ZeroBen's Avengers
by ZeroBen
Summary: Reboot of the Avengers in my own Marvel universe.
1. Invasion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or any related characters. It's all Marvel/Disney.**

**Notes;** This fic is set in my own personal Marvel universe. Other stories are Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Spider-Man and Thor. Now, let me say right off the bat that this takes 4-5 years into the future from when my Iron Man began. So, there are going to be spoilers. I'm looking at those fics as being prequels. At the end of this chapter, I'm going to explain more and the reason why I'm doing this fic now, rather than waiting until after I finish the others. But, for now, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review if you do, I'm open to any and all criticism and critiques.

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

_And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born, to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand!_

**:::The Xandar Cluster:::**

The home of the inter-galactic peace-keeping force known as the Nova Corps.

However, not anymore.

The Xandar Cluster had been ravaged by a violent and brutal surprise attack while the vast majority of the Nova Corps were away on a lengthy mission. An unknown invader slipped into the cluster un-detected. And, by the time they were noticed, it was far too late. The invaders killed all who opposed them with weapons not before seen. New creations. Devastation swept over the entire cluster. By the time the attack was finished, there was barely anything left. For all intents and purposes, the Xandar Cluster had been raped, robbed of all its glory, of everything it held so dearly. It had then been murdered and left for dead.

After the destruction ceased and the invaders finally left, one surviving member of the Nova Corps came out of hiding. He was covered from head to toe in battle scars, his uniform all but gone, bloody wounds littering his body. He crawled across the metal floor, a trail of thick blood left in his path. He wept at the sight of his people slaughtered before him. It was by sheer luck that his life hadn't been ended as well.

Painfully, he picked himself up, yelling from the torment his body was ravaged by. He staggered weakly to a ship. He crawled in. He was knocking upon death's door, but he had no choice but to continue, to somehow push forward. His duty as a Centurion in the Nova Corps was more important than his own satisfaction. He had to fly to Earth. Despite his condition, he just had to... Had to warn them...

They were next.

**1#**

**"INVASION"**

In the sky above the Golden Gate Bridge, two distinctive blurs could be seen. One being red and gold. The one it was following consisting of a peculiar purple color. Six years ago, this would have been strange. But, five years ago, Iron Man was born, combating larger than life threats on a routine basis. Therefore, everyone knew what it was. Just another superhuman battle. No need to panic unless who were unlucky enough to be caught in the crosshairs.

The purple blur came to an abrupt stop, standing atop the peak of the bridge. It was the energy form of Simon Williams, once a businessman. Now, in the supervillain business. Once upon a time, he battled Iron Man to a standstill. And now, he was back for the long awaited rematch.

"Stay out of my business, Stark!" Simon shouted, the energy crackling as his eyes glowed red, his fists clenched tightly.

"No can do, Simon," Iron Man also came to a stop, hovering overhead, "At least not until you're back safe and sound inside the Triskelion."

"That prison can't hold me," Simon sneered, preparing himself for a battle, "Just like you can't stop me, Stark!"

Iron Man let out an annoyed sigh underneath the armor, shaking his head, "Vision, remind me why I thought it was such a bright idea to out myself? I'm getting sick and tired of supervillains calling me by my real name. I mean, what's the point of calling yourself Iron Man if no one's going to use it?"

"Stop the jokes!" Simon shouted, unleashing two powerful energy bursts from his fists, and rising higher into the bright blue sky.

"Yeah, right!" Iron Man dodged the attack as it dissipated into the Earth's atmosphere, "Can the sun stop shining?" he escaped another blast attack, "Can the birds stop chirping?"

"They can if they're dead!" Simon growled, pounding his fists together, creating one big blast that sped right for the superhero...

Luckily, Iron Man was prepared for just such an attack. He unleashed a bit of power of his own, the uni-beam from his chest-core. It weakened him to use so much of his own biological energy... But, it did the trick. Plus, his healing factor always worked nicely enough.

Simon's own attack was used against him. The force rocked him back into the top of the bridge, and sent him falling toward the road below. Iron Man knew he couldn't risk Simon crashing into any of the cars down there and causing a big catastrophe. So, he spiraled straight for the villain and caught him. However, once he did, Simon smiled and leveled the armored hero with a strong punch.

Iron Man crashed flat on his back atop the hood of a car, effectively ruining the vehicle. Amidst the smoke and steam now rising from underneath, he turned to the family inside with a groan, "Just send the bill to Stark Resilient."

"Now you die, Stark!" from very high above, Simon dive-bombed directly for Iron Man.

"Add this to it, 'kay?" Iron Man ripped off the already dented hood and through it up toward Simon...

The villain crashed into it, slowing his speed. This gave Iron Man just enough time to rise up and meet Simon in the air, tackling him to the road. The two tumbled and rolled, but were no worse off than before.

"Give it up, Simon," Iron Man ordered, standing ready to continue this fight.

"No," Simon shook his head, his fists and forearms beginning to glow brighter than before, "Never!"

Simon forced another powerful blast from his body of complete ionic energy. But, Iron Man countered with giving it everything he had in his repulsors. The two blasts ended up meeting in the middle. Who would push who back? Who would topple their opponent first? Who would emerge victorious?

"That's... Enough... Simon," Iron Man struggled through gritted teeth, taking a couple slow steps forward, pushing against the energy as best he could. He could feel the strain on his body.

"Agh!" Simon growled angrily, falling onto his backside. In this test of strength, Iron Man had won. However, Simon had an ace up his sleeve that he had yet to play...

"Run a scan, Vision," Iron Man spoke to his Artificial Intelligence system, "How high are his energy levels? What's he got left?"

Something strange came up on Iron Man's Heads-Up Display, "Sir, something is wrong."

"I don't..." Iron Man was interrupted by Simon lifting a car full of people up over his head, turning toward the side of the bridge, "No, Simon!"

"I told you to stay out of my business, Stark!" Simon once again shouted, eyes more menacing than ever, "And, this is your punishment..."

"I swear to god, Simon," repulsors ready for full-on blast, holding nothing back, "I'll let loose and never stop until nothing's left."

"Good," Simon smiled evilly, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The ionic form of Simon Williams tilted his arms back and then... Was blasted by Iron Man! He lost his grip on the vehicle and it fell on top of him as he collapsed in a heap on the pavement. The people inside, absolutely terrified, evacuated the car and ran as far away as possible from the scene. Thank goodness they were safe and sound.

"No life signs detected," Vision explained to Iron Man as the superhero approached the vehicle.

"I had no choice," Tony sighed, the helmet of his armor opening up to reveal his head, "What were you thinking, Simon?"

Iron Man lifted up the car, shock fully painting his face. It... The body... It wasn't Simon Williams. It was... What it was didn't make sense to him. Quickly, his helmet was brought back so Vision could perform a scan...

"Asgardian magic?" Tony wondered.

"No, sir. It is not magic. Scans can not determine what this is. However, it is biological. A formerly living and breathing organism."

"Then what the hell is it?" Tony was left with no answers, only so many questions.

In the spot where Simon's body should have been... There was a green... creature-like... monster. It bore a humanoid appearance in a sense, but certainly was not human. Green, wrinkled skin, some kind of purple uniform, and these sickly yellow eyes.

**:::Special Radio Interview:::**

"His book rests comfortably atop the New York Times Best-Seller list for the third consecutive week as of just this morning, and he is fast becoming one of the most trusted sources on Superhuman-Activity. Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, I'd like to welcome renowned writer Phillip Lawson to the Station 42 News at Nine program."

The scene was a radio booth. Thirty-five year old writer, Phillip Lawson, had been asked to make an appearance on the Station 42 News at Nine show. On satellite radio, this particular station had become the unofficial news network for all things Superhuman. And with Phillip Lawson having written an immensely popular book on the phenomenon, it made perfect sense to have him on.

"Renowned writer," the host repeated, "Just your first book, but you're referred to as renowned. How does it make you feel?"

Phillip shrugged slightly, just a touch shy, not used to public appearances or interviews yet, "Weird, actually. I mean, it's only one book."

"But, it seems that you've really hit the nail on the head," the host pointed out, "Scientist and superhero, Hank Pym said this... 'It's the best book I've ever read. Dealing with superhumans these past few years and becoming one myself, I've never encountered anyone that truly understood what it all meant and what it was all about.'"

"That means a lot coming from him," Phillip mentioned quickly, "He's a genius. The contributions he's recently made to the world are amazing. The Ultron soldiers are the single greatest invention ever."

"Now we have Tony Stark," the host chuckled, others laughed, "Who we all know is very vocal and opinionated. He said... 'I appreciate the book Lawson wrote. He's obviously a very smart and talented writer. However, I'm not crazy about him essentially outing my grandfather as the father of the superhuman.'"

"I never intended to make anyone angry," Lawson responded, "All the words in my book are either proven fact or what I honestly believe to be true. And, given testimonial by Captain America, and what we've been able to uncover, Howard Stark Sr. and Abraham Erskine did create Captain America. Hence, being the quote/un-quote, Grandfather of the superhuman."

"Now, very very quickly, enlighten us for a moment. You credit Howard Stark Sr. in creating Captain America. But, not the Red Skull. Although, it seems people lump the two together as a single creation. Can you expand?"

"It was a coincidence," Lawson stated fact, "Dr. Erskine was being forced to work for the Nazis. He had created the serum for Red Skull. It wasn't used until three years later, though. At the same time, a very young Howard Stark Sr. was developing a serum for the United States Army. He had nothing to do with the creation of the Red Skull. And, it was his Vita-Rays invention that stabilized the serum in Captain America's body."

"Interesting," the host said, "Now, my first official question; In the opening of your book, you claim that you have a morbid fascination with superhumans. You say... and I'm quoting this... 'Let me start by admitting my morbid fascination of the superhuman phenomena. I am enthralled and captivated. Not a night passes me by when the last thoughts I think before falling asleep are about superhumans. Is it healthy? Perhaps not. But, it is what it is and I choose not to deny it.' . Explain that to us, if you would. How did this morbid fascination come about, and why do you refer to it as such?"

"Well, to answer the second question first; It's fairly obvious that everyone is interested in superhumans. As a whole, we're curious, intrigued, and want to know as much as we can. But, I've run social experiments and polls, and I've learned that the majority of the population in all different countries - this is everywhere, mind you - feel mostly the same way; They're content to sit back and go about their daily lives as routinely as possible."

"The term... Life goes on... Is buzzing in my ear right now," the host politely interrupted.

Lawson partially smiled, "Yes, exactly. Now, I'm the exact opposite. To me, it's impossible to go back to how my life used to be. In fact, to even try is impossible for me. I'm constantly thinking about them, learning about them, trying to discover something new that I didn't know about already. It's consumed my life."

"I'm gonna put you on the spot, you ready? Tell us... Who's your favorite superhero?"

Phillip laughed, "I don't believe I have a favorite."

"C'mon," the host didn't buy it, "Listen, I'll tell you mine. Thor. I mean, how can you go wrong with the God of Thunder?"

"True," Lawson saw his point.

"So, c'mon, who's yours?"

He thought about it, "I think I like them all the same. I mean... They each represent something important and proud. Something that I think we as a people should strive to be."

He had their full attention...

"Captain America is truth, liberty, the undying spirit of a country. Black Panther means the same for Wakanda. Iron Man and War Machine are advanced in science... They're every scientists furthest dreams. Pym and Wasp are the same. Thor embodies that there is more out there... That magic is real... That other dimensions are not only fiction. Hawkeye and Mockingbird are action and adventure, that thirst for excitement. The Hulk represents survival through the worst case scenario. He is standing in control despite the monster swallowing him whole."

"You - This is very interesting - You consider the Hulk a superhero," the host followed up on that statement, "Which you do talk about in length in your book."

"Yes," Lawson nodded his head, "Why wouldn't I? It was him who thwarted Radioactive Man. He single-handedly defeated the Leader and countless others. I understand why he's been mistaken as a villain, but we mustn't judge a book by its cover."

**:::Malibu:::**

**:::Stark Residence:::**

It wasn't human. In any way, shape or form, this thing wasn't even the least bit human. From a biological standpoint, at least. The blood wasn't even remotely close. A scary thought kept crossing Tony's mind as he ran tests, but he didn't dare jump to any conclusions so soon. There was still much to be analyzed and learned. Whatever this thing might have been, it was a new species. Nothing that had ever been seen before. At least, through Tony's eyes.

As the body lay lifelessly on a table in his laboratory, Tony couldn't help but feel the need to alert Hank Pym. If there was a mind out there that could rival Tony's own, it was definitely Pym's. But, Pym worked for SHIELD. As did Janet. And, if SHIELD caught wind of this, that would be the end of it. This situation begged for silence and precision. That thing had mimicked Simon right down to the subtle nuances. Picture perfectly.

An even scarier thought crossed Tony's mind...

What if there were more? Who were they impersonating?

Maybe a better question was...

What were they up to?

**:::Ryker's Island Prison:::**

Twenty-eight year old Lucas Cage was currently in the sixth year of a twelve year sentence. He had been thrown into jail following the death of one Willis Stryker. It happened when he was nineteen, and when he closed his eyes, he could remember the event like it was yesterday. But, he rarely ever chose to remember it. If Lucas had his way, the memory would be wiped clean from his mind permanently. The remorse and regret were overwhelming, spurred on by the humiliation and outright disappointment he caused his family. He still remembered his father's face in the court-room when he admitted what he had done.

What Lucas wanted more than anything was the chance to make it right with them. The chance for redemption.

A prison guard approached the door to Lucas' cell. The tag on his shirt read Rackham. Lucas clenched his fist, assuming trouble was on the horizon. But, then Lucas noticed the man walking behind Rackham. Seemed familiar. Then it dawned on him who it was... It was Nick Fury of SHIELD.

The door to the cell was unlocked as Fury entered without a word. Then, it was locked again and Rackham vacated the premises...

Cage didn't know what to think.

"Nine years ago, you beat Willis Stryker to death with your own bare hands," Fury stated, staring straight at Cage, "Why?"

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked in his deep voice.

"Good question," Fury countered, "But, answer mine first."

"He made a threat," cryptic response, but a response nonetheless.

"But, to beat him to death... To take those two hands, ball them into fists, and repeatedly punch the man in his face until there was nothing left... That's something. He must have made one hell of a threat."

"Yeah."

By this point, it was obvious that Lucas wasn't going to enlighten Fury on the specifics. So, with that established, Fury decided on diving into the reason why he was paying the man a visit in the first place...

"I'm gonna be blunt with you, Cage," Fury laid it down, "SHIELD is in the midst of an experiment. And, we need a test subject."

Cage listened closely.

"If you were to sign up," Director Fury explained slowly and clearly, "You would serve the remainder of your sentence as property of SHIELD. But, not on the inside of a cell. For the most part, you'd be a free man. Working for SHIELD, doing exactly as I ordered, but still... A free man."

Cage liked the idea, but was a little wary of the experiment part of the deal, "What kinda experiment?"

"Before his disappearance, SHIELD was able to obtain DNA cells from the Hulk. The experiment would be injecting you with those cells and seeing what happened next."

This gave the prisoner something to think about.

"Clock's ticking," Fury revealed, "You pass, and I go on to the next guy. It's up to you."

"You'd trust a prisoner to not go berserk after you inject 'em?" Luke wondered.

"If it was you, I would," Fury admitted, throwing Cage for a loop, "See, I know something about you, Cage. Something that you don't want anyone else to know. And, I think you can figure out what that is."

A bit of a stare down between the Director of SHIELD and the young man he was visiting. Was Nick Fury telling the truth, or was he just blowing smoke to try and sway Cage's decision? Either way, it didn't really matter. Just like, it didn't matter to him if he was going to become a lab rat. Some freedom was better than no freedom. And, with that decided, Cage had only one thing to say...

"Where do I sign?"

**:::Triskelion:::**

Being the head of SHIELD Security was most certainly a stressful occupation. However, when compared to having to deal with one Maria Hill, whom was the assistant to Nick Fury, and in charge of SHIELD operations when Director Fury wasn't in house, being the head of Security was a breeze... Nothing more than a crack in the sidewalk that could easily be stepped over. Needless to say, Carol Danvers did not care for Maria Hill. As did Maria Hill not care all that much for Carol Danvers.

Not bothering to knock, Carol swung open the door of Director Fury's personal office, not at all surprised to find Hill on his laptop, "Being in charge when he's not around doesn't mean you get to play leader when he goes out for a coffee."

Realizing Carol was privy to business recently transpired, Maria defended her actions as she closed the laptop, "Recruiting a convicted felon is hardly a cup of coffee. Don't be so dramatic."

"You sent our three best agents on a silly meet and greet," Carol was angry, "It's a waste of their time."

"Tony Stark battled Simon Williams in a deadly brawl on the Golden Gate Bridge. Then, there's no sign of Simon and Mr. Iron Man's not saying a word. I sent our three best because the situation calls for our three best."

"I know what you're trying to do," Carol saw through her like a window, "You're trying to make an impression on the President, because you want the Director's chair. But, Maria, you're no Nick Fury. And, continually grabbing at straws is pathetic."

"Like I said," Maria repeated, now also angry, "I sent our three best because the situation calls for our three best. Director Fury isn't here, so it was my call to make. I'd apologize for you disagreeing, but I don't honestly care what you think. Really, Carol, what's your problem with me? You've been on my case ever since I got my position back. What, are you jealous because President Obama picked me instead of you for the job?"

Carol scowled, crossing her arms, "My problem is your attitude. My problem is your personality. My problem is I want what's best for SHIELD. And, what's not best for SHIELD is you next in line for Director. Face it, Maria, you're not Director material. A true SHIELD Director wouldn't make Captain America, Hawkeye and Mockingbird all go out to Malibu to talk with Tony Stark."

"You're excused," Maria had heard enough.

"You can't kick me out of an office that isn't yours."

A stare down between the two ladies. It wasn't their first argument and definitely wouldn't be their last, either. The two of them just never saw eye to eye, compounded by the sheer fact that Carol Danvers - as well as many others within the organization - felt that Maria Hill wasn't qualified for the position of assistant to Director Fury.

**:::Stark Residence:::**

Tony was busy reading over analysis and results from a variety of tests he was conducting using samples from the alien life-form. He agonized over every detail, trying to dig to the core. He just had to know what this thing was and how it had mimicked Simon so well, right down to his superpowers. His thirst for knowledge was driving him forward. However, a distraction came in the form of his ever faithful butler, Jarvis, entering the lab...

"You have company, Master Stark," Jarvis said.

"Tell 'em I'm busy, Jarvis," he casted it aside, not even looking away from his work.

"Sir, they're from SHIELD."

So much for keeping this ordeal a secret.

**:::Upstairs:::**

"I wonder how long he'll keep us waiting?"

"I feel uncomfortable just standing around in his home."

SHIELD Operatives Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Captain America were standing in what could be described as the main room of Tony Stark's cliff side Malibu home. If you looked through the sliding glass doors, you would spot a beautiful scene. This place was state of the art and the finest that money could buy. Though, for such a luxurious home, it was somewhat sad that the only ones living in it were Tony Stark and his butler, Jarvis. Well... There was also Vision... But he was merely an artificial intelligence unit implemented directly into the architecture.

All three operatives were in their battle gear, though Hawkeye and Mockingbird weren't wearing their special glasses and Captain America had his mask hanging off the back of his neck like a hood. As a side note, his shield was on his back.

Steve spotted a framed photograph on the mantle. It was of Howard Stark Sr.. He nearly smiled as the fond memories of the man who helped him become a soldier flooded his mind. He was then taken away from those memories by the appearance of Tony Stark...

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" Stark's sarcasm in full-effect.

"Golden Gate Bridge," Clint spelled it out for him, "Battle with Simon. Ring any bells?"

"What can I say?" Tony shrugged innocently, "Can't catch 'em all. Right... Captain?"

Steve gritted his teeth at the thought of the ever-elusive Winter Soldier. His stance tightened some, never a big fan of Tony Stark and his flamboyant style. Not to mention his rotten personality.

Bobbi spoke up, arms crossed, "Witnesses claim you flew away with the body."

"I did no such thing," Tony's defense was sarcastic.

"Simon's been missing for over three years. He's been completely off the grid. Now, all of a sudden, he shows up in broad daylight where anyone can see him and challenges you to a fight? You don't find that the least bit suspicious?"

Tony simply shrugged again.

The Captain confronted him, eyes focused, jaw strong, "Where is he, Stark?"

"You know, I've never once seen you out of that costume," Stark commented on Steve's attire, "What, do you have like a hundred of 'em?"

"This is going nowhere," Clint remarked.

"As usual." Bobbi agreed.

Steve had something to say, "Your grandfather would be ashamed of you."

Tony's pulse quickened as the anger level rose instantly, "Don't even..."

"He was a great man. Howard Stark Sr. was someone who dedicated himself to the betterment of the world... Of his country and people everywhere. You're nothing like him. You're self-centered, egotistical, and a pain in the ass. I give you credit for being Iron Man and doing a lot of good. But, you're lack of trust and overall refusal to work with SHIELD makes you a liability. Something that I know your grandfather would frown upon."

Tony pointed to the door, not wanting to hear one more word out of any of them, "Get the fuck out of my house. Don't you dare come here an-and think for one second that you can just say whatever the hell you want. You wanna know why I don't trust SHIELD? You wanna know why I can't stand Nick Fury?"

He continued, "SHIELD did nuclear testing on American soil and created the Hulk. And, instead of taking responsibility for a mistake that they made, they then decided to fight fire with fire and created that god damn Abomination. Let's not forget that Samuel Sterns was a SHIELD scientist. And that Whirlwind was courtesy of the great mind of Hank Pym. Not to mention, that the Triskelion couldn't hold the Mandarin. And that little blunder damn near ended the entire world."

"Mandarin's safe and secure," Clint dismissed that, "Don't..."

"Yeah, now," Tony was letting it all fly, "After I put him there for a second time. And you know what really pisses me off? The fact that SHIELD never learns from their mistakes. I know they're still gunning for a successful super-soldier, despite all the fuck-ups. And, the real kicker in all this is who gets blamed for all of this shit? Who? Howard Stark Sr.. That's right, all thanks to that hack Lawson and his highly erroneous book."

"Be that as it may," Steve knew there was business to take care of, and wouldn't leave until it was done, "Where is Simon Williams?"

Tony sighed, wanting to stand his ground and not let SHIELD interfere, but understanding they had him dead to rights. Maybe it was just plain stupid to try and make himself believe that he could handle this matter in a secretive manner. Maybe it was for the best that he hand over the body. Damn it... Damn it... Damn it!

"Come on," he said, begrudgingly leading the way to his basement.

After the short walk, the three SHIELD Operatives found themselves staring at a body that most definitely did not belong to one Simon Williams. It was green, wearing varying purple colors for clothing, and had pointed ears plus wrinkled skin. For all intents and purposes... It looked like a Martian.

"What is this?" the Captain asked.

"That's what I keep asking myself," Stark let his guard down, deciding to work with these knuckleheads after all, "I've run numerous tests. All I keep getting back is that this thing... Isn't human. Not even a little. It's entire genetic make-up is so radically different."

Before they could ask what this thing had to do with Simon and what took place on the Golden Gate Bridge, Tony opted to explain a little further, "I had no choice but to put a permanent end to Simon. But, next thing I know, he turns into this thing. It mimicked him and his powers perfectly."

"Dr. Pym and Dr. McCoy need to see this," Steve stated.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," Tony slowed things down, "I don't feel safe having this transported. If the Amazing Hank's wanna see this, then they have to come here."

"He's right," Clint ran a hand over his short blonde hair, "We can't risk this thing being spotted. At least not until we know what's going on."

"Don't run anymore tests," Bobbi instructed Tony, "Keep all your results in order. We'll have them come here as soon as possible."

Tony smirked, "Oh yeah, love it when a woman tells me what to do. Smack me around, show me who's..."

"Watch it!" Clint got right up in Stark's face, dead serious, ready to take a swing if needed.

"That's right, I forgot, you two are..."

"Stand down, Soldier," Captain America grabbed Hawkeye away from Stark, and Mockingbird followed them out, "We'll be in touch, Stark."

"Lucky me," Tony dryly responded.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

Night had fallen over the east coast. Which a young man of 27, Richard Rider, was very happy to see. Why? Because it meant he could go home, and get the hell out of that all-too hot oven called a pizza place. He'd quit the job if only he didn't need the money so bad to pay off late rent. So, the young man took off his apron and started walking out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by the owner, an overweight man with a mustache named Marv...

"Kid," Marv stopped him, "How about a word before you go?"

Richard rolled his eyes, and turned around, "Yeah, Boss?"

"How many got sent back tonight?"

Richard scoffed, hands going to his hips, really not in the mood to get into this right now. He just wanted to go home and call it a night.

"How many?"

Richard shook his head, "This is dumb. I-it's..."

"How many, Ritchie?"

"Three!" Ryder exclaimed, "Look, I know I messed up. It was just a bad night, though. It's nothin', just a bad..."

"Fifth bad night this month," Marv nodded, "And we're only sixteen days into it."

Richard sighed.

"Look, kid, I'm a small business. No bull, I'm just barely above water most the time. I can't have this happening. I can't waste ingredients, money and time. Tonight I took a loss."

"Just take it out of my check or whatever."

"I don't feel right doing that, actually," contrary to popular belief, Marv didn't enjoy this aspect of being an owner, "'Cause I gotta letcha go."

Richard's head dropped, hands going over his hair, "Shit."

"I know, but what can I do? You're pushing me into a hole here. You're a good guy, Rich, but you..."

Ryder turned his back on his former employer and walked out of the establishment, "No offense, Marv, but I kinda hope you rot in hell."

"C'mon, don't be like..."

The door slammed.

**:::SHIELD Blackbird Aircraft:::**

Captain America, Hawkeye and Mockingbird were given a lot to think about during the ride home. Exactly what was that creature Tony Stark currently had in his basement laboratory? How was it able to perfectly mimic Simon? And even scarier of a thought...

"What if there's more?" Hawkeye asked as the operatives sat in the back of the aircraft, SHIELD Agent Sam Wilson assuming pilot duties for this quick flight.

"They could be hiding in plain sight," Mockingbird worried, "We'd never know."

"Let's not assume the worst," Cap said, "Not until we get all our facts straight. Right now we are dealing with one mysterious villain. Who, of course, is now dead."

"Hawkeye's right, though," Sam spoke up from the pilot's seat, eyes in front, 'What if there are more? What if... _One of us_ are _one of them_?"

They all looked at each other, suddenly unsure, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. It was true. What if one of them were a shape shifter? The others would never realize until it was too late. You could get away with anything. Murder your comrades, steal secrets, come and go as you pleased.

Abruptly, the Blackbird took a nosedive.

"Wilson!" Captain America shouted, "What are we dealing with?"

Sam grinned in a sinister manner as he stuck the Blackbird on auto-pilot and stood up from his seat. With the others watching in confusion and then horror, his looks and body shifted into the form of one of those creatures. But, he was far more muscular, far bigger and intimidating...

"Jesus Christ!" Hawkeye couldn't believe it, but instinctively prepped his crossbow for a fight.

"Your weapons won't work," the voice was deep and otherworldly, and this thing had all the confidence in the world. It was practically radiating off of him like heat. Oh shit... That actually was heat!

Captain America sprang into action, grabbing his shield as a line of fire was shot from the alien's hands, "Arrghhh!" he struggled, the flames very powerful, "We gotta secure the plane!"

"On it!" Hawkeye had an arrow ready and aimed for the emergency switch on the control panel. Only... It was blocked as the flames stopped and some kind of invisible force-field formed over the controls.

Gun at the ready, Mockingbird took a shot, but couldn't get past the force-field, as couldn't Captain America, "Foolish, your weapons are useless against a Super-Skrull!"

The force-field dropped and this Super-Skrull extended his arm like rubber, pushing Mockingbird against the hatch at the back of the aircraft, then hitting the emergency lever to open it. As expected, she fell out, helplessly falling through the sky, hopefully to her death.

"NO!" fearlessly, Hawkeye grabbed a parachute and leaped out of the aircraft, hitting the lever on his way out, spiraling toward Mockingbird. He had to save her... He just had to... Failure to do so wasn't an option to him, not even a god damn possibility. And... He did, as he grabbed her and pulled the parachute open. Thank god.

Through the chaos, Captain America hoped Super-Skrull was distracted enough to land a blow. He charged and attempted an uppercut with his shield, but, the Super-Skrull's hands turned to orange rock and he blocked the move, grabbing the shield and head-butting Captain America with a rock hard skull!

Cap fell backward to the floor, feeling the effects of an instant concussion. Or, at least, what felt like one. Yet, he picked himself up, only to be swung at by the Super-Skrull with his own shield like it was a baseball bat. The impact sent him flying against the hatch in pain. Super-Skrull released the shield and his rock form to stretch for the lever again. Captain America saw it coming a mile away, and grabbed the rubbery arm, pulling on it to swing the alien into the side wall, causing a spark of electricity as the Blackbird took damage during the fight.

"I don't know who you are," Cap punched him across the face, "Where you came from," an uppercut to the jaw, "Or why exactly you're here. But, I'm telling you," a shot right between the eyes, "This is a war you will not win!" another shot, but this one was blocked and countered, sending the Captain back a couple feet, to the floor.

"A war would indicate that both sides of the conflict stand an equal chance of victory," Super-Skrull coldly declared, scowling at his opponent before leaning over to pick him up.

Captain America thought fast, using his feet to push Super-Skrull up against the ceiling with a thud. He had to get to the controls while his enemy was incapacitated for the moment. He hurried over, glancing through the window in front to discover this plane was heading right for the Sears Tower in Chicago. Cap reached for the auto-pilot controls, but was stopped by another rubbery arm around his neck...

"You will not stop this," Super-Skrull threatened, "It must happen."

Struggling to gain any ounce of breath he could, Captain America backed against the wall repeatedly until Super-Skrull's grip was loosened. Then the hero leaned forward, throwing his opponent off of him. Super-Skrull was quick to rise back up, though. Cap had to act quickly, and did. He jumped up, grabbing onto the ceiling of the aircraft and swung his boots into Super-Skrull's face with as much force as he could muster.

Super-Skrull was knocked back hard into the emergency lever. The hatch opened, and Super-Skrull was thrown from the aircraft, arms flailing as he fell through the dark night sky.

Captain America threw his shield to close the hatch, then turned his full attention to the controls as his shield returned to him. All he had to do was take it off auto-pilot and fly this bird back to the Triskelion. Problem being... He couldn't take it off auto-pilot. The Super-Skrull had done something weird to the controls. No matter what Cap tried, he couldn't unlock auto-pilot. In that case, there was only one other option. One other way to avoid disaster.

With his shield, Captain America started simply bashing the controls over and over until there was a minor explosion. He ducked his face behind his shield for safety, then thankfully found auto-pilot was off. The only downside to that was the damage made it impossible to keep this thing flying for much longer. Cap tapped into his limited flight expertise and managed to avoid the Sears Tower by mere feet. The Blackbird was dying fast, though. Time was running thin.

He tried contacting the Triskelion through the communication system but Super-Skrull must have eliminated that as well. Nothing was going out or coming in. The Blackbird was flying straight for the ground, right towards a heavily populated area of now terrified citizens. Yelling as he did so, Captain America somehow miraculously managed to avoid a complete catastrophe by missing the populated area and landing in a body of water with a massive splash, followed by an explosion that sent most of the water into the air.

High above the scene, the bottom half of his body now pure flames, Super-Skrull hovered in the sky as he grimly watched for any signs of life from the crash. Satisfied with seeing nothing, he then took flight, far away, moving at an incredible speed.

With a gasp of breath, Captain America pushed his head above water. For now, disaster had been averted. But, how long until there was another attack? Golden Gate Bridge, Sears Tower...

What was next?

_**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**_

_Good? Bad? A complete slap in the face? Be brutal._

_Okay, first off, why now? Why start writing Avengers when you're not even out of the origin phase with three other fics and Iron Man hasn't been updated in awhile. For one, I'm rewriting Iron Man. I'm not making any extreme changes other than Stane's company will be Stane International isntead of Advanced Idea Mechanics. I just want to clean it up and make it fit more continuity-wise with this universe of fics. The big question; Why start this now? I'll admit, it's a big gamble, but I have to do it. Why? Because it's so massive. I'm talking World of Warcraft huge, here. And by that, I mean the sheer scope. This is a fic about an entire universe. A cast of hundreds. I have to start it now. I want this to be my opus, to be my grand contribution to this place._

_While this is heavily inspired by various sources, one of the main ones is the Ultimates. I want it to be large-scale action, political, at times controversial, I want the danger to feel real. I want you to care about the characters, to hate them, to cheer or boo for whoever. I want it to be an experience. I want people to look forward to updates, to get on my case if they're not out fast enough. I want people to point out mistakes, to force me to write better. By the time we reach that glorious and seemingly unrealistic 100th chapter, I want this story to be something great, something that the readers truly enjoyed. That they hope there's a sequel for._

_Now, I realize this is basically like trying to read Ultimates 5 when you haven't ready any of the others. So, I'm just going to quickly do some write-ups for these main characters as they appear. Except for ones that are new to this story, such as the Nova Corps and Luke Cage. Oh yeah, in my world, Luke Cage is going to be a full-fledged Avenger._

_**Iron Man:** The world's first known Superhero. After his first year as Iron Man, he decided to out himself to the world. After doing so, he moved to Malibu and made Stark Tower the headquarters of his company, Stark Resilient. Over the years, he's battled numerous villains and upgraded his armor countless times, as well as making new models and also providing one for friend and confidant, James Rhodes a.k.a War Machine. He has been at odds numerous times with SHIELD, the United States Government and United Nations. He trusts no one other than Rhodey. His disgust for SHIELD lays in all the reasons he's mentioned in this opening chapter. His look is based off typical 616 counterpart._

_**Captain America:** The world's first superhero. We all know about his origin, but where it deviates is he was not frozen in this universe. He and the Red Skull were teleported by a device created by Nazi scientists during World War II. After capturing the Red Skull, Captain America officially joined SHIELD as an Operative. While it took some time adjusting to a new world, he's become a tremendous hero and has proven he is willingly to do whatever it takes to protect his country. His look is based off his Ultimate counterpart._

**_Hawkeye: _**_The SHIELD Operative who never misses. He is Fury's most trusted ally in his fight for world safety. He uses specially designed high-tech arrows and crossbows created by Henry Pym. He's currently in a long-term relationship with fellow SHIELD Operative, Mockingbird. His look is based off his Ultimate Counterpart ala Ultimate Hawkeye 1#._

**_Mockingbird: _**_A SHIELD Operative who rose through the ranks with Hawkeye. She wears special tech glasses like Hawkeye, and has extensive training in firearms and swords. Her look is based off the latest 616 incarnation._

**_Carol Danvers: _**_Head of SHIELD Security, and also a member of the Homeland Security panel for the United States Government as well. She is very smart, very trusted, and respected by her peers. Save for Maria Hill, whom she has an on-again off-again rivalry with. Her look is based off of her Ultimate counterpart ala David Finch's design._

**_Maria Hill: _**_Executive Assistant to Director Fury. A position she was once demoted from, but managed to once again secure. Some claim she's not ready, and is problematic in her tactics. Her look is actually not based on her own counterpart, but on the Ultimate Black Widow Monica Chang's design._

**_Nick Fury: _**_Director of SHIELD. The man that watches you as you sleep. Big Brother has his eye on you. Ever since its conception, Fury has been in control of SHIELD. Over the past few years, he's managed to secure a trusted relationship with the United States President. He even has more clearance than the Vice-President, if you can believe that. His look is based on his Ultimate counterpart._


	2. Who Do You Trust?

_Again, I gotta say SPOILER ALERT for the other fics. Though, not any significant spoilers for Spider-Man.  
><em>

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

There was a very special and secretive room located in the White House. It was a war-room designed and used specifically for matters involving Superhumans. No one knew about this room at all, other than the President, his top in the Secret Service, and only a select few from SHIELD. Two of these people included Director Nicholas Fury and Head of Security, Carol Danvers. At the moment, they were meeting with President Obama. concerning the events that had transpired the previous day...

"Aliens?" the President questioned, skeptical, but not to the degree that he refused to believe it.

"As of right now, that's what we believe we're dealing with," Fury expanded, "They're able to mimic people perfectly. To be completely honest - and I realize this looks very bad - we have no idea how long this supposed Super-Skrull had been impersonating pilot Sam Wilson. Nor do we have any idea where the real Sam Wilson is at this time."

"They could be anyone," the President concluded, "You, me, Carol. Hell, one could be my wife and I'd never even know."

"We have to be careful. I'm talking... Precision caution here," Fury explained, "You're right, they could be anyone. We don't know how long they've been here, or exactly what they want. Though, we do believe that they'll be making more moves soon. They're out in the open now. They know that we know they're here and that there's more. Whatever they're gonna do, it's gonna be soon."

The president sighed, "What in the world am I going to tell the people tomorrow? Heh, my last half a year, and this happens."

"Tell them that SHIELD has it under control," Carol offered.

The President nodded his head, "I hope that's the truth. I mean, if we're talking full-scale secret invasion here... We're going to be up the creek for quite awhile."

"I need you to okay Project: Avenger," Fury said it, the one idea the President wouldn't allow SHIELD to go through due to a myriad of reasons.

"You know I can't do that, Nick," the President declined, "United Nations agreed upon the law three years ago. There cannot be a team of superheroes."

"Mr. President," Carol stepped up, believing in Project: Avenger just as much as Nick Fury did, "With all due respect... You said it yourself; We're talking full-scale secret invasion. Aliens with incredible powers and strengths. To take them down and defend this entire world, we need a team of superheroes. Surely, the United Nations will understand how dire the circumstances are."

"Do you remember what Victor Von Doom said?" the President reminded them, "The United States of America having their own government-sponsored team of superheroes would be the equivalent of the world's largest stockpile of nuclear arms at their disposal. They will truly be a superpower and will crush us all."

"You don't agree with that bullshit," Fury countered.

"Of course not. But, the problem is... A lot of very influential and specific people do. Organizing a team would be painting a target right across the United States on the globe. We'll be vilified. Hated. Feared. Targeted. More so than ever before."

"Yeah, that's true, sir," Director Fury agreed, "But, what if we had no choice but to be those things?"

**2#**

**"Who Do You Trust?"**

Tibet.

The calm and soothing isolation of a home surrounded by mountains. For twenty-five year old Bruce Banner, it was just what he needed to make an attempt to find peace. Not outside, but inside. Inside of himself. Once the Leader was defeated once and for all, his overgrown head ripped right from his puny body, Banner knew the Hulk had served his purpose in this world through to the end. The world no longer needed the Hulk. After all, they had many other superheroes.

It took time, patience, and the will not to give up after a relapse, but Banner had conquered the monster within. He had now gone three years without an incident, without transforming into the Hulk. Three long and peaceful years. Inner turmoil remained, however. There was rage inside of his head, coupled by screams inside his mind. The Hulk wanted freedom, craved it like a drug. But, Banner knew he couldn't risk it. As the Hulk, even one minor slip in concentration could lead to disastrous results.

Bruce had traveled to Tibet with nothing but the clothes on his back. Seeking spiritual guidance and enlightenment, he located a group of Tibetan monks. Thankfully, they were willing to help him with his problem... With the monster fighting ruthlessly and endlessly to break out of its confinement. Once they welcomed him, Bruce never looked back. Not once. He contacted no one, not even the people who had helped him before. When he had complete control, when he was absolutely certain that it was he who was in command of his own body, then he would return. But, for now, that day was far away.

The monks had graciously asked Bruce to travel to a distant village for supplies. The trip took a full day, but considering all they had done for him these past three years, he was more than willing to help them. It wasn't much, just a few bags, little things. Nothing that gave him any trouble in carrying back on his shoulders.

Bruce was a changed man, not just emotionally but in his physical appearance as well. His once short black hair was now a lighter brown, and the majority of his face was covered in a very long beard. To look at him, was to look at a someone you would never think twice about possibly being Bruce Banner. He looked nothing like the twenty-one year old that had been brutally transformed into the Incredible Hulk.

His face aged him beyond his ears. Despite the training and guidance handed by his new teachers, Bruce Banner had become an old soul. As to be expected, but that didn't mean it was welcome. His eyes were always tired, lips appearing as though they were constantly fighting a frown or scowl. An expression that...

Was frozen in shock at the sight of what was awaiting him. The monastery where he had been staying these years was reduced to a massive pile of rubble and destruction.

The bags fell from his shoulders to the muddy ground.

Who had done this? Why? What purpose did it serve? These men never harmed a single soul in their lives. They didn't... They didn't deserve this. They were... Innocent and... And peaceful. Men of honor and pacifism. Men... Men that didn't... Never... WHO DID THIS?

His throat producing strangled noises as he fought the monster struggling for freedom, Bruce collapsed to his knees, fists clenching in his open-fingered wool gloves. His fingernails practically tore through the material. The Gammadrenaline shook his body as it began pouring into his veins, filling them with the rage and uncontrollable strength. Behind gasps and grunts, his eyes started turning green.

With a sharp and painful gasp, Bruce fell forward, now on his hands and knees, eyes focused on a rock in the ground. His focal point. Breathe... Breathe... DAMN IT, BREATHE! Skin began coloring itself an unpleasant yet familiar shade of green.

**"LET ME OUT!"**

"No!" the spit flew from Banner's lips as his biceps bulged. Shoulders, too. Seams of his clothing began stretching to their limit, ripping, "HULK! STOP IT!"

**"LET ME OUT! LET ME SMASH THEM!"**

"Banner," the weakened cry of one of the monks as he staggered forward, falling to the ground, body littered with gruesome wounds. It was astounding that he was even still alive.

Amidst the violent transformation, Banner's head snapped forward, eyes widening at the sight, "Hulk!" the voice inside his mind didn't respond, "HULK!"

**"FINE! BUT... NOT OVER. I'LL FIND THEM AND SMASH THEM."**

With a long and forceful, yet relieved, breath, Bruce's body returned to normal and he plopped face-first down into the mud with a smack. Body weak from the strain it had just endured, Bruce crawled to the monk, cradling the man as he lay on death's door-step, "Is anyone..." Bruce began asking, but was interrupted...

"No," the wise man answered painfully, weakly, "We... Are... No more."

Bruce fought tears as his head bowed forward, the anger replaced by a heavy sadness, "What happened?"

"Yellow suits," the monk coughed, "Looking... For the Hulk. They thought... We were hiding... him. I... I say... He doesn't exist... Anymore."

"I'm so sorry," the guilt was overwhelming. He would have begged for forgiveness, had he believed that he deserved it. But, he didn't. It was all his fault. It was him alone that brought this tragedy upon these peaceful men.

The monk died then. The very next instant. Right in Bruce's arms. The young man's tears fell from his eyes to the tattered material of the red robe the man was wearing.

From a distance, you could hear the anguish, the torment. You could hear every ounce of suffering as it filled the sky above, forcing the native wildlife to run for cover...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**:::Leaving The White House:::**

"That went well," Carol's dry and sarcastic words as she and Director Nick Fury sat in the back of a limousine that would be taking them to the Triskelion after their meeting with President Obama.

"He knows it's a good idea," Fury stated, "He wants to do it. If America wasn't under a damn microscope all the time, we'd probably be assembling a team right now."

They both understood why the President chose to decline assembling a team of superheroes. But, in this day and age, with everything happening in the world, it seemed the most logical thing to do. The world needed the Avengers. The world needed its mightiest heroes to assemble together for the greater good. Especially now. Especially when there was the chance of aliens hiding directly in plain sight, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Which made Carol think of something, "Sir, Maria wanted the Captain, Hawkeye and Mockingbird to talk with Stark," it was beginning to make sense, "No one agreed with her, and now it makes perfect sense..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... She might be one of them," an ominous statement from the Head of Security, "It makes sense. No wonder she was so adamant about sending the three of them. She knew it was a trap."

Fury thought it over silently. For just a talk with Stark, he definitely would not have sent their three best. Iron Man may have been an arrogant asshole that trusted no one, but he wasn't any danger to SHIELD or its men and women. In fact, Fury probably would have just sent Coulson, or maybe Carter. So... Carol's accusation did make sense. But, he couldn't be sure. He couldn't jump to conclusions, either. The accusations had to be kept to a minimum until they could learn more.

Speaking of accusations... How could Fury be sure that Carol was actually herself? And, vice-verse? What if, unknown to everyone, Fury was an alien imposter?

"We need to watch everyone closely," he suddenly found himself not trusting the woman beside him, "Closer than thought possible. Microscope close."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned the look in his eye, "You... You're not thinking that I'm..."

"We don't know the extent of what we're dealing with," he said, "Until we do; Everyone's a suspect."

Carol didn't feel disprected or anything of the like. In truth, she understood completely. Thing is, just as much as everyone was a suspect...

"So are you, Director Fury."

**:::Residence of Phillip Lawson:::**

There was a lot more to Phillip Lawson than met the eye. Just underneath the surface, beyond the veil, there was a lot to discover and learn. Although, if he had it his way, no one would ever know his secret. The real reason why he was who he was. The true reason that he did what did. His own personal secret origin.

Phillip Lawson looked at himself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes the color of crystal. Jet black hair, a masculine physique, clean-cut, not a hair out of place. His suit and tie, fine pressed slacks, the shoes he wore. Nothing out of place. He was a man with all his ducks in a row, everything laid out in front of him. Under control, from one end of the spectrum to the other, everything in absolute and complete order. Not a hair out of place, nor a thread. That was Phillip Lawson.

But, Phillip Lawson wasn't Phillip Lawson.

The television in the background, reflecting off the mirror he was looking in, Phillip placed a a palm on his chest, took a breath and closed his eyes...

Green light crackled and sparked around him, coming from his chest at first. Soon after, Phillip Lawson's outward appearance had been altered dramatically. No longer was he a writer celebrating multiple weeks atop the rankings. No more was he even a human being. Now, Phillip Lawson had blue skin, mostly hidden behind a black and off-white armor with an emblem in the center of his chest. It was of a planet... But one that couldn't be identified.

Once the transformation was complete, Lawson turned away, walking across creaking floorboards to the television, which turned out to be very much not of the garden variety. He placed his right hand upon it and waited ten seconds. It then began glowing green, just like the energy that aided him in altering his appearance.

"Identity; Captain Mahr Velle. Input Code; 616." his voice was strong, a departure from the meek and mild writer that everyone knew.

The television shifted itself into the form of a strange alien machine, projecting an image straight above it. The projection hummed, bathed in a red hue. It displayed a mammoth of a man, that may not have been a man at all. He had blue skin, and wore a green armor, standing with his arms crossed and an expression of discontent on his face...

"You wait this long?" the individual inside the image asked.

"If you are already monitoring the Skrulls on Earth, why even bother with..."

"You are my soldier, Mahr Velle. And I, Ronan, am your commander. You do as I say, without question. And when I ask something of you, I expect an answer. You haven't been on that pitiful planet too long to forget that if my expectations are not met, consequences start to form?"

Mahr Velle was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Please accept my apology, Commander."

Ronan let the moment linger just a little for intimidation purposes, "Accepted. Now... Why wait this long to contact me?"

"Gathering information, waiting to see if anything else happened... If there were any more sightings," Mahr Velle finally answered, "The specifics of the two attacks aren't made clear, but I am under the impression that the hero, Iron Man, has one of the Skrulls, and that SHIELD has been breached by them. The Super-Skrull's whereabouts are unknown."

"Perhaps, I should prepare the Kree Sentry for..."

"No," Mahr Velle interrupted his Commander in the Kree Army, "An all-out war will lead to collateral damage. It may only be Earth, and they may be just humans, but they have just as much right to live than we do. Its their planet, their safety should come first and be taken into account."

"Very well," Ronan wasn't entirely thrilled with that idea, but for the time being, he was willing to go along with it, "I will wait to launch, but I will still prepare them."

"Do you have any new orders?"

"No," not the answer that Mahr Velle was looking for, "Remain hidden as Phillip Lawson. Do not make your real self known. It is imperative that you work in secret."

"As you wish," Mahr Velle nodded.

The transmission was ended upon those words. The projection was gone and the mysterious device reverted back to the form of a simple television. Next, with one deep breath, Captain Mahr Velle of the Kree Army was once again given the appearance of writer Phillip Lawson.

He sighed, running a hand over his head, "There has to be something more that I can do. I can't simply wait around for a disaster to happen before I act. I have to do... Something. But, what?"

**:::Triskelion:::**

Conference time.

Sunset was on the horizon as Director Fury called a special meeting to order. In less than 180 minutes, there would be a special news report on recent events involving the would-be attacks on the Golden Gate Bridge and the Sears Tower in Chicago, Illinois. Tomorrow, President Obama would hold a very special State of the Union address concerning the matter. Normally, he wouldn't comment specifically on superhuman-activity. But, given the almost dire circumstances, and that it was clearly a SHIELD Blackbird that narrowly missed the tower, he felt compelled to speak to the people.

In comparison, Director Nicholas Fury had to speak to his own people as well. All the SHIIELD Operatives; Captain America, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Pym and Wasp were called in. As well as Carol Danvers, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, Phil Coulson, Gabe Jones and scientist Hank McCoy. Agent Dugan would have been there as well, but he was out on a mission with his partner, Tessa.

Fury looked to his people with his intimidating stance, hands behind his back. He was their leader. And, as such, it was time for him to make sure everyone was on the same page...

"We only have two confirmed, but at this time, we are treating this as a Code Black," he stated firmly, "We do not know how many there are. We do not know where they are. We do not know exactly what it is that they want. But, one thing we do know for certain is they are extremely dangerous. They can mimic anyone, even those with special abilities. You are all hereby ordered to be on constant guard. You see anything, you let me know immediately. I don't care when or where, you let me know."

"Shoot to kill?" Hawkeye wondered, standing next to Mockingbird, as usual.

"No," somewhat a surprising answer, though not a shock, "Although, if you have no choice, then so be it."

"Sir, is that smart?" Mockingbird questioned the call, "They tried to kill us and a lot more people."

"You have a point, but we need as much information about them as possible. With any luck, we'll snag ourselves a live capture. Then Pym and McCoy can go to town."

Henry Pym was wearing his Particle Suit, as he always did, underneath his lab coat. In his opinion, there was a better way to approach the situation. A better way to handle this delicate matter. He knew it wasn't wise to disagree with Director Fury, but something needed to be said...

"This isn't Junior High," he said boldly, "These Skrulls seem like they're bad news, but they're still living creatures and should be treated as such. I'm not going to dissect them like frogs. So, I take offense to your 'go to town' comment."

Ah, Hank Pym, once and always the pacifist, despite his ability to grow as large as a building or reduce himself to the size of an ant. Director Fury respected the scientist greatly. His contributions were amazing. Replacing the majority of the military with Ultron soldiers was thought among many to be the single greatest invention known to man. Still, despite all of that, his outspokenness was usually a perfect recipe for a migraine headache.

"They're aliens, Pym," Fury stated confidently, "Creatures from only god knows where that appear to be pretty hellbent on causing destruction. We need to know as much as possible... In any way possible."

"I don't agree," Pym had his arms crossed, a frustrated expression upon his face.

"It doesn't matter whether you agree or not. You work for SHIELD. And, as long as you do so, you are hereby ordered to listen to me."

Janet saw the road this conversation was heading down, and decided to step in before it reached a boiling point, "Arguing isn't going to help."

Unintentionally or not, Pym disregarded Janet's words, glaring at Fury angrily, "I'm tired of being your toy. I'm tired of getting the blame for Whirlwind when I was just following _your _orders. I'm sick of..."

"Hank," Janet tried harder to keep this situation from reaching that dangerous boiling point, "Now's not the time to do this. We need to focus and..."

Pym composed himself, listening to Janet, keeping in mind that this was all for the greater good. Momentarily, he backed down, though his eyes remained on Fury. Pym had been a disgruntled employee of SHIELD for quite awhile. He just wasn't as vocal about it. Like it or not, though, he understood that he needed SHIELD. The Ultron Project would have never come to fruition if it wasn't for this organization. So, for now, Hank would settle himself down and follow the orders of a leader he didn't trust.

"We need to be on the same page," Maria Hill stepped forward, warranting a skeptical glance from Carol, "Now more than ever."

Something had been on Captain America's mind. Something that Steve found very unsettling that no one seemed to be talking about. That fact troubled him deeply. He had to speak, voice his concerns and wishes, "Why aren't we out there looking for Wilson?"

This, of course, referring to the pilot that the supposed Super-Skrull had been impersonating for an as of yet undetermined amount of time. His nickname was Falcon. His real name was Sam Wilson. He and Cap had grown to become good friends over the past some years.

Director Fury was irritated, to say the very least, evident by his expression and his hands on his hips, "We have absolutely no idea where to look. He could be anywhere. For all we know, he may not even be on this planet."

"We could still look," Hawkeye muttered.

"_Look_," Nick Fury literally growled, "Now is not the time to be..."

Director Fury was interrupted by a sudden shaking that felt as though it had rocked the entire Triskelion. Then came the emergency sirens and warnings. Quickly, everyone casted aside their differences to go see what the trouble was. It didn't take long to discover the source, though.

**:::Outside the Triskelion:::**

A tremendous feat, traveling to the United States from Tibet in such a short period of time. There was the Hulk, veins popping, muscles bulging, gammadrenaline running thick through his veins. The jade giant was in full effect, taking control from Banner in Tibet. He paced the ground in front of the Triskelion base, stomping, taking heaving breaths, heart and soul filled with rage for the brutal wrong that had been committed at the Monastery.

Already, a group of SHIELD soldiers were armed and ready, chomping at the bit for the green light go ahead from Fury. He just had to give the word, and they were certain they could blow the Hulk away to oblivion with their arsenal of weaponry.

Hulk paid them no mind as he scowled at the front entrance of the Triskelion, waiting for the doors to open. Waiting to see the man he came all the way from Tibet to talk to. Waiting for the answers he now craved.

**"FURY!"**

The doors opened, and there was Director Nick Fury, flanked by Henry Pym and Gabe Jones. Cautiously, Fury slowly approached the green goliath, taking it one step at a time.

"You don't call, you don't write," Fury remarked in a serious tone.

Hulk's fists clenched, his lips curling as they did. He wasn't in the mood for humor. In fact... He was never once in the mood for humor. Especially from Director Nick Fury...

**"YOU DON'T DO YOUR JOB!"**

When dealing with the Hulk, it was always best to dig to the root of the problem as soon as humanly possible, "What's this about? Why isn't it Banner knocking on my door?"

Hulk took a strong step forward, quivering with rage, seething over the disaster in Tibet, **"NO BANNER TODAY. ONLY HULK."**

Director Fury boldly stood his ground in the face of a monster, "If we're gonna have a conversation, it needs to include Bruce Banner."

Hulk was never one to back down when told to do so. The Jade Giant never took orders well... If at all.

Nick Fury understood that having a meaningful conversation with the Hulk was impossible. If anything was going to be done here, the more human side of the Hulk needed to come out. The monster had to revert back to the human.

Eventually, with an aggravated grunt and very heavy scoff, Hulk transformed back into the bearded Bruce Banner, his hands holding onto the waist of his pants to keep them up. Surprisingly, the scowl on Bruce's face seemed stronger than the one the Hulk was wearing.

"Good to see you again, Banner," a proper greeting from Director Fury, "Come inside. Let's talk. Or, at least get some pants on you that fit."

"A Monastery in Tibet," Bruce's fists remained tightly clenched as he continued the battle with his rage, "Someone in yellow suits looking for the Hulk. They killed every monk inside. I need to find out who it was. _Now_."

**:::Elsewhere:::**

Plain and simple, Richard Rider didn't know what to do with himself. Twenty-seven years old and no job, no money, no girlfriend, and very soon... No place to live. It was times like this that he would take a trip down to an old fishing hole he used to come to with his dad and grandfather when he was a little kid. His father always used to say that the best way to really concentrate on issues in life was to go fishing. Well... Rider didn't have the pole or patience to fish anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't still sit in the spot he always used to when he was younger.

What the hell was he going to do? The way everything was these days, it was damn near impossible to find a decent job, let alone one with a solid paycheck every week. He was already late on the rent, and his last check from the pizza place was only good enough to pay off half of it. Never-mind the cold fact that he had no clue how he was going to come up with the money for the 1st of next month.

He needed a shooting star. Something. Anything. A stroke of good luck. Something to give him the confidence that he'd be okay in life. That he wasn't simply a complete loser and screw-up. That he was worth something. That he was capable of taking control in his life and accomplishing something substantial. He needed a sign. A second wind. A...

What the hell was that?

Rider had casually glanced up to the night sky and spotted something falling. Looked like a shooting star. He instantly began thinking of wishes coming true when he discovered it wasn't just a star. It was something on fire, burning off thick black smoke that tailed behind it. And... Oh no... It was heading right for him!

Rider scrambled to his feet and dove for shelter behind a fence post, all he had at the moment. There was a loud and resounding crash as this thing landed in the water, making it feel as though it were raining outside with how much it had splashed out of the small area. Richard didn't know whether to run or merely hide. However, curiosity got the best of him and he decided on ignoring those options and doing a bit of exploration.

Richard stepped silently and slowly to the edge of the water - or, at least where it used to be. Were his eyes deceiving him? It couldn't have been... But what else could it be? It looked like... Some sort of spaceship. The fire was gone, as was the majority of smoke. A hatch opened vertically on the side, revealing a being who had sustained lethal injuries. Richard's good Samaritan instincts kicked into gear, and he quickly ran over...

"Are you okay?" he asked, not realizing the absurdity of the situation in the heat of the moment.

The being appeared human, but something about him seemed destined to beg to differ. He opened his eyes to the size of slits, just barely tilting his head, "Sk... Skr..." discolored blood spilled from his lips. His eyes then rolled into the back of his skull as his head dropped lifelessly.

Rider tried to think, his mind frantic, "Hold on! I got a phone in my truck!" he made a dash for his vehicle, only to be suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move a single musicle. What in the... "WHOAH!"

Richard Rider was suddenly pulled through the air back to the spaceship. He felt an invisible force holding him in place as some kind of mysterious blue and gold light beamed from the being in the ship right into his own body. It was like had been punched directly in the chest by a slab of solid granite. The light poured inside of him, the pain blinding and unreal as he was thrown higher into the air, above the trees around the pond.

This... This... Whatever the hell this was... It was filling him, moving around, worming its way through his system. He was flooded by this energy, consumed by it. The pain was excruciating. Sparing no expense, his mind was violated, filled to the brim with images and words he didn't understand, yet mysteriously realized he was learning. Different languages that didn't make an ounce of sense, suddenly made all the sense in the world.

He saw intergalactic warriors wearing blue and gold armor with a red star like design on the center of their helmets. Then he discovered they weren't warriors. They were peace-keepers.

Rider's body was thrown, thrashing about in the air, arms and legs stretched, nose bleeding, spit flying from his lips as the physicality of this bizarre event took its toll.

He saw green aliens attacking a base called the Xandar Cluster. He saw the alien in the spaceship barely getting away, determined to inform Earth that destruction was coming their way. He saw super powers, he saw them flying through space without a ship. He saw so many... So many images that it felt like his mind would explode from the wealth of information being pushed into his brain.

Within a bright and rather abrupt sphere-like flash of light, Rider was outfitted in the blue and gold armor, minus the helmet. The pain began subsiding, but he experienced a tremendous exhaustion. He could barely keep his eyes open. And, just when they finally closed, he was violently thrown backwards, crashing through a number of trees until landing hard on the ground, unconscious.

Then the armor disappeared.

**:::Inside the Triskelion:::**

It was only Nick Fury, Hank Pym, Janet, Captain America and Bruce Banner alone in the room. Fury didn't want to risk too many people around Banner at once. The last thing SHIELD needed was Banner's gammadrenaline running too thick, too fast, forcing him to Hulk-Out in the middle of their headquarters.

"You've been in Tibet all this time?" Janet wondered.

Bruce nodded his head, "I tried to get it under control. I mean... To the point where it was easy and second-nature. To the point where I didn't have to constantly fight him. I felt like I was almost there..." his teeth gritted down upon each other as he fought the monster from rising, "... Then this happened."

"We'll do what we can," Fury assured the young man, "But, to be honest, our plate's pretty full right now."

Captain America explained in better detail, "We are currently under a secret invasion. Aliens. They can mimic anyone, even those with powers."

Fury finished the thought, "As of right now, there are two known cases. Simon Williams and Sam Wilson. Sam's codename was Falcon... He was our best pilot."

"Maybe it's linked?" Janet raised an interesting thought, "The attack in Tibet... The invasion? What if they're connected?"

A thought danced in Fury's mind. What if Bruce Banner was one of the Skrulls? Although... It had already been proved that a monastery in Tibet was destroyed. Still... Better to keep in mind that everyone was a suspect. For all intents and purposes, even Nick Fury himself.

Bruce was determined to avenge the monks, "I have to find the people... Aliens... Whoever... That did this. And Hulk will make them pay. I can't do it by myself, though. I need someone to keep me in check."

"If you'd let me, I'd like to help you," Pym stepped forward, "I have a few things I've been working on. One of them wouldn't help to control the Hulk directly, but would alert you when your gammadrenaline is at dangerous levels."

"Just a second," Fury said, holding a hand up, "We'll help you out, Banner. But, we need something in return."

"Always a catch with SHIELD," Bruce remarked.

Fury chose to ignore that statement, "We're on the brink of finally being able to put together The Avengers. It would be a big bonus for us to have you and Hulk as a part of our team."

"No," Banner's instant answer, standing up, ready to walk out of the Triskelion, "I told you before; I don't want any part of SHIELD. I'm just here asking for your help one time, and one time only."

Captain America blocked the exit, but not in an imposing or threatening manner. He looked Bruce in the eyes, his mask hanging like a hood, "You're not a military man. You're a man of the people. A man who understands the other side of this new superhuman world. A man constantly willing to stand up and fight for what he believes in. A man that can't be pushed aside or down. A man to be admired and respected. A man that holds a monster inside of him, but never forgot what it was like to be human..."

"... A man that would make a great asset to the team, and that I would be proud to serve next to."

"Bruce," Hank put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I know that you have a war being waged inside of you. I know that you're constantly at odds with yourself. I understand how much of this world you hate. But, this is an opportunity for you to help change things. Make the world better. All the while, possibly putting an end to the war you've been battling."

Bruce took a deep breath, and momentarily responded... By pulling away from Pym and walking by Captain America, out into the hall, moving toward the nearest exit out of the Triskelion. He couldn't get out of there soon enough. He wasn't ever going to be a part of any team. Coming here begging for help was a mistake. One he was already regretting he had even thought of.

"Bruce?" a familiar female voice from behind stopped his progress, "Is it really you?"

Bruce sighed, eyes closing, envisioning her face before actually seeing her.

"You're not leaving again, are you?" she asked.

It was Betty Ross. Daughter of the former SHIELD General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross. The man that was the mind behind the gamma testing that cursed Bruce Banner with the monster called Hulk. Before his exile, Bruce had fallen in love with Betty, though he would never admit it. Truth be told, she loved him too. But, was thrown for a loop when he suddenly dissappeared off the face of the earth.

"Talk to me," she urged, now standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than ever, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," he spoke quietly.

Betty shook her head from side to side, "You can't. You just got here. Don't do this to me again, Bruce."

Bruce sighed once more, "It's better if I'm not... I mean... If you're around me, you'll just end up getting hurt."

Her head tilted forward, hair hanging in front of her face until she pulled it away, "No. When you weren't around me, Bruce... That's when I ended up getting hurt."

Deep breaths from Bruce, thinking of hurting people, of his presence bringing disaster in Tibet, "I was... I was living with these monks," sadness, heartache, "And they were killed because of me. Someone's looking for the Hulk, and they're willing to do whatever it takes to find him."

Betty gently touched his face, getting him to look into her eyes, "Let us help you. Put aside your pride and your trust issues, and let SHIELD help you. If you don't, then at least stay so I can help you."

"You'll end up hurt," Bruce repeated, nearly crying from the guilt, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"I'm fine," she said, "I'll be fine. You need help. You can't just close yourself off anymore. You have to start trusting people."

It was a mistake. Damn it, he knew it was a mistake. But... It was so good to see her again. So good to touch her and know she was okay. Being around her... Made him feel good again, made him feel like he was doing something good for a change. And, he knew, it's what she wanted. So, despite himself, Bruce made possibly one of the single most important decisions of his life...

He walked away from Betty and right back into the room he was just inside of. They all looked at him, waiting for him to speak, unsure of what he would say, but hopeful of a positive answer...

"I'm in."

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_First off, yes, my version of Nova and the Nova Corps are inspired by the Green Lantern Corps, and the film. But, hey, let's face facts, the Nova Corps are pretty much the Green Lantern Corps of the Marvel Universe, anyway. Not much else to say here, this was a very Hulk-centric chapter. Betty's appearance at the end might be a little out of nowhere, but this version of Bruce is so stubborn and anti-establishment that I needed something big to get him to join._

_**HULK - **Pretty different than the normal. In this, while still smart, Bruce Banner is not a scientist and is much younger. In his mid-twenties. Also, he is an activist and avid protestor. He became the Hulk after racing to protest a gamma bomb testing on American soil. It transformed his DNA, giving him what is known as Gammadrenaline. Which is what turns him into the Hulk. After a number of conflicts, the last being with the Leader, Banner went into hiding to try and gain complete control over the Hulk and find peace within himself. It's not until now that we see him again in this universe. As for his appearance, he basically looks like his normal self, although he has a beard in this chapter.  
><em>

_Hey, how about a preview of the next chapter?_

After yet another Skrull is discovered impersonating someone... This time in Asgard, Thor returns to Earth for answers. Meanwhile, Richard Rider's story continues, and with the world on the brink, Reed Richards decides to put a plan of his own in motion to try and secure the _future_ for everyone.


	3. Foundation for a Future

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

Asgard.

The Land of Gods and Goddesses. Majestic pride and honor as far as the eye could see in relation to King Odin's Palace and all that surrounded it. Surely, there were a few individuals that proved a bit unsavory, Loki and Enchantress coming to mind, but the majority followed their King in confidence and the utmost respect. It was an honor of the highest regard to do so. To fight for your king, to die for him, to stand behind him as he marched into war.

However, as of late, peace had spread through the realms, stemming from Asgard. None of the population had recently put up any resistance to the established order, not even Loki, who had served a lengthy imprisonment for what he had chosen to do while on Earth during Thor's arrival to Midgard. Everyone worked together, lending helping hands, spreading good nature and well being. Loki stayed to himself mostly, not causing any trouble.

Although...

"Father," Loki approached the All-Father, Odin, in his royal palace, while the legend sat upon his throne, "I come with frightening news."

Odin intended to listen, but was interrupted by the abrupt appearance of his other son, Thor, "Father, something is... _Loki_?"

Loki briefly looked over his shoulder to Thor, then returned to bowing before Odin. It seemed that news truly does travel fast, even in a realm such as Asgard.

"What is this, my sons?" Odin asked in his deep voice, "Is there trouble?"

Side by side, Thor and Loki answered their father in unison...

"Aye."

**3#**

**"Foundation for a Future"**

Where the hell was he?

Richard Rider finally awoke from the experience with the spaceship and that energy. He certainly felt like a new man. Stronger, better, and a clear vision within his mind of what he now needed to do. But, he didn't wake up at the fishing hole he used to frequent with his father and grandfather. He wasn't even anywhere outside. He was strapped to a cold table, hooked up to machines he didn't recognize, tubes of blood and only god knows what else being drained from his body.

Though there was new strength, he was still weakened at the moment. Something was blocking his new found power. But, what? A chemical of some kind? Sedative, maybe? His eyes kept closing, the room was just so damn bright. Big lights and everything was painted white. How long had he been asleep? Who was it that found him? SHIELD?

Or... Someone else?

Whoever it was, they were holding him against his will. Rider ripped the connections out, little spurts of blood happening here and there. Once he was disconnected from everything, he swung his legs off the table, fighting a weakness that was now thankfully fading. He heard a beeping that sounded like an alarm, but paid no attention to it. He pushed off of the table, and collapsed to his knees on the cold metallic floor, also painted white.

From somewhere else in whatever the hell this place was, he could hear faint shouting. There was urgency to the words, but it was in a language he had never heard of before, so figuring out what was being said was impossible. That being until Rider realized that he did understand. Every word. Every single word. Which didn't make sense. Of course, by this point, nothing made a whole hell of a lot of sense, now did it?

Rider picked himself up just in time to find doors sliding open, revealing green creatures on the other side, weapons in hand, wearing some kind of purple and black suits. Their ears were pointed, eyes yellow, and their skin wrinkled somewhat. Green men. No, these weren't men and they weren't creatures. Courtesy of what transpired last night, Richard Rider knew exactly who they were...

_Skrulls_!

They spoke in their native language to each other, keeping their guns locked on target. Apparently, they had no clue that Richard knew exactly what they were saying. Every word. They were going to strap him back down onto that table and resume _the source process_... Whatever the hell that was. And, if he didn't go peacefully, they'd simply eliminate him. The plan was far too important to risk a mistake at this point.

Plan... Plan... It all had to do with what Rider experienced last night. These were the ones that devastated the Xandar Cluster and the Nova Corps. And... They were gonna do the same thing to Earth. However, Rider had no intention of letting that happen without the toughest fight he could muster.

"I know who you are," Rider said, yellow energy beginning to warmly glow on his skin as more Skrull guards arrived on the scene, "I know what you've done and what you're gonna do..."

All their weapons were set to blast at any moment.

"And I'm not gonna let you!" Rider shouted, the blue and gold armor appearing on his body following a bright burst of light. This time, even the helmet. And, damn it, with the knowledge instilled within him, he already knew how to fight on a powerful scale with the Skrulls. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Attack!" one of the Skrulls ordered and they gave the new Nova Corpsman everything they had, blasting him right through the wall into another room. Sadly, the explosion caused the source process for Richard Rider to be destroyed.

Laying on the floor, recovering from the destructive blast, Richard Rider understood that in that moment he was no longer himself. No longer was he merely Richard Rider. Now he was a superhero on an immense intergalactic scale. Now...

He was _Nova_!

The new superhero picked himself up off the floor, hands glowing a bright yellow. The energy from their weapons... It felt like it was still inside him. It was! Instinctively, Nova clenched his fists and thrust them forward, unleashing his own two energy blasts in heavy concussive force. The action took out two Skrulls and clipped a third in his arm.

Holy shit... Did he really just do that?

Still, he had to escape. He was already pushing his luck by not making a break for it the very instant he discovered he was being held captive. With a little left over energy, Nova blasted a wall just enough to weaken it. He then charged through it, finding himself in a long hallway. There were more Skrulls on the way, there had to be. Sure, he could take a couple. But... the entire army? Not likely.

Nova ran down a hallway, getting knocked down to the floor courtesy of another shot from a Skrull just as he rounded a corner. He quickly picked himself up and fired away, sending the Skrull back hard into a wall, effectively knocking him out cold. He really had to get out of there.

Not enough energy stored up for another blast. More Skrulls on the way. The hall was too long. Out of reflex, Nova tapped into his super-strength, punching a sizable hole in the wall to his side. It didn't bring him to another room, though. It was a passage where pipes and other such things were. Not the greatest, but good enough, and it had to lead somewhere useful.

Nova stepped inside.

**:::Asgard:::**

"What trouble do you speak of? I can already sense its urgency is great."

Thor and Loki glanced to each other knowingly. Each was aware of a great danger that had somehow slipped past Asgard's well-protected barriers. Evil and the unknown had gone unseen and unheard until just recently. As recent as mere moments ago. They both knew that their father wouldn't take kindly to the news, but they both realized it was crucial that he be made aware before anyone else.

"Balder," Thor was first to speak on the situation to Odin, "We have discovered he isn't the genuine warrior we consider family. An imposter."

"An imposter?" Odin didn't believe it at first, "What foolishness is this? No such act is possible within this realm. I know all and see all."

"With great respect, father," Loki knelt as a sign of said respect, "Have you forgotten years ago when I lead you all to believe I was among the giants when I was really in Midgard?"

"No, my son," Odin caste a disturbed and powerful glare to Loki, "I have never forgotten your treachery. Nor will I ever."

"Let us not stray from what begs our immediate attention," Thor returned the focus back on the situation involving the Baldur imposter, "The Warriors Three are watching over the imposter. It has taken all their strength to keep him subdued."

"Who is this imposter?" Odin asked, still not fully believing it. Especially considering that it took the Warrior Three's combined might to keep him in control.

"We do not know," Thor confessed, "It is of an alien race we are not yet familiar with."

"It has green skin," Loki explained, "It wears the colors purple and black, and was able to impersonate Baldur to perfection. Even his blessings."

"The light?" Odin wondered.

Both Thor and Loki nodded their heads. Yes... Even the light.

"Preposterous," Odin dismissed, "What childish game do you two play with me, upon my throne?"

"It is no game, father, I assure you," Thor spoke, "If you wish, we will show you to him."

"Very well," Odin left his throne, "Lead the way, my children."

An imposter? An intruder invading Asgard? Able to mimic the God of Light? Impossible! Yet, Odin trusted his two sons. Possibly Thor more so than Loki. But, nonetheless... He knew when they were lying to him, and it seemed that this wasn't such an occasion.

**:::The Baxter Building:::**

Reed Richards.

A scientist in his late-thirties, an inventive genius on par with Anthony Stark. Though, he wasn't cranking out as many products as his comparison. Reed Richards took his time with his inventions. He agonized over every detail, every bit of the minutia. There was one project in particular that was taking a long time to reach completion. It was a teleporting device. It was secret, no one else knew about it. Not even SHIELD.

Reed didn't trust SHIELD. Which is why he had turned down numerous offers to join them. One by one, Director Fury rolled out the incentives, the bonuses, the bait. But, Reed knew that for his work to thrive, he needed to tightly clutch his independence and guard it wisely. He knew that if he stuck to his guns, if that he continued to do things his way, that the world would truly become a better place.

Which was the blueprint for his next idea. Like it or not, this world goes on without us. We get old, we die, the world lives on. With that fact in mind, Reed wanted to leave something for the future generations of the world. He wanted to provide them some measure of stability and realistic goals to strive for. He wanted them to have something positive and tangible that they could reach for and obtain.

The Future Foundation.

Begrudgingly, he would have to clear it with SHIELD and the United States Government, but Reed was hopeful of drafting the smartest group of youngsters he could find after a planet-wide search and pass along his knowledge. With the world on the brink of disaster, he felt this was needed. The Future Foundation wouldn't direct their attention on the here and now, but on the future. They would lay the groundwork for a better secured tomorrow. They would dedicate themselves to a brighter and more secure tomorrow for the entire world.

The Future Foundation would be Reed Richards' shining accomplishment.

The world truly would become a better place for everyone.

The foundation for the future would be built.

**:::Asgard:::**

The Warriors Three.

Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. Close friends with the God of Thunder, and well respected warriors amongst the Asgardian community. If there was a battle to be won, a war to be waged, you could always count on the three of them to stand at your side, swords drawn, ready to fight to the death, even if it be their own. And while they were closely associated with Thor, they were even more so with Balder.

"Where is he?" Hogun demanded answers as he punched the Skrull across the face, drawing blood, "Tell us where you've hidden the God of Light!"

They were hidden an a small shack, away from prying eyes.

By now, the Skrull could no longer impersonate the God of Light. His strength had been sapped. As he sat shackled to a chair, all he could do was hope his failure in the mission wouldn't result in the heroes gaining momentum for a complete defeat.

"Pointless," Fandral commented, standing to the side of this small shack they were in, "If we beat him any further, he will be dead and of no use to us in the slightest."

"Perhaps, our interrogation..." Hogun picked up a freshly sharpened sword, "Could be a bit more threatening?"

"No," Fandral stepped in, "We need answers and you rarely display restraint with that weapon."

"He isn't to tell us anything," the bearded and burly Volstagg spoke up, "He'd rather die than betray his own kind. Much like us."

"Sad but true," Fandral agreed, "Still... It leaves us the question of what to do with him."

"Death is the answer," Hogun was ready to make that a reality.

"That doesn't return our comrade," Fandral said, "It also accomplishes nothing else. Only the will of the All-Father will force us to deal death. Otherwise... The imposter remains amongst the living."

Volstagg peeked through a small window, seeing the approaching of Odin and his two sons. In mere moments, the door to the little shack was opened, and there stood the All-Father with a measure of horror forming on his face. How was it possible? How? It defied everything Odin believed in. Everything he had ever fought for, that he ever ruled over.

"Anything?" Thor asked the Warriors Three.

"He refuses our questions," Hogun explained, "We now believe that he would rather die."

Odin stared at the Skrull, his voice going low and cold as he answered his followers, "If that be the case, then honor his wish."

"My king," Fandral politely disagreed, "All respects, but that will do us no good. We haven't the slightest where Baldur is located. Above all else, we must find him."

"This imposter will not talk," Hogun spoke, "We will not be able to draw a single answer."

"If I may," Loki stepped forward, gazing into the eyes of the imposter, "There are ways to force conversation. There are ways... To draw the answer out of him."

Thor grew wary of his brother's cryptic words, "What are you saying?"

Loki turned to his father, "Release my bindings... Return to me my magic and I will find out everything."

Thor and the Warriors Three did not like that idea in the least. Sure, as of recently, Loki had been more trustworthy and closer to what an Asgardian should have been like in the first place. But, still, it was difficult to forget all his betrayals and the chaos he caused while in Midgard years before. How could one ever forget the time when your own brother tried to murder you and then usurp your own father as King of Asgard?

Odin had thought long and hard about presenting Loki with a chance for redemption. He even dreamed of it as he slept. There was no denying that Loki's magical capabilities far surpassed all others. Perhaps, there was only one that held more talent. However, the less said about that condemned traitor... The better.

"Father," Thor spoke quietly, "I love my brother, but he isn't to be trusted."

Loki knelt down, bowing his armored head, "Consider this my chance for redemption... To make right the horrible wrongs I committed."

Odin weighed this in his mind silently.

Loki continued, "Please... I beg you, father. I am on my knees... Humble and broken... Begging for the opportunity to fix myself."

Odin sighed sadly, "My son... Your time for redemption... Shall not yet come to pass."

Loki felt defeated and... Betrayed... By his own father. Still, he kept himself calm in the face of rejection.

"Hear this," Odin said to them all, "We shall keep the intruder imprisoned underneath the palace. Thor, I want you to return to Midgard and search for answers there."

"Yes, father," Thor nodded, "If it is thy wish, I will leave immediately."

Inside himself, Loki seethed with jealousy. Always. Always. Always. Constantly, their father favored Thor. Maybe... With good reason. However, they were still both his children. As such, regardless of anything, should have been treated equally at all times.

"I desire to help," Loki spoke up to his father, "Father, I need this. Please?"

Momentarily, Odin answered, "If you wish to help; Then aid the Warriors Three in transporting this prisoner to the cells beneath my palace. And then... You will watch over him."

Loki bit back a nasty response. How mundane and average... How childish and silly. His mission in this was prisoner transportation? Baby-sitting? Nothing more difficult than watching a youngling?

Pathetic.

**:::Unknown Location:::**

Explosion!

The Skrulls discovered where Richard Rider had run off too. And, their idea wasn't to chase him, but to flush him out of his hiding spot. They had done this with a combination of small explosives and grenades filled with some form of tear gas. Knowing he couldn't outrun the attack, Rider blasted through a wall, and found himself in a room that reminded him of the one he had woken up in earlier.

There was someone in a bed, sedated like he had been. African-American. Very short black hair. He was being held captive, too. Just like Rider had been. God, how many prisoners had these Skrulls taken? He shuddered to think.

Well, one thing was for certain. Richard Rider was a superhero now. A Nova Corpsman. _Nova_. It was his duty now to help out whenever and wherever he could. Case in point; Right the hell now. Throwing caution to the wind, Nova tore away the machines from the man in the bed and easily hoisted him up over his armored shoulder.

Then he bashed down the door leading into another long hallway and made a second attempt to escape. This time... With someone else's life in his own two hands.

**:::Site of the Spaceship Crash:::**

For someone enthralled by superheroes and all superhuman activity; It was a dream come true to learn from credible sources that a spaceship had crash landed on Earth. For the writer Phillip Lawson, it would birth a proverbial spring of ideas for his next book. And, for Captain Mahr Velle of the Kree Army, it was something he needed to take a very close look at.

However, as he approached the scene, he found SHIELD agents surrounding the area. Also, there was Iron Man's partner in superheroics, _War Machine_, hovering above, keeping a watchful eye out for any signs of trouble. Mahr Velle wished he had the clearance from Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence to discard his human guise and out himself to Earth's population. That would make his life so much easier. But... That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Luckily for him, Mahr Velle spotted SHIELD Scientist, Henry Pym, investigating the scene. With any luck, maybe he could use his Phillip Laweson celebrity status to score some points and insider information regarding this mysterious event. Mahr Velle just had to verify if it was indeed a spaceship and from where it came from or who it belonged to.

"No one past this point," a SHIELD agent with a gun informed Phillip, another standing beside him.

"I know, I know," Mahr Velle played the part of a meek and mild writer so well, "But... Is there any chance I could just get a peek? Please? I would love something to add to the new book I'm writing."

"No," the agent repeated, "Now, get out of here."

Mahr Velle sighed, running a hand over his messy black hair and straightening his glasses, "Please, just one little peek? That's all I..."

"What's going on here?" now War Machine hovered overhead, the new slim design, piloted by Tony Stark's closest friend, James Rhodes.

The agent gestured to the writer, "This guy's that writer, Lawson. He wants in."

"Leave," War Machine warned in that hollow voice, "Now."

Damn, this was getting him nowhere but the Triskelion for meddling in SHIELD affairs. He just needed to see the spaceship, though. Confirm that it wasn't just a hoax or something made by a supervillain trying to give the world the run around. If only there was some way...

"May I speak with Henry Pym?" he asked.

"No," though the question differed, the answer remained the same.

"I know he's in there," Mahr Velle pressed, "Please, just a quick word and..."

War Machine landed gracefully in front of Phillip Lawson, towering over him. The one that some dubbed Iron Man 2.0 then crossed his arms, staring right through the writer in an intimidating fashion, "Your last warning; If you don't comply with my order... Then you are hereby arrested and charged with interfering in Superhuman-Activity."

Pushing further would be unwise. So, with a deep breath, Mahr Velle turned on his heels and shuffled away, feeling more pathetic and smaller than he ever had before. Just the right thought... And his true being would emerge and none of them would be able to stop him. But, that would be equally unwise.

Still... He needed a look at the spacecraft.

Damn it!

**:::The Baxter Building:::**

Rhona Burchill. Eleven years old. Already a college graduate. Experiments of her own enhanced the inventive part of her brain. One day... She may end up being the richest woman alive. Invented a special device to compliment another invention of someone else's.

Nathan Essex. Thirteen years old. College graduate. Well on his way to becoming a geneticist. Hopes to one day work for SHIELD.

Arnim Zola III. Fifteen years old. College graduate, specializing in psychology. Loves to dig in to the how and why of the human mind. Fascinated by supervillains.

Miles Morales. Seventeen years old. Graduated from Empire State University. Very interested in the science of superheroes and has duplicated Spider-Man's webbing and sold it to SHIELD.

Layla Miller. Eighteen years old. Graduated from college. Captivated by exploring the idea of alternate realities and dimensions. Believes there is something called... _The Negative Zone_.

These five youngsters were the very beginning of Reed Richards' Future Foundation. In essence, they were the foundation for the future he was hoping to create and secure for generations to come. It wouldn't be easy, but he had confidence in the project. And, more importantly, faith in the young people he personally selected.

"You know why you're here," Reed started, the youngsters seated comfortably, himself standing in the middle of his own personal lab, "So, we'll skip the introductions for now and dive right in."

He paused before continuing, "I'll be honest; The world is on the brink. Things are happening that we're not prepared for. That... At least at this point... It would be fair to argue we have no chance of coming out on top of. Now... I'm not saying that the present is lost. It's not. But, what I want to focus on is the future. The safety and security of the future."

"That's why you're here," he kept going, the youngsters hanging off every word, "That's why you're all so important. You're the best and brightest that I could find. And, trust me, I searched far and wide. It is you five that hold the keys to unlocking whatever it may be that mankind needs to survive for generations to come."

Time to wrap it up, after all... There was work to do, "I know this may all be a little too much to comprehend at the moment. But, I believe in you all. I have faith that the potential for the good you all could do this world is limitless. Together... I just know..."

"... We can save the world."

**:::Unknown Location:::**

With the man he found still over his shoulder, Nova quickly ducked into an empty supply room. It probably wasn't the greatest hiding spot in this place, but it had to do for now.

Nova carefully laid the man down on the floor, tapping his cheek to try and wake him up. Nothing doing. The sedatives these Skrulls gave him were too strong. God only knows how long he had been knocked out, or how much longer he would be. Still... Nova was determined to save the man.

"I'm gonna getcha outta here, buddy," Rider said to the unconscious man. Then sighed, "Now I just need to learn which way was out."

**:::Meanwhile:::**

To Jane Foster, being a paramedic was the normal everyday human equivalent of being a superhero.

Sometimes... She actually believed that, too.

The ambulance rumbled through the busy streets, narrowly missing a number of accidents while its sirens screamed emergency. Jane held on for dear life in the passenger seat. As much as she loved her boyfriend, Donald Blake, she hated how he drove. It was like he was on a constant Nascar try-out. Speed was good when you drove an ambulance. Sure. But, too much speed? Well... Let's just say... It would be a blessing that they were able to treat themselves if need be.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Jane wondered, finally seeing the scene a ways ahead, it was a very enormous monster that looked like it was made out of mud, terrorizing the city, "Evil Keneval?"

"Nope," Blake chuckled, "He was busy that day."

Jane couldn't help but let a chuckle of her own slip by, "Well... Be careful, huh? Or we're gonna end up needing this ambulance for ourselves."

"What?" he questioned, "You think I'm a bad driver?"

"I'm just saying... HOLY SHIT!"

The ambulance's brakes screeched as Donald stomped on the pedal. That was close! Mere feet ahead of the vehicle, a superhero had fallen with a thunderous thud. Wait... Wasn't that...

The gloved hand of none other than Spider-Man smacked the vehicle's hood as he picked himself up, shaking the cobwebs, pun intended, "Hey... You wouldn't by any chance happen to have any mud monster exploding bombs in there, would ya?"

No answer, just shock.

"No?" Spider-Man rubbed his head, "Didn't think so. Eh well... Back to work!"

Then the hero spun a web and rejoined the battle.

"Wait... Didn't he used to wear a different costume?" Donald mounted the curb, so he could get the ambulance as close as possible to where the injured people were.

"No, remember SHIELD made their own Spider-Man last year?" Jane reminded him.

Spidey Factoid; On more than one occasion, SHIELD approached Spider-Man. Ironically, this coming after they promised to leave him alone and let him take care of his own enemies. Needless to say, Peter didn't join up. But, through extensive research and dedication to the project, Hank McCoy and others managed to create another Spider-Man. Another _ironically_ coming at you; The subject's name was Ben Reilly. And, he actually wasn't known as Spider-Man but as the Scarlet Spider.

His webs were created by Miles Morales, and the distribution device by Rhona Burchill. This coming before Reed Richards had contacted either of them.

"I see a group of people on the right," Jane shouted, pointing them out. Very quickly, Blake drove straight to them, "There's no time to see how hurt they are. Just put them in the ambulance!" Jane ordered, stepping out as soon as the vehicle was stopped, Blake right alongside.

Scarlet-Spider clung to the side of a building, narrowly missing a large clump of muck. Or... At least... He was hoping it was muck. Above him, a figured comprised entirely of flames rocketed past, launching fireballs at the enormous creature, "'Spose it's better late than never, huh, _Jimmy_?"

Jim Hammond. The Human Torch. Also... An android. Yeah, go figure.

Then another hero amongst the ruckus, flipping through the air until he landed next to the spider. He was the Man Without Fear. The man known simply as _Daredevil_, "We need more support. Where is SHIELD?"

"_Wakanda_," Scarlet Spider jumped down, followed by Daredevil, "Emergency there. By the way... If you're Daredevil... Why do you where yellow and black?"

"Are you serious?" they both landed on the right arm of this monster and ran toward the head, hoping to deal some significant damage that way.

"What?" Scarlet Spider asked innocently, "I was just wondering."

"Yeah..." Daredevil landed a billy club right in the eye of the monster, then back-flipped away, "You definitely are not the genuine article."

"I take offense to that," the Spider remarked, spinning webs to slingshot himself right into the temple of the monster, "Hey... Where is the so-called _genuine article_, anyway?"

"Fighting the Green Goblin in Times Square," Daredevil answered, narrowly dodging a massive swing courtesy of the monster's arm.

Back on the ground...

"Just fit as many people as you can and drive away!" Jane shouted above the chaos, helping another person into the ambulance. The back was filled, so Jane and Donald opted to fill the front seat. After that, Jane shut the door, "Now, go!"

"What about you?" he asked as a crash shook the ground. A large hunk of the monster had just fallen off.

And, oh, lovely, the little clump turned into a mini version. Wonderful.

"I'll be fine!" Jane started the search for more injured civilians, "Go!"

Donald jumped into the ambulance, "I'm gone!"

Then the ambulance drove away, barely missing two more falling clumps.

Back in the fight...

The Human Torch kept blasting away as Daredevil began fighting the smaller versions. Meanwhile, Scarlet-Spider tried distracting the larger monster as best and often as he could. With any luck... More heroes would be arriving soon. Probably. Maybe. Possibly. Oh god... Hopefully!

Then came a resounding crackle of thunder, followed by lightning strikes touching down. Then the heavens opened and the rains began. Everyone knew what this meant... What caused this. Jane froze in amazement. Was it true? Could it really be? After all these years?

The Mighty Thor emerged in the sky, hovering directly above the giant monster, tightly clutching his trusted Mjolnir. Summoning all the power within himself, Thor struck the vile creature with a massive lightning bolt. This effectively destroyed the monster, tearing it down into thousands of little pieces. Pieces that didn't end up forming into mini monsters, either.

Once the threat was obliterated, the four heroes convened in the street, Scarlet Spider comfortably hanging upside-down from a now crooked lamp-post. The Human Torch hovering silently above them.

"The Mighty Thor," Daredevil was the first to greet him, "It's an honor."

"The honor is all mine, friends," Thor bowed his head a brief moment, "I wish I had arrived sooner."

"We wore it down for ya, you know," Scarlet-Spider mentioned, everyone looking at him funny, "What, just saying."

"I am surprised to not see Iron Man or the Captain," Thor commented, casually glancing around.

"The nation Wakanda is under attack," Scarlet-Spider explained, "A lot of the heavy hitters are there. Plus, a spaceship was found, so some guys are there. And some other people are searching for aliens. Not to mention... Green Goblin's up to his old tricks."

"What brings you here?" Daredevil asked.

"Urgent business to discuss with Fury," Thor answered ominously.

"Thor?" Jane's voice from behind, causing the God of Thunder to look over his shoulder, "Is it... Is it really you?"

"Jane Foster," the God smiled wide, "What a tremendous surprise! I did not expect to see you here," then he cocked a brow, "Have you gained powers, as well?"

Scarlet-Spider snickered behind his torn mask.

"No," she blushed slightly, "I'm a paramedic now. I tend to specialize in helping people through Superhuman situations."

"To be admired," Thor remained smiling, then delicately touched her cropped hair, "And this... This is new."

She smiled softly, "I could say the same for you. No more cape? And you have a beard, too?"

Before another word could be spoken between the two of them, a voice came over Jane's radio, asking for her help on the next city block over. She cursed silently then looked up at Thor with hopeful eyes, "Will you be around for awhile?"

Sadly, he didn't possess the answer she was hoping for, "My sincerest apologies, but my time in Midgard will be fleeting. There is danger in Asgard. Which is the purpose of my visit."

"Asgard, too?" Scarlet-Spider raised a lens higher than the other.

"Well... Hopefully... I'll get the chance to see you again before you leave," Jane said, heading in the opposite direction, "It was nice to see you again, Thor!"

"You, as well, Jane Foster."

"Dude, why do you say her full name all the time?" Scarlet-Spider wondered humorously.

Thor turned to face the heroes once again, "Are any of you affiliated with SHIELD at this time?"

"He is," Daredevil referred to the Spider still hanging upside-down, "The Human Torch and I are more of what you'd call... Free agents. We work alone."

"I see," Thor nodded, "Therefore, I will stay with you, _Spider-Man_."

"Actually..."

**:::Unknown Location:::**

What in God's name...

The Skrulls had chased Nova and the man he was attempting to save into another large room. If Nova had to guess, this was some kind of main control room or central hub. But, Jesus... What he saw hanging there in the middle of this ominous looking room horrified him. It was a being a pure purple energy, red eyes that bled, and an incredibly weak looking body. It was hooked up to numerous machines, countless wires, cables and tubes connected to his body.

Then Nova recognized who this was. Simon Williams. A man transformed into pure energy following a devastating accident. Once upon a time... He was a villain. Wait... Didn't he just fight Iron Man on the Golden Gate Bridge last week? Wasn't he declared dead? No... None of this was making any sense.

The Skrulls surrounded Nova and the other would-be escapee. They had entered the room from all different entrances. Their weapons were at the ready, locked and loaded, prepared to lay death if need be.

"You won't get away this," Nova warned, "Someone will stop you."

One of the Skrulls spoke to all the others through a radio communication system, "We are no longer concerned with preserving him. He knows far too much. Eliminate him... _Permanently_."

All the guns fired at once, and instinctively... Nova formed a yellow barrier of light. It swallowed him whole, protecting him and the other man from the vicious onslaught. It also caused all their weapons to backfire... A good deal of the Skrulls were taken out by themselves.

"You want power?" Nova said grimly through gritted teeth and a nose bleed, "Then take it... TAKE IT ALL!"

Then like some kind of bomb... The energy that surrounded him was unleashed. A number of Skrulls were either killed or injured, and all power in the facility was blown out. Nova collapsed on top of the man he had hoped to save. He then passed out, exhausted by the entire experience.

The remaining Skrulls that weren't injured, gathered their wits and targeted Nova once more. But, this time, they had an all new concern staring them in the face...

Simon Williams was awake.

Simon Williams was alert.

Simon Williams was back to full power.

Simon Williams was pissed off!

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_A bit of controversy here in relation to my decisions on certain characters. We have a Future Foundation, not a Fantastic Four. We have the Jim Hammond Human Torch, not Johnny Storm. Plus... Yes... Ben Reilly is part of SHIELD. Does that make him an Avenger? We'll see. Also, Thor now wears his Ultimate costume and Wonder Man becomes a major player._

_F4 was going to be in this, but I believe it serves the story much better to have the FF. For the Torch, I figured why not? He's very underused, and I do like him. Plus... Having the Hammond version will give it a little bit more of an old school comic book feel. And finally... The Scarlet Spider being in this is not a Spider-Man spoiler. I know it seems like one and feels like one, but it isn't. From the get-go, I knew I wanted Spider-Man in the Avengers without actually being in the Avengers. So... Scarlet Spider. I can use Spider-Man in this without actually using Spider-Man. His costume is based off the Miles Morales._

_What say... We have ourselves a preview?_

Wakanda is Burning. A surprise attack puts the Wakanda nation in jeopardy. Immediately, SHIELD and Iron Man travel to help as best they can following a distress signal from T'Challa. Meanwhile... Luke Cage arrives at the Triskelion and is prepped on the procedure he'll be undergoing. But, what happens when Bruce Banner catches wind of it? Not to mention... The remaining Nova Corps discover the tragedy to their base and that there is a new corpsman on Earth.


	4. Wakanda Is Burning

_This chapter and the previous one happen at just about the same time, over-lapping. For instance, Luke Cage visiting the Triskelion happens when Captain Mahr Velle (I love that spelling) is at the crash site. This is a story telling device you'll see a lot of in the future._

_**COVER: **__The Wakandan flag burning._

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

Wakanda.

A technologically advanced and far superior nation, guarded from outside interference. Though, there were, at times, dangers that foolishly presented themselves, Wakanda had always emerged victorious. Whether it be Ulysses Klaw, Mr. Hyde, Moses Magnum, or anyone else. And, as of late, the credit could be taken by the once Prince of Wakanda, now King, T'Challa.

Also known as the superhero, The Black Panther.

A mantle passed down from generation to generation in the royal family. There had never been an instance where the Black Panther didn't save Wakanda, protect his people, and walk away, remaining their guardian against all who opposed.

However, a day had come that was unlike any other in Wakanda's rich history. A day when it seemed the Black Panther's bravery and heroic strength wouldn't be enough. The day when a race of alien intruders attacked Wakanda without mercy nor restraint.

The day...

Wakanda burned.

**4#**

**"Wakanda is Burning"**

Courtesy of SHIELD Director, Nick Fury, Lucas Cage had been given a second chance.

This meant more than just mere freedom to Cage. It was a shot at redeeming himself. More so than anything else, he wanted to prove to his family that he was worth something. That he was capable of being someone special. Someone they could trust. Someone they could truly be proud of.

Especially, his father.

The Triskelion was just as enormous as you imagined it would be. Scratch that... It was even bigger than you could imagine. At first, Cage thought Ryker's Island was a big place. Nah. That prison wasn't anything more than a drop in the bucket of what the Triskelion was.

Cage was shown by a few SHIELD agents to where a seven foot tall robot stood. He remembered seeing one of these on the television in Ryker's. He never would have guessed, though, that he would be seeing one up close and personal like this.

"Lucas Cage," the mechanical voice greeted the former prisoner, "Please, right this way. Dr. Hank McCoy and Head of Security, Chief Carol Danvers are waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay," Luke said to himself, shrugging off the absurdity of the situation, "A robot is leading me somewhere I've never been before. Cool, I'll roll with it."

"We are much more than mere robots, Mr. Cage," they began walking together.

"Mr. Cage?" Luke raised a brow higher than the other.

"Yes. However, we are not at liberty to discuss particulars," the machine explained.

"_We_?" another question.

"Ultron is not an _I_. It is a _we_," the further explanation, "_We_ are all connected. _We_ share a hive-mind operating system engineered by Dr. Henry Pym. _We _are one."

Cage merely nodded, not knowing what else to add to the conversation. He was also feeling a bit apprehensive about signing up for this - having second thoughts. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was his golden opportunity to prove to his family that he could be not only a good man, but a great one.

"Dr. McCoy and Chief Danvers are just beyond this door," the Ultron android gestured to a large and very secure metal sliding door. Then... It opened from the center outward to the sides, receding into the walls.

"Ah, there he is," Dr. McCoy with a wide smile and his lab coat on, hand extended, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cage."

"You can call me Luke," Cage responded while shaking the man's hand.

"What you're doing is very brave and shows strong character," Carol's greeting.

"Do you think this'll work?" Luke asked curiously, the Ultron android standing behind him.

Dr. McCoy was going over a few documents, "It should."

"Should?"

McCoy grinned, "What can I say? Despite popular claim, the science for superhumans is far from being absolute. However... Your DNA is the closest to one-hundred percent compatibility that we have found. In that it's... Eighty-Seven percent compatible."

"You have my DNA?"

"Of course," McCoy replied simply, as if it were common knowledge, "Why wouldn't we?"

Carol decided on expanding the explanation, "SHIELD has everyone's DNA on file."

Luke had to shake his head, dumbfounded by that bombshell, "How is that possible? How can you even get away with it, too?"

"The President and United Nations cleared us," Chief Danvers said, "That's really all you need to know."

"Right," Luke nodded his head, "Got it. Don't ask too many questions."

"That's the SHIELD motto," McCoy joked, though he instantly wished he didn't when Carol glanced through narrowed eyes.

Carol crossed her arms, "The procedure will be in an hour. We'll..." Carol was stopped mid-sentence by her communicator alerting her. With the touch of a button, she spoke, "Danvers."

"Just to warn you," Janet Van Dyne's voice on the other end, "Bruce found out about the procedure. He's on his way."

Dr. McCoy's head dropped, and Carol could only mutter one word, "_Shit_."

"What's the problem?" Cage asked, confused.

"You'll find out in a moment," McCoy remarked, bracing himself for an unpleasant confrontation.

**:::Wakanda:::**

Violence.

Brutal... Chaotic... Tragic... Violence.

The young King of Wakanda, T'Challa, ran through the growing flames, the explosions, the utter destruction and pure violence. His nation had been taken by surprise. Attacked by a force not seen before. Creatures with green skin, advanced weaponry, and an insatiable thirst for death. This was meant to be an all-out obliteration of a civilization.

Wakanda had been caught sleeping, unaware of the threat. They had heard of recent trouble in America, but hadn't been contacted by SHIELD or anyone else, so they figured everything was on the level. And, for that, they were now paying a costly price.

This invasion force had devastated the power grid first. Very wise. Take out communications. It was a smart move on their part. But, there was one back-up that T'Challa had designed specifically for an emergency. The only problem was that it was located in the main hall of the National Building. Which, was basically Wakanda's epicenter.

T'Challa side-stepped a flying piece of heavy debris. It crashed behind him, rumbling away as it rolled on the ground. Then came another explosion to the west, coupled with the shouts of innocent Wakandians. His body begged and pleaded for him to stop, blood loss creeping in as a deep wound in his right shoulder continually seeped life. Still... He couldn't stop. He wouldn't. Not until his last breath had left his lungs.

Wakanda was T'Challa's responsibility, and it now cried for his aid.

Two of the invaders landed upright in front of him, their sights locked on target. T'Challa stopped, needing to take care of this deadly situation quickly yet carefully. Even the slightest mistake could prove lethal. Common sense begged T'Challa to ask questions and demand answers. But, there was no way he would live long enough to hear an answer if he asked a question.

T'Challa faked to the right, causing both Skrulls to fire in that direction. Then, he leaped like a true panther, catching their foreheads with the heels of his feet. Unconscious. Too easy. Almost... Too much so. No time to think about it, though. He had to press forward, to send out a distress call before all of his home was lost.

**:::The Destroyed Xandar Cluster:::**

Their hearts felt as though they had cracked in half.

The last four remaining members of the Nova Corps had returned to their home, only to find it ravaged by devastation. Gaarthan Saal, the leader. Morrow, the wise one. Irani Rael, the female, and Fraktur... The tank. They were now all that was left in the wake of great tragedy.

"Who did this?" Saal stood amongst the wreckage and death, "I want to know now... Who did this!"

"There has to be someone left," Irani Rael spoke, "Look around... Someone has to still be alive."

Morrow then spoke, "Take caution. We do not know if the orchestrator of this attack has left."

"For their sake," Fraktur was glowing with yellow energy, "They better hope they did."

All four of the Corpsmen took flight, surveying the area, searching for survivors. Sadly, none could be found. Only more destruction... Only more death. Who had done this? Why? And, how could they achieve such a goal? How were they able to annihilate almost the entire Nova Corps in one fell swoop?

"One of us should council with the Worldmind," Morrow advised his fellow corpsmen, "They must know something."

"I will see to that," Saal volunteered, "The three of you; Keep searching for survivors."

**:::Triskelion:::**

"This has to be a joke," Bruce Banner, now wearing SHIELD civilian clothing, spoke through gritted teeth as he fought to contain the monster screaming to be unleashed, "A real _real_ bad joke."

Poor Luke wished he was back at Ryker's. This wasn't just Bruce Banner. This guy was the guy who could turn into a jade giant... A brutal behemoth... The Incredible Hulk! Luke considered himself a tough guy, but nowhere near tough enough to deal with the Hulk. In that moment, Luke didn't care where he went, he just wanted out of there.

"Keep calm," Chief Danvers cautioned Bruce, "What we're going to do here has been in the planning stages for over two years."

"That isn't long enough," Bruce warned the blonde, "This is a huge mistake."

"No," Carol bravely stood her ground at the risk of awakening the Hulk, "We know what we're doing and we will succeed."

Bruce felt like reminding them of a cold hard fact, "The last time SHIELD tried this... They made an _Abomination_."

Carol had something of her own to remind Bruce, "Whom is safely contained via a constant state of sedation in The Raft."

Bruce's knuckles cracked as they balled into a fist. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop this. Fury must have cleared this, and whenever Fury cleared something... That meant it was going to happen no matter what. Still...

Bruce confronted Cage, intensely staring him in the eyes, speaking in a low voice, "If you go out of control... I'm gonna let the Hulk come out."

Cage didn't know what to say other than... "I understand."

"Awkward," McCoy said in a sing-songy voice.

Bruce glanced to the scientist, causing him to gulp. Then Bruce turned and exited the lab without so much as another single word. The door closed behind him. A few silent moments later... Luke Cage spoke...

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea?"

"Don't worry about him," Carol advised, "He was a nuisance even before he turned into the Hulk."

"Sad but true," McCoy added.

"We're going through with this," Carol said, "And, trust me, it will be a success."

**:::Site of the Space Ship Crash:::**

"Fascinating."

Real honest to goodness Extraterrestrial technology. Again... _Fascinating_. Dr. Henry Pym felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Almost like this was a gift being presented to him. He was up to his elbows in unexplored science. A dream come true. Try as he might, he could barely keep himself from displaying a giddy smile.

"Will you be able to salvage anything?" War Machine abruptly asked, hovering overhead, having just returned from giving Phillip Lawson a warning.

"Not as much as I would like," the honest answer, "But, yes."

Just then, Pym was interrupted by his cell phone alerting him to a special message incoming from the Triskelion. It was SHIELD Director, Nick Fury and the message was of the utmost urgency there could be.

"Pym," Fury said hurriedly, "We've just received word from T'Challa in Wakanda... They're under attack and need our help. We're sending out our top operatives... You included."

Tearing himself away from this discovery was going to be painful, but necessary. T'Challa was a close friend, Hank being one of a very select few that the Wakandan King had befriended and learned to trust outside of his nation. The least Pym could do was...

"AAH!"

Within the blink of an eye, Hank Pym was unconscious, face-down in the ground. This coming courtesy of War Machine, who's narrow slits for eyes were now glowing a bright green. The SHIELD Agents prepared for battle, but were all easily taken out. Some killed, some simply left with a prolonged death. The impostor War Machine then prepared for the lethal strike against the number one SHIELD Scientist. A mini missile launcher emerged from his right shoulder. All the while, he powered up his chest core, preparing a uni-beam...

"SKRULL!"

War Machine stopped, the building energy in his chest-core dissipating. He slowly looked over his shoulder, finding an unexpected and unwelcome opponent...

"Kree..." he hissed under the mask.

The sun shining down upon him, Captain Mahr Velle of the Kree Army hovered in his true Kree form. He was just driving away when he heard all the commotion. It didn't take him a second thought to realize what was going on. The Superhero War Machine was a Skrull impostor and had slaughtered over two dozen of SHIELD's finest.

"The war never ended," Mahr Velle's body crackled with building Kree energy, his eyes focused and intense.

"It will," the Skrull said confidently behind the armor, "As soon as our conquering of Earth is complete."

"That's the problem with you Skrulls," Mahr Velle was ready for a deadly battle, and dove bomb straight for his opponent as the Skrull did the same, "You're too damn conceited for your own good!"

**:::The Worldmind:::**

The Nova Corpsman, Gaarthan Saal, slowly and respectfully approached the entity of beings known as The Worldmind. It was them who created the Nova Corps. It was them who typically knew all and saw all. They were great and powerful intelligent beings who's sole purpose included protecting the universe from cosmic threats.

Gaarthan Saal hovered in the black space, gazing into the wall of fire and yellow energy, producing ghostly faces here and there, along with swirling sounds and voices. This was the Worldmind.

"Our home has been slaughtered," Saal explained, "Everyone is dead."

"Yes," the voice sounded like a thousand combined into one, "I can see it now. Oooohh... The pain is tremendous."

"Who did this?"

"Skrulls," Worldmind whispered, "They must be stopped."

Saal scoffed, "Apparently, they were too much for the Kree."

"Un-important," Worldmind dismissed, "Regroup with the remaining members at once and head to Earth."

"That's where they've gone? Earth?"

"I feel..." faces in the fire and energy turned to the side, letting the sensation wash over, "... A presence."

Saal listened closely.

"Yes," Worldmind confirmed, "A Human has been given the power of a Nova Corpsman."

"What?" Saal couldn't believe this garbage, "A human? They're not capable! Not even competent enough to comprehend what power a Nova Corpsman possesses."

All eyes closed in the Worldmind, heads bowing, "The pain is too much. We must sleep. Go to Earth... Find Richard Rider... And save that planet from the Skrull Invasion."

"Earth is doomed," Saal protested, "Saving it now would only be delaying the inevitable. It would only..."

It didn't matter what the Corpsman said, for the Worldmind had retreated into slumber, pained at the loss of their precious Nova Corps. Pained by all wrong the Skrulls have committed and continue to commit.

**:::En Route to Wakanda:::**

Aboard one of SHIELD's many Blackbird Aircrafts was Captain America, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Wasp, Gabe Jones and Dum Dum Dugan. Jones and Dugan being Agents, not Operatives like the other four. Wasp had taken over pilot duties considering Sam Wilson's - a.k.a. Falcon - recent disappearance at the hands of the Skrulls.

"We should have waited to rendezvous with Pym," Captain America stated, "His talents would be helpful in securing Wakanda."

"That pretty much goes without saying," Hawkeye remarked, "A man that can transform into a giant at will is helpful no matter what the problem is."

"I'm worried," Wasp admitted, eyes forward, "We lost communication with him. What if he was attacked?"

"War Machine is with 'em," Mockingbird answered, "I wouldn't sweat it, Janet."

"Speaking of armored superheroes," Dum Dum Dugan, with his bowler hat and trademark mustache, was keeping an eye on the radar, "Familiar blip here. Looks like Stark's decided to join us for a change."

Seconds later, there was Iron Man keeping pace with the Blackbird Aircraft, flying right alongside it. If this was any other occasion, Tony would be joking around with Captain America, teasing Dugan about his ridiculous mustache or flirting endlessly with Janet. But, the situation in Wakanda was dire, and T'Challa had personally contacted him after first getting a hold of SHIELD.

"Who's on the roster?" Iron Man spoke up, having had Vision patch him through.

Janet was the one to answer, "Steve, Clint, Bobbi, Gabe and Dugan."

"Have you heard from Pym or War Machine?"

"Not since letting him know what was going on," Wasp suddenly worried even more, "Why?"

"War Machine went offline," now Tony was feeling a bit worried as well, "I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll look into it when we get back."

"Ten more minutes and Wakanda should be in view," Mockingbird alerted them.

"Prepare weapons and chutes," Captain America told them.

"You're not landing?" Tony questioned.

"Nope," Wasp answered, setting Blackbird into the capable hands of Ultron, "We're flying over and jumping out. Ultron's taking care of the rest."

"By the way," Tony wanted to mention something, "I've been working on a little something. It'll help recognize Skrull impostors."

"Is it done yet?" Hawkeye asked, parachute pack in place, bow in hand, arrows on the ready.

Iron Man scoffed under the armor, "No... That's why I said I'm _working_ on..."

Hawkeye put his special glasses on, "Then I don't care."

Bobbi smirked. She thought Clint was so sexy when he was purposely giving Stark a taste of what it was like to deal with someone who had a bad attitude for no good reason.

"Places people," Cap instructed, everyone holding onto something as a hatch in the back of the Blackbird slowly opened, "Drop Zone in less than sixty."

**:::Triskelion:::**

A thought entered Henry McCoy's mind...

This must have been what it was like to watch Steve Rogers undergo the Rebirth experiment. Or... At the very least... The closest thing to it. He'd be lying if he said there weren't goosebumps on his skin and a soft flutter in his stomach. His only regret was that his partner in science, Hank Pym, was busy with the Wakanda tragedy and couldn't be here to witness it as well.

Lucas Cage had just stepped inside the machine. It was a chamber of sorts, though on a smaller scale than the normal size. Once ready, various needles and tubes would be connected to the subject, followed by a healthy dose of Vita-Rays and a small amount of Gamma-Radiation. The substance running through the tubes and needles would be an agonizingly concentrated amount of Gammadrenaline.

"Is there anything I should do?" Luke asked as a few Ultrons acted as assistants for McCoy and prepped Cage accordingly.

The scientist was standing behind a control panel, "I suppose... A deep breath wouldn't hurt."

"Right," Cage nodded, "Deep breath."

"Are you ready?" Henry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cage responded.

"Very well," Henry McCoy pulled a lever, "Commensing procedure in three... Two..."

"... Go."

Deep breath.

It wasn't so bad at first. Just a little pressure here and there on his body. Nothing that was too much to han... Oh god... Jesus... Holy shit! His body quaked uncontrollably, shaking the machine he was connected too. He could feels muscles expanding in places he didn't even know that muscles existed. He could feel his skin forming into something like leather... Like an extremely thick hide...

"AAAGGGHHH!" Cage roared, the pain surreal. In his mind, he kept trying to remind himself that it was all worth it. But, after awhile, he couldn't think clearly enough to even form a single thought.

Moments later, everything stopped and Luke's head fell forward, eyes closed, saliva dripping from his lips. The Ultron androids quickly did what they were supposed to, pulling him from the machine and unhooking any and all needles and tubes from his body. They also held him up, bringing him over to a table and gently laying him down on it.

McCoy quickly stepped to Cage, checking for a pulse and luckily finding a strong one. Heartbeat seemed normal too. That's when he noticed how muscular Lucas now was. The clothes he had on were ripped and torn. Time for a quick little blood sample. All that would be needed was a simple prick of his finger and...

"Oh my stars and garters," he said breathlessly.

The pin couldn't penetrate Luke's skin. His skin wasn't like normal skin anymore. It was thick, almost like a living armor. Incredible... Fascinating. In all likelihood, this could have very well meant that the procedure was a success. However, there was his frame of mind to consider still.

"Luke?" Hank said, "Luke? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, groggily, Cage's eyes opened up, appearing completely normal, "Ugh... How'd we do, Doc?"

Hank smiled, relief and the sensation of finding success washing over him, "You did it, Luke. The procedure was a success."

"Great," his eyes couldn't stay open, "If ya don't mind... I'm gonna catch a few winks."

"Go right ahead," Henry chuckled, "You deserve it."

**:::Site of the Space Ship Crash:::**

There was a crash, creating a decent sized crater in the ground and knocking over three trees, one of which falling down upon an already deceased SHIELD Soldier.

The Skrull posing as War Machine, now minus the helmet which was damaged in the fight, held the Kree down with one hand while raising the other, juicing up for a concussive blast...

"You should have stayed on your own planet." the Skrull hissed.

Captain Mahr Velle cursed himself silently, struggling to breathe and break the grip this enemy had on his throat. He had underestimated the capabilities of the War Machine's armor. Therefore, he was caught off guard and now fighting for his very life in a death grip.

Suddenly, everything was dark, as if the sun had been blocked out.

"It would have been wise to stay on your own planet, too," came a large and resounding voice.

Distracted, the Skrull looked over his shoulder to find what could only be described properly as a Giant Man. It was Hank Pym, making good use of the Pym Particle suit he wore at all times. He towered over the dueling combatants. And, suddenly, the Skrull was blown back by Captain Mahr Velle, right smack into Pym's huge open palm.

"No more toys for you," Pym said with dry sarcasm, tearing off the War Machine armor, leaving the Skrull in only his purple and black uniform. Then he merely dropped the Skrull, letting him fall into the depths of unconsciousness once he hit the hard ground.

"I thank you," Captain Mahr Velle was gracious of the help as he stood up straight.

"I should say the same," Pym reverted back to his normal size, "But, I should also ask... Who are you?" then he remembered the emergency in Wakanda, "Ah, there's trouble in Wakanda. Tell me, can I trust you?"

The Kree Captain merely nodded.

"I need to get to Wakanda," Pym said, "Can you help me?"

"I'll take you, yes."

**:::Wakanda:::**

Captain America, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Gabe Jones and Dum Dum Dugan were all dropping down to ground-level in Wakanda while Wasp and Iron Man chose to fly themselves. Of course, Hawkeye would have done the same damn thing... You know... If he could fly, that is.

"Smoke screen," Cap instructed while they drifted downward, parachutes open.

"Yep," Hawkeye obliged, firing off two arrows with smoke packs connected to the tips. When they impacted the ground, this offered the SHIELD Personnel more than enough proper cover to get situated.

"They're already on their way," Mockingbird noticed, "From the west."

Dum Dum Dugan chose to make a comment, "Of course. Wouldn't want it to be too easy, would we?"

"How the hell does that hat always stay on, Dugan?" Hawkeye had to ask.

They landed on the ground safely, instantly bracing for direct contact with the enemy, "My lil' secret, Bullseye Boy."

"Hey," Hawkeye hated that nickname.

"Focus on the mission, Hawkeye," Mockingbird reminded him.

Skrull forces moved in fast, of which there were plenty. It didn't appear to be a full-scale army by any means, but a credible and large one at that. They were also sporting advanced tech, their weapons firing lasers instead of bullets.

"And here I was thinking I had the finest in futuristic technology," Iron Man remarked as he and Wasp flew together, both firing energy blasts, Wasp's coming in the form of stingers she fired from gauntlets attached to her wrists and forearms.

Wasp shrunk down to the size of her namesake, made able by Pym particles, "I'm gonna try and find, T'Challa. Keep in contact at all times."

"No worries there," Iron Man dodged a few blasts and then let loose one of his own, taking out a group of enemies, "I'm always up for talking to a pretty lady."

"Ugh," Wasp groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Jarvis," Iron Man spiraled down, scanning the area, "Any luck with War Machine?"

"None yet, Sir."

"Keep trying," Stark said, "I'm too busy here to do anything."

"Of course, Sir."

Gabe Jones and Dum Dum Dugan took cover behind a thick tree with a well rounded base at the bottom. Wasn't the greatest cover spot, but it would do for the time being. They knew they were the underdogs in this dog fight, the ones everyone expected to eventually wind up dead. But, they didn't care. They may not have been superhumans, but they were still soldiers, damn it, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Per the usual, Captain America decided on going it alone. He knew there was value in team tactics, but he hated putting anyone else's life on the line. Maybe it was a fault of his, maybe it wasn't. Didn't matter at the current point in time. All that did right then was securing the nation Wakanda before there was nothing left but ashes and cinder.

Hawkeye and Mockingbird worked together. As they always did. They were partners through and through, and in more ways than one. They always had each others back at all times. A shining example would be when they met their first Skrull and Hawkeye managed to save Mockingbird when she was literally thrown out of the jet.

"I kinda hate flying now," Mockingbird said, ducking under the cover of some debris, then firing away with her gun at a group of Skrulls.

Hawkeye took one out with an arrow, then another and yet another after that, each shot right on the money, perfect bullseye, "I don't blame ya."

What Hawkeye and Mockingbird didn't notice is there were about five Skrulls coming in from the back side. Guns ready, their sights were set on scoring what would be two of their finest kills thus far. However...

Iron Man came to the rescue, knocking them all to the ground with a concussive blast, then landing and putting the hurt down with some good old fashioned physical violence. Which also gave his body a chance to replenish the suit's power with his own bio-energy made by his healing factor.

"Jesus," Mockingbird gasped, "I didn't even see them."

"No need to thank me," Stark smirked under the mask, "All in a day's work, milady."

"Ugh," Hawkeye's turn to groan, "I hate it when he saves my ass. I almost wish he'd just let me die instead. At least then I wouldn't have to listen to him gloat."

"Has anyone located T'Challa?" the Captain's voice came over their communicator link.

"I have," Wasp answered, "But, I don't know how the hell I'm gonna get to him."

"Where is he?"

"Communications Outpost in front of the National Building in the heart of the city," Wasp answered, wings fluttering, "He's surrounded, though. There's at least a dozen Skrulls and one of them is flying with fists made out of orange rock and they're on fire."

"It's that son of a bitch that tried to kill Bobbi," Hawkeye growled, "He's mine!"

"Whoah, whoah, Eastwood," Stark stopped him, "Just barging in could be a mistake."

"You got a better plan, Stark?"

Cap came over the link, "I don't know if he does, but I might. I'm making my way over to the location now. I'll radio in when I reach it. In the mean time, everyone try to rendezvous there. If you can't, hold your positions until it's clear."

**:::Triskelion:::**

"This is bad."

Director Fury's office.

In front of him, a large holographic image. It was of the Earth. One large blip repeatedly blinked red, accompanied by a warning sound. It was Wakanda. There was also trouble in New York, where SHIELD Operative Scarlet Spider and a couple friends were dealing with what could only be described as a giant mud monster.

Carol entered the room, relieved to be able to finally bring Fury some good news for a chance of pace, "It's a success. Luke Cage is now super-powered and appears to be stable mentally. Plus, the situation in New York's been dissolved."

Fury breathed a much needed sigh of relief, finally they were making some headway, "Good to hear, Danvers."

"That's not all," she said, "Someone's here to see you."

He cocked a brow over his good eye.

"Director Fury," the unmistakeable voice of the God of Thunder. Indeed, there was Thor now standing in the doorway, "I come with urgent news from Asgard."

Oh, hell no... Don't even...

"It seems... You and I... Share a common enemy."

Damn it!

**:::Wakanda:::**

"This injustice will be avenged, I promise you that."

Shackled, bloody, down on his knees before his family, T'Challa was a king disgraced by these new enemies. His people stared at him, looking at him with hope in their eyes. They believed that at any given moment, their king would think of something and save their homeland. But, as the minutes turned to hours and more of Wakanda fell to destruction, T'Challa feared the worst.

Super Skrull - the alien with four distinct superpowers - stood in front of T'Challa. In this attack, he was the leader. It was planned and coordinated by him. After all, he was the Skrulls' most fiercest and powerful warrior...

"Your world is over," he said with pure confidence, "Everything you know and love is ending. Bow to the Skrulls and maybe - just maybe - we will find a use for you."

T'Challa spit at Super Skrull's face, exhibiting defiance. The King of Wakanda - The Black Panther - would never bow to anyone. Not even at the cost of his own life.

Super Skrull looked to the wad of saliva on the ground, then to the kneeling T'Challa, "In that case, you have made your decision. Pity... It was the wrong decision."

Meanwhile...

All SHIELD personnel on-hand were surrounding the scene. All part of Captain America's plan to rescue T'Challa and secure what remained of Wakanda and its people. Hawkeye and Wasp were to the east. Iron Man to the west with Mockingbird. Gabe Jones and Dum Dum Dugan to the south and Captain America to the north. On his command, they would act.

"On my mark," Captain America waited until just the right moment, "... Mark!"

Iron Man and Mockingbird provided a distraction in the form of a loud attack, Jones and Dugan following suit. Hawkeye fired an arrow right in behind T'Challa. Wasp hung onto the arrow, firing off stingers strong enough to break T'Challa's shackles. Minus Super Skrull, the intruders began fighting back.

Super Skrull merely smirked as he watched a red white and blue shield cut through the air, coming straight for him. With ease, he caught it, still smirking, "Just as planned."

Then he heard a beeping and checked the underside of the shield... There was a small bomb planted on...

BOOM!

"Did you plan on that you son of a bitch!" Hawkeye landed on the downed alien, unleashing fist after fist onto his jaw.

"Hawkeye, no!" Cap shouted but it was too late.

Hawkeye was thrown off the Super Skrull, landing hard on the ground roughly twenty or thirty feet away. Rendering him out of the fight for the time being.

"Remember me?" Captain America dove, tackling the Super Skrull down. The two collapsed into the side of a building that had been brought down halfway.

Super Skrull struggled as the battle waged in the background, "No, I could never forget you!"

Super Skrull managed to gain the upper hand and slammed Captain America down to the ground, raising a rock fist, ready to deal a punch with concussive force behind it. But, as it came down, it impacted nothing but the solid ground, as Captain America was able to move out of the way.

Cap then kicked Super Skrull back away from him, putting space between them to breathe, "This is a fight you can't win. Leave Wakanda at once or start planning your funeral."

"Your confidence is juvenile," Super Skrull hissed, "We have already infiltrated your planet on every level. It belongs to us now... The Skrulls!"

An odd sound came from behind Super Skrull and Captain America. It was a portal opening, giving passage to Pym and Captain Mahr Velle. Then, it simply closed, as if it was never there at all.

"Kree!" Super Skrull exclaimed.

"Skrull," Mahr Velle's lips twisted in disgust, "I already ended one of yours... Shall I make it a few more?"

The expression on Super Skrull's face was that of pure hatred for his rival. You see, Super Skrull and Captain Mahr Velle went back quite a ways. It pained Super Skrull to do so... But, once again, it was time for him to retreat. And, he did just that, blasting off into the sky, leaving the last remaining Skrulls to fend for themselves, which they were no match for the combined efforts of the heroes.

After the Skrulls onslaught was put to a decisive halt, the heroes grouped together, along with T'Challa...

"Hank!" Wasp exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, "God, I was so worried."

"I ran into trouble," he explained, but then rested a hand briefly on Mahr Velle's shoulder, "But, I had help."

Iron Man was about to ask the million dollar question, but was interrupted with the answer that sent a shiver right down his spine...

"War Machine was a Skrull impostor," Pym said, "He attacked me. But... he's gone now."

"I have to go," Stark said, spiraling into the atmosphere and speeding away.

Pym turned his attention to everyone else, "I'd like to introduce you to the man who saved my life... Captain Mahr Velle of the Kree Army."

"Captain who-now of the what-now?" Hawkeye was confused, nursing a possible concussion.

"An alien race known as the Kree," Mahr Velle stepped up, sensing their apprehension, "But, don't worry, I'm not here as a threat. I'm here to try and stop the Skrull invasion."

"Another alien," Dugan said, "What? Are the flood gates open? These buggers are gonna pop out of the woodwork left and right now?"

Captain America took a step forward, once again holding on to his trusted shield, "Can we trust you?"

Mahr Velle nodded, "With your life. The Kree and Skrull races have been at war for longer than I've been alive. There's nothing I'd like to see more than their crimes finally brought to lethal justice."

T'Challa had left the group, staring out into the miles of wreckage left in the wake of these supposed Skrulls' attack. He had let his homeland down. And now he only felt great shame and inner turmoil at that harsh reality.

Pym came to his side, "It'll take some time, but we'll help you rebuild."

"I thank you, but it will take much more than physical work to rebuild Wakanda," T'Challa sighed sadly, "Its spirit is broken. As is mine."

"Don't be hard on yourself," Pym offered advice, "No one could stand against this attack alone."

"As the Black Panther, it is my sworn duty to protect Wakanda and I have failed," T'Challa bowed his head, "And for that, I am banishing myself from it."

Hank Pym had no idea what to say in that moment.

**:::Elsewhere:::**

Super Skrull hovered high in the sky over an ocean of blue beneath. From his belt, he picked out a little device, holding it in his palm. Once turned on, it showed a holographic image of the Skrull Queen, her name being Veranke...

"My Queen," he spoke with a sense of accomplishment filling him, "It is done and went according to plan."

"Good," she nodded her head, "Now it is time for us to initiate the next phase..."

Super Skrull grinned deviously as Queen Veranke's form shifted into that of the United States President.

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_This chapter is pretty pivotal to the overall Secret Invasion arc. Mahr Velle revealing himself, Wakanda destroyed, T'Challa casting himself out of Wakanda. Plus Luke Cage. Not to mention, the revelation that Queen Veranke is impersonating the President. Hmmm... How long you think that's been going on for?_

**"SHIELD Disassembled"**

News travels fast. Word gets around that SHIELD's involvement in Wakanda and New York is proof that they're acting as a team of superheroes, rather than having a couple in their employ. This causes tension and the United States Government to act accordingly. Which leads to the disassembling of SHIELD.


	5. SHIELD Disassembled

**COVER: **Nick Fury's SHIELD badge broken into pieces.

**ZeroBen's Avengers**

To have a boyfriend who was the God of Thunder?

Never in her wildest dreams would Jane have ever imagined. But, there they were, naked, just getting out of the bed in the morning. Like... Like an every day ordinary couple living in New York. It was a surreal experience for Jane Foster. Made even more so when she was eventually fixing him an entire pot of coffee and a generous helping of pancakes that would be fit for an Army Mess Hall.

"This is weird," Jane admitted as she sat in the kitchen, wearing a robe. Thor simply wore his pants, nothing else.

"Weird?' he questioned.

She shrugged slightly, "Being intimate with you... Watching you roll out of bed... Watching you sit at the table, eating breakfast and looking through the newspaper. It's all so average and ordinary. I mean, doesn't it bore you?"

He merely shook his head, slamming down three pancakes in one bite.

She only sipped coffee, deciding on passing up the pancakes, "You're a God... Literally. You could spend your time anywhere... With anyone," she sighed, "I guess... What I'm saying is... Are you sure this is what you want? To spend your down-time on Earth with me?"

"Of course," a touch confusing, "Why wouldn't I?"

He didn't understand what she was trying to say. In essence... Why would a God of Thunder want to spend time with a lowly human? Or maybe the better question was... How could he love and care for a human? Jane didn't have any special powers. She was just an ordinary young woman. Nothing special.

Yet, in Thor's eyes, there was something very special about Jane Foster.

Time to change the subject, "This concerns me," Thor said, eying the main article of this morning's edition of the newspaper.

"What is it?"

Apparently, there was a very exclusive meeting that took place last night concerning what happened in Wakanda and New York a few short days ago. And, early this afternoon, President Barack Obama was scheduled to speak on what conclusions and decisions were reached during said meeting and what the United States was going to do in response to recent incidents now spanning the globe.

_**5#**_

_**"SHIELD Disassembled"**_

"He won't talk to me," Fury said, leaning over his desk, palms flat, lips curled in anger, "He won't fucking talk to me!"

A safe bet would be assuming that SHIELD Director Nick Fury was currently pissed off. It seemed there was a big to-do last night and he wasn't invited. Not only that, but President Barack Obama was going to be speaking on superhuman issues in mere hours, and there wasn't even so much as a courtesy call put into play.

SHIELD - and most importantly - Nick Fury were blacked out.

"He must have a good reason," Steve Rogers was in the Director's office as well, minus his usual Captain America outfit, "Besides, we have other things to worry about. Namely... Sam Wilson. How much more time are we going to waste?"

"We have no leads, no assumptions, not even a god damn educated guess," Fury was in a foul mood, to say the least, "I share your need to find Falcon. But... Where do you propose we look for him? For all we know... He may not even be on this planet."

Steve kept his cool, "I understand all that. But, I still think we should at least make an attempt. Who knows... We may end up getting lucky."

"Then fine," Fury had heard enough about this, "If you want to go, you have my permission. But, under no circumstances am I going to waste resources and man-power on a treasure hunt."

At times, Director Fury was tough to listen to and be around. Needless to say, this was one of those times. Steve truly understood where Fury was coming from. But, regardless, Steve felt that it was only the right thing to do... Searching for Sam Wilson endlessly until positive results were reached.

"I'll go by myself."

Fury scoffed, "And where do you plan on looking first?"

"I'm going to locate Captain Mahr Velle and..."

Another scoff, "Captain Mahr Velle? Need I remind you that we don't know if he can be trusted or not? I mean, for all we know, he could be working with them."

"No," Steve disagreed, "I can see it in his eyes. That man's a soldier, and his enemy is the Skrulls."

Fury chuckled sarcastically, "That man isn't even a man, Rogers. He's a damn alien. Just like the ones we're currently at war with."

"No," Steve disagreed again, a common theme lately when dealing with Nick Fury, "He isn't just like them. He wants to help and I believe him."

"Why?"

"Because Pym does."

Director Fury turned away, disgusted, "Of course he does. Pym trusts everyone. Did you forget that he's a pacifist? It wouldn't surprise me in the least to find him hugging a tree one of these days."

"That's downright disrespectful," Steve was getting fed up with Fury's attitude, "I won't stand for it. Hank Pym is a good man and even better asset to SHIELD. He's the best of us."

This conversation was a dead end. With that in mind, Fury called it quits, "You're excused, Rogers. Go ahead, look for Falcon... Do what you want. But, remember, I'm not wasting anything on a search I personally believe is hopeless at this point in time."

**:::Baxter Building:::**

"I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. He told me it's called the Negative Zone. And he described it as being the space within a blink and a tear. Our Universe feeds off of it all the time without us even realizing. The only way to truly know and experience it is through teleportation."

The first chance he had, Hank Pym met with Reed Richards. Hank just had to let Reed in on what he had learned and experienced, courtesy of Kree Army Captain Mahr Velle. When Mahr Velle transported he and Pym to Wakanda from the United States, he used teleportation. This meant passing through a dimension called the Negative Zone.

Mahr Velle explained what the Negative Zone was, but admitted to not knowing everything. It was vastly unexplored by outsiders due to what species dwell inside of it. A species of insect-like beings led by someone calling themselves Annihilus. To be able to learn more about the Negative Zone would be to strike a deal with Annihilus. And that, by anyone, would seal your fate.

"I have a student," Reed explained, "Her name is Layla. She believes in the Negative Zone. She'll be thrilled to hear about this."

"Student?" Pym was curious.

Ah, yes, Reed hadn't yet spilled the proverbial beans on his Future Foundation. Telling someone affiliated with SHIELD may not have been the brightest idea, but he knew he could trust Pym, as a fellow scientist.

"H.E.R.B.I.E., light up," Reed started and there were suddenly dozens of holographic images surrounding the two men, "Obviously... With everything that's been going on... The world's going to hell. And, while saving the present is SHIELD's main objective, I think someone should start planning for the distant future, or we might not have one."

"Blueprints," Pym gazed upon the different images, "Aliens, Superhumans, Demons, Gods, Civil War. Zombies, Time Travel, Time Spiders, World War Three?"

"I'm trying to account for every single possibility I can - No matter how unrealistic," Reed explained in all honesty, "I call it the Future Foundation. And, I'd like to extend an invitation to you, Hank."

"Tempting," Hank eyed what appeared to be an image of a robot take-over, "But... I have too much present to think about right now."

A disappointment, but Reed understood.

"Maybe we could help each other, though," Pym offered, "You help me with the present and I'll help you with the future?"

"I can't work with SHIELD," Reed reminded his friend.

"Can't or won't?"

"Either."

Not much to be said after that exchange. They were good friends. Yet, neither could accept the others offer. This prompted an awkward silence which was mercifully broken by Reed's wife, Sue, entering the room to tell them...

"Reed, Hank, it's on."

**:::Presidential Address:::**

Everything was set and ready to go. Everyone in their places, reporters just dying for the chance to ask questions, photographers with their trigger fingers firmly in place. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for ever since the incidents with the Golden Gate Bridge, Sears Tower, New York and Wakanda took place. Little did they know, however, President Barack Obama wasn't actually President Barack Obama.

The _President _approached the podium, then stood behind it, speaking into the microphones as the flash bulbs began firing rapidly...

"My fellow Americans and our friends across the world, it is with a heavy heart that I give you these next words I'm about to say. Much has happened these past few weeks. But, the one glaring issue I would like to personally speak on today is the Wakanda Attacks and the fall-out from them."

"Now... First and foremost, relief and disaster funds are being raised as we speak. Our friends and maybe family in Wakanda are being helped. If you are currently living in Wakanda and haven't yet received aid, do not fear, it's on its way. The focus right now is on rebuilding life for Wakanda. They've suffered a horrific tragedy... But, I promise you, help is on the way. We will soon go live with a special website dedicated to giving aid to Wakanda in their time of need. That should be either later today or early tomorrow."

"Onto the other important issue; The Fall-Out. And, what I mean by that is... The fact that there were a group of Superheroes working as a fully-functional team in Wakanda. Now, before I go any further, let me say that I am grateful these individuals helped as they did. But, on the other side, operating as a team of Superheroes is illegal. And, despite mounting evidence and warnings, SHIELD has continually operated in this manner."

"Therefore, I have no other option but to disintegrate SHIELD at once," the audience came alive, which forced President Obama to speak louder, "Effective immediately, SHIELD is to halt all ongoing activities, investigations and imprisonments. Their prisoners will be transported to the Raft and other standard areas where they will be kept contained."

"I understand that this is a controversial decision, but I met with world leaders before on this issue, and I promised them all I would not allow SHIELD to go through with its Avengers Initiative. I trusted Director Nick Fury and Chief Carol Danvers, but apparently... I was mistaken by doing so. As for criminal charges... A very special and qualified Task Force is on their way now to the Triskelion to apprehend all Superhumans and Personnel. However, they are merely to be held in loose custody. with trials pending."

**:::Triskelion:::**

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

Nick Fury nearly punched a hole in his desk. What the hell just happened? How could Obama go on national television saying that SHIELD was now being disassembled? He was lying... Outright lying... And for what... For... What?

The United States President wasn't really the United States President. It... Wait... Could it be? Could they have gotten that far? Jesus Christ, it was all a god damn plan. The Golden Gate Bridge, Wakanda, New York... It wasn't SHIELD discovering an alien species. It was an alien species letting themselves be discovered... It was a god damn plan the entire time! And now... Now everything was going straight to hell in a hand-basket.

"Damn it!"

"Directory Fury," Clay Quartermaine's voice over Fury's comm-link, "They're already on their way."

"Initiate phase Disintegration," Fury ordered, "If we're already on our way to hell, I want our load to be as light as possible."

"Yes, sir," Quartermaine obliged, "I'll let everyone know."

"McCoy," Fury spoke to someone else.

'Yes?" Henry McCoy responded, already deleting all his files.

"Patch me through to the entire Triskelion, I want everyone to hear what I'm about to say."

"You're now live, Sir."

Time to address the troops, "ALL SHIELD Personnel, now hear this and you better damn well listen closely. Top priority right now is destroying all sensitive information. I don't care if it's a fucking note on a purple post-it pad... If it relates to anything secretive... Get rid of it immediately. Furthermore, I am hereby ordering all of you to give yourselves up willingly. I know that's a bitter pill to swallow, but it's in our best interest to play ball for the time being."

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me, Fury!" Hawkeye's voice over the link, "I'm not getting time for saving the god damn world!"

"Hawkeye, now's not the time to play hero."

"Screw you," Hawkeye's mind was already made up, "I'm outta here. The Skrulls will end up taking over if we play by the Government's rules. And, I ain't about to let that happen."

"Fine," no time for arguing, "Have it your way. For anyone else that wants to go, do it now. For those of you who aren't deserters, hang tight... It's gotta be a bumpy ride. They're already on their way."

**:::Various Areas in the Triskelion:::**

"Fuck that!"

Hawkeye tossed aside his communication link, grabbing all the weapons he could and sticking them into two duffel bags. To really show that he meant business, he wore his purple costume with the mask over his face, the red lenses and the bulls-eye logo on the forehead. Also, packed enough heat to turn Winter into Summer. They weren't going to take him alive... Not now... Not when there was so much at stake.

"Clint," Bobbi Morse, wearing her gear, minus the glasses, "What are you doing? You're not seriously going on the run."

"Hell yeah, I am," he replied, "What choice do I have? We're in the middle of a god damn intergalactic friggin' war, Bobbi! I'm not gonna quit just because some Suit tells me to."

"Acting like this is going to make the Avengers Initiative lose out all the more. We need to all stand together, unified..."

Hawkeye interrupted, "Wait... You're giving yourself up, too?"

She nodded her head, Hawkeye just scoffed and shook his head, acting like she was out of her mind for siding with Fury, "Clint, you don't realize..."

"We're done," a cold statement from the archer, "Over. I'm not gonna stay with someone who's a quitter."

That floored Bobbi, she had to steady herself just to catch her breath, "You don't mean that."

He grabbed his bags and walked past her, on his way out of the Triskelion, "Gonna be kinda hard to have a relationship while you're in jail."

"You asshole," she stopped him and slapped him across the face, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Hawkeye just stared at her through those red lenses, his breathing intense. He gripped the duffel bags a little tighter through his purple gloves, "You were never afraid of anything, Bobbi. So, why are you starting now?"

"You jumped out of a speeding jet for me," she pointed out, fighting tears, "You defied gravity and caught me in mid-air. I asked you how you did it, and you said it was nothing because there's nothing that can take me away from you," she sniffled, shaking her head, "So that was just a lie? Just you playing hero for the night? Were you lying when we were together that night and you said you loved me while you were inside me?"

Hawkeye thought about it for a brief moment. Thought about their relationship... How long they had been together... How inseparable they were... How they came together that night... How scared he was when that Skrull did what he did. Then he thought about being with her now... While whatever forces the Government put together stormed the gates and took them away... He thought about the bigger picture and how he needed freedom to save the world.

Hawkeye dropped his bags, pulled down his mask and leaned in, kissing Bobbi passionately across her lips and hugging her just as tight as he did while they were falling through the sky. Then, with tears in his own eyes, though they didn't fall, he broke the embrace, "I'll be coming back for you."

"Hawkeye," Banner's voice from behind.

Hawkeye cleared his throat and lifted his mask back into place, "Yeah, Banner?"

"You're running?"

Hawkeye turned around, finding not only Bruce Banner, but also Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones, the two peas in a pod, "So are we."

Hawkeye partly smirked under the mask, "The more the merrier."

Then the four of them headed towards the nearest exit where vehicles were located. Hawkeye turned back for a brief moment, looking at Bobbi one last time. Honestly... He already missed her. Honestly... She wondered if she would ever have the chance to see him again.

Elsewhere...

"I can't believe this," Carol Danvers mentioned to Maria Hill as they walked a hallway together, having just finished what they needed to do, "It's insane. Why would he do this now? He's not stupid, he knows we're in the middle of an alien invasion."

"You worry too much," Hill remarked, something odd about her.

"What?"

Maria eyed Carol in a sly manner, then spoke into her comm-link, "Director Fury, I just saw Chief Danvers leave the premises."

Carol's jaw dropped as Hill's eyes flashed green for a moment. She was right! Hill was a Skrull! But, before she could do anything, Maria shoved her into an empty room then pulled out a pistol with a suppressor on it. One bullet in the right leg, one in the left. Then repeat the process with the arms. By the time it was done, Danvers was on the floor in a crumpled and bloody pile of agony.

"Do you know where she's going?" Fury asked over the link.

"No idea," Hill answered, "I'll see if I can dig anything up."

Maria shut off her comm-link, carelessly tossing it aside. She smiled at the tortured form on the floor, writhing in suffering. If Skrulls had a heart, hers would be warm right about now. Maria showed her true color for a moment before reverting back to her false form. Then she looked down at Danvers...

"Ever since I got here, you've been a thorn in my side," she admitted, "An instant death wouldn't be satisfying enough. So, I'm gonna let you bleed to death here... All alone."

The pain was surreal, Carol couldn't even muster the strength to cry for help. She was doomed and she knew it.

"Bye," the Skrull teased, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Once back in the hall, she was met by SHIELD Agent, Jimmy Woo, "Room's clear. Move on to the next one."

When Jimmy Woo's back was turned, the green eyes flashed again, along with the devious smirk.

Meanwhile...

Hawkeye, Banner, Jones and Dugan had reached their exit door of choice when they were cut off by none other than Captain America and Luke Cage. Captain America stood right in Hawkeye's way, tall and strong...

"You don't wanna do this, Hawkeye," Cap advised in full uniform, "It's not the right way."

Hawkeye wasn't one to back down, "What happened in Wakanda is gonna happen everywhere if we're all locked up."

"We have to prove to them that we only want to help," Cap said, "Going against them, running like outlaws isn't going to make them see that."

"I don't care what they see," Hawkeye's voice grew louder, "I don't care what they see, they know, they think, I don't care about them! All I care about is taking down the bag guys and I can't do that sitting in a god damn cell! So, get the hell outta my way, Boy Scout!"

Banner stepped up, confronting Cage, "You're giving yourself up? You just got out of prison."

Luke shrugged, "Can't prove myself if I'm running."

"You guys got a point," Dugan and Jones chose to switch sides, "Sorry, Hawkeye. But, we're changing our minds. We're staying."

"Fine," Hawkeye replied, "Whatever... Lighter load. C'mon, Banner, let's get the hell outta here."

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I'M GOIN', TOO!"

Then there was Scarlet Spider, in costume, running as fast as he could to catch up with Hawkeye and Bruce before they left. Which, thankfully for him, he was able to do. Maybe not so thankful for Hawkeye and Banner.

Only a few minutes later, there came the special Task Force President Obama mentioned. Men in full black suits, even the lenses black, carrying heavy weapons, peacefully rounding up Personnel, just as long as said Personnel remained calm and obedient. It didn't take very long... Maybe an hour... Before the Triskelion was being emptied.

Then there were the prisoners.

The Mandarin. The Red Skull. Crossbones. Madame Masque. Absorbing Man. Enchantress. Grim Reaper. Sandman. Whiplash. Graviton. Crimson Dynamo. Whirlwind. Ghost. Zzax. The list went on.

They were all to be supposedly safely transported. Hearing that was enough to curdle Fury's blood as he was walked out of the Triskelion in handcuffs. Once outside, he found himself face to face with the man in charge of this Task Force... A man he knew all to well...

"Ross," Fury's lips curled in anger, "No wonder your daughter called in sick."

"I told you, Fury," General 'Thunderbolt' Thaddeus Ross, still sporting the mustache, "One day, I was gonna be on-hand to watch you burn. And, lo and behold, that day has come," then he turned to his soldiers, "Bag 'em and tag 'em, boys. Let's wrap it up."

Fury had one last thing to say before being carried away, "You do realize this is gonna fuck us all, right?"

General Ross said nothing in response.

**:::Stark Residence:::**

The Task Force helicopters rolled in from the distance, fast approaching Tony Stark's cliff-side dream house while the sun began to set over the horizon. Ever since Tony defied the higher-ups by not handing over the blueprints and specifications of his patented armory, Tony had been staring danger in the face. Who could ever forget when Iron Man was dubbed Public Enemy Number One by none other than Director Nick Fury himself?

So, Tony knew that once he publicly identified himself as Iron Man some years ago, that it was only a matter of time before they stormed his home, kicking down the doors and making a bee-line for his armory. Especially when you took into account that SHIELD was playing with fire by having heroes like Captain America, Pym, Wasp, Scarlet Spider and the rest working for them.

Therefore, he had a special plan put into place in case something like this were to ever happen.

The helicopters closed in on Stark's home, Humvees doing so by ground. And, inside one of those Humvees was none other than Obadiah Stane... Formerly the Iron Monger. A villain now reformed and secretly working with the government on various Black projects that not even SHIELD was privy to. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he came closer and closer to...

EXPLOSION!

The Humvees immediately stopped, the helicopters jumped into evasive maneuvers... Tony Stark's entire cliff-side dream house had just been blown to bits. A door on one of the Humvees stopped, and there was Obadiah Stane, shaking his head and somewhat laughing, hands on his hips...

"You're always two steps ahead, aren't ya, Tony?" he said, "Always two god damn steps ahead. Let's get going, boys. We won't find anything here."

**:::Prisoner Transport:::**

"I hate this."

"Same here, brother."

"Why us, man?"

"Ya got me."

"Why us? Why do we have to drive Red Skull, Crossbones, Mandarin and Grim Reaper? The most dangerous ones?"

"Tell me about it. Why couldn't we get the ones that are sedated? Like Gravitron or Enchantress?"

"Heh heh, I wouldn't mind shipping that Enchantress around. Know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, man, I hear you."

The prisoner transport. The Special Task Force had also been given this duty. They were to deliver these villains to the nearest appropriate facility until further arrangements could be made. As to be expected, no one wanted this job. Especially not these two currently leading the way for the armored transport trucks.

There was a full escort; Squad cars at the front and back, an ambulance, and even air support keeping watchful eyes on the scene from the sky. And, actually, the situation seemed to be going quite smoothly. Yeah, that being until...

A long eighteen-wheeler blocked off an intersection up ahead. And then behind the caravan as well, sealing exits from both ends. Just as everyone started asking what the hell was going on, the sides of the trailers on both trucks opened up, revealing oddly-looking characters dressed in full yellow suits from head to toe. They almost resembled beekeeper suits, but more advanced and high-tech. Each of them were carrying weapons, some larger than others.

"Hey, man?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice knowin' ya."

"You, too."

"See you on the other side?"

"I'll keep an eye out."

Next it sounded like World War Three. Bullets raining down from all directions as these individuals left their trucks and took out everyone they could find that stood between them and their objective. In a matter of ten minutes or so, all Task Force personnel and other workers were taken care of. That's when the transport trucks were all opened up.

One by one, each and every villain that the Triskelion had been keeping safely tucked away from the world was now discovering new-found freedom.

"Hey now," Whirlwind smiled wide, "A guy could get used to this kinda treatment."

"Who is in charge of this?" Alex Su, the Crimson Dynamo, asked.

"Your liberation is courtesy of AIM," one of the suits answered.

"AIM?" Crossbones questioned, standing next to a silent Red Skull.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics," he replied.

Mandarin stepped up, flexing his fingers where ten rings should have been, "And who runs this Advanced Idea Mechanics?"

"MODOK."

**:::SHIELD Personnel Transport:::**

Treated like the villains they swore to fight against. It was a bitter pill to swallow. But there they were; Captain America, Wasp, Luke Cage, Mockingbird, Dugan, Jones, Coulson, Carter, McCoy, Director Fury and the others, suspiciously minus a Maria Hill, by the way.

"Where are they taking us?" Sharon Carter wanted answers.

"Doesn't matter," Fury's response, "They're gonna take us out... No matter where we go."

Everyone listened.

He expanded, "In case you didn't notice... The President is a Skrull."

"Are you sure?" Cage asked.

"Positive," Fury said, "Think about it and it'll make sense. Why we haven't been able to form the Avengers isn't because of what other countries have said... It's because the Skrulls needed to buy themselves time to infiltrate us."

Wasp saw it clearly now, "Everything that's been happening lately is connected."

"So why are we just sitting here?" Dugan asked, "Damn it, Hawkeye had the right idea."

"I knew him and Banner wouldn't come with us," Fury revealed, "But, that's good. Because while we're on the inside... Hawkeye, Pym, Banner, Spider and Thor are on the outside."

"We have Iron Man and Captain Mahr Velle on our side as well," Captain America reminded them.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't," Fury shot that down, "Look, wherever we end up... We all need to stick together as much and as long as possible. Do you understand? We need to make them think they're winning. We need them to be comfortable. And then..."

"We're gonna slit their fucking throats."

**:::Triskelion:::**

"Wow, I guess they meant it when they said they were shutting SHIELD down. It's still running on back-up power, but that'll only last until tomorrow."

That night, amidst the chaos, amidst the news that all the villains the Triskelion were housing had been broken free, Hank Pym had called upon Captain Mahr Velle for some help. Pym needed to get inside the Triskelion, which was only being guarded on the outside now. Once upon a time, Pym had implemented security measures for Ultron. And, he had to make sure that those security measures stacked up strongly against the President's new Task Force.

Captain Mahr Velle had teleported he and Pym - wearing his particle suit - down into a secret area of the laboratory where Hank kept something hidden... The nucleus of the Ultron Project. Its name... Ultron-5. And, as he had hoped, the android had shut himself down, which rendered all other androids useless. Luckily, at this time, no Ultron Android Soldiers were deployed to active war zones.

"Ultron-5," Pym spoke to the main android, whispering just in case, "Back online with implemented security firewall active."

"Will all the androids awaken now?" Mahr Velle wondered.

"No," Pym answered as Ultron-5 came back to life, "Not with the firewall. It blocks Ultron-5 from accessing and linking with any others."

"President's Task Force," Ultron-5 spoke in its robotic voice, "SHIELD disabled. Per your request, we shut down immediately upon danger."

"Good," Pym nodded, "Just like I told you, too."

"What should we do?" Ultron-5 waiting for a command.

Pym thought about it for a moment, "Triskelion's main power grid is disabled. I need to know if there's any of the personnel still here, though. Tap into what little power is left to search camera feeds."

Moments later, Ultron-5 spoke, "Chief Carol Danvers."

"She's here?" a stroke of luck, "Where?"

Momentarily, "Her vital signs are significantly low. She is dying. If not already deceased."

"Jesus," had to act fast, "Where is she, Ultron?"

**:::Site of the Prison Transport:::**

"Five minutes. It took five minutes and we're already screwed!"

From a distance, peering through special binoculars, no doubt created by Hank Pym, Hawkeye and Banner along with Scarler Spider were eying the scene. Police and emergency crews surrounded the area, so getting close was impossible. Needless to say, there were also Task Force Soldiers guarding it as well.

"Zzax," Banner clenched his fists, wanting to take down the very building they were currently standing on top of, "Zzax was in that transport!"

"Keep cool," Hawkeye offered advice, "Hulking out right now isn't a good idea."

Banner fought to keep the beast at bay.

"We have to do something," Spider said, "What do we do?"

Hawkeye took a deep breath, setting the binoculars down and turning to the two who chose to follow him through this mission of his, "It's all a plan. Obama's a skrull. Hell... The entire friggin' Task Force could be all Skrulls. Whoever's impersonating Obama isn't a grunt. It's gotta be one of their leaders."

"Never trust the government," Banner grumbled.

"Totally," Spider agreed.

"Gentlemen, we're gonna cut off the head," Hawkeye had a plan, "We're gonna kill ourselves a United States President."

**:::Triskelion:::**

She felt so cold.

She knew that if she let her eyes close, she would fall asleep and it would be over. But... That meant giving up... That meant quitting. She couldn't quit. Though she was bleeding to death, Carol Danvers would fight for every breath, for every second, for every ounce more of life she could. But, oh god, there was so much blood and it hurt so badly.

The door burst open, showing Hank Pym, Mahr Velle and one of the Ultron Androids.

"Oh my god," Pym slid down to the floor, cradling Carol, the blood staining his suit, "Who did this to you?"

She couldn't talk.

"Pulse is almost gone," Pym examined her, "She feels like ice. Blood everywhere. How are you even still alive?"

Captain Mahr Velle was faced with a decision. One that would profoundly impact not only his own life and mission, but the entire universe itself. It also directly conflicted with a written Kree law. He could help this Carol Danvers... But it would cost him immensely if he did.

With a deep breath, Mahr Velle stepped forward, "I can help her."

Pym looked at him, hoping to god he heard this alien right, "You can heal her?"

Mahr Velle nodded, stepping to Carol and picking her up, cradling her near-lifeless form in his strong arms. After a deep breath, he concentrated. A bright glowing energy swallowed he and Carol whole, lighting up the entire room and the hall. He grunted and groaned, a strain put on his body. He collapsed to a knee, but still held on.

Amazingly, the bullets pushed out of Carol's body and the wounds stitched themselves. Mahr Velle dropped to second knee, weakened and drained by this powerful act. Through a pained grimace, he looked straight up and released a yell from deep within himself...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Then it was over. Energy gone, the Kree Captain dropping face down to the floor in exhaustion. With a gasp of oxygen, Carol was awake and alert, completely healed. She scrambled to her feet, stumbling back down as she moved away from Captain Mahr Velle. She was out of breath, panicked, floored that she was perfectly all right after suffering for so long during the course of the day.

"You... You..." her mind was a mess.

"Amazing," Pym was lost in wonder, "You healed her."

"I did..." Mahr Velle struggled to stand, weakness filling his body, "... More than that."

"More?" Carol questioned, then felt a surge spreading throughout her body. It wasn't anything negative, though. It was... It was strength... It was power... It was like... Like...

All of a sudden, Carol began floating in the air. She was stunned at this turn of events. He was right about not just healing her... "You gave me something."

"Power," Mahr Velle's weakness was fading away, "My apologies, but I had no choice. If I didn't... You would have died."

Carol landed on her feet, the nature and strength of her powers coming as natural to her as breathing.

However, amidst all of this, there was still a dire situation that needed tending to, "I hate to cut this short, but we have a lot to take care of."

"Maria's one of them," Carol said, biting back anger, "She's the one that almost killed me."

"As is the President," Pym said, "There's no way the real Barack Obama would do this."

"So," Mahr Velle's turn, "Our next move?"

Pym explained, "Before they were taken away by the Task Force, Janet called me. She said that Hawkeye, Banner and Scarlet Spider are all on the run. We need to try and find them, plus locate Thor and Tony. Not to mention, every prisoner SHIELD was containing is now free."

That hit Carol harder than being healed and given superhuman abilities, " You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't."

Ultron-5 interrupted the conversation, "Task Force Members are on their way to this room."

"We need to get out of here," Pym said, "Captain Mahr Velle, can you teleport us?"

He merely shook his head, "I am unable to do so now."

"Because..." Pym looked to Carol, realizing that in order to do what he did, Mahr Velle actually took away from his own abilities, "Okay. But, you can still fly?"

Mahr Velle nodded.

"And Carol can fly, too?"

Another nod of his head.

"Wait a minute," she didn't like this, "There's a big difference between floating a few inches off the floor and spiraling through the night sky."

"Not if you don't look down," Pym remarked with a comedic smirk, "C'mon, we don't have any time to spare. We need to get out of here. Now."

**:::Somewhere Else:::**

Richard Rider woke up with what just had to be the biggest hangover in the history of hangovers. His head ached and pounded like a hammer was trying to break out of his skull and the bone was made of fragile glass. Everything was a blurry haze at first as he picked himself up off the ground. Wait... The ground? Red, rocky, ground? And why was the sky purple?

"What the... Where the hell am I?"

He looked behind him and found the destroyed remains of the Skrull facility he was trapped in. That being until he ran into... Into... The guy made up entirely of pure energy that was now standing over him...

"You're finally awake," the pure purple energy man with evil red eyes spoke, "Took you long enough."

Rider realized he was in his Nova Corpsman gear minus the helmet, "What happened? All I remember is Skrulls everywhere and then a big blast."

"I killed 'em all," the energy man spoke, "That's what happened. In the process, their facility shut down and all their prisoners are now waking up and realizing they're free."

"Prisoners?"

"All the Superhumans they were impersonating."

"Oh my god, okay," Rider picked himself up, rubbing his face and head, the pounding fading but still very much there, "Call me crazy, but this isn't Earth. And, wait a minute... Aren't you..."

"Simon Williams," he replied, "And, you're right... This isn't Earth."

"Mars? Jupiter? What?"

Simon shook his head, "Some place called..."

"The Negative Zone."

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_Twists and turns, my friends, twists and turns. An extremely important chapter. It really sets the stage for not only the rest of the arc, but the rest of this enormous story. We have our break-out. We have the return of a couple old enemies, we have Carol Danvers becoming Miss Marvel. Which, yes, inspired by Earth's Mightiest Heroes. And finally FINALLY I get to have the strong female lead I've been waiting for._

**"Unlikely Alliances"**

The You Know What has hit the fan! Nova and Wonder Man team-up with the other heroes to try and find a way out of the Negative Zone. But, what about the being who rules there? Also, when Ghost arrives in Los Angeles to retrieve his hidden gear, he meets a particular Lunar Legionnaire. And, lastly, SHIELD and the superheroes receive aid from a most unlikely source that you'll have to see to believe.


	6. Unlikely Alliances

**IMPORTANT NOTE; **A Reviewer pointed this out to me and I'm glad they did. I had Jane and Donald Blake (random guy, not Thor) together as boyfriend and girlfriend in "Foundation for a Future" . However in "SHIELD Disassembled" I have Jane sleeping with Thor. This was a goof on my part. The opening for Issue 5# wasn't planned, I just threw it together. I don't want to have Jane as a floozy, so I will be correcting it in the very near future. I'll be erasing the Donald Blake relationship to a certain extent.

**Cover - Simon Williams in ionic energy form.**

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

Superhuman.

Now Carol Danvers was a superhuman.

"You should be resting," Captain Mahr Velle and Carol had gone to Phillip Lawson's home while Pym hid Ultron-5 and headed elsewhere.

"Resting?" Carol had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing Phillip's clothes, "I feel like I could take on the world and walk away without a scratch. There's no way I can rest right now."

Mahr Velle had gone back to his human disguise. Phillip Lawson, a writer obsessed with the Superhuman phenomenon. If only the rest of the world knew what Carol Danvers now did.

Lawson took a seat, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands folded, worried expression... In essence, he appeared incredibly human, "I can only imagine how powerful you feel. But... I must warn you... A human imbued with Kree power can lead to unpredictable instances."

Unpredictable instances? Carol listened closely after hearing those two words...

"Nothing lethal," Phillip assured her, "You won't be dying or becoming sick. However... The power may fade away at some point... May require rest to replenish it... May be too much for your system to handle."

Carol understood. But, at the same time... "There's a war going on right now and the entire planet is the battlefield. With most of SHIELD locked up and the rest on the run, I'm seeing this as a golden opportunity to help out more than I ever could before," she paused briefly, "So, it looks like... I'm just gonna have to risk those unpredictable instances you're thinking of."

Phillip nearly smiled, "Seems... You would fit into my Army well."

Carol smiled, "C'mon, first thing first; I need to find myself a kick ass costume."

_**6#**_

_**"Unlikely Alliances"**_

It's known as The Negative Zone.

Described as being the space within a blink and a tear. Sub-Space. A dimension isolated, yet fed off of by all others in this grand universe. Which would explain its barren fields of rock and flowing lava... Its blood red skies and dry heat lightning bolting down every so often. It was a place that travelers always passed through, yet only a select few dared visit. Its natives were a race of Insectoid beings. Its ruler was known as Annihilus.

Nova - fully armored - and Simon Williams in his ionic form, stood united. One may have been a new hero and the other a known villain, but they instantly realized they would need each other to survive and escape this wasteland. And, as they stood there together, they watched as all the other captives approached, being lead by the man Nova had discovered.

Sam Wilson a.k.a... Falcon.

Baldur a.k.a... The God of Light.

James Rhodes aka... War Machine.

Maria Hill aka... Executive Assistant to Nick Fury.

Emil Blonsky aka... The Abomination.

Lucia Von Bardas aka... Victor Von Doom's personal bodyguard.

"Well now," Blonsky was first to say anything, unable to work up the strength yet to shift into his monstrous counterpart, "Aren't we quite the crew?"

Maria Hill pulled out two guns she had discovered in the wreckage, aiming them at Blonsky and Lucia Von Bardas, "Perfect opportunity."

"Yeah," Sam stepped in front of Hill, "To get us all killed."

"If we're going to survive and find a way back home, we're going to need everyone here," Williams said, acting as an unofficial leader to the group, "When we're back, fight all you want. But, here, we're equal."

Baldur stared at his hands, nothing but flickers of sparks. His powers had been drained. The powers of an Asgardian warrior had been siphoned. This injustice wouldn't stand. They castrated him? Fine. So be it. After all, it would only momentarily delay their inevitable defeat and excruciating demise.

"Gods, aliens, monsters, humans," Baldur spoke in a strong voice, "No matter. For, right now, we are brothers and sisters in battle. We are family. If one dies, we all die. If one wins, we all do. From here until our escape from this wretched dimension, that is the way."

"I will welcome death," Lucia felt a heavy burden in her heart, "I have failed my master. I have no home. No one is awaiting my return."

"C'mon," Nova attempted to rally the troops, "Like the big guy said; We're brothers and sisters in war. And..." a sudden something stole their attention away. It was what looked like an army of armored insectoid beings coming for them, "Looks like it's time for us to suck it up."

"Search for anything you can find," Sam instructed, "Anything that can be used as a weapon."

Maria followed suit, "Hold them off long enough to think of a plan."

Simon raised into the sky, his ionic form crackling with energy ready to be exerted, "Time for war."

**:::San Francisco:::**

It's been awhile. It looks better and closer to the original. But, even still, the restoration effort continues.

There may have been a superhero or two based on the west coast, but for the past year, San Francisco had its very own dark guardian. There were a few names he went by, but the proper title was... Moon Knight. A lone figure in the darkness,, preying upon the corrupt and unjust. Under his watchful gaze, crime in the city destined to become the next New York City had plummeted. Though, there remained certain unsavory characters that defied the new law that had been laid down.

From the shadowy catwalk of a dark warehouse supposedly closed for the night, the Lunar Legionnaire watched silently...

"I don't get this," a supervillain going by the name of _Killer Shrike _spoke to a small crowd of shady men on the ground floor of the building, "Why go way out here?"

"Easy," one of them was the recently released Ghost, a high profile member of Iron Man's rogues, "That idiot Stark would have never suspected my technology was hidden right under his nose."

"Well," Shrike responded as a couple of the men lifted a heavy black chest over, "It's all intact."

"Scratches," Ghost inspected with a flashlight, "And a broken lock. I should've known someone would try."

"It doesn't matter," Shrike assured him, "I don't know what you did, but nobody can wear the damn thing. It's just scrap metal to my guys."

Ghost laughed, amused by what Killer Shrike had to say, "That is the point," he opened the chest, gazing upon the object he so desired ever since being imprisoned in the Triskelion, "Planning is everything. So many so-called villains fail miserably at one thing... Believing themselves invincible. I didn't," inside the chest was a suit reminiscent of Iron Man's but bathed in solid white, "Which is why I designed a second suit."

Moon Knight watched as in mere moments, Ghost transformed into the version of himself that was regarded as one of the single greatest mercenaries and saboteurs in recent history. The armor swallowed him whole, and once it did, it disappeared for just a brief second before making itself visible once again.

"You can't let this go on," very suddenly, there was Superman standing next to Moon Knight, "What are you waiting for?"

"_Waiting_ is key," then there was the Dark Knight, Batman, "Killer Shrike might not be a top-level threat, but he's threatening to a degree that could slow you down long enough for Ghost to attack."

"I say," Flash grinned, "Just run in circles really fast... Screw with their heads."

"Juvenile," Wonder Woman, "What good will that do?"

"Think about it... Who would fight a dude that's just running around in circles? Right? See what I'm saying?"

"Ghost's tech is impressive," Cyborg surmised, "Second in line behind Iron Man's. No one else has been able to match him."

"Cyborg's right," Batman again, "Be smart about this. Keep his skills in mind at all times."

Moon Knight tightly clutched the railing of the catwalk, shaking his head back and forth, "Get out. Get out, get out, get out. Get outta my head!"

"You need us," Superman said.

"No, I don't," Moon Knight brought his fists to the sides of his head, "I can do this by myself."

Flash chuckled, "Dude, seriously?"

"Yeah," Moon Knight was certain as he reached for smoke pellets and prepared to throw them, "Just watch."

**:::The Negative Zone:::**

As the battle between the superhumans and the beings native to this dimension wore on, there came a glaring concern...

"This is impossible," Nova dropped to a knee, his strength and power limits being tested greatly, "We kill two, and four more take their place."

Even Simon's energy was being sapped, the brightness of his purple form beginning to dim, "He's got a point, I didn't think there'd be this many."

Parts of Baldur's body began to glow with bright light. His powers were returning to him, but it was taking far too long, "We can't give up."

"You!" Maria shouted at Blonsky as she fired her weapon into an enemy, seeing it explode into bits and pieces of green goo, "Change into Abomination!"

"Can't," Blonsky gritted his teeth, bleeding from the shoulder and bicep, "They put something in me... I can't do shit!"

"Well, we need to do something or we're all dead!" Sam exclaimed as the insectoids came by the hundreds, all surrounding the makeshift group of would-be escapees. The natives came closer and closer, multiplying more and more with each that was killed.

"No," Baldur swatted one insectoid away, then another and another, "Be gone, creatures!"

"C'mon," Blonsky tensed every muscle he knew of in his body and clenched his fists to the point that blood was drawn from his palms, but nothing! Damn it!

Nova collapsed to the ground, utterly and entirely exhausted, struggling just to catch his breath, "This is it for me, guys. I-I'm too new... I can't keep... It's too much."

Sam fired two rounds of his weapon, running over to Nova to try and keep their enemies away long enough for him to rejuvenate himself, "You saved me, man. Least I can do is return the favor."

"Meaningless," Lucia confessed, though she kept up the fight, kicking away an enemy, "No matter what we do, they keep coming. We are in a foreign world and outmatched. To save any scrap of dignity that we still have, we should welcome death."

"An Asgardian Warrior does not welcome death!" the resolve built inside Baldur. The God of Light does not kneel for his opponents. The God of Light does not accept defeat. And, by the All-Father himself, Baldur will not die in this wretched dimension!

"Get behind me!" by whatever stroke of luck there was in that moment, Baldur's Asgardian powers had returned to him fully. He felt the light flow through his body. It filled him with life and power. Yes... The power of a God!

Immediately realizing this was their last resort, the ragtag group of survivors all ran behind Baldur as his entire body glowed brightly as if he had harnessed the sun. Amazingly, the insectoids began cowering in fear and retreating. Even they could sense that something big and destructive was coming straight for them. Alas, their retreat wasn't fast enough, and the entire lot of them were annihilated in one enormous wave of pure light.

Just like that.

They were gone.

"Oh my god," make no mistake, Maria Hill felt more relieved than she ever remembered feeling. But, Jesus, that was the single most amazing thing she had ever witnessed in her life. The sheer power.

"Holy shit," Blonsky clutched his injured and bleeding arm, "You did it. You killed all of 'em."

Nova's breaths were just returning to normal as Simon took to the skies to see if there were any more of the natives incoming, "Nothing. We're all clear."

"We have to move," Maria said, "Now and fast."

"Agreed," Baldur nodded, "We must make haste."

**:::San Francisco:::**

Moon Knight sprang into action!

The non super-powered goons were easy. Just a couple simple tosses of wire with weights at the ends and they were done for. As to be expected, the two big villains were far more difficult. Killer Shrike struck first as Ghost stuck to the background for the time being. Shrike launched himself into the air and then fired a blast of energy, which Moon Knight easily dodged, and then another and another... Both dodged by the hooded hero.

"Use your what tech you have," Batman reminded Moon Knight.

"Shut up!" Moon Knight growled, grabbing something from his belt.

Killer Shrike was immediately confused, "Who the hell are you talking... AHH!"

The supervillain was blinded by a burst of light. Then Moon Knight fired a grappling hook past the villain before rising up with it and uppercutting him down to the floor. Moon Knight landed on his feet while Killer Shrike landed in a heap on a conveyor belt. This meant another taken out of the equation. All that remained was Ghost, who very much lived up to his name, though Moon Knight had never met him face to face before.

"Do yourself a favor," Ghost spoke, though he couldn't be seen at the moment, "Run away."

Flash laughed, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Moon Knight ignored the voices in his head, trying to focus solely on the one belonging to Ghost. It was a tall order, but Moon Knight had faith that he could defeat this villain.

Suddenly, Ghost phased into sight, swinging with an armored right hand, Moon Knight ducking and preparing to take a swing of his own. But, to his dismay, Ghost was once again out of sight.

"You are lucky," Ghost taunted the hero, "This suit's power source is only sufficient enough to sustain invisibility for a few seconds at a time," he came into view once again, "But... I'm assuming... That won't be a problem."

Moon Knight was ready for an all-out fight. He understood how dangerous Ghost could be, so there was no way in hell he was going to just step aside and let the villain walk scot-free, "C'mon."

"Fists won't win this," Batman advised, "Use what you have and use it smart."

Hidden behind his cape, Moon Knight extracted a mini grenade and chucked it directly at Ghost's chest-core, going for a quick and lethal blow to end the fight. However, Ghost summoned his power and was able to not only turn invisible, but completely De-materialize just long enough for the grenade to pass by.

Moon Knight didn't hesitate in keeping up the attack, diving for Ghost, launching a fist right at the core, but just narrowly missing. The attack did nothing, and Ghost retaliated with a punch of his own, right underneath Moon Knight's rib cage, followed by another and a rising knee. Then came a kick, flipping the hero over with a satisfying crack in his upper abdomen area.

The pain was intense. He had cracked ribs before, but nothing like this. His insides felt like cracked glass that was about to shatter into thousands of little pieces. Still, the Lunar Legionnaire slowly rose up to his feet, barely able to stand but still doing so.

This merely amused the sneaky supervillain. With his opponent still trying to collect himself, Ghost picked up the chest his armor was previously inside of and sent it spiraling towards the hero. Alas, Moon Knight was just barely able to move out of the way and the chest nailed Killer Shrike, possibly ending his life right then and there. No matter, he was just a partially useful pawn, anyway. No one of any significance.

Moon Knight reached to his belt, but was cut-off by Ghost. The villain grabbed his arm, twisted it around, then grabbed his belt and threw it. While, in the same motion, he swung around and hit Knight with an absolutely devastating shot right to the face. The lenses of Moon Knight's mask were shattered as blood spurted from a busted nose and all he saw was stars and black. He crumpled to the floor, landing sprawled out on his back.

Ghost looked down at the fallen hero, somehow his emotionless face on the helmet appearing satisfied. This was all definitely going his way. Although, there was one minor detail to take care of before proclaiming an official victory. Ghost stomped down viciously on Moon Knight's ribs, waking up the hero with a blood-curdling cry of pain. He ripped off his mask and hood, revealing a badly bruised and bloody face with the crimson drooling from his lips in thick wads.

"His chest core, hit his chest core, it's your only hope," Cyborg said.

Ghost picked the defeated hero up by his throat, lifting him high, choking the last remaining life right out of him, "This is where it ends for you and begins for me!"

"Screw you!" somehow, Moon Knight was able to spit a clump of red, wanting to smile when it splattered against the bright white of Ghost's helmet.

Ghost clenched an iron fist, ready to end this night with a resounding fi...

What was that? Sounded like a whistling in the sky outside. Almost like...

Iron Man!

Ghost dropped Moon Knight and quickly escaped the scene as his nemesis swooped in from the distance, landing in front of the fallen Moon Knight. However, as the savior stood up straight, it became apparent that this wasn't Iron Man. Though this person bore a striking resemblance, this version of the armor was red and white, plus displayed a feminine physique.

"Vision," a female voice from underneath the armor, "Scan vitals."

A second or two later, "Fleeting, not fading. He is barely alive and worse for the wear. But, alive, never the less."

"What about this one?" she walked over to Killer Shrike.

"Deceased."

She focused her attention solely on Moon Knight, "Tell Jarvis I'm on my way home. And that he needs to be ready to provide medical help. Specifically broken bones and internal injuries."

"As you wish, Miss Potts."

**:::Meanwhile:::**

Anyone who knew Thor well enough, knew there was only one place he would be.

Late at night, Jane was awoken by Thor's loud snoring. It was more of a rumble than typical snore, and you tend to get used to it after awhile, but not tonight. There was too much on Jane's mind. She worried not only about Thor, but about all the superheroes along with the consequences of the vast majority being held in custody for just plain dumb reasons.

Thor said he would make his first move after speaking with another hero. Though, obviously, it wasn't like he could just go out in broad daylight and shout. So, for the time being, he waited with Jane, staying in her cozy apartment until the time was right. Truthfully, Jane just wished one of them would show up, ready to talk and solve this problem. Little did she know...

"Jane Foster, right?"

Jane gasped, turning on a dime as she dropped a cold glass of milk on the tiled kitchen floor. She looked everywhere around her, but saw no one, "Who said that?"

"Don't worry, it's okay, you're safe," the voice assured her, "It's Dr. Hank Pym of SHIELD."

"Then where are you?"

"Right in front of you," he said, then suddenly there he was, growing from the size of a pebble to the size of a normal man, wearing some kind of funky helmet with antennas, "I'm sorry for showing up this way, but as you can imagine... I really had no choice."

She had to sit down, "How... How d-did you? I don't..."

"Oh," he chuckled sheepishly, taking off his helmet, "I came in on an ant. A couple, actually. Though, not to worry, they won't leave me."

Wow. Just... Wow.

"Is Thor here?"

"I'll go get him."

"Splendid," he nodded his head as Jane went to the bedroom, "Thank you."

Momentarily, Thor emerged from the bedroom. And, wouldn't you know it, he was naked. As naked as a God of Thunder could have possibly been. Extremely awkward, to say the very least.

"Hank Pym," Thor greeted, already fully awake, "I would ask; To what do I owe the pleasure... But, it is obvious, is it not?"

"I need your help," Pym said, casting aside the fact that Thor was nude by simply looking no further down than his beard, "Or... At least need to know... That you're on our side in this."

"So, it's true," Thor concluded, "Midgard is indeed in the midst of an invasion."

"That we are," Pym responded, "And these Skrulls have infiltrated far deeper than we ever thought to be possible. As you can guess; The President Obama that commissioned the Task Force is not the real man. He would never do such a thing, no matter how much pressure he was under to push the proverbial button."

"What comes next?" Thor wondered.

"I need to find Tony Stark," Pym revealed, "Word has it that his Malibu home exploded when the Task Force was sent to retrieve him. Obviously... It's part of some plan he has. A plan that he's going to try by himself, which is a bad idea."

"He can't do it all by himself," Thor recounted many a time when he and Stark discussed this, "He can't be everywhere and he cannot account for everything. Even for an Asgardian God, it is impossible."

In remarks to the next phrase from Pym's mouth, he was never more sure of anything, "More now than ever before; The world - Maybe even universe - Needs the Avengers."

Jane had chills crawl up her arms just hearing that from Hank Pym.

"I'm starting it now, and I don't care who knows it," a strong statement, "I consider myself the first official Avenger, and would like nothing more than to have the God of Thunder as the second. But, I have to stress that there's no turning back. If you say yes, then I'm holding you to it. Far as I'm concerned; Once an Avenger, always an Avenger. So... Thor... Are you in?"

After the past some years, ever since falling from Asgard... It felt like it were all building to this moment. To this one moment in time when everything finally reached that critical level. He had said no in the past, and still harbored his fair share of concerns. Yet, the Mighty Thor had no intention of answering Hank Pym with anything other than...

"Yes."

**:::Phillip Lawson's Residence:::**

The time had come to report on recent developments.

It was unbecoming of a Captain of the Kree Army, but Mahr Velle was nervous. The truth had to be told to Ronan, there was no other way. Not telling him would result in punishment payable by death. Not to forget the disgrace. Though, truthfully, there would be much disgrace thrown Mahr Velle's way now. Doing what he's done on Earth was forbidden without first bringing it to the proper Kree. Specifically, the Supreme Intelligence. And, under no circumstance, would a Kree ever be allowed to imbue their powers upon a human, no matter what was at stake.

Captain Mahr Velle in full Kree uniform, stood in front of the projection cast by Ronan. It was time.

Mahr Velle was down to a knee, bowing before Ronan, "It pains me to confess that I have horrible news."

"You've done something," Ronan sensed immediately, "What is it, Mahr Velle, that has spiraled you into pathetic regret?"

He hated this, but knew no other way, "Despite orders, I have gone against Kree Law and not only out myself and our race to the humans, but also..." he paused, Ronan already disgusted, "... In an act of mercy, I saved a human by means of transferring Kree power to her."

"Betrayer," Ronan's voice boomed, "And now... Outcast. As of this exact moment in time, you are no longer Captain Mahr Velle of the Kree Army. You are merely... Mahr Velle. No longer considered a Captain, nor a Kree as far as I am concerned."

Tears threatened to fall from his alien eyes.

"Because a true Kree would never abandon and betray their own in such a vile manner," each of Ronan's words strung deeply, "Your punishment is as follows..."

"No," Mahr Velle stood up, leaving his knee, staring Ronan right in the eyes, "You can take away my rank in the army, but you cannot do anything else. Further punishment is left to the Supreme Intelligence."

"Yes," regrettably, Ronan had to agree, "Perhaps, left in the wake of your betrayal, I had forgotten the proper procedures. Of course, there has never been such a heinous crime committed in all of Kree history. Now, I have no words left to speak. When your trial has come, you will be alerted."

Conversation ended. Hologram gone. Mahr Velle felt pitiful. Yet, when he turned around and spotted the beautiful woman in the other room crafting a superhero costume, he felt as though he had done nothing wrong. Nothing in the least. Mahr Velle reverted back to his Phillip Lawson guise and approached her.

"What do you think?" she asked, holding up a black top with a lightning bolt across the top. Then Carol realized his somber expression, which made her feel sad, "It didn't go so well, did it?"

"No," he sighed, "Not at all. But... That's okay, The main thing is... You're alive and Earth's chances of defeating the Skrulls are that much better."

**:::Negative Zone:::**

The Group had continued their journey for quite a ways until finally reaching their destination.

"This has to be it," Nova was the first to comment as they came upon a large towering structure, "It's the only anything we've seen. It has to be the way out."

Simon hovered overhead, "We need a plan."

"Screw the plan," Blonsky spat, his shirt wrapped tightly around the wounds in his arm, "I say we storm the gates and don't stop killing until we get what we want."

"Foolish," Baldur remarked.

"Really?" Blonsky questioned, "You're a god damn Asgardian... You could take this whole thing down in the blink of an eye. We're using that to our advantage."

"No," Sam stepped up, "If we kill everyone, then we'll never know how to get out of here."

"Then what is our plan?" Lucia asked, wanting to go along with Blonsky at this point.

"We talk to them," Maria's plan, "Strike a deal."

"Good idea," Rhodey backed her up.

"No," Blonsky disagreed, "Bad idea. You think whoever's in charge of this place is gonna feel like striking a deal with people who just offed..."

The conversation was cut short by a very loud rumbling. The ground began shaking terribly, and it gave way, sending them down a very deep tunnel. There's was also some kind of vaccuum effect that made it possible for the ones who could fly to be sucked in as well. Through cuts, bruises, broken bones and other various injuries, the falling finally stopped with a sudden end.

They were all now nursing their new injuries on a steel grated floor. Though the fall threw off their sense of focus, it was obvious to the ones with powers that they no longer had powers. Nova's armor was gone, Simon appeared like his old self for the first time in years, and Baldur was very much a mere mortal. This had to come courtesy of a blue glow and subtle hum. This wasn't only the end of their fall, but a prison.

"What witchcraft?" Baldur fought building pain flowing through his body.

Blonsky was on the ground, writhing in pain, his other arm now dislocated, "Aw man!" he chuckled through gritted teeth and suffering, "When I finally change... I'M GONNA TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART!"

Simon was in awe on his knees, seeing his real skin, the lines in his palm, the hair on his arms. It had been so long... He nearly forgot what he looked like.

Sam picked himself up, holding his side, gingerly walking upon an injured leg, "We have to get outta here."

"How?" Maria wondered, bleeding internally, "They don't have powers and we're all busted up. We can barely walk, let alone break out of some prison."

"Perhaps..." a deep and primal voice coming from the shadows, revealing itself to belong to a massive nine foot tall beast of a creature that bored a humanoid stature, "... You do not need to break out."

Sam stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"I am known as Blastaar," he explained in an intimidating manner, "And I am grateful for what you have done."

"What we've done?" Nova asked, shocked, just like everyone else, "We killed your..."

"Enemies," Blastaar revealed, "The Negative Zone does not belong to Annihilius and his race. He may have taken it over, but it is not rightfully his. Destroying the majority of his race as you have done, has dealt a lethal and possibly decisive blow in my war against him."

"That is why I am grateful, and why I am prepared to give you what you want," he said further, "Which is a way home," he eyed Baldur, "For those of you that call it such."

"Just like that?" true to her character, Maria was skeptical, "I highly doubt it's that easy."

Blastaar, partially amused, nodded in acknowledgement, "That is correct. You see, my ranks have grown depleted. Annihilus and his army have taken their toll on my efforts. Therefore, I require that in exchange for releasing you, two must stay and join me in this war."

And there it was. The hitch. The catch. It was always something. Nothing was free, not even in other dimensions.

Rather abrupt and surprisingly, Lucia Von Bardas wasn't hesitant in stepping forward, limping toward Blastaar before kneeling, "My failure in Latveria guarantees I have no home waiting for me. So, I pledge my allegiance to you, my new lord... Blastaar."

The big question now... Who would be next? It seemed no one wanted to step forward. And, could you blame any of them? They had just narrowly survived reaching this point. To just cast it all aside and live here in this Negative Zone? To just...

"Me," Simon approached Blastaar, everyone else in shock as he knelt before him, "I can be of use to you. If, in the end, you swear that you cure me."

"That I will, though not until the war is completed and I rule over all in this world."

"Simon?" Nova had to know why.

"He can cure me," Simon answered, not looking away from Blastaar, "And that's all I want. It's all I ever wanted."

"Now," Blastaar said, "Follow me, and I will see to it that the rest of you are sent back to Earth."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask," Rhodey with the question, "How were the Skrulls able to do what they did here?"

"They bargained with Annihilus," Blastaar answered as they followed him down a darkened tunnel, once they were out of that cell... Simon's ionic form returned in full, "Had I the resources, I would have confronted them. Yet, I bide my time... Waiting for the right moment to act."

"Where is Annihilus?" Blonsky had to ask.

"The exact distance you traveled to reach here," the answer, "In the opposite direction."

Blonsky grimaced at the pain he felt, "Good to know."

**:::The Next Morning:::**

"Dude, seriously, ya think it might be time to wake up and get ur ass outta bed?"

"Ugh, shut up, Flash."

Marc Spector woke up, feeling stiff all over, not to mention very painful. He was in a bed he didn't remember, which was inside a place he didn't recognize in the least. If he had to guess, it was the Bat-Cave. However, the images in his mind weren't real, so he knew that wasn't true. All he remembered about last night was having his ass handed to him by the supervillain, Ghost.

He was out of his Moon Knight suit and wrapped in so many bandages that he probably could have been confused for a mummy. Which was fitting, in a strange way. He could move, but doing so only added more pain to his already aching body.

"How are you feeling?" the female voice from last night.

"Like I was ran over by three trucks," he groaned, "Who are you?"

He hadn't noticed as of yet, but it was a woman with long carrot-red hair and a chest-core glowing brightly in the appropriate place. That's when he realized who it was. Suddenly, it all made sense. Yet, at the same time, it was all the more confusing. Because...

"I thought you were dead?" Marc asked, seeing now that it was Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's former assistant.

She shook her head then explained, lightly tapping the chest-core, "Last year, when that disease finally took care of me, Tony rebooted my heart with a chest-core. The only thing is... I had to stay hidden because he's afraid that if someone found out... Everyone would want one. It would be too much."

"And he gave you armor?" Marc winced and grimaced while laying down.

"No," surprising, "I made it myself. It wasn't easy, but I did."

"How?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself, actually."

"I can understand secrets," and he did understand fully, "I have to ask; Why did you save me?"

"You're a hero," she said, "And... We need as many of those as possible now."

"Everyone's looking for Stark," Marc brought it up, "Where is he?"

Pepper shrugged, the chest-core still glowing brightly, "I wish I knew. All I do know is he used to have this plan..." she remembered him talking about something in particular, as well as blueprints she happened to see purely by accident, "It was like a Plan Z. A last resort. If I had to guess... That's where he is right now. He's getting it ready."

"You need your rest," she then said, "The longer you're awake... The more it'll hurt."

"Too bad I didn't have one of those," he referred to the chest-core while his eyelids came down.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Too bad."

Pepper exited the room, walking into another. This wasn't just any place. This was one of Tony Stark's bunkers he had strategically placed all over the world. As to be expected, some were better than the others. And, this was one of those better ones. It was also where Pepper had been staying since her illness took her life last year. Jarvis had only arrived when Tony set his Malibu home on self-destruct.

"And how is our patient, Miss Potts?"

"In bad shape, but he'll be okay," she answered, something on her mind, "Jarvis... Be honest... How big of a mistake was it to build my own armor?"

Jarvis smiled briefly, seeing a flash of Tony Stark in Miss Potts, "You _borrowed_ materials and blueprints from Mr. Stark, and went against his wishes in using your chest-core for heroic deeds. You've gone against him at every turn for the better of mankind. Miss Potts, as strange as it may sound, you've done nothing wrong. In fact, you've done exactly what Tony Stark would do if he was in your position."

That reassurance felt good, but there was more work to be done, "Vision won't spill the beans on where Tony is. Probably blackmailed the poor thing with threatening to delete him or something preposterous. So, I'm gonna go back out tonight and search for him."

"As for our guest?" Jarvis asked.

"Keep an eye on him, if you would," Pepper said, "Who knows... The way things are going... I might end up finding more."

"As you wish," Jarvis went along with the plan, "Oh, one thing, pardon my curiosity; What will your name be?"

"Hmm?"

"Mr. Stark is Iron Man."

"Oh," she caught on, "Well... I guess..."

"Rescue."

**:::Latveria:::**

His own modern castle.

Royalty. Inherited from his mother and father years ago. Along with it, came rule over the country known as Latveria. And under this rule, it had prospered. The local economy was beginning to thrive after spending so long in the gutter with the rats and dirty water. It was all because of him. All because of one Victor Von Doom, a young man in his early thirties with pitch black hair and peculiar green eyes.

For now, he stood by the fire place, losing himself in the flames. His face held various scars that he kept covered by an iron mask designed by himself. Along with it, he typically wore a long green cloak, head hidden underneath a hood in the same color. Over time, there was more scarring, which lead to him covering himself in a mysterious armor that didn't require a power-source of any kind. The scars were a product of his greatest failure... His weakest moment. A memory too painful to willingly conjure up.

"My lord," Lucia Von Bardas approached from behind, "I come with news."

Just above the fireplace was a golden plaque given to him by his parents on his tenth birthday. It was a declaration that Latveria was his... That this land and its people all belonged to him. It also was able to produce a reflection like a mirror. And, in this reflection, was the image of a Skrull!

"My lord?" Lucia grew concerned, only a foot away from him, "Are you all right?"

A dramatic pause...

"Did you honestly believe..." Von Doom turned sharply, his right arm coming up from underneath his green cloak and grabbing Lucia by her throat, raising her up off the ground where she reverted back to her original and true form, "That you could fool... Doctor Doom?"

The Skrull couldn't speak, could barely breathe, only able to make inaudible choking noises.

"I have known..." he tightened his grip, "Since the very first moment you disgusting creature set foot in this castle... Since you soiled MY castle!"

The Skrull struggled but it was no use.

"But, I had to wait," Doom explained, "I had to observe and learn and formulate an appropriate response," his eyes couldn't be seen through the mask because of special lenses he created to identify a shapeshifter's true persona and image, "And now that I have it... I will crush your race under my toe like the insignificant insects you are."

If even possible, Doom tightened his grip even further. However, this Skrull wouldn't die that way. No. In a rather mysterious twist, its veins began popping, releasing a strange black ash. Almost as if...

"I wonder... How does it feel... To burn from the inside out so fast that you do not even realize your blood is now ash."

In mere seconds, the Skrull was reduced to nothing more than a mess of ash on the otherwise immaculate red carpeting. Doctor Doom slowly clenched his armored fist and brought it back underneath the cloak. An older man in a suit approached...

"Simple mastery, Lord Doom," he applauded, "Simple mastery."

"Clean this up, servant," Doom began his exit from the area, "Then prep my flight to America."

The older man chuckled, which caused Doom to stop. The man explained, "How ironic? It is doom that will save this world."

Doctor Doom didn't answer. He only thought it over for a few seconds then continued his exit.

_**:::::ZeroBen's Avengers:::::**_

_Blastaar? Killer Shrike's already dead? Rescue? The Justice League in Moon Knight's head? Wonder Man and Lucia Von Bardas staying in the Negative Zone? DOCTOR FREAKIN' DOOM?_

_A lot happened here. Also some being saved for later, which I like to do. You set something up in one chapter, then you don't waste time in the future doing it. As for previews, I'm going with the chapter title and cover. So..._

**COVER - **A Skrull upside-down in the foreground with an arrow in its forehead. Hawkeye in the background with his bow having just been used.

**Chapter Title - "**Minutes to Midnight**"**


	7. Minutes to Midnight

**COVER - **Skrull upside-down in the foreground with an arrow in its forehead. Hawkeye in the background, having just used his bow.

**ZeroBen's Avengers**

Nick Fury, Captain America, Mockingbird, Wasp, Lucas Cage, Agent Coulson, Agent Carter, Gabe Jones, Dum Dum Dugan and Henry McCoy. All SHIELD Personnel. All currently held in custody by President Obama's new Task Force. Of course, by this time, it was quite obvious that this President Barack Obama wasn't the genuine article as the unsuspecting public believed. It was a Skrull imposter. Made all the more evident by what currently faced SHIELD at the moment...

One of the Skrulls, perhaps a higher-up, addressed the shackled heroes as Skrull guards surrounded them, watching their every slightest move, "This world is no longer yours. It now belongs to the Skrulls. One by one, you will all be put through our process," he smirked at their confusion, "Oh, how clueless. You see, the process is how we've been made able to infiltrate your world. Agent Wilson. James Rhodes. Maria Hill, just to name a few."

"Ah," he was reminded, "And, of course, your precious United States President."

Nick Fury chuckled, "You act like it's over already."

The Skrull approached the Director of SHIELD with a smug expression upon his wrinkled green face, "You act as if it isn't."

"You won't win," Mockingbird spoke up, knowing it wasn't her place to, "There's other heroes. You sick freaks won't get away with this."

"I understand in your culture, the villain dealing empty threats has become cliche," the Skrull looked to one of the guards, and that guard raised his gun behind Mockingbird's head, "Let it be known; The Skrulls do not make empty..."

Suddenly, Captain America sprang up, his arms still shackled, and landed on the would-be killer. He then hopped off, twisting in the air as another guard fired his weapon. As luck would have it - and Steve would say was intended all along - the shackles were broken by the blast. Both arms free, Cap took out the guards with help from his comrades. After that, they were all freed from their bindings.

Cage broke his shackles on his own, cracking his knuckles and his neck as he approached the one in charge, "Hell yeah, I been waitin' to do that since yesterday!"

"Oh no, no, no!" the Skrull cowered in fear, nearly sobbing.

"Guess what," Fury grabbed the Skrull, "You're gonna help us... And you're gonna like it."

_**7#**_

_**"Minutes to Midnight"**_

"Trust me, it'll work. As soon as we expose _SkrullBama_, then we won't need to explain anything. They'll all understand. If they don't, then they're friggin' idiots."

Hawkeye had just got done going over the plan with Bruce Banner and Scarlet Spider. The President was scheduled for another Press-Conference later tonight in a Town Square setting outside. He was going to comment on the progress his Task Force had made, along with explaining away how all the Triskelion prisoners were broken free. And, that's when Hawkeye would put an arrow right through his forehead on national television. Once that was done, he'd revert to his true form. That of a Skrull.

"_If_ he's actually a Skrull," Spider was in civilian clothing, making him much more Ben Reilly than a special SHIELD Operative.

"He is," Clint firmly believed, "Trust me."

"The Task Force will be there in full effect," Banner noted, "You sure you can shoot an arrow far enough?"

"With my eyes closed."

Ben chuckled, until he realized Clint wasn't joking.

**:::Wakandan Embassy:::**

Enlightenment.

The King of Wakanda, T'Challa, sat on the roof of the Wakanda Embassy building, legs folded, eyes closed, breaths even and calm. He was peacefully contemplating an idea. An opportunity. But, he needed to be sure of all factors and consequences before he could act. He needed to be one-hundred percent certain that what he would be doing was the right and just thing to do.

Though he feared his failure to protect his homeland would block his access to them, T'Challa attempted to contact his guides. The spirits of his ancestors flowing through the river of life and death. In silence and state of mind, T'Challa traveled to that river... And this is what he experienced...

T'Challa's spirit was within a lush forest scenery. There was the river of life and death. He slowly walked to it, dropping down to a knee and dipping his hands in the fresh water, drinking it. Not a moment later, a ghostly image appeared before him. It was the very essence of the Panther God. A giant black panther. It was this entity that created Wakanda and the mantle of the Black Panther. This appearance came as a surprise to T'Challa...

He knelt before the Panther God, bowing his head and speaking the prayer.

"You seek... Guidance," the Panther God spoke, "You seek the answers that you are meant to uncover yourself. Have I chosen poorly? Are you not worthy?"

"I have failed," the burden on his shoulders, "Now, I walk the path to redemption. But, I do not know the way. I am lost in confusion. I need light."

"Where your family has failed time and time again is thinking that the Black Panther must work alone. That is not the way. There is no shame in accepting the help of others, in asking help of others. Your father died because he would not accept help. You must trust, T'Challa. You must let your guard down. Wakanda can be rebuilt. But, first, the war must be ended. Wakanda will not survive if there is no Earth for it to be a part of."

T'Challa looked up to the Panther God, "The heroes..."

"Need you," the Panther God said, "If it is redemption you seek and choose to return to your home with, then it is with these heroes that you will find it."

T'Challa was silent.

"Trust your instincts. Trust yourself and others. And, do not worry of Wakanda. In your absence, I have selected another to protect it."

"Who?" T'Challa asked.

"You know her well."

Her? Who could it...

"I have chosen Shuri."

His younger sister? She was merely sixteen years of age. She wasn't ready for such responsibility. She wasn't even done with her schooling yet. She was only a child. She was...

Suddenly, T'Challa found himself back on the roof of the Wakandan Embassy. Conversations with the guides were always short, and conference with the Panther God was even more so. Still... Shuri? No, T'Challa wasn't meant to question it. Trust. He had to heed the words of the Panther God and open himself to the idea of letting down his guard and trusting others. The first step would be trusting that under Shuri's watch, Wakanda would be safe and secure.

T'Challa stood up and walked over to the ledge of the rooftop, one foot upon it as he looked down. If he closed his eyes and opened his senses, he could hear the cries... The sounds of war. It wasn't just Wakanda or the United States that needed him. It was the entire world... That needed...

The Black Panther.

**:::The Xandar Cluster:::**

Richard Rider, in full Nova form, had just arrived on what remained of the Xandar Cluster. Of what was left of not only their home, but the entire Nova Corps. He didn't expect to, but once he landed... He felt a great sense of sadness and loss. Was he already that connected to the Nova Force? He could see the memories... Everything he needed to know. It all came to him courtesy of Rhomann Dey passing his power along. It was incredible. Hell, even the fact that he traveled to this place from Earth was a...

"The human."

Rider turned around on a dime, finding another Nova Corpsman hovering above him, encircled in light. He thought about it for a moment and realized it was Gaarthan Saal.

"Gaarthan Saal?" Rider addressed him, "I..."

"You do not know me!" Saal assaulted Rider with a furious amount of energy! It sent the rookie Corpsman hurtling nearly a hundred feet into a ruined spacecraft.

"Ughhh," Rider hadn't been hurt like that in awhile, "Man, we're on the same side here!"

Saal laughed in a menacing manner as he came closer, fists glowing thick and bright, "Oh, how little you know, human!"

Another blast, this one decimating what was left of the ship. Fortunately, Rider was able to tap into his power and boost out of harm's way. Still, he couldn't gather his wits quick enough to dodge the next attack, which sent him flying back into the remains of a metal wall. In fact, right through it. He landed in a heap, smashed against computers and other machinery. It was there that he made a startling discovery...

The other surviving Corpsmen had been slaughtered. But... Rhomann Dey remembered them as being alive because they weren't there when...

"No human is worthy of such power!" Saal shouted, releasing another thunderous attack, this time right on target, putting Rider through the other side of what was left of this ruined building. Rider was back in the open air and trying desperately to collect himself well enough to fight.

Saal floated over, landing next to the downed and hurting Rider, finding enjoyment in his suffering. He leaned over and picked Rider up, using his energy to give him all the more strength, "Rhomann was always curious about the humans. He always claimed there was potential. That he sensed great strength and will in one of them. It must have been you," he tightened his grip, digging the tips of his fingers in, "The one he dreamed would be the evolution of the Nova Corps. A pity, he was so wrong!"

In a tremendous display of power, Saal slammed Rider down into the hard ground with an explosive impact, watching in satisfaction as Rider lay lifeless in a newly created crater. Yet, as Saal prepared to leave, he heard a stirring. The human wasn't dead yet. Impossible! Troubled, Saal marched back over to the crater and peered over the edge, just in time to get uppercut as Rider soared into the sky!

Gaarthan Saal flew back through the air until retaining his balance. Only to then be blasted by Rider, knocking him into the ground with enough force to crumble the surface.

"Did you kill them?" Rider wanted answers.

Saal was still pre-occupied with denial. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be bested in battle by a human. It went against everything he had ever known. A fluke is all it was. A damned fluke! Time to right the wrong. Time to put this miserable human back in his place!

Saal took to flight, but Rider was already speeding towards him. The two collided, and Rider managed to tackle Saal into a dilapidated tower, cracking it in half and toppling it over as they broke through one side and right out the other. The force and momentum threw them into the ground, nearly off the small cluster entirely. Behind them, the top half of the tower crashed to the ground with a horrific sound, shaking everything.

Saal coughed and spat up bits of blood, holding his abdomen, "This is not possible. I have been forsaken by all I have ever been taught and discovered on my own. If you can defeat me, then everything is a lie."

"Believe it," Rider spoke through gritted teeth and mounting pain, "Now, tell me."

"You must earn the right to be told!" Saal swung, Rider ducked and hit him in the gut, hearing the sound of what appeared to be bones breaking. Saal unleashed a feral growl of pain, but soldiered on. He tried another punch, and this one hit. Then another, watching in satisfaction as blood spurted from the human.

The pain was excruciating, but Rider knew this was a battle that he had to win. There would be no tomorrow if he allowed Gaarthan Saal to leave the Xandar Cluster as the last remaining Nova Corpsman. Therefore, he continued the fight, throwing caution to the wind, exchanging rights and lefts until they were both barely able to stand.

They leaned against each other, bleeding and broken, yet by sheer force of will, still fighting.

"Perhaps... There were fragments of truth in Rhomann's words," Saal admitted, blood dripping from his mouth, a fist pressing against Rider's stomach, "Or, perhaps, as your people say... It was bullshit!"

A sudden blast of energy threw Rider back hundreds of feet, crashing into one of the last structures still standing, and then down to the ground in a crumpled heap. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Jesus, he could barely even breathe. It felt like everything in his body had been broken. Every piece, every inch, was a mess. But, through pain and exhaustion, through tears and blood, through broken bones and ripped flesh, Richard Rider once again picked himself up and stood tall in the face of impending death.

Barely able to go on himself, Gaarthan Saal had to admit... This human had earned the right to be told the truth. But, only if he could withstand - Saal used his energy to pick up the broken part of the tower and hurled it straight for Rider - This!

"No!" Rider summoned his power and strength to stop the piece of debris. In a twist, the piece caught on fire, flames building within the yellow energy of the Nova Corpsmen. And then they were at a stand-still. Each pushing and battling with every fiber of their being that they were still clinging to. This was it. This was that moment. Who was more deserving of becoming the last surviving member of the Corps?

"They were working with me the entire time!" Saal confessed through the battle, "I had heard early word of a possible bold strike against the universe. They wanted leverage in their war against the Kree! For my aid, they offered me freedom and the chance to possess all of the Nova Force."

"The Worldmind!" Rider took a step forward as he struggled, "How didn't they know?"

"Old, useless, Worldmind," Saal remarked, being pushed a step back, then regaining it an instant later, "All that was required was getting out of earshot. They are not as all-knowing as they like to believe they are."

"You betrayed your people, your entire universe!" Rider was pushed back two steps, "The Skrulls are going to kill everyone... Everything!"

"No, not everything," Saal lost a step, then another and a third, "Even the Skrulls must answer to _him_."

"Who?" Rider gained more steps, feeling a surge of strength flow through him like a second wind. He had Saal backed against the ropes. The shift was obvious.

Saal dug his boots into the ground and with a summoning of his own remaining strength, he was able to regain the distance he had lost, "Merely speaking his name is enough to see your soul destroyed."

Rider collapsed to a knee, losing the momentum he had just garnered. His power was depleting. How stupid was he? Going up against Gaarthan Saal? Idiot! Stupid! He had just snagged himself a lonely death deep within the stars. No one would even realize he was gone. Down to his second knee, now it was only a matter of seconds as the flaming piece of tower came closer and closer at a slow but steady rate. His end had come and he was powerless to defend against it.

_"The Nova Force chose you, Richard Rider," _the voice of Rhomann Dey inside Rider's head, _"You are special. A great strength dwells deep inside of you. The strength of a hero. You must make proper use of it."_

Still losing ground, Rider was slipping more and more, "I can't!"

_"You can. The Nova Force believes in you. Summon your strength, stand your ground. Do not let Gaarthan Saal defeat you. His victory would mean the end of your world."_

Mouth bleeding, nose bleeding, pain amplified by ten, Richard Rider somehow, someway, forced himself to stand up and take steady steps forward just before the now fireball reached him. Saal was in disbelief, going back further and further, and further still. But, remarkably, Saal once more began pushing forward. Rider just wasn't strong enough to stop him. The fireball was pushed dangerously close to Rider, then closer... Mere feet away. The heat was enough to start wearing down his blue and gold armor. His helmet was first to go, then his chest. Burns started to form, and the sweat poured like rain.

Will. Determination. Whatever it was, in that fraction of a second before it touched him, Rider managed to throw it back at Saal like it was shot out of a cannon. Direct contact, obliterating Saal in an intense and enormous explosion that not only rocked what was left of the Xandar Cluster, but started crumbling it into small pieces.

"Aww, of course," Rider collapsed onto his face, unable to move another inch. Figured. He finally defeated the dreaded enemy, but the damn planet or whatever it was was being destroyed, anyway. Perfect! He could do nothing but close his eyes and hope there was an afterlife, after all.

But then came a large form of yellow energy. It was the Nova Force's essence. It lingered in the atmosphere momentarily until rocketing down into Richard Rider, repairing his wounds and his armor. Plus, empowering him with the entirety of it. He victoriously rose up into the atmosphere encased in this power not as Richard Rider or a Nova Corpsman. But, officially as...

Nova.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

It was a small miracle, but Pym, Thor, Mahr Velle and Carol Danvers managed to rendezvous without getting picked up by the Task Force.

It was a random meeting place. However, it was quiet and out of the sight of prying eyes. So, it would be more than suitable. They would be going over their plans on what to do next. It was a sticky situation. They were unaware of what Hawkeye, Banner and Scarlet Spider were up to. They had an idea of Iron Man cooking up something big, but didn't know what exactly. And, there were all the SHIELD Operatives and Agents that were currently held in custody. A lot of things to consider.

"First and foremost; I'm personally extending an invitation to the both of you... Do you want to join the Avengers?"

Mahr Velle and Carol were both taken back by the offer. Carol was first to comment, "That's Fury's baby."

Pym shrugged, "Yeah... And I'm adopting it. Dealing with Fury means dealing with SHIELD. It also means dealing with a lot of other people, too. If the Avengers are operated solely by the heroes affiliated with it, then there's more we can do. So... Plagiarism aside, are you in?"

"Yes," Mahr Velle stepped up, "As long as I am here, you can count on my help."

Carol sighed, "Why am I even hesitating? Of course I'll join. Why wouldn't I?"

"Good to hear," Hank nodded, "That officially makes four of us."

Thor added, "The greater our numbers, the greater our chances of vanquishing our foes."

"Speaking of foes," Carol said, "What's the plan?"

"Call me crazy, but I have the distinct feeling that something big is going to happen at the Press-Conference tonight," which was in less than three hours, "I'm guessing Task Force and Skrulls are going to be out there in full-force. Which means anything that's tried... Has to be done so carefully."

Mahr Velle had something to say, "Exposure is the key. With everyone watching... Showing the world that the United States President isn't actually the United States President is the only way they'll believe."

"It'll also definitely work the Skrulls into a frenzy," Pym said, "The Wakanda attack was retaliation for us discovering their existence on Earth. Now, I'm not saying we should be afraid of them... But, we should be mindful that they could be anywhere... Anyone."

"You mentioned inventing a device to see through their facade?" Thor mentioned.

"Yes," that was true, "Same with Iron Man and Reed Richards. But, inventions like that take time. And time is something we don't have the luxury of right now. While I was traveling to speak with Thor, I did think of an idea that I think will be useful."

Pym explained, "Captain Mahr Velle and I fought the War Machine impostor. Thor found the Asgardian one, and Carol fought the fake Maria Hill. That should clear us. If we need to know who's who, we have to keep a close eye on who's fighting who."

"Smart logic, Hank Pym," Thor noted, "Still... What is our plan?"

"A full-on attack is out of the question," Pym answered, "The Skrulls are keeping their Barack Obama in the public eye as much as possible. Attacking them could lead to a number of innocent lives being lost. We need to be precise. And, I mean, surgically so."

Mahr Velle spoke up, "I think I may have something in mind..."

**:::Task Force Headquarters:::**

It had the feel of being sent to the Principal's office.

Obadiah Stane and Thaddeus Ross were hand-selected by the Skrull Empire to lead the Task Force because of their past affiliations with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, respectively. Two Earthlings that the Skrulls knew would be key players in the coming war. Stark because of his inventive genius, Bruce Banner because of his Hulk persona. Sadly, their capture was never achieved. A failure that the Skrulls, especially Task Force General, Ch'rith, saw as proper cause for termination.

"Pitiful," Ch'rith was disgusted, "True to myth, Humans are pathetic."

"No one told me specifically to bring back Hulk," Ross defended himself, "I got you bastards all the big names of SHIELD, for Christ's sake!"

"Clint Barton," Ch'rith recited, "Bruce Banner. Benjamin Reilly. Henry Pym. Carol Danvers. The Ultron-5 android."

Ross was fed up already. Why the hell did he agree to work with these aliens to begin with? He should have sided with SHIELD and Fury's god damn Avengers idea. He should have listened to Betty. He should have done a lot of things differently with his life. But, there was no rewind button. You play the cards your dealt. And despite having a crappy hand at the moment, Ross was gonna do the best he could.

"I'm out," a bold statement from the former SHIELD General.

"Thaddeus," Obadiah scolded, "C'mon, don't be dumb. We got a good thing going here."

"Wake up, Stane," Ross barked, "They're gonna shit-can us the first chance they get. Besides... You gonna take all that _humans are pathetic _bullshit?"

"As a matter of fact," the surprise answer, "Yes, I am. The best Free Agents are the ones that hold-out for the winning team. And, damn it, the Skrulls are the winning team."

Ch'rith stopped the bickering, "I will admit; Obadiah is less pathetic than you, Ross. He did fail in retrieving Tony Stark, but he has ideas and ties to many individuals that could prove useful. You, however, are useless for our ultimate goals. Therefore..."

From a far side door, two Skrull guards walked in, each holding onto one of Betty Ross' arms. A fury lit inside of ol' Thunderbolt Ross. The sons of bitches kidnapped his daughter?

"You let her go!" Ross warned, "By god, I'll take everyone of you down my..." he made a play for Ch'rith, but was easily taken down and held under the Skrull's boot, "Agghhh... I'll..."

Ch'rith finished Ross' sentence for him, "... Do as I say or she'll be torn apart in front of you. In fact, no. You will be torn apart in front of her and she will be made a slave."

"Shoulda played ball, Thaddeus," Obadiah commented, "Should've played ball."

"Fine!" Ross growled, the boot coming off his throat, "What? What do you want?"

"It is not so much what we want, as what our partners want," Ch'rith explained, "You will be sent to AIM."

Obadiah knew of AIM. It was MODOK's latest creation. A new organization dedicated to world domination through purely scientific means. Being merely in its infancy, it wasn't known the world over. Only a handful of people, including Obadiah, knew of its existence. And Obadiah knew that if Thaddeus was being sent there... That there was a good chance no one would ever see him again. At least... Not as they remembered him.

"Dad!" Betty cried.

"You let her go," Ross warned, though he had no ground to stand on, "You hear me? You let her go!"

Ch'rith nodded, "I said nothing of her release. Merely, that she wouldn't be killed or made a slave. Now, she will simply be a prisoner."

"You fucking bastard!" Ross exclaimed, mad as hell, being grabbed and dragged away by Skrull guards, "This ain't over, you piece of shit! It ain't over! Betty, don't you worry, he'll save you! Bruce will save you!"

Once Thaddeus Ross and Betty were out of the picture, all that remained were Ch'rith and Obadiah. Stane simply shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame."

"Spare the sarcasm," a warning and threat, "You bring us Stark or you will suffer the same fate with Ezekiel."

Obadiah understood his role in the invasion and forthcoming war, yet that warning remained a bitter pill to swallow.

**:::Elsewhere:::**

It was like running through a maze.

"What the hell is this place?" Cage wondered aloud, "Everywhere we go is a dead end."

Hallway after hallway, empty room after empty room. There was no chance of this place being that empty and abandoned. The Skrulls were either toying with them, or simply retreating just far enough to come up with a better plan on how to handle them. Either way, Director Fury and his people understood that every second was dire. Every decision was momentous.

"I'm going through the vents," Janet said abruptly.

"No," Fury cut her off, "We don't know what we're dealing with. Sticking together is best until we..."

"I say," Dugan shoved their captive Skrull down to the floor, "We figure out a way to get our new friend to tell us the truth."

"I refuse," nothing could change his mind, "I'd rather you kill me here and now than go in front of Queen Veranke and..."

"Queen Veranke," Captain America squatted down to eye-level with the alien, "I'm guessing there's no King, only a Queen. Otherwise, you would have said..."

The Skrull cried actual tears, realizing his sinful mistake. A slip of the tongue. That's all it was. A childish mistake that would condemn him to grave punishment at the hands of Veranke and her Super-Skrull.

"This is how it's gonna be," Fury's turn to lay down the law, "Way I see it; We can just leave you here and you're dead. Or... You can help us and stay alive."

The Skrull laughed sarcastically, wiping the tears, "I have a niece. They'll just kill her."

"Not if we save her," Captain America stated, "If you help us. I personally promise to see to it that she's okay."

"This is madness. You earthlings have no chance in winning this war," the Skrull explained, "To even entertain the idea is to be delusional."

"It's either we leave you here fending for yourself and your niece. Or... You come with us and your niece stays unharmed."

"Where is she now?" Wasp asked.

"In this building," the Skrull said, "Being held in case of my failure."

"And where is this building?" Fury wanted to know, "Where are we?"

The Skrull took a deep breath...

"Underneath the White House."

**:::Press-Conference:::**

In minutes it would begin. In minutes... The world would find out the truth.

Hawkeye, Banner and Spider were staking out the proceedings in an abandoned floor of an almost empty apartment building. It was positioned at the end of a short street that overlooked where the President would be speaking. They had a sniper rifle with them with the best scope they could find. Minus his mask, Spider peered through the scope, seeing where the podium was. The distance was too great. In his opinion, there was no way this shot could be made with an arrow. And, why the heck did it have to be an arrow in the first place?

"Dude, there's no way even you can make this," Ben passed along his two cents, Hawkeye giving his equipment one last look-over before showtime, "There's people everywhere... There's a breeze. And, I'm no bow and arrow expert, but I hear bad things about arrows and wind."

"I got it," Hawkeye got into position, a cheap TV plugged into the back wall, showing snowy coverage of the proceedings, "I never miss a shot. And... It's an arrow for a reason." . He then showed off special cartridges attached to the arrow, "Knockout gas. Everyone in the vicinity goes na-nights."

"Innocent people," Spider reminded.

"Will fall asleep," Hawkeye countered, "For the last time... Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Bruce?" Spider turned to the third member of the trio, "Help me out here? Uhh... Bruce?"

This whole time, Banner had kept quiet. Why? Because... "I just thought of something."

_"The President is set to appear in less than sixty seconds, we're told. The country - Possibly world - Sitting on pins and needles for his arrival and what he has to say."_

"What?" Spider asked.

"I could be wrong, but... I'm thinking... Maybe... What if..."

"Just spit it out, Banner," Hawkeye pulled his bow taut, "I need to concentrate."

_"Any second now."_

Banner took a breath, ignoring Hawkeye's remark, "What if it's a dummy? Or worse... What if it's the real Obama?"

_"The door's opening up from the City Hall building behind the podium..."_

Scarlet Spider ran a gloved hand through his shaggy hair, Hawkeye's eyes shifted to the side behind his special lenses, and Banner explained further, "Think about it... They know there's more heroes..."

_"And there is President Barack Obama."_

"... They might be counting on someone making a move. Someone trying for an assassination. Instead of exposing a Skrull, you could end up murdering the real United States President. It would be Kennedy all over again, and the world would hate superheroes. Task Force times ten."

Hawkeye hesitated taking the shot, even though he had a crystal-clear view of Skrullbama. Or, at least, who he previously thought for sure was Skrullbama. Banner brought up an interesting and valid point.

_"My fellow Americans, and our friends across the globe, I stand before you tonight..."_

"Hulk's got a point, Hawkeye."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Hul... Errr... I mean Bruce."

_"We are handling all these situations the best that we possibly can."_

"Damn it," Hawkeye cursed, "Why'd you have to tell me that shit now?"

"'Cause we have to be sure."

"There's no fucking making sure," Hawkeye barked angrily, "Christ, you're the Hulk! Since when did you start being careful about anything?"

Bruce began to feel the gammadrenaline start to pump slowly through his veins. He felt his heart rate start to accelerate. He felt the urge to let the monster loose. No... Not here, not now. But, Jesus, that cocky asshole made it so damn hard! Banner backed against a wall, a green color filling his eyes. The stress and tension of the situation wasn't helping matters, either.

_"There are plans in place. Steps being taken to ensure..."_

"Man, not cool!" Spider shouted, "You're making him angry. And, you won't like him when he's angry."

_"The safety of all of you."_

"I'm takin' the fucking shot!" Hawkeye yelled, firing the bow, watching it as it spiraled further and further until it...

Came to a sudden and complete stop two feet away from President Obama. It was almost as if time stopped for an extended period of time. The seconds like hours. President Obama grinned and his dark skin shifted to the color of green and his body formed into the physique of one Queen Veranke. The leader of the Skrulls and their invasion. Behind her was Super-Skrull, the culprit behind the invisible force-field. The whole time, he had been invisible.

"My name is Queen Veranke of the Skrulls," she explained in a calmly yet sinister demeanor, "And we have come to your..." her eyelids started to droop and she fainted away, as did most of the others in attendance, though not the Super-Skrull.

He sneered into the camera, "This planet belongs to us now... The Skrulls!"

Static.

"Hey," Spider patted Hawkeye on the back, "Least you know you're right. Bad thing is... You know who was wrong. Yeesh."

"Nah," Hawkeye grabbed his things, "That's a positive. Banner, time to change."

Banner began laughing as his skin turned colors, "I'd run."

"Good advice," Ben slipped on his mask and spun a web as he leaped through the window, "Think I'll... HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

It was alien, that much for sure right off the bat. It was a black spaceship. Looked more like a warship. Or even a death-ship. Definitely Skrull, and definitely looking to deal a catastrophic amount of damage. It had a main cannon in front, which was aimed directly at Hawkeye, who was leaning out of the window. He jumped out, and Scarlet Spider barely missed the blast as he web-swung by. It impacted the building with Bruce still inside and not yet finished with his transformation.

The building coming down just behind him, Hawkeye was lost to a massive cloud of dust and dirt. Then came the sound of his bow and the image of an arrow with a black cable attached to the end sticking to a different building. Grappling hook arrow, gotta love Hank Pym! Hawkeye swung down to safety, but not without first experiencing a bit of a painful roll on the street. What looked like an army squadron of Skrulls were coming in fast with guns blazing, Scarlet Spider distracting the Warship up above.

Hawkeye rolled behind the front of a car for cover. Then he pulled a grenade from his bag of tricks and two SMG's. Wasn't the greatest, but would keep him alive long enough to take out some of these freaks. He threw the grenade over his shoulder like any good action hero would, then started firing at anything that moved.

The explosion rocked the already chaotic scene to a whole 'nother level of extreme. Innocent civilians were frantically scattering for their lives in the opposite direction. But, not fast enough. The Skrull Warship turned itself to aim at one of the groups of people. It would be lights out. Hawkeye was dealing with a wave of Skrull soldiers, he'd never make it there in time, even if he mowed right through them. It was up to Scarlet Spider. His time to play the hero.

Spider spun his webs faster than he ever realized his mechanical shooters could produce them. God bless them two kids that came up with the idea. No seconds to spare, Ben Reilly threw himself in front of the blast, taking the full brunt. Bones snapped, flesh tore, blood spurted like a fountain, and he hit the ground hard enough to crack it and leave him planted in a dent.

But, unbelievably, the group of people were saved and given enough time to escape without so much as a scratch.

"No," Hawkeye had seen the whole ordeal, though he were busy with his own enemies, "Spider! REILLY!"

Hawkeye looked ahead and saw Ben Reilly's lifeless body. He looked behind and saw a pile of wreckage where Banner more than likely met his demise. He looked up and saw a Warship with another two of them coming in from the distance. And, it seemed like more and more Skrulls were filling the scene by the minute, coming in from only god knows where. The odds were insurmountable. It felt like everything was against him.

He promised Bobbi he'd come back for her. Time to live up to that promise!

A growl and roar came from the wreckage. Then, like a shining beacon of hope, the Hulk emerged from the destruction, leaping like a rocket into the sky, and - as god as Hawkeye's witness - right through the Skrull Warship, causing it to crash down upon the gathering army of Skrulls. They weren't all taken out, but the good majority of them were out of this war for good.

The Hulk landed on the ground, releasing a monstrous yell from deep within his very core. He charged, un-fazed by the Skrulls weapons as they fired away. He swatted one with his backhand like a mosquito, that poor thing getting put through the front of a building. After that, Hulk grabbed a car like a football and spiraled it into another group, then picked one lone Skrull up and ripped him in half at the waist. Adding insult to injury, he chucked the two halves into two more of the invaders.

"Jesus," Hawkeye couldn't believe it, the rest of the Skrulls were running away. Oh no, all except the two Warships sporting heavier artillery than the first, "HULK!"

The two Warships unloaded everything they had on Hulk just as he turned around. The impact put him underground, literally. Smoke rose from the crater that had formed. Hawkeye knew he was next, but there was nowhere to hide. He just ran toward where his comrades had fallen. If he were next to go, he wanted to be as close to them as possible. He sprinted as fast as he could, even dodging a couple attacks, but the third one was on target and Hawkeye was pushed through the air, landing on the concrete like a bag of garbage carelessly thrown into the can.

Carnage was everywhere. Fires raging, a complete disaster scene. Buildings toppled, vehicles exploded, the very streets destroyed. In the midst of all this, Queen Veranke had finally awaken, Super-Skrull staying by her side the entire duration of the battle.

"Three of their finest are dead," Super-Skrull informed his Queen.

"We must leave," Veranke instructed, as Super-Skrull grabbed hold of her, and flew to a Warship...

"The war has begun."

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

**COVER - **Nick Fury in a war-torn uniform in front of a sunset, standing over five filled body-bags.

**Chapter Title - "**Some Might Not Make it Back"


	8. Some Might Not Make It Back

**COVER - **Nick Fury in a war-torn SHIELD uniform, standing in front of a sunset, five filled body-bags at his feet.

**ZeroBen's Avengers**

In seemingly a mere flash of a moment, everything changed.

Hawkeye, Hulk and Scarlet Spider did what they did. They fought valiantly and gave their lives for what they believed in. Despite standing in the face of an alien threat, they fought until they had nothing left. They even managed to take a high number of enemies out while doing so. Yet, in the end, each of them laid motionless on the broken concrete amidst a large-scale scene of destruction.

That being until...

Hawkeye's body twitched just a little. Through the wounds and war-torn gear, Clint Barton was still breathing. Barely, but... Still alive. He tried to move, but that was impossible right now. Every inch of his body hurt. How did he survive? No, even thinking hard caused pain at the moment.

Wait... No... He could move. Clint ever so slowly sat up, body racked with torture at this point. The man wouldn't stop fighting, though. Plus... The promise to the woman he loved.

"Hawkeye," a little worse for the wear, but okay, Bruce crawled out of the hole the Skrulls had put him in. Gingerly, he walked over to where Hawkeye and Scarlet Spider were both down. It didn't take a medic to realize that Scarlet Spider hadn't survived. His body was in shambles, no breaths being taken. Nothing. Even with a healing factor, his injuries were far too horrible to recover from.

"Banner," Hawkeye grunted, slowly and painfully standing up, walking like a weary fighter should after such a draining battle, "You okay?"

"They just knocked the Hulk out of me," he explained, "I'm sore and tired, but good."

"Spider didn't make it," Clint's heart was heavy upon that discovery, standing over the lifeless body after hobbling over. No two ways around it, Scarlet Spider was dead. Damn it, why did he come along? He wasn't ready for something like this. Though... A lot of people were still alive because of his sacrifice.

"It was an honor, Ben," Hawkeye spoke quietly, "You'll be remembered."

"Not to kill the moment, but what're we gonna do now?" Banner asked, "We're down a guy and the Skrulls are hellbent. For all we know, they could be taking another city... Burning it to the..."

As if on cue; Ant-Man, Thor, Mahr Velle and Carol Danvers - now in her own superhero suit, were arriving. Pym wasted no time in approaching Banner and Hawkeye, but was stopped at the sight of Scarlet Spider's deceased body. He bowed his head for a moment of silence. After which, he was clued in...

"Skrulls have Warships," Hawkeye explained, holding his abdomen and bleeding from multiple spots all over his body, "They opened fire on a group of civilians, but Spider blocked it."

"A fallen hero," Thor stated with sorrow in his voice, "The casualties have begun."

"Reed Richards is sending a jet here," Pym said, "His own. You'll be safe at the Baxter..."

"Fuck that," Hawkeye interrupted, "This is a full-out war now. I'm not going to the sidelines with two minutes to go."

"Clint," Carol had on a black domino mask, black outfit with a lightning bolt, thigh-high black boots, gloves, and a red sash hanging from her waist, "You're hurt. You can barely walk."

"I don't care," stubborn as always, "Banner and me are still in this!"

"No, Hawkeye, you're going to the Baxter Building," Pym declared, taking charge by getting in Clint's face, "I don't care what you say, you're getting help. You're too injured to keep going without hurting yourself or becoming a liability to the rest of the team."

Shit, Clint hated to admit it, but Hank had made a valid point. With that decision made, he backed down.

Pym took the opportunity to tell Clint and Bruce about the team finally coming together, "Listen; I've started the Avengers. Myself, Thor, Mahr Velle and Carol a.k.a. Warbird. If you two want to join, you're more than welcome."

Banner and Hawkeye looked at each other. They owed it to Spider. Hell, they owed it to the world considering what they were up against. Plus, it would give them both the chance to have revenge against the assholes who killed Spider. Clint could only hope he would get fixed up before this thing ended. Regardless...

"We're in."

"The Skrulls aren't waiting around any more," Pym explained to the group, "They know everyone's panicking and we have heroes licking their wounds."

"But we're not ready," Carol stated the obvious, "We haven't reconnected with Director Fury's group and we still have no idea where Tony is."

Mahr Velle had felt the wrath of the Skrulls before this. He knew well and understood perfectly what they were capable of. He also knew that not acting right now would surely mean a defeat and the loss of Earth and its freedom.

"Winning this war is imperative," Mahr Velle said intensely, "Not only for Earth, but... The entire universe and other dimensions as well. Asgard, the Kree home-planet, and far many more than I assume the majority of you do not realize exists."

He paused before saying more, "We have to fight... _Now_."

_**8#**_

_**"Some Might Not Make it Back"**_

"This door. This is the way out. One step ahead and you'll be in a long tunnel. See it through to the very end and you'll be out of here."

Director Nick Fury's group had been shown the way by the Skrull. He took them all the way to a very large metal sliding door. An electronic mechanism of some sort. Slowly, Captain America placed his gloved hand against the surface of the door, his head bowing briefly. He was thinking the same thing they all were; On the other side of this door was an onslaught. Chances of making it through were slim to nim.

Along the way, they met up with Clay Quartermaine, Jimmy Woo and Daisy Johnson. All SHIELD Personnel.

"How many?" Cap asked.

No response.

"How many?"

The Skrull sighed through a deep breath, "Subtracting what I assume is out in the field right now... At least four dozen. This including Paibok, Titannus and Lyja. Three of the four greatest warriors of our race. The fourth being the Super-Skrull, Kl'rt, whom you know very well."

"This is suicide," Sharon Carter said what they were all thinking, "We have no weapons. They do."

"Pfft, we don't need 'em," Cage remarked.

"Not everyone is infused with Hulk DNA," Henry McCoy noted.

Nick Fury stepped ahead of everyone to address them as a whole, "This was my idea. It's my fault that you're all here. Should we have stood our ground at the Triskelion? I don't honestly know. What I do know is... This means everything. We have to win this. We lose to the Skrull Empire and there's no tomorrow. Lord knows what kind of hell has already been unleashed while we've been stuck down here. Who knows? Maybe they've already won."

"None of that matters, though, does it?" he kept going, "Because we're still alive. And as long as we're still breathing... We're still fighting. It's not just for ourselves, either. We're fighting for mankind. We're fighting for people you've never met, people you never knew existed, people you may never meet. There's no turning back. This door opens and it's on until the clock runs out. You see something, you grab it, you punch it, you kick it, you bite it, you poke its damn eyes out. You do whatever you need to survive."

"You," he said to the Skrull, "Open the door."

"Cage, Wasp, Mockingbird," Cap took the lead as the Skrull punched in a code and the door slowly slid to the side, "By my side. The rest of you, stay behind until we know what we're dealing with."

The door was completely open. That's when the battle began...

**:::Meanwhile:::**

"See, This... _This_ is insane."

Spider-Man swung through New York City, web after web, narrowly dodging and missing the onslaught being produced by the alien Skrull warship. He had one right on his tail now, and knew it would only be a matter of time before there was a second one of these things gunning for him.

"If it's not bad enough I just started something new at ESU. If it's not... - Yow, that was a close one - ... If it's not bad enough Triple J's about to fire me. And - whoo, watch out now - If it's not bad enough I just got off a Green Goblin stretch. Now I gotta deal with a freakin' alien invasion?"

"Give me a break!" Spider-Man exclaimed, letting go of the webs for a moment as he managed to spiral himself right through an open window and out the other side. Quite the trick. Too bad he didn't have the extra time to sit back and admire it, though.

"Tellin' ya... Even the East German judge would've given that a ten!"

He kept on swinging...

"Time to take things seriously," he noted to himself, "These things don't care about what they hit, and there's no way to know if help's on the way. I have to do something," he stuck to the far side of a building, temporarily out of their sight line, "But, what? I don't even know for sure what I'm fighting."

That's when he realized something. The warships had gone elsewhere, but his spider-sense was still alerting him to some form of...

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, Spider-Man was driven through the side of the building by an unseen force, all the way into an elevator shaft. If it weren't for his webs, he most certainly would have fallen down to his death. Peter collected himself, climbing out of the elevator, finding himself in some kind of office room.

Spider-sense again!

This time, Spidey was nearly knocked unconscious by a rock hard fist. Literally... A rock hard fist. What in the world was going on here? Before Spider-Man could collect his thoughts, his spider-sense alarm started buzzing and he was rocked once more. This time, back outside of the building, free-falling through the air until he managed to spin a web and swing safely to a nearby rooftop.

"How the heck does Daredevil do it?" Spider-Man wondered.

No time to give it any thought as another attack was incoming. This time, despite it being invisible, Spider-Man still managed to dodge it. That's when his attacker made their presence known. It was Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull and Queen Veranke's right hand in this invasion of Earth.

Super-Skrull grinned as he hovered in the open air, "Why fight? You will only fall like SHIELD."

"I can't speak for them. But... I don't plan on dying any time soon!"

Super Skrull chuckled arrogantly, "It's only a matter of time before Earth belongs to the Skrulls."

Parker scoffed from behind his mask, "You're so over-dramatic."

Upon that, Super-Skrull prepared for a lethal strike while Spider-Man braced himself for what ever would come. However... Before anything more could take place... A single bolt of lightning struck down between the two opponents. This was followed by Mahr Velle and Warbird flying in from the sides, and Hank Pym suddenly appearing as he grew from Ant-Man to Giant-Man, ready to squash Super-Skrull into oblivion.

And then there was the Mighty Thor.

"Man... Talk about a cavalry," Spider-Man was liking this, "Where were you guys when I was getting dumped into a trash can Freshman year?"

"You are finished, Skrull," Thor hovered in the air, the storm clouds rolling in, "There is no escape."

Super-Skrull twisted his face in disgust, but then shifted it to a pleasant expression as two warships flew in from behind Spider-Man, "True... But, that is for you!" Super-Skrull set his body ablaze and soared past Giant-Man, firing a blast right at Warbird and Mahr Velle, both forced to evade.

"Handle the warships," Mahr Velle said, following Super-Skrull, "I will take care of the Skrull!"

"Hmm..." Spider-Man swung over to Giant-Man's shoulder, "Something tells me we got the raw end of the deal on this one."

"Avengers," Pym said abruptly, prepping for the battle ahead, "Are you in?"

Part of a team? First of all... Illegal. Though, that seemed besides the point by now. Second... This would entail an amount of trust that Peter hadn't showed anyone else in quite awhile. Third... Would he have to give up his secret identity? So many questions... Such a lack of time for answers. So, how about this for the time being...

"I'll think about it," Spider-Man jumped off of Giant-Man's shoulder, spinning a web onto one of the warships and swinging in-between the two of them. He was hoping it would provide just enough of a distraction for one of the other heroes to pull something powerful off. And, yeah, there it was in the form of Thor striking lightning down upon one of the warships... Only to have there be no effect.

"What treachery?" Thor was stunned, "Impossible! Nothing can withstand the might of the God of Thunder!"

"Now's not the time for ego's," Warbird zoomed past the still hovering Thor, dodging a blast from one of the ships, then another. She felt strong enough to maybe cause some significant damage in a physical way. No time for trial and error, it had to be right then and there. Behind gritted teeth and plenty of determination, Warbird landed atop one of the warships and started tearing into it with her immense strength.

Giant-Man took a swing at the other warship, but the spacecraft was able to maneuver out of harm's way.

"Not fast enough," Giant-Man noted, barely able to miss a blast, "I got the size and strength, but it's gonna take a little more than just that to stop these Skrulls."

Acting instantly upon a quick idea, Pym shrunk himself down and then immediately re-upped his size. In the same motion, he sent a devastating uppercut right through the warship, destroying it. The pieces fell to the ground where Spider-Man spun as many webs as he could in those few seconds to try and ensure that there wasn't a catastrophic amount of damage. Luckily, most civilians were already gone.

From the other warship, Warbird appeared, flying straight up and out, "Now, Thor!"

With the ship weakened, the Asgardian God of Thunder threw Mijolnir with all his power and the mighty hammer decimated the warship into bits and pieces. Crisis averted for now. No doubt, there were more Skrulls on the way, along with more warships. The battle may have been finished, but the war was far from over with.

"Spider-Man," Pym approached the younger hero, "What do you know about the Skrull Invasion?"

"Last week, I fought a couple of my usuals. They put up a tougher fight than they normally do, and the next thing I know... They turn into green things. Cut to last night's unveiling, and I'm pretty clued in. Everything's insane now. If this doesn't stop soon, there's not gonna be any world left to save."

"There's so many different places we need to be right now," Carol pointed out, "Where do we go?"

"Contacting Henry Pym, contacting Henry Pym. Do you copy?" the unmistakeable voice of Tony Stark's AI, Vision, had come over Pym's SHIELD Comm-link, which he had forgotten about during all the ruckus.

"Vision? Is that you?" Pym asked.

"Mr. Stark requires a meeting with you as soon as possible."

Confusion, "What? Where is Tony? What's he been up to? We need him here now."

"The Lincoln Memorial," Vision explained, "Mr. Stark will explain everything if you meet him at the Lincoln Memorial."

**:::Underneath the White House:::**

Survival against the horde.

The Skrulls had high-tech guns firing lasers, as well as they were equipped with armor. But, the heroes had pride, determination and the undying spirit of the will to live... The will to survive! If they were going to go down, then it was going to be with their every last breath used to its fullest!

"Keep moving at all times," Captain America ordered, somersaulting out of the way of a shot, "Moving targets are always harder to hit!"

"Some of us don't quite move that fast," Phil Coulson remarked, getting tagged in the right bicep, sending him to the hard floor inside this tunnel.

"If only I had my gauntlets," Janet lamented, shrinking to the size of an insect, "At least I still have my Pym particles!"

"Lucky for you," Mockingbird cartwheeled in mid-air to dodge a blast, and then another.

"We have to get on the offensive," Fury pointed out, "We don't and we're done."

Cage stepped up, running right for the largest Skrull, the single shot blasts from their weapons no match for his Hulk DNA. Luke and Titannus collided. The large Skrull started with a right cross. Cage absorbed the blow and came in with a knee, then another, followed by rights and lefts, one right after the next. The Skrull was dazed, but not out of the fight. He reared back and headbutt Cage down to his backside, roaring after doing so.

Another one of the powerful Skrulls, Paibok, was closing in on Sharon Carter, ready to break her... Until a buzzing inside his head became unbearable and he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his eyes, nose and ears. Sharon was in disbelief until she realized it was the handy-work of the Wasp!

"Right," Wasp kept flying in her tiny form,, "Now I just need to do that a billion more times and the world will be sav... AAHH!"

"Ha, little one," unbelievably, the female warrior known as Lyja had managed to grab Wasp with her own two hands and was about to crush her when she was knocked down by Captain America.

Then Captain America jumped up, landing on another and then another, side-kicking one more, then sending one packing with a clothesline. In the process, managed to nab himself a gun and two decent pieces of armor, one of which he quickly tossed to Agent Coulson to cover his wound with.

"Mockingbird!" Cap called out amidst the chaos, throwing the gun, "I hear you're a perfect shot!"

Mockingbird caught the gun in mid-air, then flipped and began firing. One by one, the Skrulls were taken out of the equation. She summoned her inner Hawkeye, remembering his tips and advice, remembering every single word he told her during training. Remem...

"BOBBI!"

Mockingbird collapsed backward, a spurt of blood spewing from right between her eyes. Eyes rolled into the back of her head immediately, she lay in a lifeless pile on the floor, trampled by the battle. Lost to the ocean that was this war.

Clay Quartermaine was next, grabbed by Titannus before Cage could recover. With ease, the SHIELD Agent's next was snapped like a flimsy Popsicle stick. Fellow Agent, Jimmy Woo, tried to avenge his friend, but was met with the same violent demise.

In a fit of rage, Cage mowed over a whole line of Skrulls before reaching Titannus, grabbing him by the neck and driving him into a wall. However, just as he was about to deal the killing blow, Cage was grabbed from behind by Lyja, wrapping her strong arms around his neck and squeezing with every ounce of strength she had inside her body.

Luke stumbled back, but Captain America sprang out of nowhere, leaping over the two of them, landing on Titannus and delivering thunderous punch after punch until the Skrull was unconscious. Then, he simply twisted its neck, not satisfied until the sickening sound of bones cracking in half could be heard.

Cage staggered around, Lyja choking the life out of him, until he finally flung her off of him and into a group of the aliens.

"This is impossible," Dugan said, tackling one down to the floor, "They keep on coming. We're running on empty!"

"Keep fighting!" Cap shouted, decking a Skrull, then tossing one onto a group of others like Cage, "Never stop fighting!"

As the war raged on, the heroes obviously losing steadily, though they fought valiantly, then came a sudden an abrupt end. It was in the form of a mysterious gas being released into the tunnel. One by one, they all grew weary and dropped to the floor, passed out. How could this be? Who could have done this and why? Every light in the long tunnel shut off at the same instant. Then one flickered back on at the end. There stood the silhouette of...

Doctor Doom!

**:::Meanwhile:::**

It felt like an uphill struggle... Like a losing battle. Yet, he understood the importance of victory. Therefore, he wouldn't stop... He would never stop.

Mahr Velle was slammed through the top of an eighteen-wheelers trailer. The force was enough to end the life of a normal human, super-powered or not. Yet, Mahr Velle remained alive. Filled with pain, bleeding, his uniform in disarray, but still alive. Super-Skrull hovered overhead, peering down at the destruction he had just caused with a satisfied grin, his lower half in flames, and fists covered in orange rock...

"You're weak," Super-Skrull deduced, "Of the many times I've fought you... This weakness has never shown."

Saving Carol's life had cost Mahr Velle far more than he first anticipated. His power level was sapped much more than he realized. He came into this fight with guns blazing, but was already out of ammo. He should have thought... He should have known... Damn it, why did he save her? Why?

Why? Because... The human race was worth saving. Despite what the Supreme Intelligence and Ronan both believed and taught to all Kree on their home-world, there was good and evil in all kinds. And, for right now, the good far outweighed the evil in human beings. Earth and its inhabitants deserved as long a life-span as could possibly be given. There was potential here... The potential to save this universe from those who threatened to destroy it.

Rather quickly, Mahr Velle gritted his bloody teeth, forming gauntlets around his wrists and producing a flurry of beams that pelted Super-Skrull over and over until he had fallen back to the pavement streets. The former Kree Captain picked himself up, going into the sky and then diving down as fast as he could, tackling the Skrull down into the street, releasing blow and blow until he was finally kicked off by a now weary and hurting Super-Skrull.

"You can't defeat me!" the Skrull shouted in denial, "This invasion is almost complete! The war has begun! Even now, Skrull forces are lining up specific targets across this wretched planet! It will not be long now, you disgusting Kree! It won't be long!"

Super-Skrull launched two fireballs, which Mahr Velle dodged and then fired two of his own blasts from the gauntlets. They also missed, but that did nothing to deter him. Both combatants took to the skies, high above the city streets, the sunlight gleaming off as they exchanged rights and lefts in mid-air. The Skrull grabbed Mahr Velle, ready to throw him, but the Kree managed to reverse the move and it was the Super-Skrull who was thrown through the front of a building, crashing through the glass and walls!

"You are not going to win!" Mahr Velle declared loudly, "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Then Mahr Velle dove bomb right for the Skrull in the wrecked building. This wasn't over yet. It was far from over!

**:::London:::**

Rescue and War Machine had gathered after Rhodes escaped the Negative Zone. Right now, they were armored up and trying to fend off Skrull warships who appeared to be dead-set on destroying the Big Ben clock tower in London, England.

**:::Hell's Kitchen:::**

The Man Without Fear was busy with a Skrull of his own... One that could fly and fire concussive energy blasts from his hands. And, in the process, half of Hell's Kitchen was being obliterated.

**:::Tokyo:::**

The Skrulls lethal reach extended even as far as Japan. It was there that a mystical warrior by the name of the _Silver Samurai_ was busy fighting off hordes of the alien invaders with help from an organization he operated called _The Hand_.

**:::Prague:::**

Skrull Forces were even invading one of Prague's busiest districts. They were hungry for carnage, thirsty for the blood of their victims. Yet, they were being picked off one by one by a single dedicated soldier. He remained hidden, with a cybernetic arm, long brown hair and a domino mask keeping his identity a secret, firing away with a state of the art sniper rifle that never miss a single one of his targets.

**:::Russia:::**

The Black Widow maneuvered through the crowds of panicking people, their country under attack. With swift movements, the lethal redhead was taking out Skrull after Skrull with her weaponry. All the while, trying to keep her fellow countrymen and women safe from harm. Not an easy task, but if anyone could do it... The Black Widow could.

**:::Las Vegas:::**

The Vegas Strip had never seen a fight quite like this before. It was Abomination versus Abomination. The real deal fighting against the Skrull impostor. Carnage and destruction galore, this was a grudge match for the ages.

**:::In The Skies:::**

Luckily, Sam Wilson still had some credibility when it came to the Air Force. Considering the dire situation, he was given command over a fighter jet. They didn't call him Falcon for nothing. He was currently tailing a warship, just waiting until the right precise moment to unload his arsenal. However, just as the moment seemed ripe for the taking, a second warship dropped in on the radar behind him. Adding insult to injury, the one he had been following swiftly turned around.

"Damn it," he cursed, trying to think fast, seeing both ships were ready to blow him away, "Only one chance, better make it count!"

As fast as he could, Sam shut the plane down and ejected himself from the seat. The aircraft dropped instantly and the two Skrull warships ended up blasting each other. Sam's parachute ride was a little hairy, but he managed to make it through unscathed.

**:::The White House:::**

The front lawn of the White House... The home of the United States President.

Captain America, Luke Cage, Wasp, Director Fury, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Sharon Carter, Henry McCoy, Daisy Johnson and Phil Coulson were all laying asleep on the grass. There was also their fallen comrades; Mockingbird, Clay Quartermaine and Jimmy Woo. All of them were at the feet of Doctor Doom, the ruler of Latveria, aided by his creations... _Doombots_.

"Wh-What the hell..." Director Fury was first to come to, slowly followed by the rest. You could imagine their surprise at finding themselves at the feet of the ever-imposing Doctor Doom.

"We are on the cusp of complete obliteration," Doom wasted zero time, "As much as it sickens me... I must admit that this world cannot be saved without you."

"You loathe SHIELD," Fury weakly stood.

"Correct," Doom agreed, "Yet, not as much as I despise my world being destroyed by these Skrull beings."

Sharon helped Wasp up, who was hurting both physically and mentally, due to the loss of Bobbi, whom she was very good friends with. She tried looking away from the body, but she just couldn't. She dropped back down to her knees and cried. Sharon and Henry both comforted her.

Daisy limped over to Jimmy's deceased body, kissing his hand as a means of goodbye. Dugan, Jones and Coulson all saluted Quartermaine. An agent who had been with SHIELD since the very beginning.

Doctor Doom was disgusted by the display in front of his eyes. Grieving? Mourning? At a times like this, when every second was more precious than the one that came before it? When every tiny little moment was crucial and possibly life-threatening?

"Grieving equals time being wasted," Doom said coldly, "And time is a luxury we cannot afford."

"Do not speak to them like that," Captain America confronted Doom, face to mask, "If you have chosen to remove your heart, then that's your decision. But... You leave my people alone. They've suffered enough already."

"My friends, I fear that Doctor Doom is right," in a twist, there was the Black Panther in full gear, standing in the background until the timing was right, "We must act immediately. The Skrull Invasion has spread. There is no longer any stealth in their plans. It is now a full-scale take-over. They are everywhere."

"T'Challa?" Fury was definitely taken back, "On the same side as Doctor Doom? I must have taken more shots to the head than I realized."

"We may be enemies," Doom explained, "But now, we share a common threat. And, for that, our differences have been set aside."

"All right," Cap begrudgingly agreed, "We're all on the same team. Question is... Where do we go from here?"

**:::Meanwhile:::**

With an extremely loud and thunderous impact, both Mahr Velle and Super-Skrull crashed through a smaller-sized building, toppling it over. On the other side, the two enemies lay exhausted and in pain. However, they wouldn't walk away until one was dead.

Unfortunately for Mahr Velle, it appeared as though that may have been him. He was literally unable to make it past all fours on the street, a car on fire just behind him. He was drained... Utterly and completely. Even moving so much as another muscle felt impossible at this point.

Super-Skrull noticed this, popping his right arm back into its socket after being dislocated. Through the pain and blood slipping from his mouth, he snickered and grinned. He had the Kree right where he wanted him, helpless and on the verge of death. Hobbling over, Super-Skrull slowly turned his fist to orange rock, clenching it tightly and raising it high above his head...

He then dropped it forwa... Wait... He couldn't move his fist any further. It was like it had been stuck... It was a damned spider-web! "No... NO!"

Warbird spiraled down from high above the city rooftops, intent on decimating Super-Skrull. Only... The crafty warrior turned his hand to flames, burning the web away, then blasted the burning car, exploding it further than it already had been in a massive blast. Once the smoke cleared, the Super-Skrull was gone, leaving a fading Mahr Velle in his wake.

"Mahr Velle!" Warbird exclaimed, soaring down and picking him up into her arms, bringing him to a rooftop where Spider-Man waited, "Hold on, we'll think of something."

"Oh man," Spider-Man hadn't ever seen anyone this injured and survive, "What do I do?"

"Keep fighting," Mahr Velle spoke weakly.

"No," Carol tossed aside her domino mask, nearly crying, "You saved me... I can do the same. You can heal, right?"

The end had come for Mahr Velle, his eyelids drooping, breaths slowing, soul fading, "D... Do not l-let... They can't win."

Then he was gone. Just like that. The great Captain Mahr Velle of the Kree Army had perished on a lonesome rooftop in the middle of nowhere, killed by his sworn enemy. Though he had faded away, Warbird kept his body cradled in her arms. She felt guilty. He had sacrificed himself to save her. Mahr Velle didn't simply give her power. He gave her _his_ power. And, for that, he paid the ultimate price.

Seconds later, Spider-Man noticed something approaching from the distance, "How many of those friggin' ships do they have?"

Warbird looked up. By god, it was an entire fleet of Skrull warships.

**:::Lincoln Memorial:::**

Following a crackle of thunder, a portal opened in the sky. Then there was Thor lowering down from it with a tiny Ant-Man on his shoulder, and Hulk dropping down with a loud impact upon landing. They had arrived at the as of yet unharmed Lincoln Memorial. However, no sign of Tony Stark anywhere. Pym had the sneaking suspicion that this was a set-up, but he figured the risk was worth taking..

"**Don't see Stark,**" Hulk in his deep, almost otherworldly voice.

"This is time being wasted," Thor spoke, lowering gracefully to the ground, "We should be battling against the Skrulls."

"No," Pym had a feeling, "As long as it's him, he'll show up."

"**Better show up,**" Hulk cracked his knuckles.

"No worries, I'm right here," Tony Stark, wearing the body-suit he always did underneath his armor, stepped out from behind the statue of Abraham Lincoln. To the surprise of all three superheroes, he was without his Iron Man armor.

"Where have you been?" Pym stepped up, grown to regular size, "The world is on the verge of global disaster and no one's been able to contact you since Wakanda."

"Wow, you have been hanging around Fury way too much," Stark noted.

"This is no time for humor," Thor said.

"Right, right," Stark rolled his eyes, "By the way, Hulk, nice to see you again. Ya got a good shade of green going there. Have you been hitting the tanning beds like I..."

"**Not in the mood, Stark!**"

"Tony, get serious," Pym wasn't in the mood, either, "Scarlet Spider's dead. Hawkeye's injured. Ultron is offline because I can't take the risk. Plus, the majority of SHIELD is out of the picture. And, in case you didn't notice, the Skrulls went global a few hours ago."

"Trust me, I know everything that's been going on," Stark stated, "And, I'm taking it very seriously. So much so, in fact, that I've done something I swore I would never do."

No further explanation, "Like what, Tony? We can't keep waiting around for you to act like Mr. Dramatic."

"Mr. Dramatic," Tony smirked, "I like that. Anyway... Let me introduce you three to the unveiling of a little something I like to call... The Extremis Armor."

Incredibly, tiny thread-like strands of red and gold began poking out of Tony's skin, all over his body, swallowing him in almost cocoon-like space. Possibly a minute or two later, maybe three, there was Iron Man in full-form. Thor was in awe, Pym was even more so. Hell, even Hulk's jaw had unhinged and hit the ground.

"My god," Pym was breathless, eyes wide, "What did you do to yourself?"

"Let's just say... I upgraded," Tony explained, "It's taken the better half of a decade, but I finally figured out how to store my armor inside of my body. Hurts a little... But, my healing factor takes care of me."

"You said... Something you swore you would never do," Thor realized, "I may be mistaken, but this new armor you have created would not fall into such a category."

"True," the boosters kicked in and Iron Man was floating up into the sky, "So, without further whatever, say hello to... _The Iron Men_."

Off in the distance, there came dozens of Iron Man Armors. All different colors, some different sizes. There was even a Hulk-buster one, which made the Jade Giant's lip curl in anger, though he was able to look past it just this once.

"And before you say I finally trusted someone else, let me be clear; There's no pilots. I'm in complete control of each and every armor. They're all linked to me through _VISION 2.0._"

Iron Men without pilots? VISION 2.0? An armor that resides within his body? So... This explained what Tony had been up to since Wakanda fell. It may have been exactly what the Avengers needed to tip the scales of this war in their favor. Speaking of which...

"The Avengers," Pym spoke up, "Are you in?"

Iron Man didn't even bother to answer.

"It's not Fury that's in charge," the scientist explained, "I took the idea and have been running with it. So far... It's Myself, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Mahr Velle and Carol."

"Not my bag, Hank," Stark's answer, gesturing to his Iron Man Army, "As you can see; I don't make friends... I _build_ them."

"Damn it, Tony, get over yourself."

"Not now," Iron Man quipped, flying away, his army following him, "Maybe later. Got a war with an alien race to win first, after all."

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_There you have it, the second to last chapter in the Skrull Invasion arc, out far later than intended. The deaths... Might have been a little bit of a cop-out. But, hey, is what it is. Tony's armor is a mix of Extremis and Bleeding Edge, and I've had that vision of him and his army in my head ever since starting his solo fic, so I'm very happy to finally have it out in print. Next chapter is the big one... The end of the Skrull Invasion._

**COVER - **Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Luke Cage, Falcon and Warbird. AVENGERS at the top. ASSEMBLE at the bottom..

**Chapter Title - **"Avengers Assemble"

**SUMMARY - **The time has come... The day unlike any other. With the Skrull's going all or nothing, it's time for Earth's Mightiest Heroes to do the same! Who lives? Who dies? What of the consequences and repercussions of this worldwide war? Say it with me, True Believers, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	9. Avengers Assemble

**COVER - **Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Giant-Man, Hawkeye, Wasp, Cage, Hulk, Thor and Warbird. _AVENGERS_ at the top. _ASSEMBLE_ at the bottom.

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

Heroes.

Whether super-powered or not, it doesn't matter. Heroes will always be heroes. Celebrated or outlawed, they will stand up for what's right at all times. They will sacrifice themselves for you and your safety. Your freedom is the reason they keep going each and every day. They will never fade, for the will of a hero is immortal. Long after the hero passes on, their spirit will stay and become a part of us all.

And when that day comes... When that hero becomes a part of you and you feel it inside your soul... You will realize why this day was unlike any other... Why it was so important... Why the Avengers had to Assemble to defeat the threats one couldn't alone.

_**9#**_

_**"Avengers Assemble"**_

"Are we on? Are we live? Are we... Yes? Okay. L-ladies and gentlemen, chaos erupts! You are seeing live footage as it happens before your very eyes. This is _World War Three_. The Skrulls' onslaught has gone global. Please, please, I beg you, please stay in your homes. Seek shelter. Do not go outside. Their spacecrafts are everywhere and they are targeting specific spots all over the map. I hate to say it; But this may be the end. How are we supposed to stand up against an alien invasion? The more that are killed... The more that appear. Army, Navy, National Guard, Marines, every military in nearly every country is being depleted rapidly. There are even heroes that are falling. This is... Wait now... Hold on... What is... Is that... Could it be? Am I seeing an entire brigade of... No, it can't be..."

Iron Man and his Iron Men were in pursuit of a Skrull warship. Once in range, they targeted it with their own brand of firepower. Momentarily, the ship was taken out. Unfortunately, it wasn't before a few of the Iron Men had been destroyed. Though, Iron Man expected that to be the case. After all, that's why he designed so many of the damn things.

"Vision," Stark underneath the armor that was now literally an extension of his own body, "Head-Count."

"93 Armors remain intact, Sir."

"Good," Iron Man dove down a little lower through the atmosphere, his soldiers following suit, "Keep me alerted every time we lose one. By my estimation, after all is said and done, I'm gonna be the only one left. But, I still wanna know what's what."

"Of course, Sir."

Iron Man took a sharp left, his soldiers once again following suit, "Eyes open, boys. You pick up Skrull DNA, you blow it away, right? That's the motto."

**:::Baxter Building:::**

On the sidelines with two minutes left to go in the Super Bowl.

Clint couldn't believe it, but he had to admit... There was no way he could go out and give a hundred percent like he would want to. His injuries weren't life-threatening, but they were still significant. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't be involved any further in the war against the Skrulls. His only hope was that the rest of SHIELD and whoever else tagged along would be able to win.

For now, Clint was taking it easy in Reed's personal lab, while Richards tinkered with a few things. Rather suddenly, a holographic image displayed itself in the center of the room. Much surprisingly, it was of Doctor Doom standing with Black Panther, Nick Fury and Captain America.

"Victor?" Reed was surprised.

"Yes," Doom quickly responded, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend... _For now_."

"Richards," Fury stepped forward, "I need to know if any heroes have contacted you recently."

"Clint Barton is here. Injured, but safe. Pym, Hulk, Thor, Carol and Captain Mahr Velle have all gone out to battle the Skrulls. The Baxter Building is currently being used as a safe-house for any wounded. We have civilians downstairs."

"Clint," Cap spoke up.

"Not now," Fury scolded.

"He deserves to know," Captain America replied to Fury.

"Deserves to know what?" Clint limped over, "What is it?"

"It's Mockingbird."

Dread filled Barton instantly, "Is she all right?"

"She's..."

Power gone. Lights out.

"What the hell?" Clint barked, smashing buttons on the machine, "Cap? Cap! Damn it, what happened to Bobbi?"

Emergency lights came on. Reed had devised numerous back-up plans in this building. It wasn't a random outage or anything of the like. Reed took a deep breath, knowing what this was, "They're here."

So much for being on the sidelines. Regardless of hurting, regardless of injury, it seemed that Hawkeye was tossed back into the game. If the Skrulls were here... There could be only one reason why... "They're after the kids, aren't they?"

"It would make sense," Reed confirmed, "I need to get down there immediately."

"No," Hawkeye took the reins, "Work on getting the power back on. I'll help the kids."

"You're barely able to walk, Clint."

True. He was walking with a heavy limp, nursing many injuries, all bandaged and bruised. But... The world needed saving. The Future Foundation was exactly what their namesake implied. The future. They had to be protected at all costs. Not to forget, the other civilians that Sue was taking care of and watching over as well.

"The world's better off with you than me," Hawkeye spoke truthfully, "Get the power on. I'll see you when I see you."

**:::The White House:::**

Do you hear it? They're coming.

"Coulson, McCoy, Johnson, Dugan, Jones and Carter, you're with me. Come on, we have to get out of here while we still have the legs to do so," Director Fury ordered his crew, as they had located a special Humvee and were prepared to ride it out of harm's way, "The rest of you, listen to what ever Captain America says. And... Hopefully we see you on the other side of this war."

The time had come to take a stand and fight for the future of this world. Courtesy of T'Challa moving through the White House with ease, Captain America now had his trusted shield again and Wasp had her gauntlets which produced special energy blasts called stingers. The sound of the Skrull forces impending arrival approached menacingly from the distance. With each second that passed, it felt as though the end of the world was that much closer to fruition.

"Wait a minute..." Wasp suddenly remembered, "The Skrull that helped us... His niece. I'm going back in to look for them!"

"No," Cage held her back, "You have more experience with this stuff than I do. I'll grab them. You stay out here."

"To be admired," Doctor Doom noted to himself, but aloud, "A man like you would prove useful in my rule."

"Not now, Doom," Captain America stood up, "Now's not the time for a recruitment drive."

"What is our plan?" Black Panther asked, "They're arriving as I speak."

"You see a Skrull, you take it down," Captain America instructed as the Humvee rolled out in the background, "Easiest way to win a war is to..." then it dawned on him, "... _Capture the leader_. That's what we need to do!"

"And where would this leader be?" Doom fired two balls of electricity from his armored gloves as the Skrulls closed in.

"Good question," Cap blocked an attack with his shield, then took out two Skrulls with his brute strength.

"Let's hope the others know!" Wasp shrunk down, zipping past a few attacks before downing a few Skrulls on her own.

"Warships," Black Panther pointed out.

Wasp bolted towards it, braver than anyone could ever be, "I got it!"

**:::Elsewhere:::**

Followed by his soldiers, Iron Man had come across another Skrull Warship. However, this one seemed like there was a drunk pilot in charge of it. Lo and behold, that wasn't the case. For, the incredible and pretty unstoppable Hulk and jumped out of it, leaving the ships in pieces after doing so.

"Nice," Tony remarked from underneath the armor, "Hey, if ya ever wanna get _suited up_, just let me know."

Hulk landed on the side of a tall building, digging his hands and feet in to stop himself. He merely scowled at Iron Man and his Iron Men as they all flew by.

"**Hulk doesn't need armor. HULK **_**IS**_** ARMOR!**"

And with a thunderous roar, Hulk was gone, back in the battle to save this world.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

Giant Man grabbed a Warship, ripping it in half and then throwing the individual halves into two other ships, taking them out efficiently. At the same time, Thor threw his hammer through a warship. And, Carol took out Skrull cowards that attempted to make an escape from what seemed to be their eventual defeat. They had underestimated the humans and heroes. A grave mistake.

But then came new Skrull ships, these ones much faster and able to maneuver a lot quicker. Carol was taken out first, then Thor was knocked back into a building, crashing through a set of windows. Giant Man was shot directly between the eyes, staggering him as the attack continued and he fell backwards into the very building that Thor was inside of.

Carol shook her head free of the cobwebs as she slowly picked herself up off the street. The Kree power within provided her enough natural armor to remain alive, but she feared the unknown... How many times until it wasn't enough anymore? In that moment, the eyes in her domino mask went wide as a Nu-Ship dove bomb right for her... _Suicide bomber_!

Carol leaped just in the nick of time, the force from the explosion throwing her into the air. Before she could regain her bearings, she landed on the front of a second Nu-Ship. Its speed wasn't slowed in the slightest, the Skrull pilot grinning with sadistic delight. Little did he realize, he was sorely underestimating what Carol could do. She tore into the ship, grabbing the Skrull and throwing him out. She then took over the controls.

What Skrull forces were left, started following her away from the scene. Just what she wanted. She knew Pym and Thor would need a minute to recover. This distraction was just what the doctor ordered.

Thor was first to stagger away from the wreckage. He scowled at Pym, "You fell on me!"

"Ughhh," now normal size, Pym rubbed his aching head and face, "It obviously wasn't on purpose."

"Still," Thor spoke, long blonde locks filled with dirt and dust, as well as his beard, "This is not how one wages war and walks away victorious from the conflict."

"I couldn't agree more," Pym responded, "Simply trying to fight them to a finish isn't working. We need something else, something decisive that would give them no other option but to surrender."

"Yes," Thor pointed with Mjolnir, "That is a much better plan."

**:::The White House:::**

This was the moment that Luke had been waiting so many years for. The chance to prove to everyone that there was more to him, that he was worthy of the name given to him by his parents.

Cage stormed through the White House, busting down walls, breaking through furniture. In the midst of all this, he was met by the Skrull they had encountered before. The one who helped them. The one who's niece was stuck somewhere in here. And, to Cage's surprise, there was a young Skrull female standing in front of him. Had this Skrull already found his niece all on his own?

"Is she?" Luke asked.

The Skrull nodded with a cough, pushing her forward, revealing a lethal wound in his abdomen, "T-Take... Take her... Take her ssssomewhere s-safe. Her... H-Her name... Is... _Xavin_," he dropped to his knees, gasping for his final breaths as the female began crying.

She knelt down beside her uncle as he passed, looking up at Cage with tearful eyes, "They did it! Our own people. They saw him as a betrayer and they killed him for it. I want them to die. I want all of them to die!"

"Then maybe you can help us out," Cage had an idea, "Where's the leader?"

Next moment, a massive crash shook the White House down to its very foundations. An attack courtesy of the beings Xavin now despised with every fiber of her being.

"Queen Veranke is hiding on Ellis Island," curling her lips and clenching her fists, Xavin's skin transformed into hardened rock, lighting on fire. She then rocketed out of the newly created hole in the building, bolting straight for a Skrull Nu-Ship!

"Damn it," Cage could do nothing to stop her, "It's not worth it!"

"It's worth everything!" Xavin proclaimed, ramming right into the Nu-Ship, causing a huge explosion that affected more Skrulls and took out a warship with a lucky fireball.

Cage ran forward, leaping out of the house, landing on the green where the other heroes and Dr. Doom were barely holding off the Skrull forces, "You want a leader?" he asked Captain America, "Ellis Island!"

"What?" Cap rolled forward and uppercut a Skrull, sending him back into a group of others.

"The niece said so," Cage spoke amidst the chaos and destruction, "And considering she just went kamikaze on her own people, I think it's safe to trust her."

"Doom, Panther," Cap shouted, "Get us to Ellis Island."

"Not everyone," Doom disagreed, "I will take you. But, it would be wiser for the others to remain here and keep fending off the Skrulls from this position."

"Everyone okay with that?" Cap asked, which caught the ire of Doctor Doom...

"You lead them into battle, yet you still ask permission?" he was disgusted, "Pathetic. I expected better from the immortalized Captain America."

"I already told you," Cap responded, biting back bitter anger, "_Not now_."

**:::Baxter Building:::**

In the torn remains of his gear, Hawkeye was running on word Reed received from Sue that the Super-Skrull was in the building. And, indeed, the reason for this visit was to retrieve the Future Foundation. They were the best and brightest of today's youth, and the Skrulls were well aware of that fact.

No weapons. How the hell would he pull this one off? Keep thinking of Bobbi, keep remembering the promise that you made to her at the Triskelion. But... What Cap was trying to say... No, don't think about that now. More important things to be concerned with. Namely... The freak-show that threw Bobbi out of the Blackbird when all this mess first started.

Hawkeye had arrived on the floor of the Baxter Building where the Future Foundation was located. Being as stealthy and silent as possible, he moved down the corridors. His eyes were peeled for trouble, ears open for any sounds that didn't belong. The emergency lights were still on, but were nowhere near as good as the normal ones. He had to wonder, though... Did that give him or the Skrull the advantage?

Just then, Hawkeye heard a scream and cries for help. Not able to run, he limped as fast as he possibly could, coming to a rec room, finding a brave Sue Storm standing in front of the Future Kids, the Super-Skrull with glowing fists of flame and an evil, smug, grin.

Hawkeye put a finger over his mouth to keep everyone quiet. They could see him, but the Super-Skrull had his back turned, focused solely on the kids and Sue. In his other hand, Hawkeye gripped a sharp piece of broken glass he had gathered from. Still equipped with his trusted bow, Hawkeye fired the shard of glass right into Super-Skrull's neck.

The alien unleashed a howl of pain before taking out the bloody piece of glass and turning around... Only to be shot yet again, this time in the chest. He took a step back, gasping for air as he took that one out, too. Hawkeye fired once more, but this time it was blocked by an invisible force-field. Then the Skrull stretched an arm and grabbed the bow, snapping it in half over his knee.

"You were dead," Super-Skrull said, "I watched you die."

Hawkeye merely shook his head, walking forward to confront the alien, "This is the end. No bullshit. One more fight. We don't stop until one of us is dead."

Super-Skrull answered with a swinging right hand. Hawkeye ducked and punched the chest-wound, then came up with a headbutt. The Skrull shook it off, though, and hardened a fist into rock and drove it into Hawkeye's stomach, doubling him over. Then he raised a knee into Hawkeye's forehead, knocking him onto his backside on the floor.

"The one with no power is the one who challenges me most," Super-Skrull admitted, "For this, you have gained my respect. Yet, still..." he grabbed Hawkeye by his throat and lifted him up, slamming him right through a wall, which lead to an open balcony that over-looked various experiments the Future Kids had worked on, "You will die."

Hawkeye's body stopped at the railing, his face bleeding, stitches opened on his arm, bandages ripped. But, he was still breathing, he was still in this right.

Super-Skrull lit his fist with fire, slowly walking over to Hawkeye. This would be the end. From this attack, there would be no walking away, no second chances. Super-Skrull looked over his prey, savoring the moment until...

"Hey!" a voice from behind, "Why are you so ugly, _Ugly_?"

Super-Skrull sneered, looking over his shoulder, only to find himself blasted in the face by webbing. This went on until his entire head was covered. When he ripped it off, he found someone that looked like Spider-Man, but was in an entirely different suit. Super-Skrull stretched an arm with rock-fist, but missed, hitting nothing but the opposite wall where windows were located. He tried again, but this new Spider-Man ducked once again, and the wall was damaged even more. Then the Skrull lit a fist and threw a fireball, watching in satisfaction as it caught the new hero's mask.

He quickly took it off, exposing the face of _Miles Morales_, one of the Future Foundation members. The Skrull walked over, grabbing Miles and tossing him aside. However, when he turned back around, he was tackled through the weakened wall and down onto the street below by Hawkeye! Now, both opponents were feeling the pain, even the Super-Skrull. They were both on the street, dozens of abandoned cars lining it, sounds of destruction in the distance.

Regardless of Sue ordering them otherwise, the Future Kids all ran to the edge, looking out, watching the excitement unfold further.

"No," the Skrull stirred in denial, "No, no, no, never," he weakly picked himself up, stumbling over to one of the vehicles, leaning against it.

"Look," _Nathan Essex_ pointed out, "What's Hawkeye doing?"

Hawkeye had crawled to an abandoned car, climbing inside, finding a key left in the ignition. With whatever strength was left inside his brutalized body, he started the engine up and put her in reverse. When satisfied with the distance, he accelerated further just as the Super-Skrull stood up straight in front of the other car, and slammed right into him, getting himself out of the moving car just before impact!

_EXPLOSION!_

The force of the explosion sent Hawkeye across the street, into a windshield on his back. That was the straw the broke the camel's back. There was literally nothing else he could do. _Will_ wouldn't pick him up. _Courage_ wouldn't pick him up. _Determination_ wouldn't push him even another inch forward. His tank was empty, and his life was hanging by threads. He could only hope that this last act of desperation was enough to take Super-Skrull out for good.

Alas, it was not.

Somehow, someway, Super-Skrull still wasn't defeated. Painfully, Super-Skrull pushed the burning car away, his body engulfed in flames. However, the flames then burnt out. His body was badly damaged, he may very well have been nearing his own personal end. But, it wouldn't come until after this human met his demise first.

"Oh no," _Rhona Burchill_ gasped, "He's going to kill Hawkeye."

"We have to do something," _Arnim Zola III_ said.

"Like what?" _Layla Miller_ retorted, "He's a freakin' Skrull!"

"Watch out," Miles pushed past his fellow Future Kids, and leaped through the broken wall, out onto the street in much the same fashion as the original Spider-Man would, "Hey! You never answered my question."

Super-Skrull extended a hand with hardened fist and knocked Miles out cold. He would harm him no further, though, as he was instructed personally by Queen Veranke to bring all members of the Future Foundation in alive and un-harmed. So, his focus was once again on Hawkeye. He staggered over, step by excruciating step, until he was standing directly over the hero.

"Dead," the Skrull coughed, blood bubbling past his green lips, "_Just like she is_."

Bobbi? What did he mean by...

Suddenly, Super-Skrull took to the sky. His target? Dive-bombing right into...

A whistling cut through the air, and there was Iron Man followed closely by some of his Iron Men. Before the Skrull knew what was going on, he was completely surrounded. Each of the Iron Men's chest-cores began glowing brightly, the original Iron Man included. There was nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide. This... Was... It.

The onslaught was unleashed, and by the time the show ended, there was nothing left of the Super-Skrull.

"Job well done, boys," Iron Man congratulated his army, "Vision, send 'em out. I'm gonna see what I can find out about the situation here."

"Yes, Sir."

Iron Man landed on the ground below, his Iron Men leaving the scene. First and foremost, he checked on Hawkeye, "You gonna make it or what, Barton?"

"Not sure," Hawkeye mumbled weakly, "Ask me in the morning."

"Didn't you hear?" the helmet receded into the other armor, showing Stark's face, "There might not be a tomorrow morning."

"No," another response, "There will be. Cap'll find a way."

A moment later, Reed Richards and Sue Richards came running out of the Baxter Building. Sue checked on Miles while Reed approached Iron Man, "Tony, I just received word that Captain America and Victor Von Doom are on their way to Ellis Island."

"Why?"

"It seems as though they've gained Intel that suggests the leader of the Skrull Invasion is hiding there."

"Reed..." Hawkeye's voice, "You get the power back on?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Thanks to you. Honestly, I have never seen courage like this before. You knew you were going to die, but you still protected the Future Foundation. I'm grateful, Clint."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the helmet went back on, "Get him inside. I'm on my way to Ellis Island to put an end to this god damn thing."

**:::Ellis Island:::**

This made no sense.

Upon landing, Captain America and Doctor Doom found Ellis Island to be oddly silent and desolate. Not one single being could be seen. Had they all already evacuated? Or was this all part of the Skrull plan? Was it all a scheme to lure them here? For whatever reasons, both Captain America and Doctor Doom felt as though this is where the Invasion would end, for better or worse.

"I don't like this," Captain America said as they walked together, most definitely an odd couple.

"Neither do I," Doom confessed, "Their plan is obvious... Yet the unknown is dangerous."

"HELP! HELP!" two distinctive screams from two different areas. Captain America and Doctor Doom stared at each other before instinctively going their separate ways. A minute or two later, Captain America was first to arrive... And what he saw had stopped him cold in his tracks...

"How could you, Cap?" it was his sidekick from World War II, _Bucky Barnes_, still wearing that outfit all the other soldiers constantly ridiculed him for. But, this time around, it was torn, only half of his domino mask remained and one of his arms were gone, "How could you just leave me in that castle?"

"This trick won't work," Cap said defiantly, "This Invasion of yours is finished! Nothing can change the fact that you are now losing!"

"What trick?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky's dead, you bastard!" Cap raised a fist, "How dare you desecrate his name like this?"

"Are you sure, Cap?" rather suddenly, Bucky's form shifted into that of the Winter Soldier, a nemesis that Captain America had faced on more than one occasion since arriving in the present, but never learned the true identity of, "'Cause, the way I see it, Bucky Barnes did die... But, only to give birth to the _Winter Soldier_!"

"Lies!" Cap swung, knocking the Winter Soldier back, but then came a retaliation in the form of a sidekick to the stomach, followed by a suplex. Captain America hit the ground hard, but was fine. He rolled into a standing position and quickly threw his shield. It whizzed by Winter Soldier's head, narrowly missing him by less than mere inches. Winter Soldier then pulled out a rifle and proceeded to fire, but Cap managed to get a hold of his shield just in the nick of time.

Winter Soldier kept firing, but Captain America ran straight, holding his shield tightly. His momentum didn't stop until he ran over Winter Soldier and beat him with punch after punch until he finally relented. The Winter Soldier then reverted back to his true form... That of a Skrull.

Captain America grabbed him by the collar of his purple and black uniform and lifted him off the ground, angrily shouting, "Where is she?"

Nothing.

Captain America punched the Skrull in the jaw, breaking it, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"The statue!" the Skrull squealed in a garbled voice due to his jaw being broken.

_Meanwhile..._

Doctor Doom had tracked the second scream to a small shop of some kind. It sold various memorabilia concerning the Statue of Liberty. Inside the small shop, there stood an image that had haunted Doom for years and years...

"Your failures are in excusable," the voice of Victor's mother as she stood behind the counter.

Doom was silent at first.

"You are not the son that I had hoped for," she said, "You are nothing but a faint shadow of Reed Richards."

"Enough," Doom spat, having heard just that, "You are not my mother. You are nothing but a parlor trick created by the dying race of an inferior species."

"Take that back!" Doom's mother reverted back to the form of a Skrull and leaped forward, only to be caught in mid-air, "Agh! Let go!"

"I will," then there was a snap and the Skrull dropped to the floor, knocking over a rack of flags. Doctor Doom simply stood over the dead enemy, his eyes cold behind the iron mask.

**:::The White House:::**

Fighting further was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing second.

The White House decimated, the property no longer recognizable; Wasp, Cage, Black Panther and now both Warbird and Hulk, this new team of heroes was feeling the burden of defeat closing in like walls from either side. Bruce Banner laid in a crater on the front lawn, unconscious. Wasp was worse for the wear, unable to keep going. Cage was exhausted, not yet used to the strain put on his body by having enhanced strength.

"We cannot give up!" Black Panther exclaimed, his costume in shreds, mask gone.

"Giving up and getting defeated are two different things!" Warbird took out a couple more Skrulls, then narrowly missed being leveled by a Nu-Ship.

"No," Black Panther disagreed, leaping out of the way of a blast, "Not in my mind."

Then the two heroes found themselves surrounded by what appeared to be the last of this particular attack wave of Skrull Forces. Exhaustion was settling in, pain as well. It appeared as though their time had come, as the entirety of this last wave began charging their weapons all at once. Black Panther and Warbird stood back to back, desperately trying to conjure up a proper plan of escape.

When suddenly... Each of the ships were taken out by a single attack, and the Skrull ground soldiers taken out of the equation by falling debris. It was Mjolnir cutting through the air like the mighty weapon it was. And, it didn't stop until landing safely back in the capable hands of the God of Thunder... _Thor_!

"You are safe for the moment," Thor spoke, lowering gracefully to the carnage-littered ground.

The others began waking up slowly as Warbird clued Thor in on the recent on-goings, "Captain America and Doctor Doom went to Ellis Island to search for the Queen. We think getting her is the key to winning this."

"The world is devastated," Thor explained, "Really, is there anything left to win?"

"Thor..." Wasp staggered over to the conversation, holding a dislocated arm, "Hank... Where's Hank?"

"Meeting Iron Man. Going to Ellis Island as well."

"Then that's where we need to be, too." Wasp declared, unintentionally taking the lead of this group, "We have to be together... _As a team_."

**:::Ellis Island:::**

And so the end shall come.

Side by side, Captain America and Doctor Doom approached the Statue of Liberty. Lo and behold, right there at the base of the landmark, was Queen Veranke. No Skrulls flanking her, no one behind her. The Skrull Queen was all by herself. Moments later, Iron Man arrived with Hank Pym tucked safely in his palm. Ant-Man grew to normal size once they landed.

"It's over," Captain America stated, peeling back his ruined mask, revealing cuts and bruises littering his face, bleeding into his blonde hair, "If you care to survive... Call off the rest of the Skrulls."

"No," defiance in the face of defeat, "I refuse to accept that. You see, I have gambled the entirety of the Skrulls history on the invasion of your Earth. If I am to return to my home plant... Empty-Handed... It will be the end. Permanent and decisive."

"If you don't return," Iron Man stepped up, "The same could be said."

"We can be civil about this," Pym cut between the two sides, "Enough bloodshed has happened. We all have it on our hands. There must be some way to reach some agreement peacefully."

"Now's really not the time for a pacifist way of things, Hank," Iron Man commented, "They came here... They abducted our people... They've killed hundreds if not thousands all over the world. There is no hugging it out. If this bitch doesn't leave now... She dies... _Now_."

"As much as it pains me to do so, I must agree with Stark," Doctor Doom added his two cents, "However, I will add that if you were to simply let her leave; What's stopping the Skrulls from attacking us once again?"

"_Vicki's_ got a point," Iron Man quipped as Doom glared.

"Captain," Pym said to Steve, "Think this through."

Captain America took a deep breath before explaining, "Sadly, we don't live in a peaceful world. Our enemies these days are far more steadfast and frightening than they ever were before. The time for talking is over."

Queen Veranke smirked, "I couldn't agree more."

The next second, the Statue of Liberty shattered into bits, falling all around. And, in its place, stood a giant Skrull. He looked like Hulk times ten, if not times a hundred. He roared, his veins popping, saliva dripping from his mouth like rain.

Captain America, Doctor Doom, Iron Man and Ant-Man all looked up in awe at the monstrosity before them, ready to destroy. It roared again, this one louder than the last. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom had noticed a certain something shining golden amongst the destruction. At first glance, it appeared to be some sort of golden glove, in armor form. With the Monster-Skrull keeping the other three distracted, as well as the Queen, Doom made a play for the golden glove. With no one looking, he grabbed it and escaped the scene un-noticed by all.

"Game-Plan?" Iron Man wondered as the Monster-Skrull took one step forward, "Seriously, any ideas?"

Then from behind came Wasp, Thor, Black Panther, Warbird, Luke Cage and the Incredible Hulk. Queen Veranke watched from a safe vantage point as the heroes all gathered together.

In front, Captain America gazed upon the heroes assembled to meet this task. In that one defining moment in history, he could only think of one thing to say...

"_AVENGERS_!" he yelled as loudly and proud as he possibly could, raising his shield up high, "_ASSEMBLE_!"

Ant-Man transformed into Giant-Man, going toe to toe with the Monster-Skrull. However, for his efforts, Giant-Man was forced to revert back to Ant-Man before getting knocked down in a heap. Hulk struck next as Wasp began buzzing around the Monster-Skrull's head, distracting him with stingers. As Hulk had jumped up, he was swatted back down to the ground. Iron Man attacked with the Uni-Beam which momentarily stunned the Monster-Skrull, but he was quick to regain his composure and lashed out by trying to stomp Black Panther. But, luckily, Panther was able to maneuver out of harm's way.

Mjolnir struck the Monster-Skrull right in the middle of the chest, dealing the most significant blow thus far in the battle. Though, it wasn't enough to take him out. The Monster-Skrull simply picked up a large chunk of the broken Statue of Liberty and threw it at Thor, nearly taking the God of Thunder out indefinitely.

"We have to coordinate our attacks better," Captain America shouted, "Cage, Hulk, take out his knees. Wasp, stay around his head. Warbird, Iron Man, Thor, hit him with whatever you have. Panther, you're with me. Pym, go big and get ready to hit him with one last blow. Avengers... _Now_!"

Everyone worked together, sticking to Captain America's plan correctly. Hulk and Cage worked in tandem to cut the Monster-Skrull off at the knees while Wasp kept the stingers flowing with her one good arm. Thor, Iron Man and Warbird gave him everything they had and then some. Captain America and Black Panther worked as a team when Cap threw his shield, Panther jumped on it then stunned the Monster-Skrull with energy daggers from his fists. The massive alien was weakened significantly, his eyelids drooping... Then came the big finish - in more ways than one - as Giant-Man leveled it with a thunderous right hand. The Monster-Skrull collapsed amongst the wreckage of the Statue of Liberty, and that was that.

The Avengers all regrouped at ground level. They were all battered and bruised, worse for the wear, but standing tall in the beaten face of an alien invasion.

"Impossible," Queen Veranke cried, approaching the Avengers as a defeated leader, "No... This can't be!"

"It is," Captain America approached her, ready to fight further if need be, "The war is over. Call off the rest of the Skrulls and leave now. If you don't..."

"I will," a shocking turn of events, "But, if I do..."

"You will have our word," Pym stepped forward, normal-size, along with Wasp, "No more Skrulls will be hurt."

"Agreed," Veranke bowed her head before teleporting away. Minutes later, Iron Man was alerted by Vision that it was being reported that all Skrull Forces were mysteriously retreating. The Queen must have sent out some massive signal to everyone at once.

Iron Man turned to them all, "We did it. They're gone."

"Just like that?" Wasp was skeptical, "They can't all have left that fast."

"Vision is working through what's left of my Iron Men and War Machine," Stark explained, "They all verify that the Skrulls have retreated."

"We did it," Warbird was nearly breathless, "We just fought off an alien invasion and won."

Black Panther spoke up, "Perhaps, Director Fury was correct all along. The world truly does need a team like the Avengers."

"There's more to do," Captain America explained, "All the villains that are free now. Not to mention any other alien species that may try to attack in the future. This isn't a one-time deal. The Avengers have to stay together... To fight the foes that one hero cannot on their own."

"I think it's safe to say we're all in," Wasp said with an exhausted smile, "Right, Hulk?"

Hulk cracked his big knuckles, grinning, "**Hulk wanna smash more!**"

"Ahem," you know who, "I'm still on the fence about this thing."

They all looked at Iron Man with an _Are you kidding me_ expression.

He laughed, "Okay, okay, Just kidding. This last little brouhaha settles it... _I'm in_."

"Wait," Pym noticed something the others hadn't yet, "Where did Doctor Doom go?"

"Who knows?" Iron Man remarked, "Better yet, who cares?"

"No," Cap stood up for the villain, "He helped us a lot. Without him, this war might not have been a victory."

"Still," Black Panther, "One must wonder; Why did he run off so fast?"

**:::The Following Day:::**

A special press-conference was held in Times Square, hosted by none other than President Barack Obama, whom had been found by the man standing next to him, SHIELD Director, Nicholas Fury. And behind them on the podium was Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Lucas Cage, Carol Danvers and Henry McCoy... Now known as The Avengers.

"Today is the dawning of a new age," President Obama declared, the sun shining brightly, "An age unlike any other that has come before it. _The Heroic Age_. Ladies and gentlemen, if the events of the past month isn't proof enough, I do not know what is. Now more than ever, we need a dedicated team of superheroes. And that is why I'm standing here before you with the Director of SHIELD, Nicholas Fury... To introduce... Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers!"

All the people in attendance applauded, which included the likes of Peter Parker, The Future Foundation, Sue Storm, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Matt Murdock, Ben Urich, and so many others.

**:::The Baxter Building:::**

Her lingering injuries being tended to, Maria Hill had arrived at the Baxter Building right around the time the Invasion ended. There was a long hard road ahead of everyone, but Hill was certain that SHIELD and the Avengers would be able to endure it and achieve the goals that they set out to. And most importantly, Hill was just happy to be back in her own dimension, safe and secure, for at least a little while. The rest was needed.

Speaking of _rest_... She wondered how much Hawkeye would need. He stayed in the room provided for him by Reed Richards, mourning the loss of Bobbi Morse. He declined an invitation to officially join the Avengers and also quit SHIELD. He wanted nothing to do with anything, and promised that once he was healed up, no one would be hearing from him for a very long time.

**:::Latveria:::**

Victor Von Doom stood alone in his castle, confining himself in solitude, firing all of his staff that worked to maintain his property. On his left hand was the golden glove. Yet, it was so much more than a mere glove, so very much more. Doom could feel power flowing through it, yet couldn't figure out how to use it. There were six indents in the gold, at the knuckles and one in the middle of the backhand. Doom continually flexed his hand and fingers, inspecting and examining this discovery closely.

Whatever it really was... Doom knew..._ It was powerful_.

**:::Skrull Home-world:::**

The bitter, sour and humiliating taste of defeat.

Queen Veranke and what remained of the Skrull Armada that invaded Earth, returned to their world, a passage of crackling blue electricity opening up as they did so. Greatly humbled, Queen Veranke and the rest wearily walked down the path to her castle... Her fortress... Her home. However, upon entering and setting sights on her throne, she discovered a most unwelcome and terrifying surprise.

Instantly, Veranke knelt on wounded knee, bowing her head. All the while, trembling like a leaf in the winds.

The puppeteer. The conductor. The one behind it all. The Titan...

"_Thanos_," Veranke spoke in a quivering whisper, "Please... I beg you to give me another opportunity."

Thanos was silent, merely staring through Veranke and the other Skrulls with intense eyes of red, burning with hatred, anger and sour disgust of all he had ever witnessed.

"The Earthlings have been underestimated," she explained, fearing for her very soul, "Years of planning were laid to waste. The greatest of Skrull warriors are gone. And, my lord, I am deeply sorry to say... We've lost the Infinity Gauntlet."

"To be granted release from the burden that is living... Is to be blessed," Thanos' voice was otherworldly and downright frightening in its depth and subtle intensity.

Queen Veranke began praying to herself, for herself and all her fellow Skrulls that she had blindly lead to genocide.

"And so... Your entire Race is now... _Blessed_."

Powerless to the onslaught, the Skrulls were literally exterminated by a swift attack courtesy of Thanos' personal army known as... _The Chitauri_. And, as it all happened, Thanos remained on Veranke's throne, a silent statement and declaration... The Skrull World now belonged to Thanos and his Chitauri.

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_The opening 9-Part arc has been completed. And yes, Thanos is behind the Skrull Invasion. It was originally going to be Loki, but I decided Thanos was a far better fit for the Big Bad of this series, especially after the first rumors came along that he would be involved in the film storyline. And yes, he will be the Big Bad for most of these next 91 chapters. Credit the Avengers movie with the idea for his army to be the Chitauri. So, all in all, a few bumps in the road, a few stumbles, but I'm content. I got to everything I needed/Wanted to, I took my time with the arc, and I think I set-up the rest of this nicely. Of course, your opinions are the only ones that matters... Please let me know what you think, even if this is the first time you've reviewed. For any and all fans of this still young series, I truly thank you for reading and enjoying. It means a lot that you guys and girls take the time to do so. Writing this is a dream come true for me. Thank you, I appreciate the support.  
><em>

_Now... Let's look to the future, shall we?_

**COVER - **Classic Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Giant-Man and Wasp battling the Super-Adaptoid.

**Chapter Title - "Advanced"**

**Summary - **Cut to three months later. The Avengers are known the world-over, the United States Presidential election is coming up, and... Oh... By the way... There just happens to be this killer cyborg out there that can copy superpowers.


	10. Advanced

**COVER - **The Classic Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor and Hulk fighting the Super-Adaptoid.

**ZeroBen's Avengers**

_Advanced Idea Mechanics_.

A secret organization dedicated to world domination through scientific and technological means. They had aided the Skrulls in their foiled hostile take-over of Earth. Of course, AIM was anticipating the defeat. It was merely an opportunity they made good use of. By helping the Skrulls, they were provided with technology that they would otherwise have never obtained.

Technology which they used very wisely. You see, the AIM Organization had designed a new weapon in its plot for world domination. And, with the Avengers formed but the world still reeling from the Skrull Invasion, now was the best time to unleash it upon mankind. Its name...

_The Super-Adaptoid_!

_**10#**_

_**"Advanced"**_

"... And with the _Presidential Election_ less than three weeks away, early polls are showing that Hickman has a considerable leading over both Bendis and Fraction. But, only time will tell if this lead stays intact. All three candidates are campaigning non-stop across the country, and even speaking with some foreign leaders. And, of course, the main topic of interest remains... _The Superheroes_. Namely, _The Avengers_. In other news, Colorado Senator, _Henry Guyrich_, has approached Congress with a proposed bill that would require all Superhumans to register with the US Government. Though, this idea is merely in its infancy, and there is not much more on it to report as of this time. Jill, back to you."

"Thanks Jack. Now, in other news..."

_Click!_

"I don't like the sound of that at all," Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp, mentioned, sitting in a new apartment she shared with Hank Pym. The Triskelion was in the process of being re-designed and re-built. Until then, there were no more living quarters inside the facility. Tony had a mansion newly built which he called... _Avengers Mansion_, but not everyone had decided on moving in.

Hank sighed, reading through different books scattered across a table, "Don't worry. No one's gonna listen to him. Especially since he wanted to mass-produce Iron Man armors to replace the Ultron Androids in the military."

Yes, their apartment was more like a lab at this point than a home. But, really, Jan didn't feel like complaining. She was just happy that they had a place of their own for the first time in... Well, for the first time, period.

"What are you reading?" she asked curiously.

"Different... _Things_. I'm working on developing Bruce a special device to monitor his gammadrenaline," Hank explained his current project, "This is just research. Maybe I'll pick up an idea or two."

"He definitely needs it right about now," Janet mentioned, sitting back on the sofa, "Especially since he's so angry about SHIELD not looking for whoever killed all those monks."

"I can't say I blame him, but we can't just rush in. We barely made it past the Skrulls. Last thing we need now is to be defeated by a new enemy before we learn what their strengths and weaknesses are."

"Still... They slaughtered all those innocent men because they were looking for Hulk."

Hank interrupted politely, "Which begs the question; Why were they looking for him in the first place?"

**:::Avengers Mansion:::**

He sat alone.

Sure, the Skrull Invasion had been thwarted. Sure, he had made a lot of progress with the Hulk. But, still, _STILL_, those bastards that murdered the innocent monks that had helped him so much were still out there, somewhere. Still alive... Still breathing. Urrrghh... Just the mere thought of them was nearly enough to drive Bruce Banner over the edge. But, no. He kept himself calm, he kept the monster inside.

_For now_.

Bruce paced the floor of what had become his bedroom. There was nothing other than a pile of laundry stacked up on the floor at the foot of the bed that would distinguish that this was his. No, that wasn't true. He did have that little photograph of he and Betty that he usually kept in his pocket. For now, it was on the night-stand, right next to where he laid his head to rest at night. Right next to where he dreamnt of a life spent with her and without the Hulk.

A knock at the bedroom door. Not caring, Bruce opened it up, finding Jarvis on the other side, "Pardon me, Sir, but is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'm good," Bruce responded.

"Really, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. Perhaps, a bite to eat? Maybe a drink? I could take care of that laundry if you..."

After a deep breath, Bruce answered a bit more sternly, "I said I'm good, Jarvis."

The butler took the hint, slowly backing away, "Right. As you wish."

Door closed.

With a huff, Bruce sat at the edge of the bed. What the hell was he doing here? Agreeing to live at Avengers Mansion felt almost the equivalent to signing over his soul and/or up with Tony Stark. A butler waiting on him, an artificial intelligence asking him questions? What... What the hell was this? Being a part of SHIELD was bad enough. But, being room-mates with Tony Stark? His gag reflex was tested at every turn.

Damn it, just sitting around in this room wasn't doing him any good. He needed to be out there... Fighting the fight, busting skulls. For Bruce to truly be free... He had to let the Hulk out and hunt down those bastards that attacked the monastery. Banner could feel a tingling in his veins. Looking at his arms, there was a faint trace of green running through his skin.

No. Not here. Not yet.

**:::Triskelion:::**

Betty Ross had suffered an upheaval. Her life was picked up, turned upside-down and thrown back to the ground with no concern for where it landed. SHIELD had taken a nearly lethal blow to their cause in the form of the Skrull Invasion. However, they were recuperating nicely. Although... Former SHIELD General, one Thaddeus Ross, was still out there somewhere. Betty remembered seeing him last and the Skrulls talking about where he was going to be taken. But... She couldn't remember where or by who. It was enough to drive her to insanity.

"We have to be out there," she pleaded with Director Fury as she followed him through the Triskelion as it was being rebuilt, "My father's in trouble. Why are we not looking for him?"

Foolishly, or maybe immaturely - if that was even a word - Director Fury kept walking forward in the hopes that Betty would just give up. However... No such luck.

"I realize how childish this is, but it's the only way to get through to you," she said, following him down a flight of stairs, "I want my father found!"

"You're just like him, you know that?" Fury responded, still moving forward.

"Being like my father has nothing to do with..."

"Not what I was going for," Fury turned around to face her, "I meant Bruce. Lately, he won't leave me alone about going after whoever slaughtered those monks."

"You made a deal with him," Betty pointed out, "If he joined the Avengers and SHIELD, then you would help him find the ones responsible as soon as possible."

"Exactly," Fury surprisingly agreed, "_As soon as possible_. Right now... That isn't possible. We don't know who they are or where they are. Just like we don't know where your father is. We can't look for something if we have no clue where it might be."

"With all due respect; You're full of shit," Betty spat calmly, wanting to get her point across in emphatic fashion, "You'll never change and you justify it by claiming it's always for the better. You lead your team into a battle they weren't prepared for and then you wouldn't even apologize to Clint for being respo..."

"Don't you put that on me," Fury interrupted her, "Mockingbird was a trained SHIELD Operative and soon-to-be member of the Avengers. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. I realize the situation was bad, but there was no way around it."

"It isn't that," Betty said, frustrated beyond belief, "It's the fact that after everything was said and done, you claimed that what you did was for the best. When you said that the deaths were sad but it was what had to be done and that it was worth it."

Director Fury had heard enough of this particular conversation, "It isn't the first I've seen and it damn sure won't be the last. Like it or not, there's going to be more. Hell, tomorrow, it might be me that bites it. I'm sorry if that bursts everyone's _fantasy land bubble_ but this is the real god damn world... Things happen. Bad things. I'm sorry that Mockingbird is dead, I'm sorry that the others are too and I'm sorry your father is out there somewhere missing. But... As I said... This is the real world and things happen..."

"_Bad things_."

**:::Jane Foster's Apartment Building:::**

The Roof.

The God of Thunder sat comfortably on the ledge, simply staring out onto the busy city below, the breeze blowing his blonde locks to the side. As always, he was in his new Asgardian suit with his trusted hammer, Mjolnir, attached to his belt. The sound of door to the roof opening came, showing Jane Foster having just returned from another hard day of work. She took a seat next to Thor, nestling into his strong arm, her legs dangling off the ledge, but not fearing for one nano-second that she would fall. For, she had her God of Thunder to catch her if need be.

A thoughtful yet serious expression upon his face, Thor kept his gaze forward and below, "I remember once when I was a child. I was training with Loki and Sif... The Frost Giants attacked. It was an afternoon I would never forget. The fear, the destruction, the death. Yes, Asgard emerged victorious, but the Frost Giants had done what they set out to do."

Jane listened, eyes closing as she rested against his mighty bicep.

"They wanted us to no longer feel safe. They wanted us to know Asgard was not impenetrable. They succeeded in conveying that message. It was a very long time before I willingly closed my eyes to rest. It was a long time before Sif would go to bed without a sword in hand. And, my brother... Well... You know Loki. I hate to make excuses, but he has never been the same."

Thor continued on, "The main idea being... Even as Gods and Goddesses, Warriors and others, it was far difficult for us to adapt... To accept what had happened. Yet... I look down... Watching humans all morning and afternoon... They've already moved on. They're not afraid to go outside... Talk to their neighbors, enjoy a laugh at the corner. It's amazing. It truly amazes me."

"It's you," Jane responded, "They know Thor is watching over them. They know there's an Avengers team that will do whatever they can to save them. It isn't a lack of fear. It's that they feel protected."

"If that is the case," Thor responded, "Then I shall not let them down. Mjolnir will guard them greatly. I am certain in that as much as I am that there is no threat the Avengers will be unable to defeat."

**:::AIM Headquarters:::**

_MODOK_.

Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing.

Yet... There was so much more to the one they called MODOK. So very much more. After that fateful night in which he suffered at the hands of Obadiah Stane and then was foolishly aided by Arthur Parks, now known as the Living Laser, and that damned Justin Hammer, MODOK had evolved exponentially. As his head grew larger, so did his mind. He was able to design his own hovering harness, which he used to mobilize himself. He also created a way in which he could use the energy created by his over-sized brain and focus it into a weaponized beam.

Then came AIM.

The Advanced Idea Mechanics. A group that had been biding its time. Waiting for the right moment to unveil itself upon the unsuspecting public. Now was the time... Now was the right moment. The world was still in adjustment mode courtesy of the Skrull Invasion. Advanced Idea Mechanics had adjusted long ago. Unlike the credited Iron Man and SHIELD, it was MODOK who first discovered the Skrulls. However, rather than fight against it, MODOK decided it best to embrace change.

In turn, Queen Veranke chose to include MODOK and AIM in her plans for dominating Earth. Of course, MODOK knew what would happen. He knew that silly Director Fury would form the Avengers somehow, and rescue the day just in the nick of time. That was obvious. Still... MODOK went along with the alien race, carefully building an alliance. This granted him their secrets, one of which being the way in which they had developed the unique ability to copy superhuman powers.

Needless to say... The Advanced Idea Mechanics put that knowledge to very good use.

"MODOK," one of the AIM personnel approached MODOK, "The Super-Adaptoid is ready to be utilized. We now wait solely on your command."

"Good," MODOK sneered, his voice evil and raspy, "They all think the worst is over... Heh heh heh... It hasn't even begun yet!"

**:::Castle In Germany:::**

Once upon a time, this old structure was a healthy place of tourism. Quite the spot, raking in piles and piles of money every day that it was opened to the public. However, over the years, ownership switched many a time and it became lost in the shuffle. The promising business was no longer able to keep afloat, and the castle was left alone. Rumor had it that it was still owned by someone, but the courts ruling wouldn't end for decades, if even that short a period of time.

Slipping into a place such as this one was easy considering its current condition. _Boring_, actually. She much preferred a challenge when working a mission. Yes, a mission. She wasn't here on her own time. She was paying a very special visit to this place because a temporary employer of hers pushed an indecent amount of money across the table.

Natasha Romanova. AKA... _The Black Widow_.

Outfitted in her typical sleek black gear and her crimson hair tied back into a tail, Natasha crept through the halls of this once great castle. Though the name failed her at the moment, Natasha was aware that this property dated back to the 1600's, owned by a wealthy family through the centuries until it was lost to greedy little greasy men with briefcases and ties. In its prime, it was grand and luxurious. A feast for the eyes. Now, cobwebs and unsightly stains left by rats littered every step.

However... Black Widow seemed to turn down a long hall where the thick cobwebs appeared to be somewhat broken up. The dust was a little less caked on the walls and floors, sitting unsettled. Weapon in hand and ready, Natasha kept moving forward, though a bit slower than previously. Apparently, her benefactor was correct in believing that there may have been something going on in the old castle. Question being now... What?

The Black Widow arrived at the end of this long hallway. Which, strangely enough, had no door. It made no sense, there wouldn't be a hall with no door. She then began inspecting the walls, working on a hunch. And indeed, she was correct in thinking there may have been a secret switch of some sort. There was a path in which a finger had grazed the wall previously. She simply followed it and voila... The sound of gears grinding and a wall turning.

However...

The Black Widow then found herself staring right into the barrels of about five soldiers dressed in dark green suits that covered their entire bodies, and the same-colored masks with big red lenses...

_Hail Hydra!_

**:::Special Television Interview:::**

"Sitting here with the one and only... _Anthony Edward Stark_. Yet, perhaps better known as _Iron Man_, one of the individuals responsible for saving the world from an alien invasion. And let's start there. How does it feel to have been instrumental in literally saving the world?"

One of those prime-time talk shows on the news networks. This particular one being the most popular and the only broadcast with a wallet thick enough to pay for a Tony Stark appearance. Yes, it was true, if you wanted Tony Stark to appear on your channel or show, whether it be TV, radio, or even the Internet, you would have to pay forward a hefty sum of money. Of course, the full amount would go to a worthwhile cause. In this case, a charity foundation spearheaded by Stark to help support all people personally affected by the Skrull Invasion.

Stark shrugged, sitting there in his fine black suit, wearing sunglasses, sipping a drink, "It is what it is, I guess. I mean... How do I answer that question, really?"

"Honestly, perhaps?" the interviewer said.

Stark sat back comfortably in the chair, "It feels good, you know? There's a great sense of accomplishment that I've been feeling. But, on the other hand, there's still a lot more to do. Sad but true, there's a whole slew of villains out there. It's scary, but it's the truth. I mean..." he counted some off on his fingers, "You've got Mandarin, Red Skull, Crossbones, that nutjob Whirlwind, plus a lot more. So... Yeah, I feel good. But... I'll feel better when all the lil' baddies are tucked safely in their prison cells."

"Which raises a good point... Something's that has been mentioned a lot as of late; Why not simply kill Mandarin or Red Skull? Especially considering the obvious disregard for the Skrulls."

Tony chuckled sarcastically, grinning away, "I see where this is going. And the answer still is a big fat no comment."

"Tony, the people want the truth."

"The Avengers are not a kill-squad. The Skrull Invasion was just a rush of action and violence. Our backs were against the walls at all times. I know what some people are saying, I especially enjoy seeing the protestors on my way to work."

"On the spot; Will the Avengers kill villains?"

"No comment."

"Oh, come now, Tony... The people deserve an honest answer. And since..."

"... No matter what I say..."

"... Since when does Tony Stark back off at the chance to talk?"

"... Like I said; No comment."

"Tony..."

"What? You know as well as I do, no matter what I say... It's going to be twisted around."

"I need something. Give me something."

"Fine, what about this? Are the Avengers a kill-squad? No, we are not. Will the Avengers kill off all the villains in this world? I'll say this - _DVR people_ - The Avengers will protect the people to the best of our abilities and will assess every situation differently as it comes our way."

A mock applause courtesy of the interviewer, "Bravo, Tony."

"You like that, huh?" a sly smirk from Mr. Stark.

"Onto easier questions... You have neglected as of yet to tell the defining reason as to why you have began to endorse Presidential Hopeful, Matthew Hickman. Care to share?"

Tony shrugged simply, "In my humble little opinion, he's the best man for the job. He's got the smarts, he has charisma, and it seems like the majority of Americans shares my sentiments because he's up in the polls and has been..."

The interviewer cut him off, "Since you endorsed him last month. The numbers are available. Senator Hickman was in a give and take tie with Fraction for second place. But... Since you said that you were on his side, he skyrocketed. His numbers climbed immediately. At the very next poll, he was closely trailing Bends. Then a few days later, he was far and away the most voted candidate. So... I guess what I'm digging at is... How does Tony Stark feel about essentially being the deciding factor in the United States Presidential Race?"

"Contrary to what a lot of people think - yourself included - I'm not the supposed deciding factor. What everyone either ignores or just plain fails to realize is Bends was actively supporting the Avengers and superheroes in general. Yet... At the same time... He wasn't reaching out to any of them. To be honest, I personally think Hickman is above and beyond a better fit. So, I got a hold of him and we did a lunch. We talked about different things and he told me a lot of different plans and ideas he hoped to implement if he was elected."

Tony kept on going with his response, "That's when I decided to go public with my support. It was also the first time one of these hopefuls spoke to the people with a superhero standing next to them. It's not me that swayed the election. It was Hickman really and substantially embracing the superhero community. It was credibility being displayed. Suddenly, everyone saw Bendis as an empty machine just firing off Hail Mary's. Hickman has embraced the change that's happening in the world. And he's done so honestly and openly. He wants to set an example and win this thing the honest way."

The interviewer spoke up, "Some would argue. But, moving on. Now, in the past some months, there are numerous viral videos on the Internet, plus eyewitness accounts; What can you tell us about the new armor you've created that - I cannot believe I'm saying this - Is literally stored inside of your body?"

"I'll avoid confusion by not getting too_ techy_," Stark explained, "But... It's called _Extremis_. Yes, it's stored inside my body. The bulk is right under my skin, flowing through my veins. When I want it to..." he pulled back a sleeve and raised his right arm, forming a fist as it covered with armor, "It forms on my skin. And yes, it's every bit as durable and strong as previous armors."

"Fascinating," the interviewer was amazed, "Yet, it baffles the mind. We've witnessed a lot in this decade from the birth of the superhero and beyond... But this truly is astonishing. How can you possibly store a working Iron Man armor inside of your body?"

"I won't lie," Tony said, bringing the armor back inside his skin, "It's migraine-inducing complicated. In fact, make that coma-inducing. It's nano-technology at its finest. It's science at a level above and beyond. And, to be truthful, that's the extent in which I'm comfortable talking about it. I mean... If my enemies were able to figure this one out... There could very well be no stopping them."

"Yes, Tony Stark... At times, _a window_. And others... _A wall_. But, I digress. Ladies and gentlemen, that wraps up another night here. As always, I graciously thank our guest for joining us. Tonight, that means I thank Tony Stark. As I also thank you, the audience. Good night and see you tomorrow."

**:::Museum:::**

Ol' George never signed up for this.

But, there he was, standing his ground, gun twitching in his nervous and sweaty hands, pulse racing and heart skipping more than just a few beats. Just a couple more years before retirement, and there he was face to face with a menacing looking green robot of some darn kind. He didn't know what it was exactly. He just knew it was bad bad news.

"I-I-I-I-I'm gonna tell you o-o-once," his voice was just as shaky, "Walk outta here and..."

The robot approached aggressively, grabbed the older man's weapon and crushed it to bits in his hand before letting the now powder fall to the floor. Then the robot lifted the man up by his collar, prepared to do deathly damage when the man suddenly fainted. The robot then merely cast him aside - _literally_ - by throwing him to the side of the room without care.

It began looking around, closely examining the various exhibits and artifacts this particular museum had. One by one, it walked to each, its pace picking up. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Then something caught its emotionless full yellow eyes. It walked over to a glass case, paying no attention to the alarms sounding in the background. Paying no attention to the police cars pulling up outside.

Within the display was something without a proper name. However, it had come from space. It was jagged, shiny and black, shining in places when exposed to light. This rock-like object had fallen from Space years ago. Way before Iron Man or any other superhumans burst onto the scene. Save for Captain America and the Red Skull, of course.

The robot shattered the glass surrounding the object with ease, then reached in to...

The robot was then knocked forward, over the display case, tumbling into a shelf that contained information about this peculiar space rock. This attack came courtesy of Captain America and his trusted shield, having responded quickly to news of a menacing looking robot roaming the streets. The other Avengers were either busy elsewhere or unable to respond to the call as fast.

"Who are you?" Captain America asked, suited in full-gear, his shield returning to its rightful place.

The robot stood up, un-affected by the attack, and turned around, glaring through the hero. In that instant, it became obvious that this wasn't a typical villainous threat.

"All right," Cap corrected himself, "_What_ are you?"

As _The First Avenger_ readied himself for a fight, the robot merely stood in place, staring at him. But, it was doing more than just staring. It was almost like it was examining him or maybe studying him? Whatever the case may be, it made the Captain feel very odd. Even more so when the robot's physical appearance altered to that of Captain America... Shield included. Albeit still the same metallic green color.

"What the devil?"

The robot launched the shield from his wrist, Cap deciding on dodging rather than blocking. While doing so, the robot had jumped forward, somersaulting in mid-air, as well as catching the shield in mid-air and trying another long-distance attack. Once again, Cap dodged by flipping out of the way, but a few exhibits were smashed by the miss. Once more, the robot caught the shield in mid-air and launched yet another attack.

This time around, Captain America threw his shield as well, while running forward and diving straight for the robot as the shields collided in the air and crashed off to the side. The two combatants toppled over a large display of old artifacts and began pummeling each other with rights and lefts. This until the robot managed to push Captain America off with the bottoms of his feet.

Cap back-flipped and landed on his feet. The robot kicked up to his own feet, approaching Captain America, standing taller than the hero and speaking in Cap's own voice, "I am the Super-Adaptoid."

The Super-Adaptoid then extended an arm and his shield returned to his arm and he bashed the Avenger across the jaw before he could even react. It was lights out. And the next thing Captain America knew, he was waking up with the Avengers - Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp and Thor - standing around him.

"Steve?" Janet asked, "Are you okay?"

He sat up with a bit of a grunt, police and EMT's filling the scene around them, one of which being Jane Foster attending to the older security guard, "Ego is more hurt than my body."

"Lookin' for this?" Iron Man, minus the helmet, tossed the red white and blue shield to its owner.

"Is it in custody?" Cap asked, being helped up by Thor, referring to the new villain.

"It got away," Pym regrettably informed the Captain, "But, for now, the main thing is that everyone it attacked is all right."

"It called itself The Super-Adaptoid," Cap explained, shaking off the effects of a near concussion, "And it seemed awful intrigued by..." he looked over to the area where the space rock was, "Whatever the thing is that was in that case."

"What was it?" Jan wondered.

"A Space Rock," Pym answered, "Basically... A lone piece of debris that fell from the sky almost twenty years ago."

"Why keep such a thing in a museum?" Thor asked.

Pym shrugged, "From what I know; A team studied it for over a year. From what they could find, it was just a harmless piece of asteroid. No special properties, no traces of radiation, nothing. And it's been a little piece of tourism ever since."

"Obviously... That isn't the case," Iron Man spoke up, "There _is_ something special about that rock. Otherwise, a frickin' robot wouldn't come looking for it."

"It's much more than a robot, Iron Man," Cap enlightened the heroes, "Just before we fought, it stopped completely. Like it was studying me. Then it formed into my appearance and even made a shield. And, I can't be sure, but I think it copied my superhuman abilities."

"Whoah," Janet gasped, "Just by looking at you?"

Captain America nodded, "It even spoke in my voice."

"Perhaps I am moving too far ahead," Thor said, "But... Are any of you suddenly thinking of Skrulls?"

"Impossible," Stark dismissed it immediately, "There's no traces of Skrull DNA anywhere on this planet. Trust me... My search was thorough."

"Skrulls could only copy appearance if they didn't have access to our DNA. This Super-Adaptoid probably isn't a Skrull," Pym surmised, "That's not to say that there isn't left-over Skrull technology laying around, though."

Jan thought of something, "Betty said that she found out the Skrulls were working with someone. What if that someone is behind this?"

"Certainly makes the most sense," Pym replied.

"I'll put War Machine on alert," Iron Man stated, "Everyone else, too, for that matter. Whatever this robot thing really is... It's obviously got some chops. Not to mention, there's more than meets the eye with the supposed _Space Rock_," Stark rolled his eyes, "They seriously couldn't come up with a better name?"

"What about Pepper?" Janet asked, referring to Tony's former personal assistant, and now Armored Hero known simply as Rescue.

Another eye-roll courtesy of Mr. Stark, "Oh, you mean the wonderful young lady that went behind my back to replicate my armor without my permission? Or, do you mean... The chick who went against my one wish after I personally pulled her away from death's door?"

"Uh..." Janet slouched her shoulders, "Nevermind, then."

There was a wealth of tension between Tony and Pepper at the current point in time. Once it became known to certain individuals - of course, including Stark himself - that Pepper Potts had her own armor, the two of them butted heads behind closed doors. The details of that argument were kept a secret, but everyone was aware that Pepper and Tony were not currently on speaking terms. Still, Wasp thought it best to give it a shot.

"Let's go," Cap got them back on track, "We need to discuss this with Director Fury. _ASAP_."

**:::Castle In Germany:::**

The next thing she knew, her body hit a stone-covered floor a lot harder than one would have liked.

Fighting blurred vision and a building headache, the Black Widow picked herself up as a heavy door was slammed shut and locked behind her. By the time she turned around, whoever had put her in this cell had already gone. With that, a sly smirk crept across her lips as she picked herself up and extracted a tiny little device that had been placed in the bottom of her right boot.

It folded out with a very small screen and keypad. After carefully tapping in a code with the very tips of her fingernails. Once that was finished with, she folded the device back up and replaced it in the bottom of her boot, nobody any the wiser. Well... Almost nobody...

"You got caught on purpose too, huh?"

Unexpected. Black Widow's eyes shifted to the right side of her cell, though she obviously couldn't see through the stone wall. She had to ask, "Who are you?"

"Call me _Hawkeye_."

"Ex-SHIELD," Natasha surmised, recognizing the name and now the voice, "The one who declined Fury's invitation to join the Avengers."

"That popular?"

"Mr. Barton," her accent thick, "You are on radars you never knew existed. Specifically... The one my employer currently watches at all times."

"Not interested," he knew where this was going, "I'm fighting the fight on my own. No teams, no organizations, my own rules."

"I understand," no use in beating a dead horse, "Now... I ask... Why are you here?"

"I've been tracking HYDRA non-stop ever since the Avengers formed," he explained, seeing no reason in telling nothing but the truth, "Took me awhile, but I ended up here. Now I'm just waiting until the time is right to make my next move."

"Which is?"

"Gotta keep a little secrecy," Hawkeye added, "So... How about you? Who's your employer? And... Last I heard... _Black Widows_ were on the wrong side of the law."

"My story is complicated," her answer, "Though, I will say... I am on neither side of the law. My employer seeks to disintegrate HYDRA, but not for the same reasons as you."

"Good enough for me," Hawkeye remarked, "As long as we're taking HYDRA out... The more the merrier, right?"

"Yes."

A bit of a silent pause came next. Though, it was oddly comfortable for the both of them. The Black Widow was first to break it, however...

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And it is?"

"..."

"You will not tell me?"

"..."

"Silence. Why?"

From the shadows in the hall came the form of a beautiful yet sinister young woman. Her suit was officially HYDRA, and her long green hair matched perfectly. She was flanked by two HYDRA soldiers, much like the ones Black Widow had ran into before. Her name... Viper. But, she would soon be known to the world as...

_Madame Hydra_!

**:::AIM Headquarters:::**

A number of AIM Scientists were hard at work. They were all huddled around a machine of some kind that appeared to be analyzing the rock their Super-Adaptoid had stolen from the Museum mere hours ago.

Overhead, watching from a balcony, there stood the Super-Adaptoid alongside the AIM Scientist Supreme and the one in charge of the entire evil organization, MODOK. As to be expected, the overgrown head with tiny robotic limbs was not a happy camper. Why? Because there were still no positive results.

"It would seem as though it is, indeed, a harmless piece of a meteor or asteroid," the AIM Scientist spoke to his leader and master.

"No," MODOK responded, eyes glued to the scene below, "I refuse to believe that. There is more to it. It is not a harmless piece of space rock. It is more. It is the key. It is... _The Element X_."

"But, how are we to know for certain if what we were told by the Skrulls is true?" the scientist asked.

"Know your place, minion," the voice of MODOK, but it came from the Super-Adaptoid as he grabbed the man's throat through the yellow beekeeper-esque suit, "Do not question MODOK!"

MODOK let this display linger for a few slow moments before calling off his creation, "That is enough. I believe he has learned his lesson and place."

The scientist was released and instantly bent over, lifting his mask up off his mouth and sucking in wind as he coughed violently, "He's copied you," he said through a hoarse voice.

"Indeed, he has," MODOK grinned sadistically.

Super-Adaptoid stood tall, a small beam of red energy glowing in his forehead now.

**:::The Next Day:::**

Flying was freedom.

Whenever he was in that cockpit, soaring through sound barriers, Sam Wilson was free. There was no stress, no hassles, no deadlines, nothing. It was just him and his bird, far away in the clouds. Some claimed that being a pilot was a waste of potential for him. Sam didn't feel that way, even as they all said that he was too intelligent and creative to be limited. He didn't care, though. He knew what he wanted out of life and piloting the SHIELD Blackbirds was exactly that.

This particular aircraft was a _Blackbird Recon_. Used, obviously, for reconnaissance purposes. Director Fury had established a new routine mission for his birds. At certain intervals, Blackbird Recon planes would be sent out to keep an eye in the sky. Checking to see if anything was out of order, if anyone was up to no good... That sort of thing.

"Coming up on next sector in less than twenty," Sam spoke into the radio, "Copy?"

"That's a copy, _Falcon_. Keep us in the loop."

"Of course, of course," Sam said, keeping his eyes on the monitors in front of him, connected to specially designed cameras that he drew up the designs for personally. So far... Nothing out of the ordinary. The world could rest easy for the time bei... Wait a minute, "Might have something here. Zooming in."

"What the hell?" was he seeing what he thought he was seeing, "Processing coordinates. Sending it your way. Ya might want to send somebody out here to check this out."

At first blush, it seemed merely a harmless crater of some sort. But, upon closer inspection, it was obvious that something strange was up. It looked like some kind of mining expedition. At least, that was the best description Sam could think of at the moment. If that was the case, though... You had to wonder... Who was behind this and why? It was a small island literally in the middle of nowhere.

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_I'm hoping all this isn't too much to jam in one chapter. A little bit of the "Ultimates" influence showing here with the Presidential Election and Iron Man's interview. MODOK's always fun, though he's a bit toned down. I think there's an incredible amount of potential in the Super-Adaptoid here. Who do you think is Black Widow's employer? I wonder, I wonder. Also... Was that yet another reference to Civil War? Hmmm...  
><em>

_Up Next:  
><em>

**COVER - **Hawkeye (616 costume) and Black Widow posing with their respective weapons.

**Chapter Title - **"The Sharpshooter and The Widow"

**Summary - **While The Avengers contend with AIM and the growing threat of the Super-Adaptoid, Hawkeye and Black Widow become unlikely partners as they fight to uncover and defeat the reborn threat of HYDRA!


	11. The Sharpshooter and The Widow

**COVER - **Hawkeye and Black Widow posing with their respective weapons.

**ZeroBen's Avengers**

To the un-informed, Hawkeye and Black Widow's grand schemes of being purposely caught and imprisoned by Hydra would seem like a rather fruitless endeavor. However... The _un-informed_ probably didn't know _The Sharpshooter_ and _The Widow_ as well as they should have.

Back to back in steel chairs bolted to the dirty floor, arms and legs shackled, the light on too bright overhead, Hawkeye and Black Widow were still in the grip of captivity. They were alone in this room that looked like some kind of setting from one of the Hostel movies. Yet, despite how bleak and doomed they seemed to be, the both of them remained confident that this was all part of the plan and Hydra would soon fall before having the opportunity to rebuild.

"What do you think they plan to do to us?" Widow raised an interesting question.

"Looks like... _Torture_. Probably want to dig for secrets to use against SHIELD or your _Black Widow Program_."

"The Program is no more," Widow explained with a touch of sadness in her voice, "I am all that remains."

Before anything else could be said between the two of them, in walked _Viper_. Her long and full green hair perfectly matched the outfit she was wearing which was exactly the same color. She carried herself with a venomous air and deadly confidence. She was a woman who's bite was just as poisonous as her bark. She knew what she wanted, how to get it and nothing would ever stand in her way.

"I'm not stupid," despite Hydra's German roots, Viper seemed to be at least of partly of London decent, "I know that the two of you had yourselves caught on bloody purpose. I realize you have plans. I know you believe that you can take Hydra down before it has the chance to truly rebuild itself."

She slowly walked over to a large trunk at the side of the room. Hawkeye took the chance to speak, "If you know all that, why are you keeping us alive, then?"

Viper smirked to herself as she opened the trunk and pulled out a long and sharp sword, "Waiting for a camera, Love. Just waiting... For a camera."

_**11#**_

_**"The Sharpshooter and The Widow"**_

_CRASH!_

Iron Man _crashed_ through two side by side buildings, breaking through the walls like they were plastic or maybe even thin paper. And a proverbial chorus of sparks flew off of his red and gold armor while doing so. A product of the latest run-in with the new threat known as the _Super-Adaptoid_. It was just one robot. One friggin' robot! But, try as they might, the Avengers just couldn't get on top of him.

"Ugh," Stark groaned under the armor, wincing and grimacing as he painfully picked himself up, "Good idea putting Thor on the bench. Bad idea taking _Miss Marvel_ off of it."

First of all, Carol Danvers had taken the name of _Miss Marvel_ in honor and tribute of the one who brought her back to life and blessed her with superpowers, _Captain Mahr Velle_. Second, The Avengers decided it best to leave Hulk, Thor and Giant-Man out of the next confrontation with Super-Adaptoid - _this one_ - out of fear that if he copied one of them, there may have been no stopping him whatsoever.

In the night skies, high above the tallest buildings, is where the fight originated. With a shield, a glowing spot on his forehead, and also a white circle of light on his chest and a domino mask, Super-Adaptoid hovered as he awaited the next round of attacks. Cue Wasp gunning for him with her small size and wrist gauntlets shooting out blast after stinging blast. The villain blocked them all with the shield, however. Miss Marvel then sped directly toward him, dodging attack after attack from his forehead courtesy of the _MODOK Beam_.

Then came _War Machine_ from behind, missiles at the ready. When the timing was right, he fired one after the other, each a direct hit! The Super-Adaptoid collapsed, falling through the air, landing on a rooftop with a crash. His back and upper body were a mangled mess and his shield had disintegrated into nothing. All three of the superheroes hovered overhead, towering triumphantly over their fallen opponent.

"That was not nearly as hard as I thought it'd be," Wasp remarked.

"DON'T STOP HITTING IT!" Iron Man shouted from below as he rocketed upward, "HE HAS MY _HEALING FACTOR_ NOW!"

Miss Marvel couldn't believe it, watching as the Adaptoid then repaired its gnarly wounds, formed another shield and blocked all the blasts of War Machine and Wasp, "How the hell are we supposed to take it down, then?"

Iron Man tackled the Super-Adaptoid, smashing through an air vent on the roof and then a billboard across the street. The Adaptoid rolled backwards off of the ledge, and Iron Man wondered for a moment if - despite the healing factor - this was the nail in the coffin...

Uh-uh, no chance!

The Super-Adaptoid took to the skies once more and launched its shield right at Iron Man. A repulsor blast knocked the weapon away, but it merely bounced right back to the Adaptoid and he repeated the same maneuver, only this time with much more power behind it. The shield impacted Iron Man so hard that it knocked him backwards off the rooftop, onto a lower one, and had cut through his armor at the abdomen.

Iron Man clutched his injured abdomen, writhing in pain as his healing ability tried to repair the wound in both his body and the armor. The first time this had happened, and his calculations on just how badly it would hurt was a bit off. Yeah... It hurt a whole hell of a lot more than he planned on.

"Tony!" War Machine gasped behind the armor.

"Damn it, War Machine," Stark complained childishly through gritted teeth, "No real names in combat!"

"But everyone already knows who you are," Wasp mentioned briefly, hovering.

Miss Marvel dove straight for the Adaptoid, "Are we seriously going to have this conversation _right now_?"

"Good point," War Machine focused more attacks on the Super-Adaptoid.

"I have a question," Wasp narrowly dodged a shield attack, "Why isn't it copying me?"

Good question, and once Iron Man was healed and back in the fight, he provided an answer, "It copied my healing factor, but nothing else. It must only know how to copy based on DNA and appearance."

"Right," Miss Marvel caught on, flying around the villainous creation, "The gauntlets and Pym Particles aren't natural."

Super-Adaptoid threw its shield at Wasp, but missed. Or so it seemed. It then used the MODOK Beam, having it ricochet off of the spinning shield and right into the back of the tiny Wasp, sending her hurtling through the atmosphere... Down further and further, reverting back to normal size all the while.

"WASP!" Miss Marvel shouted in fear, knowing she couldn't reach her in time. In the midst of this distraction, the blonde was pelted with the MODOK Beam as well, sending her down through a building window, right into an office space, smashing a large desk.

"Keep it busy, War Machine," Iron Man spiraled down after Janet as fast as he possibly could, and was able to catch her just in the very nick of time. A second later and the end may have come for Wasp. She was unconscious, but otherwise okay. Iron Man set her inside of a stranded car for the time being, and then returned to the battle, breathing a small sigh of relief.

War Machine opted for a more physical approach. This entailing a few punches being thrown. However, the Super-Adaptoid must have saw it coming because he attacked first, landing a right cross, then a jab, and then a straight punch, nearly disabling part of War Machine's armor.

"Vision," Rhodey said, "Give me the stats."

"Armor is at 37 percent operational order," Vision explained through the communication-link.

"Good 'nuff," War Machine retaliated with punches of his own, ending with an uppercut, and then the very last missile he had, unleashing it at close range. Super-Adaptoid was sent back through the air, obvious heavy damage being done to its body as smoke poured from it.

Iron Man knew that wasn't enough, though. And, just as soon as he was within decent reach, he fired his repulsors at full-bore. Direct hit! The Super-Adaptoid flipped through the air, not landing until it crashed through a tree at ground-level, ending up in a small park area. The people scattered, screaming in fright.

Winded, War Machine landed on a rooftop and took a knee, catching his breath, "That's all I got for this one."

Miss Marvel rejoined the armored superheroes, "What did I miss?"

"Marvel, follow me," Iron Man instructed, diving forward toward where the Adaptoid landed, "It's in the park!"

"On it!" Miss Marvel followed.

Rhodey wished he had enough in the tank to keep going, but the War Machine armor was damaged and he didn't have a healing factor that supplied the suit with plentiful energy like Tony did. "Wait... What the hell?" Rhodey said to himself, noticing something strange coming in through the sky from the distance, "Tony, something's coming."

"What?"

"Some kind of... Ship shaped like a big yellow ball. And... Oh no... It has some kind of launcher coming out of it!"

In the next instant, dirt flew everywhere as trees fell and explosions rocked the small park. Iron Man and Miss Marvel had just reached the green, too. Just in time to not only see the fireworks but feel them go off first-hand. And once the smoke cleared, neither the Super-Adaptoid or the strange yellow ship were anywhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that?" Carol wondered as she slowly recovered.

Tony's helmet receded back inside his skin, giving him the chance to breathe in clean air, or at least what was the cleanest around at the moment, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

**:::Castle In Germany:::**

A Torture Chamber.

Chains hanging from the ceiling, spats of dried blood here and there, and the video camera that Viper had mentioned earlier. And once they were shown to the room, both Hawkeye and Black Widow realized exactly what had been planned for them...

"Stellen Sie sie gegen den Tisch," Viper spoke, though it was in the German language, to the Hydra soldiers.

"Shit," Hawkeye cursed, struggling against the shackles as the Hydra soldiers forced him to the table and locked him in place, face against the wood, "I wasn't counting on you assholes going this far."

"A war is coming," Viper explained in her sly voice, Widow now being put into place, "And not with aliens, but with people."

"Nazi's count as being people?" Hawkeye snickered.

"Hydra is much more than Nazi," Viper explained further, "It is... _A Movement_. A Rebellion. A new way of life for people sickened by how the world has sunk so low."

"Terrorists," Black Widow spat, disgusted, "Plain and simple. Trust me, I know, I was one."

Viper ignored the insult and turned to her Hydra men and women, "Ist die Kamera bereit?"

"Ja," they replied.

"Drucken Sie aufzeichnen, und lassen Sie uns beginnen," she said back to them.

"How's your German?" Hawkeye asked Widow.

"You do not need to know the language to understand what they are saying," she responded, "So... That plan of yours?"

"Still in play," Hawkeye struggled more against his bonds, but he couldn't move enough to make any sort of headway, "How about yours?"

Black Widow partly smirked, "You show me yours... I show you mine?"

The red light on the camera came on, signifying that it was recording. Ready to do this, Viper walked behind the two would-be assassins, smug and confident, "Count this as the first strike against the United States and everyone who allies with them. The terrorist organization known as Hydra is reborn and has done so being better than previously. Hail Hydra!"

"Heil Hydra!" The Hydra soldiers raised their right hands into fists and covered their hearts with their left, open-palmed.

"We begin with Clint Barton, otherwise known by the codename Hawkeye," she said into the camera, lowering the blade against the back of his neck, digging in just enough to draw the first drops of blood.

Black Widow realized something in that moment, something she hadn't thought of beforehand. It wasn't a plan that Hawkeye had. It was a death wish. He wanted to die. That's why he seeked out Hydra, that's why he wasn't fighting back. But, fine! He wanted to die? His decision. But, it wasn't going to happen now because Black Widow did, in fact, have a plan, and it was time to enact it...

"_Winter Soldier_," she spoke, catching everyone's attention, "Do it... _Now_!"

The very next instant, a quake sent shockwaves through the Hydra castle. This was followed by a chorus of explosions as well, and the obvious sounds of the castle beginning to crumble apart. Black Widow then slipped right out of her restraints and began firing sharp little energy blades out of mechanical wrist gauntlets, taking out a few Hydra goons, and getting Viper right in the left bicep.

Widow then broke Hawkeye free, the archer instantly pulling away as she did so, "Don't touch me!"

Hawkeye then ducked a swing from Viper with her sword. While ducking, he pulled out a mini-crossbow from his boots and fired right into her abdomen. She doubled-over, and then was sent flying back into a wall courtesy of a roundhouse kick from Black Widow. The room began to shake next, and the ceiling caved in between the two prisoners and Viper.

Hawkeye fought off the rest of the Hydra soldiers in the room and then made a hasty exit with Black Widow right in tow.

**:::Triskelion:::**

"It's all connected."

Captain America, Iron Man, Ant Man, Wasp, Thor and Miss Marvel were all in the midst of a meeting with Director Fury and Maria Hill. Of course, this concerning the latest fight with the Super-Adaptoid, as well as the very mysterious holes that had been discovered in all different areas on the globe.

"The ones working with the Skrulls," Maria ran off the list, "The ones responsible for breaking out all the Triskelion prisoners. The Monks. The Super-Adaptoid. The excavation sites. It has to all be coming from one single source."

"Tapping into public cell phones and whatnot, we have some images of the ship," Director Fury gestured to a large screen monitor behind them, showing a clean picture of the ones responsible for taking the Super-Adaptoid away when he was just about defeated permanently.

"Hacking into civilians' private property?" Hank questioned the morality issue.

"Not now, Pym," Fury warned, "We need to know and analyze every little detail we can about this new threat."

Pym turned the other cheek this time around, but you could bet your last bottom dollar that there was plenty spinning in his mind that he wanted to say to Director Fury right then. He sighed inwardly, deciding to add a little something constructive to the conversation, "I need a piece of whatever it is that they're looking for. I'll analyze it, find out what it really is and try to theorize exactly why they want it so badly."

"Is it possible that more of the stuff that was in the museum fell at some point?" Jan asked, sporting a bandage wrapped around her head, and her arm in a sling.

"No recorded events to prove that," Stark stated, arms crossed, "But... Now that I think of it... Who's to say that they're looking for something that fell from the sky?"

Steve caught on, "Meaning... Whatever it is that they're trying to find... Was here on Earth all along."

Snap decision time for Nick Fury, "I'm sending teams out to all known excavation sites. And I don't want anyone coming back until they found something. We're just getting this world back on track, the last thing we need is for it to fall apart again."

**:::AIM Headquarters:::**

"The Super-Adaptoid has sustained substantial damage to its inner core. However, nothing severe enough to disable it permanently. In time, it will be back to one-hundred percent working order."

MODOK was satisfied with the latest update given to him from the AIM Personnel who had retrieved the Super-Adaptoid when it needed immediate evacuation. Those blasted Avengers! Already, a thorn in his side and they were merely in their infancy. No matter, though. In due time, Advanced Idea Mechanics would be in control of everything this world had to offer, including the planet itself.

And now, a different matter to attend to...

Deep within the bowels of AIM's hidden headquarters, MODOK was approached by his Scientist Supreme, who was officially second-in-command in regards to the villainous organization.

"The first attempt at _replication_ has failed," the Scientist Supreme explained, referring to a new and exciting experiment they were all working on, "Subject has been resuscitated. We are currently in the midst of flushing his body. Attempt number two will commence once the finer details are worked out."

MODOK was not happy with that, "There is no excuse for a second attempt. If you all were half of what you are supposed to be, it would already be done with."

"The difficulty is finding a range of gamma that is both up to the level of power you desire, yet low enough for the subject to survive the first transformation. Needless to say, it was the strain put on his body by the transformation that destroyed him."

"We need him," MODOK stated confidently, grimly, "This plan is nothing without him."

"Pardon me, Master, but I believe the Super-Adaptoid is more than suitable enough for us to accomplish our ultimate goals."

"Have you not already learned the consequences of disagreeing with I, MODOK?" MODOK glared angrily, ready to eviscerate this lesser being with a mere thought.

The Scientist Supreme understood his nearly lethal mistake, "My sincerest apologies."

"Another of your bouts of disrespect, and you shall be the first thrown to the experiment when it reaches completion," MODOK's threats were anything but empty. The full body of Advanced Idea Mechanics knew this fact well. You do not cross MODOK, no matter what the circumstances are.

**:::Castle in Germany:::**

Time was of the essence, every absolute second vital in the escape. This becoming more and more apparent as the castle continued to crumble under the weight of massive explosions. The very foundation had been rocked in such a violent way, that anyone trapped would be so until death crept to them mercifully.

Hawkeye and Black Widow ran as fast as they could down a long tunnel, very limited light, pieces of heavy debris falling everywhere around them, miraculously not on them. The adrenaline pumping, energy at a high, fight or flight had taken the wheel for the two of them.

"You are stupid," Black Widow remarked, side-stepping a chunk of debris, still running, "I apologize for my lack of a better phrase, but it is true."

A set of Hydra guards started toward the two invaders, but were stopped by the debris, their bones crunching under the weight, "What I do is my business."

They made it to the end of the tunnel, which lead to a broken stairway. Not a second thought, they headed upward, the steps breaking under their boots. They made it to a clearing that had not yet seen the ceiling begin to fall. But, they couldn't slow down.

"Are you a martyr?" Widow wondered, then gave two cents, "Losing her isn't a valid excuse to..."

"Enough talking!" Hawkeye dove for Black Widow, the two of them rolling on the floor until Hawkeye was atop her, rearing back to let his fist bust her jaw, "You don't know me! You have no clue who I am. I came here for a specific reason. And everything was going according to plan until you fucked it up!"

"My reason comes before yours!" Widow shouted, skillfully turning the tables, kicking Hawkeye off of her, though he somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. The two confronted each other face to face, no Hydra goons in sight, "You wanted to die? That is a waste. And pathetic!"

"I don't care," Hawkeye spat, "I'm not explaining myself. I'm getting out of here."

"To do what," they started moving forward again, daylight in the distance, "Put an _arrow_ in your head?"

Hawkeye turned on a dime, brandishing the mini crossbow, ready to fire. However, Black Widow was also prepared with the energy blades in her wrist gauntlets. A stand-still... At the absolute worst possible time.

"Shit," Hawkeye noticed a chunk of ceiling falling down between them and jumped back, Widow doing the same thing. That single piece was followed by many, and in the next seconds, it was as if a wall had been built between them.

"Widow," Hawkeye called out, hoping she could hear, "Widow, can you hear me? Widow!"

This whole damn castle was coming down. Another explosion practically caused an earthquake. The floor shook, the ground shook, everything you saw was starting to give out. Despite the argument, despite what she said, Hawkeye still felt a need to stay behind and try to help Black Widow. However, as he started moving chunks of debris away, he heard multiple gunshots from the other side, followed by screams and shouts.

Then there was silence.

"God damn it," Hawkeye cursed behind gritted teeth, running the other way, realizing there was nothing he could do at this point but try to escape the carnage.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

Bruce Banner sat outside of the Triskelion as construction continued around him. He just sat there, alone, thinking of everything. He wanted revenge for what happened in Tibet. He wanted revenge for what happen to Betty's father. He wanted to unleash the Hulk and allow his fury to rain down upon the ones behind these atrocities. But... No. SHIELD wanted him on the outside looking in. SHIELD wanted him calm. And, it became apparent to Bruce that the main reason for Fury wanting Hulk on the Avengers wasn't for his help. It was merely to keep tabs on him at all times.

Betty found Bruce sitting by himself, staring out into the waters surrounding the SHIELD base. She took a seat beside him, trying to see what he saw, knowing she never could. Momentarily, she simply rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"The Hulk isn't the only one trapped," Bruce stated quietly, "I can't do what I want. I can't go where I want. I came to this stupid meeting and they won't even let me in on it."

Betty felt for Bruce, she really did. Yet, despite her feelings - and she hated to admit it - she understood where the others were coming from and why they didn't want Hulk out there. It was too personal, and the Hulk didn't handle personal very well at all.

"You just have to be patient," Betty said softly, "You'll get your chance."

Bruce immediately stood up, pulling away from the young woman, "You're on their side now? I thought you wanted to get your dad back?"

"I do," Betty defended herself, "You know that, Bruce. But, you also know how destructive the Hulk can be."

"I can control him now," Bruce responded, "I keep telling everyone that, but they don't believe me."

Betty stepped up to be face to face with Bruce, "I thought that when you finally came back, things would be different," she shook her head, "You're still angry all the time. You still hate the world. And, even after all this time, you still don't trust me. Maybe... Maybe you're right. Maybe the Avengers isn't the place for you."

Betty was against him now, too? The one person he truly felt was on his side? Bruce felt a sting in his heart, and a heavy sinking feeling in his chest. Then came the twitching under his skin as the gammadrenaline started taking over. Too much at once. Too much to think about. The Monks, the enemies, SHIELD, Fury, being an Avenger, Betty... Betty... Betty...

"**NO!**" the Hulk ripped out of Banner in a monstrous transformation, causing Betty to fall into her backside, startled greatly, "**HULK FIND HIS OWN WAY! HULK LIKE ALONE!**"

Then he launched himself off of the Triskelion into the waters below, leaving Betty heartbroken and shaken to her very core, SHIELD personnel running out to try and see what happened.

**:::Castle in Germany:::**

Outside.

Coughing, exhausted, doubled-over, Hawkeye had made it outside. Let freedom ring. Now all he had to do was... Uh-oh... Turn around to find two dozen Hydra soldiers and an also recently escaped Madame Hydra watching him with weapons at the ready.

"I was willing to give you an honorable death," Viper confessed, "Let you die with dignity. Perhaps... Immortalize you in the process. But, I guess that's not what you wanted, love. It would seem that you prefer to be shot and left to decay in the ruins and dirt. Like a dog."

"What can I say," Hawkeye coughed once more, "Always wondered what it would be like to be a low-key kind of guy."

No more games, no more stalling. The time to die had come and Hawkeye was vastly outnumbered and outgunned. There was no escape. His weapons were gone, his tricks were gone, it was game over. And, to be honest, Hawkeye welcomed it with open arms and a smile. At least he would see _her_ again, try to apologize, and be punished for leaving her side in the first place. If he had just stayed... Things would have been so much different. She'd still be alive because he would have been there to protect her.

All that remained was for Viper to give the signal and...

Hydra soldiers were suddenly getting shot one by one from an unknown source. Quickly, Viper reacted, grabbing onto one and using them as a human shield, along with firing their weapon as bullet after bullet tore through. When the window of opportunity came, Viper glanced Hawkeye's way and ran back into an aircraft, presumably one designed by Hydra, and took off, leaving the henchmen there to die and rot.

"What the hell?" Hawkeye looked all around, trying to locate whoever it was that did this. Wait... Black Widow had said... _Winter Soldier_. And... The Winter Soldier was someone that Captain America had ran into on more than one occasion. Was...

Suddenly, Hawkeye felt a prick in the back of his neck. A groggy sensation washed over him in an instant, too. He felt back there and found a dart, quickly pulling it out. Tranqu... Tranq... Tran... Hawkeye collapsed on the blood-soaked dirt just beyond the wreckage of the castle.

Momentarily, there was a dirty, yet very much alive, Black Widow, standing beside none other than the Winter Soldier. Following orders, they picked up Hawkeye and left the scene.

**:::One of the Excavation Sites:::**

Henry Pym, Sam Wilson, and other SHIELD personnel had landed at the first site. The one discovered by Wilson earlier in the week. Whoever was behind it had done some cleaning up since it was last seen. They also managed to disable a special hidden camera SHIELD had planted for surveillance purposes.

SHIELD agents shined light down the hole. Apparently, it was all clear. No one in sight. With that determined, Pym placed his helmet upon his head and shrunk down to a smaller size. Then came a large group of ants out of the hole. Some even flew, and Pym hitched a ride on one, flying down to take a closer look.

"That's insane," one agent mentioned behind his SHIELD gear, "First time I ever saw it up close."

"Sometimes he's Ant-Man, sometimes he's Giant-Man. Dude has more names than a divorcee," another laughed.

Sam saw the humor, but wanted everyone level-headed, "Keep it business, gentlemen. We don't know if we're being watched or not."

Underneath the surface, Ant-Man clicked on a light installed into his helmet and traveled down the hole into a tunnel, courtesy of the flying ant. It lead much deeper than Pym had anticipated. That wasn't a problem, though, simply more of a surprise.

Eventually, Ant-Man jumped off the ant and returned to his normal size. He inspected the tunnel closely, specifically the spots where it appeared that there was digging. Whatever they were looking for, they really did a good job of cleaning it out. But, hmmm, interesting...

Bits and pieces of what appeared to be something close to the space rock from the museum. So, this is what they were after. There must have been something to the space rock, after all. It wasn't just a sideshow attraction or piece of tourism. Especially if they were willing to go through all the trouble they had as of late to obtain it.

There wasn't much left in the tunnel, but Pym hoped it was enough for a decent sample to bring back to SHIELD and analyze. To know exactly why they were after it, Henry Pym needed to know exactly what it was.

**:::Unknown Location:::**

Cold.

Hawkeye awoke with a jolt, ice cold water running down his head and face. First thing he noticed was that he had been shackled to another chair. Hydra... No, they were all killed. Except for Viper... She had managed to sneak away. Where was he? Dark-lit room, a faint hum coming from somewhere. The chair was bolted to the... Buzzer went off... More cold water!

"Jesus Christ," Hawkeye blurted, shivering, the ice cold water coming from above, had to be the coldest thing he ever remembered feeling before, "I'm awake!"

Hawkeye spit out water, his lips trembling from the cold. He struggled in vain against the shackles, knowing it was no use but still giving it a shot. Momentarily, a large metal door slid open with use of a crank mechanism. Then came a number of bright lights on the ceiling, illuminating the room, as well as the one who had entered said room...

Thick purple mask with slim black stripes going horizontal down it. Military-esque clothing, knee pads, boots, etc.. Plus, a long tan jacket with wool underneath for lining. Then came Black Widow with a key, unlocking the shackles.

"What the hell's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

The masked man nodded with his head for Black Widow to leave after she was done, and she did just that. When the two were alone, the conversation could begin, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am... _Zemo_. A man not unlike yourself. A man who has lost his heart to war, a man who hasn't been given powers. A normal man living in an abnormal world."

Hawkeye kept listening, rubbing his aching wrists.

"We have much in common, Mr. Barton," Zemo continued, his voice a bit peculiar in tone, "And, for that reason, I let you live. I see a bigger purpose for you. One that goes above and beyond saving the world from supervillains, traipsing around in a ridiculous costume, waiting on orders from men in suits and comfortable homes, their stomachs filled with warm food. I see freedom for you. I see redemption... Salvation. I see a future where the world is saved by you."

"What is this, really?" Hawkeye wanted to know, "You have two known assassins working for you. You take on Hydra, you keep me here. What is this?"

"What this is, Mr. Barton, is what will save the world."

"From what?"

"_Superhumans_."

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_First of all, yes I've been gone. I needed to re-charge the batteries. Once and awhile, you have to do that. And now... This is not the normal Baron Zemo. For starters, modeled somewhat after Bane from Dark Knight Rises. In this, no Baron in the name and he's American. The German lines here were used with one of those cheeseball online translators. Hawkeye having a death wish, I don't think I hit it home as well as I could have. And we definitely have a very 21st century Hydra here. AIM is a villainous organization, Hydra is a terrorist organization. Also, clearly not the end of Hydra._

_How about a preview?_

**COVER - **Purple Man in a suit, grinning devilishly.

**TITLE - **"Heroes For Hire"

**SUMMARY - **Luke Cage decides on returning home to speak with his family for the first time since getting out of prison. Little does he know, however, trouble has arose and Harlem is under the spell of a mind-controlling supervillain. Also featuring... Danny Rand and Jessica Jones.


	12. Heroes For Hire

_****Quick notes. I decided to change the cover. And... Sadly... I have to put down the X-Men story. It just isn't working as well as I hoped story-wise. I hate to do it, but that's that. Though, you will still see some X-Men characters appear in this universe._

**COVER - Luke Cage and Iron Fist.  
><strong>

**"ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS"**

Going Back Home.

While incarcerated, that's all Lucas Cage ever thought about. _Going back home_, wondering what everyone's reactions would be like. If he just had the chance to explain himself, his actions. The chance to ask for forgiveness and a second opportunity at proving he deserved to be part of the family in the first place. Oh, how much it would mean to Cage to receive a hug from his parents.

Luke had held off on contacting them. He wanted to wait until things settled down a little more... Until he knew what words to say when he rang the doorbell... When he was greeted by his family. He needed to be honest and open, emotionally naked with his heart spread out. It was the only way. To gain their trust and love once more, he needed to show them all that he could be trusted, that he could be genuine.

He asked for the time off, though he truly didn't need to. Needless to say, Director Fury let him walk. He also talked it over with Captain America as well. They were both encouraging of his decision to visit his family back in Harlem. Especially Captain America, who made it very clear to Cage that this was far more important than being an Avenger at the moment.

With a few duffel bags easily over his shoulders, Cage was off the bus, staring directly into the heart of Harlem, and admittedly... He never felt better. Yet... Never more nervous, as well.

Welcome home, Luke Cage. Welcome home to...

_Purple Man's Harlem_.

_**12#**_

_**"Heroes for Hire"**_

**S**entient **W**orlds **O**bservation and **R**esponse **D**epartment.

_SWORD_. An off-shoot of SHIELD, a Sub-Division. The idea had been born before the Skrull Invasion, but kicked into high gear once it become apparent that Aliens did, in fact, exist. The Satellite Headquarters known as _the Peak_, wasn't hard to build, as it had been erected from an aborted NASA blueprint. Once it was launched into Space - ironically around the time of the US Presidential Election - and the proper teleporting machines were installed, all that was left was to inhabit it.

In charge of SWORD, as appointed by President Obama and SHIELD Director Nick Fury, was a woman by the name of _Abigail Brand_. She had worked closely with President Obama for his second term, and had also worked with Nick Fury as well. As of now, SWORD was her baby. Final orders were dependent upon her decisions. She even had a hand in hiring personnel.

For now, the majority were SHIELD. But, there were others. Such as former Army Ranger, Benjamin Grimm. Avenger Hank McCoy. Former Secret Serviceman, Marvin Flumm. Bio-chemist Bill Foster. As well as an Astrologist by the name of Peter Corbeau. It was a small group of key players, but they were the foundation of SWORD at its inception. They were what SWORD would now be built around.

"Everything looks to be in order," Nick Fury said, having finished his sweep of the Peak, ending on the observation deck, standing side by side with Abigail Brand, "And all under control."

"And already busy," Brand added, "McCoy and Corbeau are designing maps. Foster is working on an efficient system to instantly classify any alien species we may encounter, and Grimm is... Training the agents. Why is he? I don't know, but he insists they need it."

"That's Ben Grimm for ya," Fury commented in a dry manner.

"Yeah, he..." Agent Brand was interrupted by an alarm flashing red and echoing throughout the satellite, then quickly got in touch with the satellite's main navigator and pilot, Wyatt Wingfoot, "What's going on, Wyatt?"

"Incoming energy signature," he said over the communications-link, "Not sure what it is, yet. But, it's coming straight for us and fast."

"As good a time as any to test the defense systems, I guess" Brand remarked, "Ready whatever you can, brace for possible impact. Oh god, I hope there's no impact."

The beam of energy crept closer and closer until it stopped just ahead of the observation deck window. Everyone on board was unaware, but the gold and blue armor encircled in yellow energy meant only one thing... SWORD and Nick Fury were about to meet...

_The Man Called Nova_!

**:::Harlem:::**

Seeing sights he hadn't in what felt like a lifetime, Luke Cage took his time walking through Harlem. Every so often, someone would ask for an autograph or picture. They were the people that didn't already know who he was and that this was his hometown. The ones that did... Wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, despite his recent upgrade in social status from prisoner doing life at Ryker's to member of the Avengers.

"Hey, _Avenger_," an old-timer mechanic shouted, sitting in front of his garage as Luke walked by, "Must be nice to have the Government clean you up, huh? Do they only give a new lease to killers, or can good, honest, hard-workin' people get in on the gig, too?"

"Good to see you, too, Roger," Cage nodded with his head to the old man.

This wasn't easy. Half a walk of fame, the other half a walk of shame. Head up high, head hung low. Still, Luke stayed the course, though he decided on placing his baseball cap over his head. Better to take the insults with a smile, rather than talk back and end up starting something. Last thing these people needed was fuel to add to the fire they felt towards him.

Passing a couple more blocks, a few more insults, and some flash bulbs going off. Luke kept his pace, but stopped when he came upon something peculiar going down. It was at a shortcut he had always taken, cutting through a back parking lot, being looked down upon from a tall apartment building.

"Look, you know I'm good for it," someone was practically on their knees, begging for mercy, three bigger guys looking like they were ready to throw a beating down on him, "_The Big Man_ knows I'm good for it, too! I-I-I'll pay 'em back, I swear!"

"Nah, see," one booted him down, "Big Man knows you're screwin' him. That's what he knows. And all that matters right now is payback. Examples need to be made, kid. Get used to it!"

Then came the beating. Three on one. Hardly seemed fair. Luckily, Cage was there to even things out. He had already set his bags down, ready to brawl...

"Hey," Cage stepped forward, "This a private dance or can anyone join in?"

"Get lost, dude," one, possibly the leader of this trio, barked, "Shit don't concern you, hear me?"

"Ever _heard_ of a little something called the Avengers?" Cage kept moving forward, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all that?"

"Aw man," jaws dropped, "That's... You're Luke Cage!"

Luke grinned and grabbed the guy, knocking him out cold with one punch. Then easily took down another, but the third had managed to squirm out of reach and run away unscathed. With the remaining two out cold, Luke approached the poor soul they had been beating down, picking him up and dusting him off.

"Thanks," the guy mumbled behind a bloody lip, spitting on his tormentors, "_Assholes_. You finally got yours, huh?"

"What's this about?" Cage asked, the Avenger in him being curious.

"Jeez, you really are Luke Cage," the guy realized, "What's an Avenger doing in Harlem?"

"Answer my question," Cage said.

The guy sighed, tending to his stinging wounds, "It's all about the Big Man. Dude owns Harlem now. The cops _and_ the crooks are in his back pocket."

"How long's this been going on?"

"Long enough," the guy answered, "But... The Big Man isn't necessarily the type of guy you can take down, you know? Uhh... I mean... Not you, personally, Mr. Cage, sir."

"Where can I find this... _Big Man_?"

The man swallowed hard, the fear obvious in his eyes, "I'm not sayin' nothin'."

"I just saved your ass, fool," Cage pressed the issue, "Obviously... You're up to some shit, too. What happened to them can happen to you."

"Fine, fine!" the guy cowered in fear, "Listen... I don't know where to find him. He's the kind of guy that you don't find. He finds you."

"Fair 'nuff," Cage smirked, "How do I get myself found, then?"

**:::SWORD Base called The Peak:::**

"Everyone stay ready. He claims he's friendly, but we don't know that for sure."

Nova was given permission to board The Peak. It wasn't without guns drawn and every eye upon him, though. Little did they all know, he was secretly one of the deciding factors in the victory against the Skrull Invasion. Little did they know he was solely a force for good. A source of justice in the incredibly vast universe, and possibly others as well. Still, he understood their hesitation, and wouldn't take a single step out of line. He needed to gain their trust as quickly as possible.

His helmet dissipated into nothingness, revealing the face of Richard Rider. He slowly and cautiously stepped forward, keeping his arms up and palms open, "My name's Richard Rider. I'm from Earth. During the Skrull Invasion, I was chosen by a Nova Corpsman, Rhomann Dey, to take his place in the Nova Corps. Think of them as an intergalactic peacekeeping force."

"There's more of you?" Fury needed to know.

"There was," a bit sad, "But... They were betrayed by Gaarthan Saal, a former Corpsman. He helped the Skrulls invade Earth and kill the rest of the Corps. Don't worry, though. He's dead, too, now."

"Thanks for the history lesson, but why are you here now?" Brand asked the question this time.

"Because of both a warning and a question," Nova answered cryptically.

"About what?" Fury questioned, everyone growing just a bit more tense on the SHIELD and SWORD side of things.

"There are individuals - _aliens_ - that aren't happy with there being a SHIELD base out here," Nova explained, letting his arms fall, "For starters... _The Kree_."

"The Kree? Captain Mahr Velle? I'm guessin'... They want revenge for him?"

"Not him," Nova corrected, "Earth defeated the Skrulls. Then, in one swoop, their remaining armies were annihilated by someone else. The Skrulls were in the midst of a longstanding and bloody rivalry with the Kree. In short, the Kree wanted to be the ones to end them. To them, it's a matter of pride. And by aiding in their defeat, you've robbed the Kree of the pride in conquering their enemies."

"Not our fault," Fury said, "We just defended our home. Whoever it was that..."

"_Thanos_," merely whispering the name was enough to send a chill down your spine, "His name is Thanos, and his army is The Chitauri. They slaughtered every last remaining Skrull, and Thanos has now claimed their home-world as his own. _Skrullox_ belongs to him."

A brief pause between the two parties.

"I haven't had these powers for long," his fists glowed yellow energy for a moment or two, "But... I'm learning things pretty fast. A lot of what I know could go a long way in helping you and the Avengers."

"You wanna join the Avengers?" Fury was somewhat disrespected by the request, "This isn't Facebook, kid. You can't just join up because you feel like it."

"The Kree are planning, Thanos is planning. And there's more out there, a lot more," Nova explained, "I can't do what I want to do if I'm alone."

"And what is it that you want to do?"

"_Save the universe_."

**:::Harlem:::**

The PM Hours.

After finding out about a criminal called the Big Man running Harlem, Cage knew he was needed. But, not right away. He would deal with the problem before he left for Avengers Mansion at the end of the week, though. He couldn't leave Harlem behind in shambles for a second time. Conscience wouldn't allow it. Heart, either.

Right now, Cage stood in the sidewalk, staring at the house roughly twenty feet away. The gate was locked, trash can ready to be picked clean in the morning, and forgotten mail sitting in the box. It was almost like there was some kind of invisible force-field surrounding the property. It wasn't letting Luke in, keeping him in his place on the sidewalk.

"Stalk much?"

Luke looked over his shoulder, finding an attractive woman roughly his own age, appearing concerned over something. For the moment, he was silent.

"I know this family," she boldly stood beside him, "They're really nice people. If you're planning on robbing them or..."

Luke cut her off, "I live... Well... _Used_ to live here."

The young woman's jaw just about dropped off entirely, "Wait... Luke Cage? _The_ Luke Cage? Oh my god, I just met a superhero! Whoah, score."

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Don't feel like much of a superhero right now."

Confusion for the young woman.

Luke gestured to the home in front of them, "Too scared to go in, too scared to face them. Stupid, huh?"

"The prodigal son returns," she giggled, "Sorry, I always wanted to say that."

Luke didn't mind, "You _know_ them?"

"Yep," she nodded matter of factly, "I'm actually dropping off this food for them," she held up a brown bag and moved past the gate, up the walk to the steps, then stopped and turned back around, "You're coming in, right?"

Do or die.

Momentarily, Luke nodded his head, taking the steps forward, "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I'm right behind ya."

**:::Meanwhile:::**

"Look, Marko, whaddya want me to do? He took out my two guys! If I stayed there, I'd a had my ass handed to me in a basket with a god damn bow."

They called him _Man Mountain Marko _for a reason. The guy was huge. Muscles upon muscles. And these weren't normal human muscles, either. Marko had un-natural superhuman strength. The kind of superhuman strength that came in handy when your occupation was that of an enforcer for the Big Man of Harlem.

"You know the deal," Marko growled, clutching onto the guy's throat with one hand, pushing him up against a wall in a deserted car garage, "You know the consequences of failing to collect."

"Screw that man," the guy eeked out, barely able to breathe, let alone talk at all, "Luke Cage is in town! That means the Avengers are right 'round the corner."

Marko temporarily released his grip, the guy instantly starting to cough as he tried to catch his breath, "You got a point. But, that still don't mean you're off the hook. Lookin' bad in front of the Big Man is the last thing you wanna do."

"I don't know about that," a third voice out of nowhere, the electricity suddenly shutting off, leaving the two criminals in the pitch-black dark, "I mean... There are worse things. Kind of like..."

In the matter of less than a minute, _less than sixty seconds_, both criminals were unconscious, laying on the floor, littered with bruises all over their body. Even the so-called Man Mountain. A moment or two following, the lights began to flicker with what remained of the power. In these flashes, you could make out the downed bodies of Marko and the other guy. Plus... Someone wearing an outfit of yellow and green, with a yellow mask that covered the top half of his head. And this person would be...

"... Me."

_Iron Fist_.

**:::Old Home of Luke Cage:::**

You wait for years and years, practicing all the things you wanted to say. But, the moment finally comes, and you find yourself not all that different than a statue.

"Wasn't expectin' to see you any time soon," honest words from Luke's father, sitting in his favorite chair, Jessica in the kitchen.

"I know," Luke agreed, "Things are kinda crazy right now. I... Uhh... I wanted to make time to come back home, though. Wasn't sure if I should or not."

"Nonsense," his mother, "You're our son. You're always welcome in this house. No matter what."

"Thanks," so odd to see such a physically strong young man being humbled and vulnerable.

"Where's the rest of 'em?" his father asked in his hoarse voice.

Luke didn't understand at first. Though, after a minute of thought, he realized, "I'm not here on a mission, Pop."

"Why the heck not?" he asked, "God dang city's gone to hell. Don't the big-shots care? Don't you give a damn 'bout your hometown? 'Bout where you came from?"

Luke sighed, keeping his cool, "We... Uhh... I didn't know there was anything going on."

His father laughed sarcastically, followed by a short coughing fit. His mother merely glanced a look towards Luke. He knew his mother understood, she always had. But... His father was a different story, his father was old school before there even was an old school. Stubborn, would never change. And, seemed he still hadn't had that cough of his looked at yet.

"That _still_ bothering you?" Luke wondered, changing the subject.

His father only waved a hand, grimacing as he did so, purely for effect.

"No," the woman answered on his behalf, "You know your father... Doctors are the devil."

Luke shook his head, "Pop..."

"Don't _Pop_ me, boy," his father let loose, "You been gone six years. Don't you come back, thinkin' you're something special. You abandoned your family. You abandoned Harlem. You..."

"Enough," his mother interrupted, "I won't have this visit wasted."

Jessica watched quietly from the doorway to the kitchen. Luke let out a deep breath before responding to what his father just said, "I didn't abandon anyone. They _took_ me away."

"I'm talkin' 'bout when you beat that boy to death," his father stood up, shaking off another cough, "I'm talkin' 'bout that!"

"He..." Luke stopped himself, "... It was the only way. I didn't do it because I wanted to. I..."

"I should go," Jessica felt far too uncomfortable to stay, "I'll be back tomorrow if..."

"I think I'll be leaving, too," Luke followed suit.

"No," his mother cried.

"Here we go," his father, "Runnin' off again. That bug still ain't out your system, is it?"

"Damn it, Pop," Luke nearly smacked the wall out of frustration, but quickly remembered his new-found super strength, "I'm trying to do the right thing. I'm trying to fix things."

"Things can't be fixed, boy," his father's firm belief, "There might be science fiction 'round every corner these days, but this is still the real world. You can't just tap 'yer damn heels and..."

"Enough," Luke's mother intervened, "Luke, you're staying here tonight. We still have the extra..."

"Nah," Luke rejected the offer, "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry."

And, like that, Luke faced forward and exited the small house. Leaving behind a heartbroken mother and stubbornly defiant father. Despite the Hulk DNA flowing through his system, Luke was hurt, too. Hurting like hell, though he chose not to show it to anyone, especially his parents.

"Need a ride?" Jessica offered to the Avenger, "I mean... I don't know where you're going, but I'll get you there."

"Thanks," Luke nodded his head, hands going in his pockets, "But, uhh... I got stuff to do."

"You're gonna save this place, huh?" Jessica nearly smiled.

Luke turned around, walking in the opposite direction, "Sure as hell gonna try."

**:::SWORD Base called The Peak:::**

Save the universe. Quite a profound statement coming from a single individual. Of course, it went without saying or a second thought that SHIELD Director Fury wanted to know more about it.

"What's been happening on Earth has woke up everything and everyone else," Nova explained, "It used to be that Earth was seen as pitiful and irrelevant. But, now Earth knows and has more. Asgard, the Negative Zone, the Kree, that life truly does exist elsewhere. It's seen as a threat now... A potential conquest. Before, it used to be that aliens would come to Earth to get away. Now... Aliens will go to Earth to be noticed."

"Using Earth as an example," Brand deduced.

"Not to rain on your parade, but we pretty much already knew this," Fury countered, "It's the reason SHIELD is expanding. The reason for SWORD, for the Avengers."

"You're not taking this as seriously as you should," Nova stepped up.

"The hell I'm not," Fury did the same.

"Okay, okay," Agent Brand stepped in between them, SWORD Personnel surrounding the scene, "Let's keep it cool, gentlemen. How about we compromise? What if Nova works for SWORD instead of the Avengers or SHIELD?"

"Agent Brand," Fury was stern, "We know nothing about this man other than what he's telling us. Which may or may not be the truth."

"It's all the truth," Nova defended himself, "Every word."

"I vouch for him," a bold statement from Abigail Brand. Also, a surprising one.

"Come again?" Fury questioned.

"I vouch for Nova," Brand repeated, somewhat surprising even herself, "For some reason, I believe him and I think bringing him into the fold would be a big boost that we definitely need."

It went against Fury's better judgement, but he was going to let this pass. After all, Brand was officially the one in charge of SWORD, not him. SHIELD was his, SWORD was hers. Plain and simple. Still, he couldn't let this go without a little something more to be said...

"If you want him here, then that's your decision. But... If he turns out to be detrimental to what we're trying to accomplish, then it's on you. One hundred percent... _You_."

Brand realized already that that would be case, "I understand."

Fury looked to Nova, pointing to his good eye, "I'll be watching."

**:::Harlem:::**

As good a question as any; Where to begin?

Luke Cage sat by himself in the corner of a Bar he used to frequent once upon a time. He wasn't sure if people were unaware of who he really was or they did know, but just didn't care. His hood was up, but it must have been close to impossible to not recognize him... Either from growing up in Harlem, or now being a part of the Avengers team. Maybe it didn't matter.

He wanted to retreat back to the Mansion or Triskelion, either would do. Anywhere but here. His father must have alerted other members of the family to his return, because he had tried calling them, but no answers. It would seem that the idea of coming back to make amends had failed. Maybe... Somewhere inside... He knew it would, but still had to at least try.

He stared at the cell phone in his hands. There was more to do here than a redemption effort. Which is why he hadn't already left. There was this Big Man running things. And, by what little Cage had already learned, he was as crooked as a staircase, and seemed to make everyone else the same. Luke couldn't leave his home like this, even if it wanted nothing than to cast him back out.

Which is why he was staring at his phone. Call the Avengers? Have them rescue the day? For some reason... He couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, this had been going on for a long time and they did nothing. Though, to be fair, they very well may not have known anything was up, considering Cage was a member and didn't know either. Though many seemed to know of the Big Man, his grip remained strong.

"Luke Cage?"

The voice caused Cage to glance up from his phone. And there stood a young man wearing a long jacket with a hood over a New York Knicks ballcap, his face obscured, "What?"

"I need to talk with you."

Luke shrugged, gesturing for the man to have a seat.

"Not here."

**:::Outside:::**

"He uses mind control. It's how he keeps everyone in line. I've been so close to finally getting to him, but he's too formidable. Even for someone like me."

"Someone like you," Cage wondered, "What, you got powers?"

The man held up a fist and it began to glow with a purple kinetic energy. Though, as quickly as he showed it, he put it away, not wanting to garner attention, "He needs to be stopped. But... It has to be quietly. Anything spooks him, and he calls in an army to protect himself. Trust me on that."

"Assuming I can, actually, trust you; How is this gonna work? What can we do?"

"He has formidable mental powers, but nothing else," the man explained, "He can't even run a block without dropping. Completely normal. And... In bad shape, at that. We only have to land one punch and it's over."

"Can't do it on your own, huh?" Cage remarked.

The man became irritated, "If you don't wanna help... Then I'll keep trying. I figured you would want the chance at redeeming yourself, though."

"Think you know me?" now Cage was irritated.

"I've lived in Harlem all my life," the truth, "And what I do know is... Personally, I would never do anything to jeopardize my being here."

"Screw you!"

Cage grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket and turned to throw him, but there was a reversal and Luke ended up crashing through a dumpster. Disgruntled, the Avenger grumbled under his breath as he got up, ready to pounce, only to find the man shed of his civilian clothes and now wearing a superhero costume, comprised of yellow and green, his fist glowing and not caring who saw.

"We don't have time for this," Iron Fist said in his calm voice, "The more we waste... The lesser our chances are of defeating him."

"I'm tellin' you something, man," Cage marched forward, cracking his knuckles, "I'm in a really bad mood, so..."

"Perfect," Iron Fist stood still, "Then use it against _Killgrave_. Help me put an end to his _dark reign_."

Instinct told Luke to take another shot. But, common sense said otherwise. And, Cage chose common sense. He would then be open to this guy's plans. Whether this would work or not, remained to be seen, but judging by how bad Harlem was off... The risk far outweighed the danger.

"Fine," Luke agreed, "I'm in. But, I swear, if you stab me in the back... _I'll break yours._"

Iron Fist simply nodded his head.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

"They're coming for you."

A voice from the shadows called to the man with purple skin as he stood comfortably in a perfect suit, hands behind his back, looking out and down to that which he had dominated. Zebediah Killgrave... The Big Man of Harlem... The Purple Man. With a well thought-out plan and some limited help along the way, Killgrave had been able to transform Harlem into his very own playground. Not everyone was under his impressive power, but there were enough, and even more at the ready with one simple code-word.

"I know," Killgrave responded to the unseen individual, "One of the Avengers are here. Iron Fist has come back, too. Not to worry, though, I have men searching."

"They're no match for those two," the voice again.

"Of course not," Killgrave answered, "But... It'll give me enough time."

"Elaborate."

Purple Man smirked, the city reflecting his in eyes, "You'll see. In fact... They'll all see."

**:::Triskelion:::**

None too please - as if he ever really was - Director Fury had returned to the SHIELD Base, storming his way through until reaching his office, as well as reaching for a very stiff drink. Not long after, he had himself a guest in the form of Henry Pym, whom appeared tired. Must've been working hard all day long.

"I really hope it's good news," Fury finished his drink.

"Yes and no," Pym explained, "You got a minute?"

"Shoot," Fury offered.

"I've finished examining the Space Rock that our new friend, Super-Adaptoid, stole," Pym continued, "And, while it took a lot of doing, I've discovered what we've been thinking. There _is_ something special about it."

Fury listened closely.

"I won't bore you with the minutia, but... In essence... It's a new form of energy," Pym still couldn't believe it, though he was the one to make the discovery, "I've tried to label it, and I can't. All I know is that it's capable of producing this mysterious new energy. And... This was just from scraps found underground. I hate to think what could be done with a generous amount."

**:::AIM Headquarters:::**

The chamber opened from the center out, with thick steam pouring from it, whistling through the air.

Around the large machine, dozens of AIM Scientists stood, waiting with eager eyes behind their now infamous masks. Painfully long moments of anticipation lingered until finally a sound came from within the still clearing chamber. It was a heavy and monstrous breath, emanating from within the thick steam, whatever produced it unable to be seen at this point.

"Vitals?"

"My god... _One-hundred percent_."

A stomp, followed by another, followed by two large red fists pushing against the sides of the chamber's opened door. Then a red head peeking out, yellow eyes glowing, teeth gritted, expression angry underneath jet black hair, steam pouring out with every new breath taken.

"Alert MODOK. Tell him that..."

"**WHERE AM I!**"

The roar was loud enough to send a breeze past the scientists. Little did they realize, that was the least of their worries at the moment. The red monster sprang to life, grabbing at any scientist he could, literally ripping them apart, throwing them all around the room. Once the massacre was about to come to a close, he found one last victim to brutalize, to unleash his rage upon...

"Please, please!" the scientist begged on his backside, trembling arm extended toward his tormentor, "I helped create you!"

"**DON'T CARE.**"

Then came another roar, followed by a chorus of flames coming off of his red skin and engulfing the entirety of the laboratory. Jesus Almighty... What the hell had they done? What the hell had they created? This display of brutality wasn't what they intended. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Yet, from the secretive comfort of a different area, MODOK watched with a satisfied yet grim smile, his Scientist Supreme loyally by his side, as always. Advanced Idea Mechanics now had their very own Hulk.

_The Red Hulk_.

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_A little shorter than the usual, but there you have Chapter 12. SWORD... Finally. They will be as they're intended... An intergalactic SHIELD. Cosmic Marvel is gold, in my opinion, and I have every intention of showing it as such. We have a few key figures joining SWORD. Few obscure characters. Nova joining is a big boost for them and I feel instantly raises their credibility, Nova being an unknown key factor in the defeat of the Skrulls._

_Preview, anyone?_

**COVER - **Red Hulk breaking Captain America's shield over his knee.

**TITLE - **"Red, White and Bloody"

**SUMMARY - **With Banner currently MIA, AIM unleashes the Red Hulk upon the public during the final Presidential Debate before the Election. Meanwhile, Luke Cage and Iron Fist go ahead with the plan to dethrone Purple Man, but what happens when the stakes are raised to a dangerous level for Luke?


	13. Red, White and Bloody

**COVER - Red Hulk breaking Captain America's shield over his knee.**

**ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS**

Where it all started.

It was the site of the Gamma-Bomb accident that transformed Bruce Banner into the Hulk. Perhaps needless to say, for the past half a decade, it had been abandoned. There were still strong traces of the radiation embedded into the ground, making it impossible for anything to grow, or anyone to live on the property without becoming sick. Yeah, you wouldn't receive super-powers of any kind, you would just fall terribly ill.

And just as he was able to withstand the Radioactive Man, Bruce had no difficulty being there. He could feel the radiation, but it didn't affect him in any way. There was still a small shack standing, though it had seen its better days long gone. This was where Bruce stayed for the time being. He needed to be away from everyone, much like he was while in Tibet.

Solitude.

Isolation.

No people around for miles, barely any sound other than the occasional passing plane in the skies or the wildlife toeing the boundary between life and death. It was peaceful. Though, he realized that it was only a matter of time before SHIELD or someone else came knocking on his door. His heart sank at the thought of Betty, her image in his mind. He did truly care for her. But... Maybe... The only honest way to express that was to stay away from her.

The only way to effectively keep the monstrous Hulk at bay was to not supply him a reason to appear. The opinions on the matter seemed to differ from person to person. But, Bruce knew the truth. The world was better off without the Hulk being free.

_**13#**_

_**"Red, White and Bloody"**_

Time to try it again.

Once more - this time in the morning sun - Lucas Cage was standing at the steps of his parents' home. And, just like before, struggling with whether or not to enter. Or even knock upon the door, for that matter. Wait... Why was he acting like this? Despite what had gone down, they were still his parents and they still...

"We should stop meeting like this," the familiar voice of Jessica Jones behind him, "But, to be honest, I wish we wouldn't. It kind of makes me feel like an Avenger. Dumb, huh?"

Luke nearly smiled, "Are you, like, a home nurse or something?"

"Actually... I just happened to bump into your mother one day at the bus stop. She... Helped me through a tough time I was having. I felt like I owed her, so I would help her out. We ended up being friends, though. It might be cruel to say, but I kind of wish my own mom was as great as yours."

"Really?"

"Yep," she nodded, moving past him and knocking on the door before opening, "True story."

Impressive, Cage thought. But... Made sense. That definitely sounded like his mother. She was the type to help anyone who needed it, no matter what it was. Just a kind, gentle, strong and intelligent, woman. Someone to be admired. And, it seemed this Jessica did just that.

Luke and Jessica entered the small home. Nobody seemed to be there. But, the television was still on and a lot louder than Luke's father would have ever had it. A couple belongings were knocked over, as well as a cup of coffee spilled on the floor and left to stain.

"This... Is wierd," Jessica commented as Luke looked around the rest of the home, "Where did they go? Why is everything a mess?"

"Damn it," Cage put his fist through the wall and out the other side.

"Whoah. I don't think your parents were planning on remodeling anytime soon."

"Someone took them," Cage said, everything becoming clear, "Actually... Not just someone. _Killgrave_."

"Who is that?" confusion, "Why would they take your parents?"

Cage remembered the day before in the alley, roughing up those punks. One got away and must have squealed that not only was there an Avenger in town, but he was looking to clean up the mess he found. And this... _This_ was a kind of pre-emptive strike. If this Killgrave lived up to the hype, then something like this was right up his sleeve.

"They're innocent people," Jessica felt absolutely awful, a sick flutter forming in her stomach, "They... Wh... I don't understand. Y... Y... You have to save 'em!"

"No doubt," Luke, obviously, agreed with that statement, "You got a phone?"

She dug through her purse, finding it and handing it over, "Are you going to call the Avengers?"

"Someone else," Luke said as he dialed, "Someone who seems to know all about this bastard."

**:::Avengers Mansion:::**

"I'm sorry, Tony. But I stand by my decision. I'm not going."

"C'mon, Rogers. You're friggin' Captain America for Christ sakes. It's the Presidential Election lead-up. You need to be there. If not for yourself, then for the Avengers. Public trusts us right now. But, in a second, they could turn ugly and want our heads... You know... Not attached to our bodies. T'Challa's going. Yeah, seriously, T'Challa is more fun than you right now. Since when was he more fun than anyone... _Ever_?"

Steve Rogers and Anthony Stark. Better yet, Captain America and Iron Man. While Tony was dressed for success and ready to go to the last Presidential Debate before the Election next week, Steve wasn't. The soldier just didn't want anything thing to do with politics and had no interest in going to something he knew would eventually turn out to be nothing more than a childish shouting match full of ranting and finger pointing. On the flip-side, Tony was more than happy to go. Hell, he was even the guest moderator. As for T'Challa, he was attending the event merely as a sign of good-will on behalf of his home nation, Wakanda.

"Leave him alone, Stark," T'Challa, decked out in suit and tie, walking by the conversation, en route to getting in the limousine bringing them to the event, "Your pestering won't change his mind."

Tony rolled his eyes, mumbling, "No help as usual, T'Challa. How can a scientific genius be so clueless on social topics? That's what I wanna know."

Steve started to make his exit from the scene as well, "You're the one that's clueless."

"Fine, stay here, be miserable," Tony responded, "See if I care, okay?"

"Good to hear," Steve was gone.

Tony just shook his head, then was approached by Jarvis, his butler, "Sir, Miss Van Dyne has arrived."

"But... Not..."

Jarvis confirmed, "No sign of Dr. Pym."

"Hey now."

And there was Janet Van Dyne, aka the Wasp. At least she was coming, even if Steve and Hank weren't. And she looked absolutely gorgeous. Pym was certainly a lucky man, that much for sure. Tony quickly headed down the carpeted steps, meeting Janet just after she walked in through the front doors. A quick hug, an even quicker peck on the hand. If Janet wasn't the wiser, she would think that Tony was attempting to hit on her.

"Lovely as always," a sly smirk, courtesy of Mr. Stark.

"Thank you," Janet accepted the compliment, though had no intention of letting it score Tony any points. She then noticed the obvious missing piece, "Is Steve ready?"

"Captain America shan't be joining us this evening," Stark threw his shades on, "Doesn't want anything to do with it."

They began walking out, Jarvis leading the way, "Oh. Well... Neither does Hank. In a way, I can't blame 'em, I guess."

Tony shook his head, "It's a dumb move that's gonna come back to bite us. The Avengers should be there in full roster. But... No. It's going to make us look bad."

"I guess I just see it from both sides," Janet expressed her own thoughts as they headed toward the car, "I can understand why they don't want to, and why you think they should."

"Not to mention, SHIELD is going to totally outshine us," Stark's remark, causing Janet to cock a brow, "They're practically the new Secret Service. Fury's got Hill working Point, Wilson in the skies. Both in control of their own squads."

"Better safe than sorry," Janet said while they got into the vehicle, joining T'Challa, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned that someone might try something tonight."

"Meh," Tony shrugged, "It's only a Debate..."

**:::Elsewhere:::**

_"... Who the hell would attack a Debate?"_

The massive red right hand impacted the stone wall hard enough to turn it into dust and cinder. He then held open his hand, examining it, flexing his fingers, feeling the raw unfiltered power surging through his veins. The building anger was hard to ignore, the growing heat bubbling underneath his crimson skin. He had been transformed into this monster... This force of nature. He could barely remember who he used to be... Who he truly was.

Or... Did that even matter? He was much more now, so very much more. The open hand tensed into a fist and smashed out another wall, fueled by an angered grunt. His eyes burned yellow, large teeth gritted down upon each other. His breaths were heaving and heavy. The person he once was... Couldn't compare to the superior being he had now become. This creature. This monster. This behemoth. This... This...

RED HULK!

But... No... What about... Her... His... His daughter? Where was she now? Was she safe? Was... Had... That damned Bruce Banner! Another punch into another wall, decimating it into nothing more than a pile of crumbs and mini clouds of dust. Bruce... Bruce... BANNER SAID HE WOULD PROTECT HER! Another slam, this one with two fists into the ground, causing a sizable tremor with ripples spreading for miles.

Trembling with the sensation of anger, little crackles of fire dancing on his red exterior, he thought of Bruce Banner. He thought of Nick Fury. He thought of Captain America and all the others. All of them who had failed him. They all... Had failed. They all deserved to be hurt. They all deserved to reap the consequences of their failures... Witness first-hand... What comes of those failures.

MODOK and the AIM Scientist Supreme had told him about an event. They were gathering. And at this gathering, this event that would be watched by countless people, would be the world's introduction to the Red Hulk.

The world's introduction... To what had been born from... All of their failures and shortcomings.

**:::Harlem:::**

"Who is she? Why is she here?"

"Whoah, are you Daredevil?"

"She... No, I'm not Daredevil."

"Oh. Then... Who are you?"

"I'm... Agh, that isn't important. Why is she here, Cage? Taking on Killgrave is worse enough without a civilian tagging along. I thought an Avenger would be smarter than this."

"First off; She's a grown woman, she made the decision to come along and I figure three heads is better than two. Second; Don't act like you know better than me, just 'cause you been at it longer."

The individual Luke Cage had called on the phone was Iron Fist. He all but demanded they meet and form a plan to not only take down this Killgrave, but also rescue Luke's parents in the process. At first, they were going to act slow and deliberate. But... Not anymore. The slow plan was flung out the window, right through the glass, the second Killgrave made the biggest mistake of his natural life.

Needless to say at this point; Jessica Jones had managed to talk her way into getting the Avenger to let her tag along on this mission. Despite defending the decision, Luke was regretting it.

"Whatever we do... We do _now_. I'm not waitin' any longer. My parents are not going to spend the night under this bastard's thumb. It's bad enough you waited all damn day to finally meet with me."

"Agreed," Iron Fist said, "But still... We have to be smart about this. One false move and we could end up captured alongside them."

"Where is he?" Cage needed answers immediately.

"I'm not for positive," Fist answered honestly.

"Course not," Cage scoffed, "Well then... I say we start knockin' on doors and breakin' bones until someone squeals!"

Jessica dared to speak up, "There has to be a better way."

_'And there is.'_

What the hell? Both Jessica and Luke went rigid, hearing the same voice in their heads. It was a whispering, and it didn't seem to bother Iron Fist in the least. A second later, into the room walked a middle-aged man with black hair, greying sideburns, a black mustache and long red duster jacket. If you wanted his name, you would be told that he is...

"Doctor Stephen Strange," he calmly greeted the two who were unaware, "I'm here to aid you in your problem."

"This is why I waited until now to meet with you," Iron Fist explained the reason for his delay, "I was waiting for this man to arrive."

"You're..." Jessica was becoming overwhelmed by superhero overload, "I heard you in my head."

"I apologize," Doctor Strange withheld a smirk, "But, I do so love an entrance."

"What're you gonna do to help?" Cage got right to the point.

"I am able to see through each and every one of Mr. Killgrave's devious little tricks. With me by your sides, you stand no chance of defeat."

"Mind control or not, there's still his army to..."

"Oh, yes, is the army you speak of... The one he has tricked into fighting for him?"

Jessica spoke up, "You can make them see the truth?"

"Not so much as... I can relieve them of the lie."

Cage had a question, "If this is so foolproof, why didn't you do it sooner? Seems to me this entire thing could've been avoided."

"Perhaps," Doctor Strange admitted, "But, I've long promised myself to not get involved in others battles. The only reason I do now is because of a favor I owe to Nicholas. Though, you know him better as... _Director Fury_."

"Striking tonight is crucial," Iron Fist explained, "They have Luke's parents, they know an Avenger is here. If there's some kind of back-up plan to ensure Killgrave's rule, then it will be utilized soon."

Doctor Strange stepped forward, "I need you all to close your eyes and calm your minds."

"Wait, not her," Iron Fist interrupted, "She's just a civilian. No powers. She could get hurt."

"I want to help," Jessica demanded, "Luke's parents have helped me more than my own. It's the least I could do to try and repay them."

"Trust me, man," Luke said, "There's no talking her out of this."

"Fine," Fist relented, "But, if something does happen... It's gonna be on your conscience, not mine."

A breath from Strange, "All right, now that that's out of the way, can we please continue? Yes? All right. Now, I need you all to close your eyes, relax, and calm your minds. I am going to cast a spell that will build a barrier around your thoughts. This will protect you from Mr. Killgrave's psychic interference. Don't worry, it's not permanent. It should fade away with two to three times of sleeping."

**:::Presidential Debate:::**

The stage was set for the top two Election Hopefuls to meet face to face one last time before Tuesday's official Presidential Election. And, who better to moderate this confrontation than Tony Stark? Yes, it would be Iron Man in charge of the questions, in charge of keeping these two in line. Of course, there were those who claimed it was a bad idea, that it was a bias move, perpetrated by the Democratic party. You see, Hickman was a Democrat, as was Tony Stark. It seemed Bendis was to be pushed out into the cold. Experts claimed the Republican party needed a miracle showing in the debate to even have any sliver of a chance in winning the election, come Tuesday.

The Presidential Hopefuls had already been introduced, and were standing at their podiums. All that was left was the entrance of...

The lights went very low. The girls then appeared on stage, all sexy and all decorated in red, white and blue lights. Then came the music as they posed, Hail To The Chief. The skylight overhead in the ceiling of the arena opened up, and in entered Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor. But, what's this? A change? Yes, the armor was now patriotic, sporting red, white and blue, along with a star over the Chest-Core. Ladies and gentlemen, _The Iron Patriot_!

The Iron Patriot landed easily on the stage, arms extended, showing off to the cheering crowd. Although, T'Challa felt obligated to comment, humiliated by the display, "This makes me feel blessed that I'm not American."

Janet smirked and nudged T'Challa.

If you looked close enough near the back of the audience, you would notice Reed Richards, his wife, and the Future Foundation.

"Hello," Tony started, outfitted with a built-in microphone, "Welcome to the Presidential Debate. In this corner, we have Matthew Hickman. In the opposite corner, we have John Bendis. And in the middle of it all, yours truly, the _Iron Patriot_!"

Awkward, to say the least, for both of the candidates.

"All right, all right, down to business," the armor recessed into Tony's body, revealing a fine black suit, sweet sunglasses, and not a single hair out of place, whether atop his head or in his goatee, "More so than any other election in history, this may be the single most important. I think it's obvious why, but I'll explain, anyway. Superhumans. Heroes, villains, earth-shattering events, cosmic wars, the list goes on. We've been thrust into the future, people. Yet, here we are, still standing strong and proud, defiant in the face of disaster. We do not crawl or cower, we walk tall and even with a little swagger."

Applause.

"That said, we still have to prepare. We still have to be ready. That's why there's an Avengers team. But, there's still more for us to do. And, one of the key things, if not _THE _key thing, in preparing to face any threat, whether from our world or another, is having a strong-minded, iron-willed, determined United States President."

More applause.

"That's where you come in. That's where the American people mold the future. Sure, the Avengers have power. We can fly, shoot beams, super-size ourselves, act and react at impossible speeds. But, you, the American people, have the power to shape your future. In fact, not just yours, but all of ours. Deciding who the next President of the United States is going to be, is a monumental decision. Yeah, it happens every four years, but that doesn't diminish the fact of how big a decision this truly is."

"The past eight years with President Obama have been crucial. And, there's no doubt in my mind, the next 4-8 are going to be just as crucial, if not more so. Why? Because, to put it bluntly, we now know for certain, for absolute positive, our world isn't the only one out there. With that in mind, every day, every week, every month and every year are more important than the last."

"Do me a favor, will you, before we start this thing? Give your family and friends a hug, tell 'em you love 'em, and God Bless America!"

Rousing applause.

"Now," applause still going but tapering off, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

**:::Harlem:::**

Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones and Doctor Strange were all gathered together in a cheap vehicle, staking out a specific area of the neighborhood. A street corner. The type of corner where a lot of unsavory deals went down.

"Is it weird that I feel like a cop more than a superhero, right now?" Jessica questioned humorously, "Because I do, and it's weird. At least to me."

"I gotta ask something," Cage spoke, looking at Dr. Strange, "What kind of an asshole let's an entire area go to hell when they could help out?"

"I already explained myself," Strange answered, "No need to repeat."

"Quiet," Iron Fist noticed something, "There's someone now. Do you see anything?"

Doctor Strange concentrated, and found that two of them were under Killgrave's spell, "Yes. Go!"

Momentarily, an exchange took place. Taking the chance, Cage and Iron Fist quickly exited the vehicle and jumped the three men this deal was between.

"Where is he?" Cage cut right to the root, "Where's Killgrave? Where's the Big Man!?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, man!" the guy nearly wet himself in fear.

"What about you?" Iron Fist turned to the others, "We know nothing goes without his say so. How do we find the Big Man!?"

Then it appeared as though the men in question were just waking up. This was Doctor Strange relieving them of the lie they were underneath.

"Sh... Wha... I don't... Where am I?"

"You've been used as puppets by this so-called Big Man," Cage explained, "Where can we find 'em?"

Just when they started to talk, a vehicle door opened and slammed shut. Cage glanced up and noticed Doctor Strange walking away. He left the interrogation to Iron Fist and caught up with the older man before he could get out of reach...

"We ain't done yet."

"Don't care," honesty from Strange.

"What the hell, man?"

"I was under the belief that this was Avenger work," he explained, "I just found out from Miss Jones that this has nothing to do with Avengers, SHIELD, or Nick Fury. This is your own personal fight. Therefore, I'm sorry, but my offer is withdrawn."

"You've got to be..." Cage grabbed Strange's shoulder, stopping him, "My parents are being held hostage! You can't just walk away. What kind of superhero just walk..."

"I'm not a superhero," Strange cut him off, "As I said, I have no interest in superheroics. I'm simply a man who knows spells, owes Nicholas Fury a favor, and wants to be left alone."

"You're helping."

"Let go of me or I will force you to believe something rather unpleasant."

"Fine," Cage began backing away, "Be a coward, then. Go run and hide. I'll be sure to let Fury know that I ran into a guy he knows that could've helped, but decided he was too chicken-shit to."

Strange stopped walking, taking a deep breath. He promised himself no heroics. Not with the things he had seen within the Eye. The terrible future he witnessed in dream, he had promised himself to not be part. But, damn it, this one... This one, he just couldn't walk away from so easily. Especially if it meant Fury was going to jump on his back... Again.

"All right," Strange gave in, "But, once my job is done, that's that. And whether he likes it or not, this counts as my favor to Fury."

Iron Fist joined the conversation, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Cage squashed it, "Get anything?"

"Yeah," Iron Fist nodded, "Actually, I did."

**:::Presidential Debate:::**

"... Which is exactly why we need to focus more on open talks with our foreign neighbors. The European Defense Initiative is very close to opening up. There are others as well."

"Yet, who my opponent fails to address by name is Victor Von Doom. This is someone opposed to not only the Avengers,but they very idea, though he was seen fighting by their side during the Invasion. This is also a dangerous man who believes the United States is a Corrupt Superpower on the Verge of World Domination. Those are his words. There is no talking to Victor Von Doom. There is no reasoning with him."

"So, what would you do? Follow the Bush school of logic and go in guns blazing?"

"First, I take offense to that statement and demand an immediate apology on behalf of the Bush family and everyone involved with that administration. How dare you?"

"You're right, that was out of line. You're right. I apologize."

"Second, there have been rumors gaining steam and truth that something is going on in Latveria. Something that the Obama Administration has neglected to explain to the public."

"Hearsay and rumors, John. Hearsay and rumors. You even said rumors."

"Please, let me finish. Foreign Policy needs to be revised if not totally rewritten. That's something we agree upon. But, what we don't agree upon is what should go in the new policy. One thing that I would push for if elected is the option for - if given credential and/or logical reason to do so - Send a limited - _limited_ - number of Ultron Androids into Latveria with the inten..."

"Okay now, that's just plain foolishness!"

"... With the intent to fairly and justly investigate any possible discrepancies."

"The bullying tactics do not work! The old-fashioned... _We're America and we're gonna kick your you-know-what if you don't march to our drums_, is not going to work! Any kind of push against Latveria, whether subtle or not, will produce a World War."

"Really?"

"Without question, John. Without question. Do I really need to get a history book right now?"

"I understand the apprehension towards approaching someone like a Latveria, like an Iran. But... We live in this new world. Alien attacks, foreign attacks, in-fighting, HYDRA. Correct me if I'm wrong, Matt, but wasn't there just an incident in Germany that's been discovered by SHIELD just yesterday? Does that mean we should stay out of Germany? Not investigate, even though we..."

"All right, all right, I'm gonna stop you there," Stark just had to speak up, "Pardon my language, but I call bullshit. How dare you dig up an ongoing investigation. That is sensitive information. That..."

"Oh, Tony, spare me, okay? Yes, people, your current _Democratic_ leaders have discovered that HYDRA is back and have yet to..."

Rather suddenly, the stage began to shake. In fact, everything began to shake. Then some more, and more, the tremors heavier than the previous.

"I'm gonna cut this short," Tony said quickly, his armor already forming, "Everyone, get to safety. SHIELD guys, make sure these two get out. Hill, wherever you are, take the citizens. Wasp, Panther, get ready. Vision, whatcha got?"

"Incoming heat signature, Sir," Vision's robotic voice, "Fast approaching, temperature rising."

Unfortunately for Wasp, she hadn't brought her gauntlets along, therefore couldn't change size. She could still help with evacuating civilians, though. Always prepared, T'Challa had his suit underneath his clothing, just in case. Of course, that was Black Panther. He was always ready for anything.

"Earthquake?" Panther wondered, springing up to where Iron Man was.

"No," Stark replied, "Vision says something big is coming."

"Guys, you won't... I'M HIT! I'M HIT!"

"Falcon!?" Stark shouted over the communications link.

"Stark," Hill came over the line, "We caught a sight of it. Quarter-Mile out. Get the hell outta there. Whatever it is, you can't fight this thing with just two Avengers and a few SHIELD."

"What the hell is it?" he asked, "Can't be that..."

Amongst the screaming civilians scattering for safety and cover, an echoing crash erupted through the arena, shaking it to its very core. At first, all that could be seen was a large fireball. But, once it landed, the threat became very clear and very real.

"That... It..." neither Iron Man or Black Panther could believe their eyes, what had busted through the arena's walls, "Banner... Is that... Why the hell are you red... And on fire?"

The Red Hulk cracked his knuckles, grinning deviously, flames popping off his body, "**Not... Banner.**"

"Man," Stark swallowed hard, "I really wish Steve tagged along!"

**:::Harlem:::**

Hotel Theresa.

"It was this easy," Cage scowled at Strange, "As easy as questioning some people who weren't afraid of the consequences 'cause you took the blinders off 'em. This could've been done a long time go!"

"Save it for later," Fist stopped Cage, "Right now, we free whoever's inside here and then we take out Killgrave."

"This place is historic," Jessica mentioned, looking up at the large building, "Do you know all the famous people that have been here?"

"Later," Fist repeated, "Right now, let's get this over with."

"There is something devious inside here," Strange pointed to the building, "But, I am not sensing the abundance of mind-control from before. There is some, not as many. But, as I said, I sense something else."

"True believers," Fist surmised, "People Killgrave didn't need to cast a spell over."

"Busy street," Cage noted, "People everywhere, cops around the corner. Shit, how do we do this?"

"There's only one way," out of the vehicle and heading towards the Hotel Theresa, "In through the front, take down whatever resistance we go up against. We need to strike now. For all we know, your parents might not have tomorrow to wait for."

"Stay here," Luke told Jessica, much to her dismay, "We might need a quick escape."

He started walking toward the hotel, but Jessica stopped him, "Hey... Take care, okay?"

"Now or never, Cage, let's go!"

Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Doctor Strange all entered the Hotel, only to discover an army awaiting them, the army Fist had alluded to in a prior conversation with Luke. Men with weapons, ready to attack. Not a moment later, the war began. Their bullets did nothing but bounce off of Cage's Hulk-like durable skin, and Iron Fist's Chi was a strong defense as well. Doctor Strange took cover, trying to keep path of any psychic attacks. That devious sensation, that sinister feeling, he had to try and track it. It had to be Killgrave.

Doctor Strange began swerving through the chaos, barely unscathed, "I'm searching for Killgrave! Keep these hooligans busy!"

"No problem there!" Cage elbowed one, slammed another, then threw a third into a fourth and fifth. Iron Fist kicked one through the front desk, then another out the front doors. A third was uppercut almost up to the ceiling, his spine cracking under the pressure. But... There were more... A lot more.

"Jesus," Cage exclaimed, "Don't kill 'em!"

"He's only paralyzed," Fist ducked the throw of a baton, "He'll only wish he was dead!"

**:::Top Floor:::**

The top floor of the Hotel Theresa had been renovated and redesigned to accommodate the permanent residence of the Big Man, Zebediah Killgrave. As of now, he was alone. Well... Almost. There was a mysterious figure with him, choosing to remain in the shadows.

"Agh!" Killgrave dropped to a knee, grimacing in pain, his skull feeling like it was being pried apart, "Why does it feel like someone is in my head! The pain... It hurts so much!"

"Strange," the voice from the shadows, "He senses you."

"Damn it, _Chemistro_," his nose began bleeding, "You never mentioned him being able to do this!"

"He's trying to undo your spell," the figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in red leather with an emotionless metal mask, "Your resisting is what's causing the pain."

"I can't fight him?" Killgrave gave up and the pain disappeared, though he felt naked, "You lied! You told me that..."

Somehow, Killgrave knew Chemistro was smiling under that mask, "I told you what I needed to. Why? Because I needed to push this experiment as far as it could go."

"You bastard!" Killgrave began lunging forward, but stopped suddenly, dropping to the floor, body twitching, blood spilling from his ears, eyes, nose and mouth. In short, he was dying.

"You egomaniac," Chemistro spoke the truth to a dying man, "You never realized. Never questioned. You see, this has all been nothing more than an experiment. An experiment to see how far I could stretch a simple little mind-controlling agent I devised. It was never about power. Never about running Harlem. Poor Zebediah, it was never even about you in the least. Though, I should thank you... The results you helped me reach are quite positive. All in all, _The Proteus Mechanism_ shows a very promising future. Sadly, however, it's a future you'll never see."

Chemistro then made a quick escape, just in time before the doors to this luxurious suite were busted down by Luke Cage and Iron Fist, with a war-torn costume.

"Mom, dad!" Cage shouted, frantically searching anywhere he could think of.

"It's him," Iron Fist ran over, finding the man behind this, on the floor. He knelt down, checking a pulse that he found wasn't there, "He's dead."

"Strange was already here?" Luke questioned, not finding his parents.

"Nah, door was locked from the inside. Whoever took care of Killgrave, was already here. And... apparently," judging from the lack of wounds, "Was already inside his head."

"LUKE! LUKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? LUKE!"

Cage ran to the window, recognizing Jessica's voice from the street. When he got there, he spotted Jessica standing with his mother and father, along with Doctor Strange, who was out of breath, "They made it! I gotta get down there, man. You good?"

"Yeah," Iron Fist nodded, "Go ahead."

**:::On The Street:::**

"I'm so happy," Jessica was in tears, hugging Mr. and Mrs. Cage, like she hadn't seen them in years, "You're both okay, right? Not hurt?"

"Fine, fine," the dad shrugged it off like nothing, though he'd be lying if he said that aloud.

"Oh, Jess, I thought I'd never see you or Luke again," the mom cried, tears of joy.

Doctor Strange had already started his exit as police and emergency crews entered the scene. Moments later, there was Luke, running to give his parents the hug of a lifetime, "Are you two all right?"

"Just answered that question," his dad was his usual grumpy self.

"Well?" Luke wanted the answer, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah," his father sighed, tears almost falling, "Boy, I thought we were done."

"It's okay," Luke assured them, "You're safe now. I'm here. Nothin' else is gonna happen. You're safe."

**:::Presidential Debate:::**

When experts jokingly predicted that this Presidential Debate would end in a fistfight, this wasn't quite what they had in mind.

Iron Man had already been taken down by a fireball. Which sucked even more, considering his spiffy new Patriot paint job. Do you have any idea how hard it is to re-paint armor stored in your body? Elsewhere, Black Panther was currently trying to maneuver around and dodge an onslaught of chairs being thrown by this Red Hulk, one right after another. One finally hit Panther and temporarily knocked him out of the fight.

Iron Man picked himself up at that point, showing off burnt armor and shaking the cobwebs, "You know what, whoever you are, I really hate you," he sprang into action launching himself toward the monster, hitting him with lefts and rights like they were going out of style, "Not only did you ruin my new armor and my special night!" and then an uppercut, "You always destroyed my career as a Special Guest Moderator for Patriotic Events, you big," punch, "Red," punch, "Bastard!"

No effect whatsoever.

Red Hulk grabbed Iron Man by the throat, really tightening his grip, then choke-slammed him down, not only onto the floor, but literally in it. A remarkable feat considering it was solid pavement underneath the thin carpet. Red Hulk geared up for a main event smash when he was stopped by Black Panther shooting three energy daggers into his chest.

Alas, no effect whatsoever.

Rulk simply looked at them, then pulled them out and threw them back, each landing in Panther's right bicep, tearing through his suit, as well as his skin. He dropped to a knee, but immediately picked himself back up, ready to pounce. Yet, he was stopped by Rulk clapping his arms together and creating a shock-wave that sent the Avenger flying into the back wall and through the set.

"Hulk's weakness? Happiness," Iron Man slowly picked himself up, sparks flying from his damaged suit, "So... _Big guy_, what are your hopes and dreams, and how can we achieve them?"

"**STARK TALK TOO MUCH!**" Red Hulk roared, grabbing the Avenger once again, "**RULK END STARK!**"

And he may have just done that, really squeezing the life out of Iron Man, damaging the suit beyond repair, draining the life from it rapidly, testing the very limits of Tony's super healing capabilities. Stark screamed, the pain intensifying more and more by the nano-second. Red Hulk had him in a burning bear-hug, and it seemed that the Iron Avenger was doomed.

"Put him down, now," the voice of Nick Fury, flanked by Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, plus a load of SHIELD soldiers ready to fire, "This is your one chance to walk away. I'd take it."

Red Hulk carelessly dropped Iron Man like he was nothing more than dirty laundry. He then turned, casting a knowing stare towards Fury, making sure it lingered long enough for the SHIELD Director to become aware of its intention. For a moment, and as unbelievable as it was, Nick Fury was taken by surprise... Stunned into almost a stupor.

"Sir," Hill called out, "Orders!?"

Red Hulk's heat began to rise, fire turning to flame, flowing from his body until he whipped around and flung it off his skin and right at the SHIELD Personnel in a wall of red!

"DOWN! DOWN!" Fury yelled. He, Hill and Coulson were unscathed, but the Soldiers weren't as lucky. The flames remained there, building a barrier between the battle and anyone who wanted to join in.

Red Hulk returned his attention to Iron Man, who was just beginning to stand once more. He was shaky, bleeding, and his chest-core was damaged greatly, barely supplying anymore energy. His suit was damaged almost to the point that it no longer looked like more. But, Red Hulk wasn't done yet. Wasn't satisfied with the statement he was currently making. The exclamation point still hadn't been written.

Black Panther came out of nowhere!

He leaped onto Rulk's shoulders and head, extending claws from his fingertips and cutting into his face, one going right over his left eye. Alas, Red Hulk was far too durable and strong, headbutting the hero and violently throwing him off to the side, not caring at all where he landed.

"Vision," Stark muttered, "How much left?"

"Two percent, Sir. The Avengers are on their way."

"Groovy," he choked out, spitting out a long wad of blood that had traveled up from his guts.

"**WON'T GET HERE FAST ENOUGH.**"

Red Hulk grabbed Stark with both hands and lifted him up high...

"**STARK...**"

Then slammed him down on his knee with every ounce of might within...

"**BROKEN!**"

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_Oh, I like this chapter, gentlemen. I like it. Once and awhile, a writer actually truly feels proud. Doesn't happen often, but when it does... It's sweet. We got politics, we got Iron Patriot, we got Red Hulk, we get a hero having the snot kicked out of him. And we have a new villain. By the way, The Proteus Mechanism will be a part of this later, please remember it. What else can I say... Other than..._

**COVER - **Red Hulk crumbling Mjolnir into dust.

**TITLE - **"Code Red"

**SUMMARY - **Red Hulk is just getting "warmed up"


	14. Code Red

**COVER - Red Hulk crumbling Mjolnir into dust.**

**ZeroBen's Avengers**

Avengers Mansion.

Infirmary.

The night of the Presidential Debate had attracted disastrous results. The Red Hulk had come and gone, leaving a broken Tony Stark and injured Black Panther in its wake. As of right now, both Avenger members were being attended to by Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne and a few SHIELD Doctors, who had been called upon by Director Fury. T'Challa was injured badly, but hadn't suffered anything that wouldn't heal in due time. However... Tony Stark was a different story altogether.

It appeared as though his healing factor had been effectively _broken_. Pym couldn't determine exactly how it happened, how this new Red Hulk dismantled Stark's DNA in a way that it was somewhat re-written. He had to find out soon, though. As for now, Tony was strapped to a hospital bed, machines keeping him barely alive, thoroughly unconscious. His healing factor had repaired the majority of his broken bones, but there was still a lot of damage. Perhaps his ability had just burnt itself out?

"No," Pym shook his head, reading over the latest test results, "That couldn't be it. Something else happened."

"Hank?" Janet was beside him.

"Tony knew how to extend his healing factor to the limit," Pym explained, "He was prepared for anything. I mean... The man had nanobots inside of his body that formed into an entire working Iron Man armor. His healing factor couldn't have just burnt out. It can't be as simple as that."

"So," she wondered, "What are you saying? Do You know how it stopped doing its job?"

"Because his healing factor wasn't burnt out, it can't be re-charged," it sounded strange just saying it, "So, my theory is that his healing factor was - in a way - killed. Which means... Tony's a normal human now."

Janet's head dropped, "Hank... A normal human could never survive this. Never mind survive what Tony's done to himself to be Iron Man."

Pym agreed, "Which is exactly why I desperately need to figure out how to give him back his healing before it's too late."

_**14#**_

_**"Code Red"**_

"What the hell do you mean; We have no way to contact him?"

"Sir, with all due respect, this is something you already knew about. When he's in Asgard, it's impossible for us to get a hold of him."

Simply put, SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury was royally _pissed off_. Just when it appeared as though SHIELD and the Avengers had a hold on everything, in comes a big red monster with a vicious appetite. It was a small miracle that no innocent civilians ended up dead. If only SHIELD personnel were that lucky, though. And, if only more Avengers were present at the scene while everything was going down. Captain America outright refused, as did Hank Pym. Luke was still in Harlem, Hulk was off somewhere, and Marvel was out searching for him on behalf of Betty.

Maria Hill approached Fury, "Sir, Captain America is in Harlem contacting Cage. We've already contacted both War Machine and Rescue. Though, Rescue is the only one of the two who isn't already handling something else."

"What's Rhodes up to?"

"Seems he's been busy investigating Mandarin's whereabouts for Stark and thinks he may be onto a lead worth sticking with."

"Whatever this thing is that we're dealing with, it's worse than the last," Fury stated, "We need Hulk and we need Thor. So, I want you to contact Jane Foster ASAP. I know she has secrets concerning Thor. And, Hill, right now, I don't care how, you just get her to spill the big secret; How she and Thor communicate when he's in Asgard. If nothing else... Get her to bring Thor here."

"Of course," Hill nodded, ready to comply, but something bothering her, "Sir, I have to ask... When you looked at the Red Hulk, it was almost like..."

"Now's not the time," Fury quickly dismissed the question before it was even finished, "Get to Jane Foster, _immediately_."

**:::Harlem:::**

Morning light.

Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, had a lot to think about. In the forefront, he blamed himself for what had happened to Stark last night. If only he had tagged along, then maybe none of this would be happening now. Maybe the combined strength of Iron Man, Black Panther and Captain America would have been enough to defeat this Red Hulk. The new villain would have been already stopped cold, and the Avengers wouldn't be scrambling to assemble in the wake of a near death experience.

'I figured it'd be you that showed up," Luke Cage had just stepped out the front door of his parents' home, greeting Steve outside.

"I'm sorry for having to do this during your personal time," Steve partly apologized out of courtesy, "But, we need you back with the team."

"Yeah," Cage nodded, "I heard about what happened."

"Right. So, you understand."

"I do," and he did, "But... There's something I wanna say first."

"By all means, Luke."

"I just cleaned up a mess here. A big one. Some freak named Killgrave had my hometown under his control. It's over now, someone took him out before I could get to him. But, see, I guess this had been going on for a long time."

"I never knew," Steve said, "Are you positive the threat's dissolved?"

"Yeah, yeah," he was sure, "Had some help, but it's over. I just... I wanna know how this was going on and no one knew about it."

"I understand. We'll have to look into it. But first, we need to deal with this new Hulk. T'Challa's injured and Stark is nearly dead."

"But he has..."

"Red Hulk disabled his healing factor somehow. Pym is working to rectify it."

**::: Jane Foster's Apartment:::**

"Yeah, I remember you."

"Then you understand the severity of the situation here."

Maria Hill and Jane Foster had met a handful of years ago. It was when The God of Thunder first arrived on Earth and SHIELD was searching for him. They didn't really get along like peanut butter and jelly, but there was no animosity between the two. And now, having grown up a little more, having witnessed what this new world had brought, they both kind of understood their place in the world.

Jane sighed, dressed for work, but obviously being held up, "It's not as easy as a phone call, ya know."

"I didn't expect it to be," Maria replied, "But I do expect you to help me out here."

"I will, I will, I'm just saying," Jane said, but then hesitated before doing anything.

"Why are you waiting?" Hill raised.

"This _technique_ or whatever you wanna call it... Thor trusted _me _with it. He doesn't want anyone else finding it out," slight pause, "So, I need you to leave."

She didn't want to, but Maria gave Jane the space she requested. The SHIELD Agent left the apartment, choosing to remain in the hallway. But, not before nonchalantly placing a mini portable camera on Jane's wall next to her kitchen door. Of course, Miss Foster was none the wiser.

Jane then took something into her hand that she had clipped to the waistband of her underwear. A small trinket. Perhaps no larger than a cricket. But, it was the key to contacting Thor. Jane enclosed it gently in the palm of her hand, closing her eyes and whispering so softly that her voice couldn't be heard. Seconds later, she faded out of our dimension...

And appeared in Asgard!

**:::Elsewhere:::**

In a deep canyon, safe from prying eyes, shielded by vast mountain ranges, there stood MODOK, AIM Scientists, and the now infamous Red Hulk. Last night wasn't a victory, but it was most definitely the first major success against SHIELD and the Avengers team. Tony Stark was the closest to broken he had ever come... And that was a lethal blow, indeed. An Avengers team without the mind of Tony Stark was an Avengers team destined for failure.

**"What's next?"** unlike the original, this Red Hulk didn't need to be in a state of anger to maintain his altered form. In fact, it may have been damn near impossible for him to return to his original.

"The Triskelion," MODOK stated grimly.

"SHIELD's Base Of Operations?" a scientist politely questioned, "But, they are now actively searching for Red Hulk. I would assume he wouldn't get within a hundred mile radius, if that."

One MODOK Beam later, and that particular Scientist was eliminated. MODOK then turned to the rest, "Are their any more concerns that need to be discussed?"

Red Hulk stepped forward, unafraid of MODOK, **"He had a point."**

MODOK sneered, knowing he couldn't kill Red Hulk so easily, "A moot point, at best. Remember, the Super-Adaptoid is being prepared to re-launch alongside your assault. This is a war, I assure you. A war that the world must witness and The Avengers must lose."

**:::Avengers Infirmary:::**

"His healing factor is made possible by the extra brain tissue inside his body. To put in bluntly; His brain is smart enough to be able to rapidly heal his own body."

Hank Pym was currently conducting a video chat with Reed Richards, now made official leader of the science group known as The Future Foundation. Reed was one of the best and brightest minds on Earth, if not atop the list high above everyone else. If anyone could help with this dilemma, it was him.

"Has he responded to any of the smaller ideas we came up with?"

"No," Pym shook his head, "He's stable, but it's not a strong stable. I feel like he could slip at any moment. Make no mistake, Tony Stark is dying. I've just been able to delay it for a little."

"Then the issue has to be his brain," Reed concluded.

"I'm with you there, but... I know for a fact that he's had head injuries before. His brain has been able to handle and heal any and all damage before."

Reed thought about for a couple quiet minutes until realizing something, "Amnesia."

"What? You think?"

"That makes sense," Janet stepped forward, "Think about it; Brain injuries can cause amnesia, everyone knows that. Tony's brain injury is different, because his brain works differently."

"Exactly," Richards added, "So now... Working with this... How do we make his brain remember how to heal the body?"

Pym sighed, rubbing his hands over his hair, "We're not talking about rebuilding someone's memory with scrapbooks and family heirlooms. It would be more akin to a stroke victim re-learning how to walk. But... Ten times greater. And Tony's unconscious... Which makes everything even more difficult."

"I have an idea," Reed said abruptly, "It's radical and as fringe as anything could be, but it may be our only hope in saving Tony. It's an advanced technique I've been developing for cancer patients. It hasn't been tested yet, however. But... If anyone can do it... It's the two of you."

Hank and Jan eyed each other awkwardly for a moment. Just what was Reed Richards talking about? And what did he mean by if anyone could do it, it was them?

**:::Asgard:::**

"But... Thor, they need you. There's a new Hulk, a _red_ one. Some of the Avengers are hurt."

"I understand SHIELD's plight. I'm needed here, though. A great enemy has broken the seals containing him. He may strike at any moment. I can't leave while the Nine Realms are in jeopardy. Pass along my apologies, but this is the way it must be."

With help from Brunnhilde, a younger female Asgardian Warrior, Jane Foster had tracked down Thor. Needless to say, he wouldn't be providing his services to Earth. Now, Jane understood this and was personally okay with his decision. But, deep down, she knew Earth was in dire need of assistance. From what Maria Hill had told her, SHIELD and the Avengers hadn't even so much as scratched the Red Hulk. With Green Hulk missing, the only other one with that much raw power was the God of Thunder.

"Nonsense," Brunnhilde spoke to Thor, "Go help them. Our enemy isn't foolish enough to strike so fast. The Skrull Invasion of Asgard has you paranoid."

"Patience is not a trait of _Surtur_," Thor disagreed, "Investigating how the seals were broken and his current whereabouts is imperative in defending against the threat he poses. I cannot waste time fighting another's cause when my home is in danger. This you know."

"We are more than prepared to battle Surtur without you, if that was to come. Though, I think not," the female Asgardian said to Thor, "Even your father agrees that he will not act so quickly."

"Which is exactly what the demon wants us to believe," Thor responded.

"All right," Brunnhilde bowed out of the would-be argument, "If you choose to stay, I won't try to force you otherwise."

Thor nodded his head.

Then, surprisingly, Brunnhilde faced Jane Foster, "Allow me to to step in his place."

"Madness," Thor immediately objected, "You've never traveled out of Asgard before, let alone somewhere as far as Midgard."

"I can do this, Thor," Brunnhilde defended herself.

"My father will never grant you the permi..."

"I'm not asking him," Brunnhilde interrupted, "His permission isn't required for me to leave. Besides, it's the perfect opportunity to prove myself worthy of leading the Valkyriors."

"Jane," Thor took the human aside, "I deeply apologize, I do. But, there is turmoil here. This Surtur that we are speaking of is not to be taken lightly. The way you speak of this _Red_ Hulk... Picture one hundred more and you will half-understand what this despicable demon is capable. If he is to destroy Asgard... Your world would be next and he would be much to powerful to stop."

Jane sighed inwardly, "I see what you mean. Well, okay, I'll let SHIELD know."

Moments later, with aid from the trinket given to her by Thor, Jane was gone. Once she was, Brunnhilde scowled, casting an evil eye towards the God of Thunder, "You don't understand."

Thor simply eyed her in return, beginning to walk away...

"You talk about Surtur going to Midgard if we're defeated?" she questioned, "Thor... If you don't begin to help the mortals more regularly, there might not be a Midgard for very long."

Thor stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Just because Surtur's seals were broken while you were away, does not mean problems will arise again simply due to you not being here. That woman loves you, Thor, and her world needs your power to protect it."

**:::Triskelion:::**

"I'm sorry, Sir. Jane says that Thor's busy dealing with an Asgardian threat. He claims he doesn't have enough time to come here."

"Damn it," Fury quickly disconnected the call.

No Thor. Still no sign of Hulk. No sign of the Red Hulk, either. Not to mention, both Iron Man and Black Panther were sidelined. Oh, and by the way, Pym and Wasp were also out of the picture, busy with the task of reviving Tony Stark and his healing factor. At least Captain America was able to retrieve Luke Cage. And Rescue had recently arrived to fill-in for the loss of Iron Man.

"Boss," SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson came over the intercom system, "The Captain was able to find Spider-Man and Iron Fist to help temporarily. And... someone wants to see you."

"Let 'em in," Fury replied, waiting until Luke Cage entered the room, fresh off vacation, "So, I hear there was trouble in Harlem?"

"Yep," Cage confirmed, but with mild disdain in his voice, "Trouble that SHIELD didn't seem to know about. Thing is... I thought SHIELD knew about everything?"

"Not now."

"Famous words, you say 'em to Hank Pym every time he's about to put you in your place."

"Need I remind you how you avoided further prison time?" Fury said, stinging Cage, "How it is that your slate has been cleaned?"

"It's Harlem," Cage shouted, "It's practically SHIELD's backyard and it was under mind control!"

"You want the tru..."

A sudden alarm sounded, tearing the two men away from their argument. Over the speakers came a warning; The Red Hulk was spotted approaching the base fast.

"Coulson," Fury demanded over the comm systems, "I want everyone with superpowers topside! _Now_!" then he glared at Cage, "We'll finish this later. Let's go!"

**:::Outside The Triskelion:::**

"Cap, I just spotted something on the radar. Red Hulk's not the only danger. Something else is with him."

"Copy that, Wilson. Keep me posted," Captain America turned to Miss Marvel, "Red Hulk's not our only problem, see if you can spot anything."

"On it," and Marvel took to the night skies above.

Atop the newly rebuilt Triskelion's roof; Captain America, Rescue, Miss Marvel, Luke Cage and a couple others heroes the good Captain had recruited for the time being; Spider-Man and Iron Fist. Well... Luke had a hand in Iron Fist's recruitment. But, all the same.

"I thought there were more Avengers?" Spider-Man wondered, one lens higher than the other.

"Same here," Iron Fist shared that thought.

"Right now, this is all we have," Captain America addressed, "And we need to stop Red Hulk here and now. We need to make do with what we have. I'm sorry for putting you two on the spot, but your help in this is needed badly."

Rescue was already flying high above, "Vision, I need constant updates. Understood?"

"Of course, Miss Potts."

Suddenly, there was Red Hulk, lunging through the air and landing with a heavy thud in front of the heroes, almost daring them to attack while grinning wide. Behind him in the sky was the second danger Sam Wilson had noted on his radar screen; The Super-Adaptoid.

"I got the robot," Marvel called dibs, already chasing down the power-copying creation of AIM, "Concentrate on the other guy!"

"You heard the lady!" Captain America sprang into action, flinging his shield at the Red Hulk, impacting his jaw but merely knocking him back a step or two. Cap caught the shield on its comeback, "Wear 'em down!"

"Let's see, let's see!" Spider-Man spun a proverbial chorus of webs, sticking them to Red Hulk's face then jumping out of the way when Rescue dove in and fired away with full repulsor energy. Then Luke Cage came in with shot after shot to the body, staggering the behemoth and Iron Fist capped it off with a punch of his own, knocking Red Hulk onto his back, webs still attached.

"Nice," Spider-Man landed on Rulk's musclebound chest, "Who needs the rest of the Avengers. Am I right, people?"

**"WRONG!" **Red Hulk's roar was so loud, the webs disintegrated. He then grabbed Spider-Man and tossed him aside with ease, though the arachnid superhero managed to land on his feet off to the side. Cage came back in, but was thrown back by a sonic boom courtesy of Rulk clapping his hands together. Iron Fist was flung through the air as well in the background.

"Man," Spider-Man whined, "Me and my big mouth."

"Clear out!" Rescue yelled, firing more blasts, one right after another, all right on target, but doing little to nothing in the way of hurting this big red behemoth. In fact... Red Hulk responded in kind, unleashing fireballs that hit Rescue, taking her temporarily out of the fight as she crashed upon the Triskelion rooftop.

"Cap," Spider-Man dodged a fireball, "He's too strong! We're like flies to him."

"That's what I need you to be," Captain America said, Miss Marvel and Super-Adaptoid battling in the background, going toe to toe, "Distract him."

Spider-Man gulped then did as the Captain had instructed. He jumped around Red Hulk, dancing around his head, jumping on and off his back, smacking him, until Rulk finally grabbed his annoying opponent and prepared to squeeze the life out of him. That's when Captain America struck with a shield uppercut, knocking Red Hulk back and loosening his grip on the Amazing Spider-Man. Spidey quickly leaped to get out of the way, but still managed to get swatted by a wild swing from Rulk.

A whistle cutting through the sky, like a falling star; It was Miss Marvel crashing through the roof of the Triskelion, landing somewhere inside of it. She was down, but not out. She quickly picked herself up, only to find the Super-Adaptoid dive-bombing straight for her... But Rescue coming in with the save, tackling the robot down.

Captain America kept up his high-octane offense, but it proved to not be enough, as Red Hulk regained his advantage and swatted Cap's shield away before knocking the red white and blue superhero out with a devastating and thunderous right hand. Red Hulk towered over the fallen hero, casting down a grim stare.

"Cage!" Iron Fist yelled out, running towards the big man, "How's your arm!?"

"Say what?"

Iron Fist charged his right hand with a healthy amount of chi, his arm literally glowing from it, "Throw me!"

Cage didn't give it a second thought, and spiraled Iron Fist right towards Red Hulk. But Rulk saw it, he knew what was coming, and charged his own fist with fiery energy and the two locomotives met head-on. But... It was Iron Fist being rocketed back from whence he came, taking out Luke Cage in the process. Then he returned his attention to the unconscious Captain America.

"Not on my watch!" Spider-Man fired a web-line, but Rulk merely caught it and pulled the hero towards him all the faster, grabbing him by the throat, "Ahhh... Sorry! Time-out! Time-out!"

Rulk then threw Spider-Man off the side of the Triskelion as if he were dumping trash. When he turned back around, he was met by a punch from Luke Cage, and then another and another, and... A fourth was blocked and Cage was lifted up into the air and thrown in the same manner as Spider-Man. Red Hulk then unleashed a roar and once again stepped back toward Captain America. And also once again... He was met by an Avenger... This one being Miss Marvel who unloaded her strength on him, but fell to a massive headbutt that knocked her unconscious and she was dumped like the others.

Nothing would stop the Red Hulk! Nothing!

Meanwhile, Rescue and Super-Adaptoid were battling in the air, but a collision took them both down to the surface of the roof where the rest of the action was taking place. Rescue had an opening and she knew it... "Vision, full power from the chest-core!"

"Miss Potts, I highly..."

"Just do it!"

Uni-Beam from the chest-core blew Super-Adaptoid in half. But... In the process... Pepper Potts' armor was drained of nearly all its precious energy, and she didn't have a healing factor to re-fuel it. She collapsed to a knee, catching her breath, feeling the strain on her body. Then she watched in horror as the Super-Adaptoid began repairing itself. And, even worse, behind her, Red Hulk had lifted the leader of the Avengers up in the same exact fashion as Iron Man when he broke him...

**"ROGERS!"**

Thunder and lightning lit up the sky with ferocity and a deathly warning. Then the rains came and there was The God of Thunder, Thor, lowering himself down to the surface. A quick lightning bolt found its way on Super-Adaptoid, destroying any hopes it had of rebuilding itself. Thor then stared through the Red Hulk, pointing with Mjolnir, signaling the end of this monster's brutality and wave of bone-breaking violence.

To the side, Pepper could only watch with the hopes of Thor's success.

**"Thunder God,"** Red Hulk cast Captain America aside, instead focusing his efforts on his new foe, "**YOU WILL BREAK LIKE THE OTHERS!"**

"No," a simple and decisive answer, "I will not."

Lightning bolt! Red Hulk absorbed it and threw it back in the form of flames. Thor spun Mjolnir from its handle, keeping the fire a safe distance away. Red Hulk grinned and cracked his knuckles, the God of Thunder remained focused and serious, seeing first-hand this foe was not to be taken lightly. Sonic boom! Thor countered by spinning, causing enough force with his hammer to keep the attack away, just like the flames.

Red Hulk released an impossibly loud roar and charged in, landing a right hand that did nothing. Thor took the blow and dealt one of his own, which also did nothing. Toe to toe, they fought. Then Thor struck the Red Hulk with Mjolnir, not once but twice. On the second, it was a downward strike that sent Red Hulk crashing violently through the Triskelion.

As luck would have it... Red Hulk landed not twenty feet from where Betty Ross was stationed. She froze in fear, gazing upon the monster that reminded her of Bruce... That reminded her of so much... That reminded her of...

"Take cover," Thor lowered himself through the newly created hole, landing in-between the villain and Betty, "I fear this monstrosity is not yet finished. But, you needn't worry. Soon... He will be."

Then Red Hulk went off like a bomb, flames everywhere, a massive explosion. Thinking fast, Thor covered Betty but took the brunt. Obviously not enough to kill him, but certainly enough to knock him out momentarily. He dropped to a knee, and was grabbed by Red Hulk and thrown threw a number of rooms, wall into wall into wall and so on. Red Hulk released another impossibly loud growl then turned around, spotting Betty.

He suddenly calmed down and there was recognition in his eyes and face. Betty took a deep breath and stepped back, wanting to get away, but having absolutely nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Then, with another growl, the Red Hulk grabbed a hold of her and made a mad dash through the Triskelion, eventually jumping through the side and escaping into the night with Betty Ross in his clutches.

"Okay," Spider-Man was stuck to the side of the Triskelion, mask over his mouth to breathe better, a web net holding Miss Marvel and Luke Cage safely, "I'm calling it; That sucked. That really sucked!"

Up top, Captain America limped over to Iron Fist, helping him up, and over to Rescue next, doing the same.

"He got away," Rescue coughed out, a war-torn suit of armor sparking and smoking, "We hit him as hard as we could and he still got away."

Thor came out of the wreckage of the Triskelion, scowling, "I see now why it was so important for my return to Midgard. This monster is unstoppable, yet must be stopped. Even worse... He took the scientist with him."

"Who?" Cap questioned, sporting a nasty black eye.

"The one... Bruce Banner favors."

"Oh no," Pepper gasped, her face now exposed, "Betty."

"What in the world does Red Hulk want with her?" Captain America had to wonder.

**:::AIM Vessel:::**

"This was not part of the plan. How dare you defy my orders!? I created you!"

MODOK was furious. This wasn't why he sent Red Hulk and Super-Adaptoid to the Triskelion. It was to destroy the Avengers and SHIELD, not to abduct a lowly and inferior scientist. It disappointed MODOK, disgusted him, angered him. He glared through Red Hulk with that disgust painted upon his face. He created this monster, not to think for itself but to do his bidding, to see through AIM's plans.

"Unacceptable!" MODOK spat.

**"Acceptable,"** Red Hulk retorted, sporting minor wear and tear from the battle with the Avengers, Betty Ross being held by AIM personnel behind him, **"Don't hurt her. Or... I'll hurt you."**

"How dare you!?" the Scientist Supreme foolishly confronted Red Hulk, "MODOK perfected you. AIM gave you purpose. And this is how you repay? Abandoning an ongoing mission and taking a useless hostage?"

Red Hulk growled under his breath and lifted the Scientist Supreme with one hand, breaking his neck with nothing more than a minor squeeze, **"Oops."**

"ENOUGH!" MODOK screeched, hitting Red Hulk with the power beam of energy from his forehead. Surprisingly enough, at least for the uninitiated, the MODOK Beam brought Rulk to his knees, true pain surging through his body for the first time since the transformation, "I made you, I can un-make you."

Red Hulk became de-powered, reverting back to his human form... General Thaddeus Ross. Betty gasped, dropping to her knees, finally discovering what truly happened to her father.

"You were to follow my rules," MODOK spoke to the whimpering old man laying on the floor, the pain more than he could ever imagine, "You were to do exactly as I instructed. You were my weapon. You showed potential. You fought superb against two Avengers. Against more? A shame... A failure. More offending... You display interest in a past life."

Ross tried to speak, but simply couldn't. He was far too hurt and weak to do so.

"Leave him alone!" Betty screamed in tears, "Leave him alone!"

MODOK twisted his face in a disgusted frown, scowling, "One final bargain, Thaddeus Ross. You brought her here, we shall keep her here. _Safe_. Just as long as you never go against my orders again, you pathetic experiment. If you do, she will suffer... _Greatly_."

**:::Avengers Infirmary:::**

Reed had paid a visit to the Avengers Mansion and brought along with him, not only a special machine, but also Future Foundation members Rhona Burchill and Arnim Zola III. They were the two if his students that he believed were best suited to help remedy Tony Stark's problem.

Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne were both in their Ant-Man and Wasp gear. They still weren't too confident in what was about to happen, but they more than trusted Reed Richards.

"Okay, explain to me one more time how this is going to work?" Wasp asked.

Reed offered, "Tony Stark's healing factor is powered by his brain. If our theories are correct, which I do believe they are, the shock Red Hulk caused to Tony's system disrupted his brain in such a way that it has forgotten how to heal the body. Now... Tony is in a coma... His brain and nano-tech aren't responding to more conventional means of resuscitation. They need to be stimulated."

"With my cancer research, I devised a way to to enter the body on a molecular level. Thereby killing the cancer from within using special tools. The one setback has been being able to shrink a human body to a small enough - and safe enough - size. This is where the advent of Pym Particles completes the project. Your invention allows the two of you to shrink further than anyone else."

"I still don't know about this," Wasp worried, it was just so outside the box, even in a world like this.

"Jan," Ant-Man turned towards her, "It's the only way to bring Tony back. He's dying slowly. The only reason he's still alive is because of the last boost of life the healing factor gave him before it shutdown. We don't do this... We don't fix it... He dies. We have to do this, and you and I are the only ones that can."

"Reed," Rhona spoke up, "The machine's at full-charge."

"All right," Reed turned to Ant-Man and Wasp, "It's time."

"Right," deep breath for Wasp and Ant-Man as they both placed unique helmets on and approached the machine now emitting a bright blue light and shining a light blue laser into Tony's head, "Let's get this over with."

"I warn you," Reed said, "This has not been tested prior. By my calculations, you should be fine. But.. There is a chance that something could go drastically wrong. Be mindful, be careful, and be quick. The machine can run no longer than thirty minutes at once on full power. Anything less than the maximum would be highly unstable and dangerous."

Ant-Man and Wasp nodded before seemingly disappearing in a flash.

**:::Inside Tony Stark's Head:::**

With a grunt, the shrunken Ant-Man and Wasp landed upon a stray piece of metal, simply floating along in Tony's bloodstream. Luckily for them, it wasn't moving at a fast rate.

"_Communications check?" Reed's voice through the established link._

"Loud and clear," Ant-Man answered, "Listen, we're on a piece of debris. In fact, there's a lot of pieces floating around us. They're rusting and falling apart, though."

"_He must have linked the nano-technology and his healing factor together. Not the smartest move. He's relying to heavily on his healing factor."_

Wasp had wonder in her eyes, seeing the inside of someone's head in this way was astonishing. Even more so... Was seeing the strain this injury had put on him, and all the damage on such a low level of the human body. The rusting nano-tech, the extra brain tissue blackened and dead... It was awe-inducing.

"_Our screens show that you need to travel upward, you're moving down," Arnim was in charge of that part._

"Hank," Wasp said, ready to fly, "Hang on."

Ant-Man did just that, and the two started moving up threw the stream. However, before they could reach their intended destination, they were faced with what could only be compared to a meteor shower. There were dozens of broken pieces of nano-tech coming straight for them.

"Blast them with your gauntlets," Ant-Man ducked out of the way of a piece.

"Are you sure about that!?" Wasp flew out of the way of about three.

"Think of it as scrap metal," Ant-Man pointed out, "Besides... Any damage it causes will just repair itself once his healing is restored."

"You better be right, Hank!"

"Trust me!"

"Here goes nothing!" Wasp shouted, blasting the debris away with her gauntlets' firepower.

Success! It worked to perfection! The path was cleared. They now had a straight road to follow. So, they did just that. They followed the path until literally arriving at Tony's brain.

"We're here," Ant-Man described the situation to Reed, "Now searching for point of origin."

"It all looks awful," Wasp remarked.

_Reed came over the comm-link, "There should be an area that looks worse than the rest. It would equal to being the type of thing you haven't seen before but know exactly what it is once you do."_

"Hank, there!" Wasp pointed out, flying over to an area of the brain that appeared particularly worse than the rest of everything else, "This has to be it."

"I think you're right," Ant-Man agreed, pulling out a gun-like device designed to eliminate hazards within the human body. After a deep breath, Ant-Man pulled the trigger...

Nothing happened.

"No," Wasp gasped.

"Hold on, I'll give it another shot," Ant-Man tried again...

Still nothing.

"Damn it," he cursed, then spoke into the comm, "Reed, it's not doing anything. But... I'm not sure if it's the device or we have the wrong spot."

_"Hmmm... Maybe the charge isn't strong enough by itself," Reed theorized, "Wasp, use your weapons. Maybe it will help boost the power."_

Ant-Man and Wasp used Reed's idea...

It worked to perfection!

"Oh my god," Wasp laughed, stress relieved, "It's healing!"

"Mission accomplished, Reed," Ant-Man said, "Bring us... _What the hell_?"

"Jesus, Hank, what is that thing!?"

"Reed, we got problems! Pull us out! Immediate extraction! Reed? Reed, do you copy!? REED!"

**:::Seconds Before:::**

_"Mission accomplished, Reed. Bring us..."_

In a flash, Tony Stark was back to life, gasping his first new breath, everything in his body instantly healing and his armor forming purely out of reflex and instinct. He quickly fired a repulsor to the machine attacking him, having no clue that it actually wasn't attacking... That it was the thing that brought him back. A mini explosion shook the infirmary, throwing everything out of whack.

"Tony, no!" Reed shouted, but it was far too late, "Rhona, the machine?"

"It's fried," she frowned.

"What the hell's going on!?" Stark yelled, armoring down, catching his breath, feeling the strong surge of life flow through his body.

Vision's voice, "Sir, you have made a grave error."

"Explanation," Stark growled, "Now."

**:::Meanwhile, Far Far Away:::**

Ant-Man and Wasp landed in a heap on top of each other. They found themselves on a stretch of road that was part of a futuristic looking city. Wasp was first wake up, but Ant-Man wasn't far behind. They both winced in pain, realizing their helmets were hurting, they took them off. Though, technically, Ant-Man was wearing two. His own had been underneath the one created by Reed.

"Where are we?" Wasp wondered.

"We teleported somewhere," Ant-Man picked himself up, staring all around at the sights and sounds, "Question is... Where?"

A group of soldiers suddenly teleported right in front of the two Avengers, wearing advanced uniforms, holding weapons that were even more so, "Stay right where you stand! You are trespassers, and are hereby summoned to the court of Ruler Baron Karza to await your punishment!"

Ruler Baron Karza? Trespassing? Punishment? What the hell had happened? Where had they gone? And exactly how did it happen in the first place? How did they travel from Tony's brain to possibly an entirely different dimension?

_**:::::ZEROBEN'S AVENGERS:::::**_

_Two previews for you this time because the next two chapters happen simultaneously._

**15#**

**COVER - **Half Doctor Doom wearing the Infinity Gauntlet/Half Zemo holding a Punisher T-shirt in his hand.

**TITLE - **"Ultimate"

**SUMMARY - **Doctor Doom begins his search to piece together what he believes is the Ultimate Weapon. Zemo's team, meanwhile, is in the business of recruiting two new members while Hawkeye struggles with trying to become a team player.

**16#**

**COVER - **Ant-Man and Wasp backed up by a super-team known as The Micronauts.

**TITLE - **"Micro-Vengers"

**SUMMARY - **Ant-Man and Wasp not only find themselves in a new dimension known as The Microverse. But... They also discover that they're smack-dab in the middle of a rebellion against the dreaded ruler, Baron Karza.


End file.
